Rescue
by Nature9000
Summary: Sequel to A Bond Unbroken. Ten years pass, Lilly has been taken by Ashley DeWitt and Lucas saves Oliver. Oliver and his twin daughters must journey across the globe to find their their mom and bring down the criminals. R&R, no flames are needed
1. Time's Up

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, never did, never will, and guess what, I'm happy!

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying. A major difference between these two stories is that Ciara (FMAD) started out as a stuck up, popular girl who gradually changed her heart. In this story, Angel isn't like that, entirely.

A/N: If you choose to read this before reading the A Bond Unbroken, don't blame me if you don't understand something about this. I'll summarize as best as I can. The last chapters of the story of A Bond Unbroken, they beat Ashley DeWitt and let her go free. The leader of a major crime syndicate organized themselves to give Oliver and Lilly a set amount of years before they'd be kidnapped and held as slaves. Well now the time is up.

* * *

Chapter 1 (Times Up)

Five years passed by, Lilly had given birth to two twin girls five years ago. They named the girls, Angel and Sarah, they should have been happy but they never forgot the man's warning, "Oliver isn't there something we could do? I'm starting to think our time is up."

"I don't know Lilly," Oliver said. "I know we've been watched because every time I go out I feel several eyes on me as much as I wish they were other girls, I know they're not." Lilly narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"This is serious, who are we even facing?" Lilly asked. "Whenever I'm with Amber, she's freaked out by someone." Oliver sighed and listened to his daughters playing in the other room.

"I don't know. We need to protect our daughters somehow."

"I feel bad…We haven't even been able to visit Miley or the others, sure we've talked to them but we've never been able to do or say anything."

"True. I want these girls to have a safe life." Oliver sighed he didn't know what he could do, even if he did manage to get his daughters to his family in America, the man told them they knew about his family. Oliver struggled to think about who the man was referring to. Oliver remembered some vital information that nobody would be sure to remember. _"My father is still alive. In fact he should be retiring from his job as a secret investigator really soon. He does live in Malibu…"_

"If something happens to us, then will we be together or separated?"

"I don't know. I hate not knowing about things. I don't care what happens to me, we have to get Angel and Sarah somewhere safe!"

"If they're safe and we're taken, will we ever see our daughters again?" Lilly asked. "I don't know what I would do if we didn't have our children."

"Something tells me that if we don't get our children to safety then we won't ever see them again. In fact, didn't the guy say they were going to turn our precious girls into devils!"

"Mommy, daddy, what are you talking about?" Angel asked while running into the room. Sarah followed her into the room as well with a bright smile.

"Yeah, why do you look sad?" Sarah asked. Oliver and Lilly looked at their daughters and frowned. Angel and Sarah looked at each other as their mom shed a tear.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Angel asked. Oliver looked out the window and around the room; he closed his eyes and sighed, he'd have to get her to her father.

"How would you children like to go on a vacation?" Oliver asked.

"A trip, that sounds like fun!" Angel and Sarah exclaimed. Lilly looked at Oliver with a confused look.

"Oliver, what are you thinking?" Lilly asked in a quiet whisper. "If we leave this city together then that will increase our danger."

"They won't kill us," Oliver whispered. "No, that man said they wanted us as slaves. Therefore, they will not kill us. Either way we probably shouldn't leave together, you're right about that. We need to go to America and give our daughters to someone who will protect them. You're the only person in the world that knows this…Do you remember my father?"

"The one who had to fake his own death many years ago to join that operation thing?"

"Yes, well he's still alive and I know where he lives, he can bring anybody with him. Meaning a massive amount of people, he can protect our daughters."

"You go first," Lilly said. "I want you to go first."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's important that you do."

"Okay…" He looked at Angel and Sarah, "Who wants to go to America with their father first?"

"I do!" Angel exclaimed, "I want to go, I want to go!"

"Okay," Oliver said with a chuckle. Oliver looked at Lilly with a smile, "There's no way they can watch our every move. Just in case, I am going to meet with my father and many other police officers. Lilly, I want you to let someone come for Sarah."

"Okay, I suppose I can do that," Lilly said.

"When do we get to go?" Angel asked impatiently.

"Right now," Oliver said. Lilly's eyes widened as she looked over to Oliver.

"You're leaving now?" Lilly asked, "Will you be back soon?"

"Lilly, I love you," Oliver said, "If I haven't returned within a week, then continue on."

"Okay," Lilly said as Oliver kissed her. Picked up the phone and called his father.

"Hello?"

"Dad, its Oliver, Please have at least fifty officers waiting for me at the base in America."

"Oliver, you know you can't call my secret line! Okay, I'll meet you there."

"I will explain when I get there," Oliver said while hanging up the phone. Oliver looked to Angel. "Let's go Angel." Oliver looked at Lilly, "On second thought, I want you coming to America in the next week." Lilly nodded as Oliver and Angel walked out of the house and got into the car. Oliver drove to the airport in silence and smiled as Angel watched the cars and buildings fly by. Oliver parked at the airport and took Angel to the nearest plane to the city of Malibu.

-**NEW SCENE-**

Oliver took Angel to where his father was waiting for him, several police guards were surrounding him. "Dad, this is your granddaughter, Angel. She's five years old…there's a chance…she won't remember me."

"What are you saying?" Mr. Oken asked as he crossed his arms.

"For her safety, and for Lilly's safety, you must raise her," Oliver said with tears in his eyes.

"Oliver, are you crying?" Mr. Oken asked. He never saw Oliver shed a tear in his life, Oliver himself had not cried too often in his own life. Yet the danger of the situation, the fact that he knew he may never see his daughters or his wife ever again caused him to cry. Angel looked up to her father and felt the urge to cry with him.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Angel asked.

"Angel, your mommy and I love you," Oliver said as he knelt down to her, "There are some bad people out there who want to hurt us. So this is for your safety as well as Sarah's safety." Angel looked at her dad with a confused look; she didn't understand what her dad was saying. Oliver stood up and looked at Mr. Oken, "Her name should be changed to your name as well. I'm asking you to raise her, I don't know if I'll ever see her again, but there are some people who are after me. From here on her name should be Brenda. I don't think you should let Miley or anyone else know this is my daughter.."

"Brenda? Why Brenda?" Mr. Oken asked. He was still confused about what Oliver was saying.

"Sorry, first name I thought of," Oliver said, "I've asked for so many soldiers just in case I was followed. So no one would know who took Angel. Train her well, I have a feeling we may meet again." Oliver knelt down and hugged Angel and kissed her forehead. Oliver then stood up and with a tear and took one final look at her and slowly walked away.

"Daddy, wait!" Angel shouted, Mr. Oken grabbed her and held her back, "Wait, I want my daddy!"

"Your father and your mother have given you to me for your own safety I assume." Mr. Oken said, his hardened face not shedding a tear, as much as he wanted to shed a tear for his son. He knew his son must have been in danger and that's why Angel was with him. "As your grandfather, I will raise you until the proper age."

"Mr. Oken sir, may I speak?" an officer asked.

"Yes, please do."

"If he is in danger, I can protect him."

"No, let him go," Mr. Oken said. "One day this child will see her father again. Until that day comes, she is the one in need of protection."

-**NEW SCENE-**

In Paris Lilly called her mother. "Lilly, why are you calling so late?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"Please, I need to talk to you," Lilly said. "Come to my home."

"Okay I will be right over!" Mrs. Truscott said quickly. Lilly sat on her couch and watched as Sarah played on the floor.

"Mom, I miss Angel already, when do we get to see her?" Sarah asked. Lilly let a tear fall from her eye and said nothing. Sarah continued to play and Lilly watched her until Mrs. Truscott and Mr. Truscott walked into the door.

"Lilly, what is happening?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"Take Sarah home with you," Lilly said. She wiped a tear from her eyes and sighed. "Raise her to be the precious Sarah that she is. Oliver has taken Angel to Mr. Oken…Angel will grow to be a precious Sarah, and one day we will see them again."

"Lilly, what are you saying?" Mr. Truscott asked. He raised his eyebrow as Lilly knelt toward her beloved daughter.

"Sarah, look at me," Lilly said with a tear. Sarah looked to her mom and tilted her head. "I love you Sarah. You and your sister are wonderful, I believe one day we will meet again, but until then you will be raised by your grandmother. I pray that you and your sister will be raised to be wonderful and great people."

"Mommy, I don't understand," Sarah said while Mrs. Truscott took her in her hands. Sarah blinked and she felt a tear fall from her eye. Lilly stood up and looked to her mother.

"Mom, Five years ago we were visited by a man," Lilly said, "He said a large group of people, possibly from all around the world, will capture us in Five years time. Five years have passed, so Oliver has taken Angel to safety, and I believe nobody knows where you live and they won't notice you taking Sarah away. Therefore, you and dad should raise Sarah, Oliver and I will not be here with them after this. I don't know if Oliver and I will ever see our daughters or our friends ever again, but I have a feeling that maybe one day we will. I think maybe you should alert Miley that she shouldn't try to look for us or else she throws our precious children in danger and maybe even our lives. I know you'll have to tell Jackson, our manager and fans may question the disappearance of Ace and Mina."

"I understand now," Mrs. Truscott said.

"Make it look like a kidnapping just in case," Lilly said. "I want them to think either they have her or someone else does. They wont care I think."

"Okay," Mrs. Truscott said while looking to Lilly while fighting back the tears. "Sarah, go outside, it's time to put on an act."

"Put on an act?" Sarah asked with a confused look.

"Sarah, I want you to scream and cry when your g0randfather and I take you," Mrs. Truscott said. "Not too loudly though, we don't desire to attract neighbors." Sarah nodded as she walked outside, she didn't know what was going on. Sarah saw a bug on the sidewalk and started to follow it. Mr. Truscott and Mrs. Truscott walked out the back door and around the house, they stopped in front of Sarah.

"Come with us child," Mr. Truscott said. "We have candy."

"I, I don't want to go!" Sarah exclaimed while Mr. Truscott grabbed her arm. Sarah started to scream and cry while Lilly ran out her front door.

"Let go of my daughter!" Lilly exclaimed while Mrs. Truscott picked Sarah up and ran to her car. They drove off and parked nearby when they saw someone walk over to Lilly.

"Did you lose your daughter?" Someone said, "It's good to see you." Lilly looked over and gasped.

"No! It's _you!_ Why you, anybody but you!" The woman chuckled and crossed her arms.

"I'm the leader of the crime syndicate, It's time to take you. Oh well, since you lost one child then I don't care, we'll take your other child."

"No, I don't want to go!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Too damn bad. You're coming with us; I'll make you my own personal slave." The leader punched Lilly and began kicking her. Sarah looked out the window with wide eyes.

"Mommy! That lady's hurting mommy," Sarah said loudly. Mrs. Truscott winched as the woman dragged Lilly away.

"Look away Sarah dear, there's nothing we can do. Other people are around, we'll be killed if we try anything." Mrs. Truscott said.

-**NEW SCENE-**

"Damn, he came to America, I wonder if he's told anybody," A man said as he and a partner watched Oliver walking down the sidewalk.

"I don't know, but I have a plan!" Another man stated. "Why don't we try to look like him and make people think we are him!"

"Yeah, fine by me I look a lot like him."

"Okay, fine by me," The other person said. They looked over and saw a man glaring at them in an alleyway before turning and jumping over a fence. One of the men glared at them as the car passed.

"Who was that?" The look alike asked.

"I don't know and personally I don't care. Actually, he looked like Lucas, the _big_ and _bad_ criminal. He turned into a criminal not long after cheating on Oken's wife when they were in high school."

"Oh…well then maybe there's nothing to worry about."

"Okay Joe, let's nab Oken!" Joe and the other man followed Oliver before Oliver turned around.

"So, are you here for me?" Oliver asked.

"Yes," Joe said. "Will you fight us?"

"No," Oliver said with a sigh. "I'll go peacefully."

"Good, because they have your wife already!" Joe exclaimed with a smirk. Oliver's eyes widened and Joe punched him in the abdomen. He and the other man took Oliver away.

"Your family will not suspect anything," the other man said. "Joe here will be your look alike."

"Yeah," Joe said, "So I'll buy a house and pretend to be you!" Joe and the other man spotted Lucas glaring at them from around a corner. "It's that guy again…"

"Lucas!" Oliver exclaimed. "Ah…it doesn't matter…So how long do you think you can manage to get away with fooling them?"

"As long as it takes," Joe said. "I'm almost a perfect imitator." The other man took Oliver to a car and drove off as Joe walked toward a house with a for sale sign. Soon he found himself shoved against a wall and a knife at his throat.

"Hello, chump," Lucas said with a low growl. "What's this about Oliver and his wife?"

"We're not telling you anything!"

"Oh I think you will." Lucas pressed the knife against Joe's throat. "Spill it, or I'm going to spill _you_."

"You're a criminal, you shouldn't care."

"You're right, I don't give a damn. However, if there is anybody after Oken or Lilly Truscott…they are to be _my_ victims. _I_ will kill them, _nobody_ else will do it."

"Hah, good luck! Our leader has a great organization in which there are hundreds if not thousands of people."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Tell me more…" Lucas pulled a gun out of his pocket and aimed it toward Joe's abdomen, he fired the shot and Joe let out a loud scream. "Now."

"Okay! Just don't kill me!"

"You know me…" Lucas smirked and stared vilely into the man's eyes. "I promise I won't kill you."

"Okay, okay! Our leader and a band of several other leaders lead perhaps an army of one thousand criminals or more that are all over the world. They're incredibly strong and want to take control of this world and the leader desires to make Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott-Oken into her personal lackeys."

_"Right and that would be why Oliver brought his daughter here and left her with that man…"_

"Slaves are what they shall be for the rest of their lives as our leader takes over the world. She'll lead the world and perhaps turn it into a realm of darkness, I received word that Lilly had been captured and we just took Oliver. To where, not even I know only the leaders know where Oliver and Lilly have been taken to or even if they will ever be seen again."

"I see…Well here's what is going to happen, I'm going to alert those who know them and I'm going to watch over their children until their children grow strong enough to wipe your snotty asses of this planet. When that day comes, I will take Oliver and Lilly and _I_ will be the one to destroy them, not you."

"Okay fine, I've told you what you want to know, can I go know?" Lucas smirked and nodded his head.

"You may go." Lucas turned as Joe took off. _"One…two…three."_ Lucas fired a gunshot into Joe's back and walked over to the man. He grabbed Joe's hair and pulled him up.

"You _promised_ you'd not kill me and you'd let me go!"

"You're pitiful, I don't make promises." Joe gulped as Lucas brought his knife up and slashed Joe's throat. He let Joe fall to the ground and he calmly walked away. _"Train hard Angel, Sarah, you two will be the ones to save your mom and dad."_

* * *

There is the chapter, hope you like it. the next should be up sometime soon! Please let me know what you think.


	2. Oliver and Lilly: Captives

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying. A major difference between these two stories is that Ciara (FMAD) started out as a stuck up, popular girl who gradually changed her heart. In this story, Angel isn't like that, entirely.

* * *

Chapter 2 (Oliver and Lilly, Captives)

"So I'm stuck here with you freaks," Oliver said as he sat in a cold room and stared down two people, one woman and one male. "So, what's the deal?" The dark skinned man crossed his arms and chuckled as the Egyptian woman rubbed her finger on a snake.

"I'm Duna Gituku, the criminal of Africa, this is the criminal of Egypt, Bast Hetshepsit," Duna said with a smirk. "It amazes me that you came so willingly."

"What choice did I have in the matter?"

"We know you came to America and gave up one of your daughters, the only thing is that we don't know where she is," Bast stated as she glared over at Oliver. Oliver smirked and crossed his arms.

"If you think _I'm_ going to tell you, then you are horribly mistaken."

"That's fine by us, you're going to be our slave for the rest of your life and two little girls are no problem for us," Duna said with a shrug. "However our leader wants them for some unknown reason, since the other one got kidnapped by some random people then we gave up on that one." Oliver's eyes widened for a brief moment in response to the statement.

_"Sarah got kidnapped and they don't know who? Well, it hasn't been that long anyway…Maybe a couple of days."_

"Personally, Duna and I don't give a damn," Bast said as she crossed her arms. "At least we satisfied the leader by nabbing you and your damned wife."

_"So they did get Lilly…"_ Oliver looked down and sighed, his arms were cuffed together and there wasn't much chance for escaping the lair he was at. "So, will I ever see my wife again?"

"No."

"I won't see her?"

"You may see Lilly with your eyes whenever the leader issues all of us leaders together. However you will never interact with her again."

"Other than your main leader, who are the others?"

"One from each country, we'll tell you because you'll figure it out anyway. There is the guy beneath the main leader, her lieutenant of sorts. Keme Otaktay, the one with the base in America. Myer Aeron is the guy in the British base, Chinese commander is Lin Zhu the Russian guy is Demyan Ipati. The next seat is the Japanese one, Naomi Reiko, don't forget Spain, Alejandro Agro." Bast nodded her head and continued for Duna.

"Italy has Bernardo Damiano, Emma Heinrike is Germany and Ireland is Ciaran Carey."

"Those names all mean something," Oliver said with a chuckle. "Is there a reason all you commanders have names that mean something evil? Other than that one woman whose name means beautiful jade bamboo…" Oliver snickered and Duna glared at him.

"Do not make fun of Lin's name."

"So, you guys aren't going to kill me?"

"No, that would defeat the supreme commander's purpose for enslaving you."

"I trust nothing will happen to Lilly?"

"The leader has given you to be under our command; Lilly will be under the command of another, but a female. It is because the supreme commander wants no sexual activity by anybody, so don't worry, nobody will be having too much fun with your dear wife."

"You know, I'd kill you right now if my hands could move."

"Precisely why you are cuffed," Bast said with a smirk as she let her snake slither up her body. Oliver stared with a raised eyebrow.

"That really freaks me out right there…"

"I control all snakes, generally Asps."

"Oh, so you can control an ass."

"That's _not_ what I said!"

"I take it if I say or do something wrong, that snake will bite me?"

"No. These are poisonous snakes; it would kill you if it bit you."

"It'd be nice to see it bite _you_."

"My precious little babies would never bite me." Bast grasped the snake around its neck and brought its mouth to her lips. Oliver cringed in disgust as she kissed the snake. Bast looked up and grinned. "Does it disgust you? It is nothing at all but a little love for a pet."

"Yeah well it's still not something I'm fond of seeing."

"Yes, and you've never kissed an animal before?"

"Not like that you freak."

"Keep it up or well give you hard labor. If you want hard labor then we don't give a damn and well give you hard labor."

"Heh, I can handle anything you dish out!"

"Well, being in the African base gives us a lot of tools," Duna said as he walked to a window. "Maybe we should have a little fun with torture. There's a beam over the ground, it's pretty high up, let's get you to walk across it. After time, maybe we'll even put flames underneath it and make you walk with fifty pound weights."

"I can handle fifty pounds!"

"Would you like sixty?"

"Heh, you're such a moron." Duna raised his eyebrow and turned to look at Oliver.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"Yeah, why not, I say you're a moron just because you're easily fooled. You don't know what I could do, if you put me on that beam, I could jump off and run away!"

"Where would you go? You are in Africa right now and if you tried anything stupid, we could always get you back."

"Perhaps you could, but I get the feeling that I'm smarter than you two, or at least someone out there is."

"Heh, you couldn't even save your own life. You were nabbed by one of our lackeys, and you came _willingly!"_

"Didn't see much point in fighting back, I knew my daughter would be safe and they told me that my wife had been captured, you just confirmed that one."

"Either way, you could have saved your pathetic life!" Duna walked over to Oliver and grabbed his hair, "But you didn't!" Duna laughed and slammed Oliver's head into the wall. "You're the idiot! You're the idiot for not running and saving your sorry ass when you could have!" Oliver groaned when Duna slammed his fist into Oliver's abdomen.

"I thought you weren't planning on killing me?"

"Not yet at least, but torture is perfectly fine and justified!" Duna grabbed Oliver's shirt and lifted him up. "Rejoice though, you will live a long life as a slave, it is much better than dying."

"I'd like to see your logic on that."

"Oh yes, you're going to end up wishing for death. We're going to work you so hard that you'll build muscles that you can't even use because we have everything how _we_ want it."

"Duna, don't torture the pathetic moron just yet," Bast said as she rubbed her forehead. "We need to see what he's capable of at natural strength before we torture him. When we find out what labor he can or cannot handle, then we'll torture the asshole."

"Oh, come on Bast, there can't be anything wrong with having a little fun, can there?"

"Like I said, Duna, try not to slaughter the guy. That's what the higher authorities said."

"Heh, pathetic bastards place us at the lowest of the leaders for some stupid goddamn reason." Oliver smirked and then began to chuckle. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Don't be surprised if you're the first two to lose your life!" Oliver said quickly. "I bet you lose your life at the hands of another criminal, too!"

"Shut the hell up!" Duna threw Oliver into a wall and started to charge at him but was stopped when Bast placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Duna," Bast said calmly. "He's just trying to get you upset; we can torture him all we want after this. Oliver Oken, prepare for some manual labor, we'll leave you in here for a while." Oliver growled as Bast and Duna stepped out of the small room. Oliver shivered and looked around, the room was tiny and it was freezing.

_"Crap…one day, one day I may wind up seeing Lilly, Angel and Sarah again."_

**-NEW SCENE-**

Lilly stood with her back against the wall; she let out a sigh and crossed her arms. _"At least Sarah is with mom and dad. How long will I be stuck here though? My hands are pretty much cuffed together and I'm stuck here with a psycho German woman who enslaves me to do almost everything."_ Lilly looked up to see the door open, a woman with short blond hair walked into the room. _"Emma…"_

"Hello there, Lilly," Emma said with a smirk. "I know you do not want a total stranger to call you by your name, but who really cares?"

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"Tell me, do you know where your husband took his daughter?"

"No, I honestly don't know."

"You're lying…You're lying!"

"Why would I be lying?" Emma slammed her fist into a wall next to Lilly's head, Lilly looked over and gasped at the arm. "Your arm…it's…"

"That's right, it's mechanical. I control everything with this!" Emma grabbed Lilly's arm and squeezed.

"Ah! Cut that out!"

"I'll rip off your arm if I feel like it! You're just lucky the leader has told us not to murder you and so you will remain living. Just remember that whatever you do, if you disobey my orders, I will crush your limbs completely."

"Right…"

"Let's see here, maybe I can't crush your spirit but I'm sure after some amount of time, you will break. I know one thing, all of the leaders have been contacted, they got your husband."

"Oliver! They got him!" Lilly's eyes widened and she turned her head toward the ground. "I thought they did…will I ever see him again?"

"You won't be seeing or calling anybody in your life, you're stuck with us for the rest of your life. Manual labor, that's what you'll be performing, get used to it. I suppose you hate us, am I correct in this thinking? You hate us for what we've done to you and your family."

"I don't care so much for what you intend to do to me but it is what you intend to do to Oliver that I care about."

"Get over it."

**_-TEN YEARS LATER-_**

"I can't believe I'm still here, why have they not tired of keeping me alive?" Lilly asked herself as she paced around in her room. She looked up to see Emma walking through the door.

"We're that much closer to spreading our criminal organization throughout the world," Emma said with a chuckle. "Soon all this world will bow at our feet."

"Shut up, I don't give a damn about you."

"Whatever, the leader isn't quite tired of torturing you yet or Oliver for that matter."

"She hasn't touched him, has she?" Emma smirked and crossed her arms.

"I'm in a giving mood today, so I'll admit, nothing has happened with him in the last ten years. The worst that has happened is him getting beaten up for having a smartass mouth. Our leader stated very clearly that she didn't want any sexual activities going on with the slaves. She's also been nice enough to actually allow his muscles to grow, but that was inevitable because he is doing hard, manual labor for the last ten years. Sometimes I think Bast and Duna are the dumbest of us all."

"Well, at least he's getting good form."

"Oh shut the hell up. Anyway, you'll be with me and the leader soon and you'll see Oliver as well, but no interaction will be permitted." Emma grinned demonically and chuckled. "After ten years of searching, they have an idea to the whereabouts of Angel Oken. Smart move, leaving her with a man that was presumed dead, too bad the senile old fool let something slip up for a change." Lilly's eyes widened as Emma turned and left the room, she heard the usual metallic sound of the door slamming shut and the clicking noise that the lock made outside the door. Lilly fell to the ground and held the shocked expression on her face and let a tear run down her cheek.

* * *

Well we know Emma Heinrike is a very cruel woman. Oliver may not want to sass his captors though, you have to love him. So they have an idea of where Angel is, and the story progresses. Hope you liked it, stick around for the next chapter.


	3. The Bastard

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying. A major difference between these two stories is that Ciara (FMAD) started out as a stuck up, popular girl who gradually changed her heart. In this story, Angel isn't like that, entirely.

* * *

Chapter 3 ("The Bastard")

_Angel watched as Oliver kissed her forehead and walked away, "Daddy! Daddy, wait, take me with you! Why are you leaving, where are you going, Daddy!"_

"Ah! Damn it!" Angel exclaimed as her eyes shot open and she leaned up in the bed. Her blonde hair flowed past her shoulders, just like her mother's hair did, she lived with her grandfather Mr. David Oken, but for some reason that she couldn't remember she went by the name of Brenda Wells. _"Why is my last name different from my grandfather's name? The man that raised me for the last ten years, that will be a mystery to me just as much as the reason my bastard father left me when I was only five years old…"_ Angel let a tear fall from her eyes as she stared at the blank television screen at the other end of the room.

_"I'll always love you Angel."_

"Then why did you leave me?" Angel grumbled and clenched her fists. "You left me and I can't remember anything about you or my other relatives!" It was true; she didn't know that she had a sister who lived in Paris, France. Angel was now fifteen years old, the last memory she had of her father was that of him leaving her behind, why that was the greatest memory she could remember of him, she didn't know. She did suspect that she couldn't remember anything prior to when she was five or that the memory itself was so emotionally gripping that she stuck on that memory for so long. _"Damn, I wonder what's on television."_ Angel picked up a television remote and turned on the television.

_"In other news, the world is still searching for the whereabouts of superstars Ace and Mina Young. We take you now to their close and personal friend, Hannah Montana."_

"Well, I suppose I can watch this for a couple of minutes…" Angel smiled and watched as Hannah appeared on screen.

"We don't know where they are or what happened to them, but it's great to know that the fans are still searching for them. They have such loyal fans, Ace, Mina, if you're still out there, please come back!" Hannah exclaimed with tears in her eyes.

_"We hear that these two people went missing around the time of their disappearance and are reported to still be missing, Oliver Oken and Lilly-"_ Angel flipped the television set off and stood up from the bed, tears fell from her eyes again as she threw her remote across the room.

"I _hate_ that name!" Her phone rang so she quickly answered it and mumbled her response. "Hello?"

"Brenda, it's me, Lilith!"

"Oh hey, you know what, I just saw your mom on the news."

"Oh yeah, she's always on there leading the search for Ace and Mina. I really hope they return. It would be _so_ cool!"

"Yeah, I know! They're like my favorite singers! They're voices are so harmonic and their songs are so great, I just love how Ace's voice is so rich and he always has these bits of romance that he uses. They're the coolest singers ever; I wonder whatever happened to them though. Wherever they are, their disappearance has surely helped their popularity!"

"Yeah, it's odd though, they disappeared around the same time as your…"

"Don't you _dare_ mention that bastard's name! He left me behind and I can't even remember my mother or if I even had any siblings! I hate him so much!"

"You know, he could have been your favorite…"

"All I can remember was perhaps he was the closest parent, I may have loved him more than I did with my mom and _he's_ the one that left me!"

"It has been ten years."

"You know what would have been cool, if Ace and Mina were my parents, but they disappeared. It is assumed they were kidnapped so at least they didn't have a kid they left behind with no goddamn explanation."

"You should calm down, go take a shower or do something soothing. Listen to some soft music or maybe even to one of your Ace and Mina CDs."

"Yeah, those usually calm me down…"

"Do you remember your mother?"

"No, and my grandfather will tell me nothing about it. I even have a different last name, my grandfather tried to tell me I was adopted but I don't believe him. I think even he doesn't know where that bastard is." Lilith had no response to this, she knew anytime Angel said 'bastard' she was talking about the man that once was her father.

"You know what, my mom says I was named after an old friend of hers…"

"I know, you mention that almost all the time, why that is, I don't know."

"Probably because every time we talk, you start talking about that man and I have to change the subject and that's all I can think about…"

"I hate that bastard for leaving me. I think he took me away from my mother also!"

"Well, your mother's not around either so it's possible…Do you ever want to find them?"

"No, I wouldn't give a damn where that bastard is right now! If he's dead then fine, I hate him for taking me away from my mother and leaving me behind!"

"Wouldn't it be great though if there was something more to all that?"

"Oh shut the hell up…"

"No seriously! What if that man and your mother where actually Ace and Mina and they got kidnapped by some great huge crime syndicate and Ace had to save you and so he brought you to his grandfather!"

"That is the most _ridiculous_ thing I have _ever_ heard!"

"Oh come on, wouldn't it be so great!"

"Yeah, we're past that fantasy…" Years ago when they were kids, she and Lilith would playact their craziest dreams and fantasies. One dream was where Ace and Mina were their parents and the singers were actually super spies in disguise. They would often have Ace and Mina with two children and both children were separated when the stars tried to save them and in the process the singers were kidnapped and only one child managed to survive.

"You never know, doesn't your swords teacher always call you by another name?"

"Yeah it's creepy, she always calls me Angie, or Angel...I wish she wouldn't do that, for as long as I can remember my name is Brenda."

"Yeah, but maybe she knows something more. Oh, I helped fight off that deranged madman again."

"You mean that criminal Lucas Casimir? I don't like that man at all, every time I see him, which isn't that often, he sort of scowls at me."

"I've fought with him…"

"I've talked with him."

"Whoa, you talked with him _and_ survived!" Angel narrowed her eyes and walked over to a window.

"You fight him every now and then and try to get him arrested but he eludes capture at every turn. Though, if you believe in that destiny crap like he talks about, you're destined to defeat him. Although, he keeps saying that it's his destiny to kill you, your mother, Jake, and every other person he knows. He wants to become the dictator of this country, either that or destroy everything in sight."

"So, when do you talk to him?"

"It's at random intervals, if I happen to bump into him, I might yell at him like I usually do and he says something random. One time he said I looked like this girl that he went to high school with and cheated on."

"My mom says Lucas cheated on her best friend in high school, Lilly Truscott."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"I don't know. Mom says she disappeared along with her husband and two daughters."

"That sucks…" Angel sighed and pushed open her window curtain. Her grandfather said that Lilith would be the only person she could ever share the memory of her father leaving with. Nobody, not even Miley knew who her parents were and if they were things may have been different. "My grandfather is pretty strict, he tells me I am never to miss any sessions with any of my three instructors. So every single week I get to swordfight, practice Karate or Tae Kwon Do, and then practice some dumb ninja routine. Though I must say, my instructors are actually cool."

"Yeah, I'm surprised you actually have time for school!"

"I manage…"

"Can I ask you another thing? Why do you always call my dad by his name?"

"I can't stand the term 'father' or any other 'dad' terminology."

"You're that bent out of shape about him, huh?"

"Yeah, but you know how I am after that."

"Yeah, you're almost never serious. You're always out shopping, painting your nails, getting all dolled up and flirting with almost every boy you come across!"

"Hey, I'm smokin' and you just can't top that! Though, that nickname really doesn't sounds so great with my last name...Smokin' Wells, not good at all."

"Yeah…You're smokin' hot or something like that. We _know_."

"Yeah, well I'm going to go take a shower now. Maybe I'll talk to you later and we can go through that catalog with all the boys in it!"

"Hah, well that sounds fun, it really does, but I think I'll take a rain check on that."

"Eh, suit yourself. Bye, Lilith."

"Bye." Angel hung up the phone and sighed as she walked to the bathroom, she turned on the water and slipped out of her clothes.

David Oken sighed as he walked down the stairs, _"She's talking about him again,"_ He thought as he rubbed his forehead. Mr. Oken could never explain to his granddaughter why it was that her father left her, he was told not to reveal her past for her own safety. She got interested in Tae Kwon Do all on her own, but soon he was sent a letter stating that it would be best for her to learn other arts, that's why he called two of his friends over to train her in swordfighting and the art of a ninja. True the ninja skills really made her master speed and stealth, she hadn't trained from the start but she was still very skilled. Mr. Oken turned on the television and sat on the couch.

_"It appears that when Ace and Mina Young disappeared, two people were reported missing, Oliver Oken and his wife Lilly Truscott-Oken are still __missing. Tomorrow it will have been ten years since their disappearance, if anybody has any ideas as to their whereabouts, please contact the nearest police station!"_

"If only I could explain everything…I did hear from Heather Truscott about what happened, but I can't reveal anything to Angel…Brenda…right now, it'd be too dangerous for her life." David leaned back in his chair and sighed, Angel took after her father in several areas of her life, but she had a beautiful and harmonious voice like her mother. He heard Angel walking down the stairs so he turned off the television and looked over at her.

"Hey grandpa, how are you?"

"I'm fine…I heard you talking to Lilith."

"Yeah, she's doing pretty well."

"You still hate him, don't you? Yet, you don't know anything about him. If you could possibly learn anything about him, I'm sure…"

"Grandpa, you _know_ I don't want to talk about that bastard!" Mr. Oken sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, that's fine…so, are you ready to go train with your instructors today?"

"Yeah, but that sword trainer kind of creeps me out. You know, how she's always calling me 'Angel' instead of my name and saying that I'm destined to do something very great. She says one day I'm going to see that damn bastard again…"

"You sound so angry with him but I've seen there are times when you cry over him. Do you honestly hate your father that much?" Angel looked to the ground and clenched her fists as tears ran down the sides of her face. She closed her eyes and her fists tightened.

"No…but I want to know where that damn guy ran off to! He left me behind and nobody even knows where he is! I…I miss him." Mr. Oken stood up and took his granddaughter in his arms as she cried softly. "Grandpa, where is he? Why can't I know? I put up this façade and say that I hate the man. I'm angry with him, I'm mad at the bastard but…I want my daddy."

"I realize that, but try not to think to strongly of it, maybe you'll see him again and when that time comes I am sure it will be great! In the meantime, let's get you to your instructors."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm ready to go, though I _really_ would rather go skateboarding or surfing right now…"

* * *

So you get the gist of this. Such sadness...well anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	4. Training

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying. A major difference between these two stories is that Ciara (FMAD) started out as a stuck up, popular girl who gradually changed her heart. In this story, Angel isn't like that, entirely.

* * *

Chapter 4 (Training)

In Paris, Sarah awoke with a yawn, "Well better eat and get down to business. Who knows what my grandfather's training will consist of today." Sarah climbed out of bed and walked over to her closet, she pulled out a few clothing items and placed them on the bed. "Yeah, black goes real nicely today. Okay, what's first for the day? Shower…" Sarah walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. After ten minutes, Sarah got out of the shower and was dressed, "Now it's time for breakfast."

"Sarah, are you ready to eat yet!" Mrs. Truscott called out from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm coming grandma!"

"Your grandfather wants you to start training a little earlier than usual; you may as well bring your stuff downstairs with you." Sarah nodded and grabbed a scabbard. She hurried downstairs and spotted Joshua at the table. Joshua Brown was the twin brother of Aaron Brown and the adopted son of Amber Addison and Ryan Brown.

"What are you doing here, Joshua?"

"Well I just thought I'd spend some time with you before you go off and drain with your grandfather."

"Josh, you watch me fight every day."

"Yeah, that's true, but I enjoy it." Sarah smirked and sat down at the table.

"I'd be wondering why you'd be watching and didn't enjoy it."

"Who wouldn't enjoy watching their girlfriend spar?" Sarah chuckled as Joshua sat down in a chair.

"I don't know. I would like to know why you don't train with swords or anything."

"Aaron and I usually train in hand-to-hand combat, but hey, we're good with archery." Mrs. Truscott placed some pancakes on the table and Sarah took a bite of the pancakes and swallowed.

"Archery's good, but would you ever use it?"

"Would you ever use swords?" Sarah placed her fork down on the table and sighed as she looked up to the ceiling.

"One day Joshua, one day I will find my sister and together we will take on that crime organization that took my mother away from us. I don't know what happened to her nor do I know what happened to dad, it's assumed that dad got taken and Angel is somewhere safe." Sarah took her sword and stared at the sheath that it rested in. "I will probably have to use this in the process, ten years of training and it will all be worth it."

"I'm with you; Aaron and I are always going to support you, Sarah."

"Thanks. Now what kind of boyfriend would you be if you didn't support me?"

"I don't know. Probably not a good boyfriend." Sarah nodded and ate the rest of her pancakes.

"Sarah, are you done now?" Mr. Truscott asked as he stepped into the room. Sarah smirked and stood up slowly.

"Yeah, I'm ready to begin." Sarah followed Mr. Truscott into the backyard and unsheathed her sword. "Okay, let's do this thing…" Mr. Truscott smiled and drew his sword as Joshua stepped outside with Mrs. Truscott.

"Okay, let's test your strength and agility, come at me!" Sarah quickly charged toward Mr. Truscott, she brought her sword down and he swiftly moved his sword in front of him and blocked the sword. He pushed Sarah back and slashed at her; she quickly did a back flip and dodged the sword. She landed with her palms to the ground, smoothly she up and thrust her sword out; it slashed the fabric on Mr. Truscott's shoulder.

"You didn't block that one, Gramps."

"I almost did, you're definitely faster, of course your greatest vice could be your overconfidence and your arrogance." Mr. Truscott brought his sword down and Sarah quickly slashed the sword out of his hands. L

"Overconfidence you say?" Sarah pointed the sword to Mr. Truscott's chest and smirked. "You've lost your sword."

"You believe to have beaten me already?"

"It would appear that way."

"You overlook your enemy's other attributes. Never think that one thing is the opponent's only strength." Sarah raised her eyebrow as Mr. Truscott swiftly kicked at her. Sarah jumped back in time to avoid getting kicked and swiftly grabbed Mr. Truscott's leg and pulled him to the ground.

"Who said I overlooked or underestimated anything? I'm just not giving up and I won't give up until I find my parents and my sister!"

"Keep that goal in mind and I'm sure it will happen one day. I can't wait for the day I see my precious daughter once more."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Angel's first instructor of the day was Mrs. Fries, the swordfighter. "Great, I get this one first…I hope she calls me _Brenda_ and not some other weird name like Angie or Angel." Angel shifted her eyes to the corner and jumped to the side in time to avoid being slashed by a sword. "I wasn't ready!"

"Always be prepared for action, Angel," Mrs. Fries stated.

"_Why_ do you call me that?!"

"You will find out on your own time." Mrs. Fries lifted her sword and pointed toward Angel's chest. "Draw your sword."

"I thought you'd never ask, but just to let you know, I'd rather be at the skate park or something." Angel drew her sword and charged toward Mrs. Fries. She brought her sword upwards; Mrs. Fries tilted her head back and missed being hit by the sword.

"Not a bad slice." Mrs. Fries thrust her sword toward Angel and slashed the side of Angel's shirt.

"Ah! What are you trying to do!"

"Don't wear good clothes to practice next time."

"Ah man! Have you ever heard the song, Girl's just want to have fun? That's what I'd like to do right now."

"Your practice comes first, it always comes first."

"_Why!_ Would you just _tell me_, please!"

"I would, but I am not allowed to reveal this information."

"What is so secret about it? Could you be willing to tell me that!"

"No."

"Well, that doesn't leave a broad scope of options, how about if I win this, you tell me?"

"No."

"Ah…but why?" Angel shifted her blade in front of her in a horizontal position when Mrs. Fries swiftly brought her sword down. "Dude, I wasn't prepared!"

"You seemed pretty prepared to me. If you knew the reason you were going through all this training and what your real name is then you would investigate and further endanger yourself."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Angel groaned as she quickly pushed Mrs. Fries off of her.

"That's all the information I will reveal to you."

"You and Lucas both freak me out, I hope you realize that."

"Lucas…what does he tell you?"

"Random things like how I look like someone he knew or that there was something big that happened to my parents. Not only that, but he also says that I will be the one to find my parents."

"Oh, I see…" Mrs. Fries charged toward Angel with the sword and brought her sword down toward Angel. Angel swiftly spun out of the way and brought her sword toward Mrs. Fries and stopped it at the side of her neck. "Very good, you're growing quite a bit."

"Thank you, Mrs. Fries. Do you know when all the questions I have will be answered? If not by you then by whom?"

"You'll learn the answers when the time is right. Get ready for your next instructor, goodbye, Angel." Mrs. Fries turned and left, Angel growled and sheathed her sword. She heard the rustling of the grass and looked to her left.

"Mrs. Cruze is up…Okay you ninja, where are you at?" Angel dodged to the right and a star hit the tree behind her.

"Hey! I don't have ninja stars! That's no fair!"

"Life isn't fair," Mrs. Cruze said as she leapt from a treetop and landed in front of Angel. "You just have to take the good with the bad and the bad with the good. Face the facts, face the truths and analyze every situation. Always be cautious, never leap into something without knowing what to expect and developing a strategy for getting out of any tight situations."

"Thank you for that tidbit of wisdom, but can I _please_ just skip out today?"

"Would you skip out the chance to save…You can't skip out on this, you cannot skip out on life either."

"Since _when_ did this become my life!"

"One day, Brenda, one day."

"For the last ten years it seems like people have been foretelling some future that I don't have a clue about."

"Also you have some bumps that you need to work out."

"Like what? You tell me that."

"You have such animosity and anger in your heart for someone you miss."

"So I miss the bastard that would have been my father if he didn't give up on me and leave me behind while taking me from my family!"

"Your anger is in the wrong place and directed toward the wrong person."

"Who the hell should I be angry at then? Answer me that!" Mrs. Cruze shrugged and charged toward Angel, Angel quickly dodged her and hit her in the back. "Well, tell me! I know you know, every one of you people know something that you're not telling me! I want to know what that is and why the hell I shouldn't be mad at the bastard that screwed up my life from the age of five years old!" Angel growled and threw a punch toward Mrs. Cruze.

"You should not be angry at your father, it was not his fault." Mrs. Cruze dodged the attack and circled around Angel.

"Don't call him my father! I wasn't good enough to be his daughter, therefore he's not good enough to be my father!"

"Relax, your next instructor is coming shortly, blow off some steam." Mrs. Cruze turned and dashed off.

"That bastard not my father!" Angel fell to her knees and slammed her fist into the ground while letting a tear escape her eyes. "That fat bastard is not my father! He's not worthy to be called my father." Angel stood up and looked back to see Lucas walking toward her.

"Wow, you're that mad at your father, huh?" Lucas stated with a smirk. "I suppose there's nothing to say about the man you think of as a bastard."

"Listen here buddy, _nobody_ talks about my father but me!"

"I thought he wasn't worthy to be your father." Angel growled and charged toward Lucas, she threw a punch but he grabbed her fist in his hand. "Listen here, there really is no reason for you to hate the man that saved your life."

"Saved my life?" Angel chuckled and shook her head. "The bastard didn't save my life, he ruined it!" Angel threw another punch at Lucas and hit him in the chest. Lucas sighed and grabbed Angel's other arm.

"Some things in this life you may never understand if you don't open your mind to possibilities. You may not know your father, nobody else may know that you're the person's daughter, but there was a very good reason."

"Like hell there was!"

"If you desire to know about your father and your mother you should ask people that knew them."

"Nobody I know even knows my parents and my own _grandfather_ won't tell me crap about him."

"You should know your father's name, Oliver Oken, why don't you ask about him?"

"I don't give a damn about that bastard, that's why!" Lucas leaned close to Angel's face and frowned.

"What are you, an idiot? Ask Miley all about Oliver Oken, ask her what the man was like and then you will find out the truth behind who your father was. Ask her about her best friend Lilly Truscott, or should I say the name that is merely her maiden name."

"I know about Miley's best friends already and I don't give a damn about Oken, that bastard is out of my life and don't care!" Lucas chuckled and started to walk away.

"If that's the way it's going to be, then so be it."

"Why don't _you_ tell me what you know! I'm sure you could do that you goddamn cheater."

"The day I tell you anything is the day that DeWitt attacks."

"What?" Angel raised her eyebrow and watched as Lucas vanished into the distance.

* * *

There's the chapter, Angel seems a tad upset. Stick around


	5. It Begins

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

A/N: Camel Bait "Until We Meet Again" is sung here. I couldn't find anything better than that song. You'll also find "Prepare to die" by Total Devastation.

* * *

Chapter 5 (It Begins)

Angel rode down the street on her skateboard, she loved the feeling of the wind flowing through her hair. She jumped and did a three sixty in midair, "Always relaxing, riding on this skateboard."

"Hey, isn't that Truscott? How did she escape!" A voice exclaimed. Angel raised her eyebrow and brought the skateboard to a stop and looked around, four people stepped out of hiding.

"Uh…Lilly Truscott, that's not my name."

"Fine then, we'll call you by your wedded name," A man said with a chuckle. "Come quietly Lilly Oken." Angel's eyes widened and she stared at the man.

"Lilly…Oken…"

"Yeah, your husband is Oliver Oken. Your kids vanished mysteriously, one was kidnapped and the other taken somewhere by the father and never seen after that…" Angel clenched her fists and slowly picked up her surfboard.

"I'm not Lilly Truscott or Lilly Oken. There's one more thing, _never_ talk about that bastard if you value your life!" Angel growled and charged toward the man, she swiftly brought the surfboard to his head and kicked him in the gut.

"Did you just say Oliver Oken is your father?"

"That bastard is not my father! My father would never abandon me!"

"Get her!" The other people charged toward Angel and began to hit her. Soon she was brought to the ground, she was about to hit them when someone shouted at her.

"You goddamn idiot!" Lucas shouted as he swiftly charged into the group. He grabbed one person and tossed him into another, he brought out a knife and slashed two throats before stabbing another person in the chest. He glared at the last person standing, that person swiftly turned and ran off. Lucas grabbed Angel and took off.

"Let go of me you damn bastard!"

"No, you will do your best to shut the hell up, we have a little problem and if you would learn to control your goddamn anger, you wouldn't get your ass into trouble Angel Oken."

"First off, you're talking to _me_ about anger, who's the one shouting! Also, why are you calling me Angel, my name is-"

"Your name is Angel Oken, your twin sister lives in Paris, France somewhere and your father is _not_ a bastard. Your father saved your goddamn life, so appreciate it!" Angel scoffed and looked away.

"Where the hell are you taking me anyway?" Lucas didn't respond, instead he stopped by the window of Angel's house.

"Look through the window, there is nothing you can do so don't you dare attack." Angel crossed her arms and stood up slowly, she looked over and saw two cars.

"What the hell?" Lucas looked over at the cars around the house and sighed.

"Your parents…"

"What?" Angel's mouth fell ajar as she gazed at the two cars, Lilly was sitting in the front car and Oliver was in the back car. "That's my mom and dad?"

"Yes, I imagine they're kind of trapped at the moment." Oliver looked up from his seat and over at Angel, his eyes widened and he brought his hands up, they were tied with rope.

"Dad…That's my father in there, that can't be right?"

"That's him all right, Oliver Oken. Ten years ago he saved your life by bringing you to America and giving you to your grandfather." Angel felt an odd sensation running through her body, she took a step forward and stared at her father.

"Dad…H-he didn't abandon me?"

"He didn't want to, but your parents wanted you to be safe." Angel took another step and Lucas grabbed her shirt.

"What are you doing! Let me go!"

"No, look!" Angel was pulled behind the house, she peered around the corner and saw two people exiting the car. She looked into the window of the house and gasped when she saw her grandfather pressed against the wall. A woman was hitting him in the abdomen. "That woman is Ashley DeWitt, the leader of the crime syndicate that has captured your parents as slaves for the last ten years."

"That bitch is the one responsible? She's killing my grandfather!" Ashley hit Mr. Oken once more.

"Where is the goddamn girl!" Ashely exclaimed.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" Mr. Oken exclaimed.

"Don't lie to me goddamn you!" Ashley kicked him in the chest and slapped him across the face. "Where is Angel Oken!"

"I don't know! Who the hell is Angel Oken, anyway?"

"She's supposed to be your granddaughter, we have a clue that says you know who and where she is."

"I don't know…" If there weren't already several people surrounding and holding him, Mr. Oken would have attacked Ashley by now.

"Listen here, bastard, since you will refuse to tell me where she is, I'm going to hit you until you tell me. Do you want me to hit you again? Don't make me start beating you with my shoe."

"Why don't you shove that shoe up your ass!"

"Oh, so we have a comedian, do we?" Angel jammed her fist into Mr. Oken's abdomen and he coughed up blood. Angel started to let out a scream but Lucas swiftly covered her mouth.

"Don't alert them!" Lucas exclaimed.

"My grandfather's getting killed!" Angel exclaimed. "I can handle her!"

"Shut up, do you not see how many people are in there right now? You don't have your weapons with you right now either."

"I know, but…it's my grandpa!"

"Suck it up."

"How can you say that?"

"Hello, hardened criminal here. I'd very much enjoy killing you and your parents but this bitch captured them and so I'm mad at her for taking my kills. I'll kill her when the time comes, but today is not the time."

"Who the hell is Ashley DeWitt to my parents anyway?"

"She was a woman who, ten years ago, did not want your parents together. She tired everything, even forcing a man to pose as Oliver and taking photos to show Lilly. Their bond was stronger than she thought, if separation couldn't break their bond then she couldn't do it either. I learned all this from a fellow criminal."

"I see…Can I _please_ try to help my grandfather?"

"No, you will get the chance to defeat DeWitt when the time comes, but you're not able to do so today."

"Is it because I'm not strong enough?"

"You realize why it is that you're not strong enough, right? It's because you have too much damn anger in your heart. If you're angry at your father then you will never save him or exchange words with him at all."

"What?" Angel's face dropped slightly and she looked up into the window and gasped when she saw her grandfather fall to the ground. Ashley kicked Mr. Oken and growled slightly.

"The foolish old man," Ashley said quietly. "He isn't telling anything, come on, we're leaving him to die." Ashley looked over at the window and walked away.

"Go, check up on your grandfather," Lucas said quietly. "I have some business to attend to." Angel nodded as she heard one car drive off, she quickly ran into the back door of her house and knelt toward her grandfather's body.

"Grandpa, you'll be okay!" Angel said quickly as tears shot down her cheeks. Mr. Oken looked up to Angel and smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's good to see you, Brenda," Mr. Oken said quietly.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, you can call me Angel."

"So you have realized. Let me explain some things to you before I die."

"Don't say that, you're not going to die, grandpa!"

"I'm afraid I am, my old heart can't take it anymore. So, listen closely to me, Oliver Oken did not abandon you. Ashley DeWitt captured your mother and your father ten years ago, Oliver brought you to me in order to ensure your safety. I'm guessing they know about you now, you have only one option that you can do now. You must find your twin sister in Paris, your twin sister is named Sarah Oken and she will be with her grandparents, Lilly's mom and dad. You may also find your parent's manager."

"Their manager, what manager is that?"

"Jackson Stewart, he was the manager for Ace and Mina Young."

"What!" Angel's eyes grew wide as Mr. Oken smiled.

"Your role models, your favorite singers in the world are your parents."

"That is amazing…Look grandpa, you're going to be fine, I'm going to call the hospital!"

"There is no time, there never was any time. Please do me this favor, your training comes down to this…find your sister and rescue your mother and your father."

"Grandpa…" Mr. Oken coughed and more blood spilled from his mouth.

"I'm finally going to see my wife again..." Mr. Oken's head fell back and Angel gasped.

"Grandpa…Grandfather, no! You can't die! That's impossible, you can't die!" Tears fell from Angel's eyes as she buried her head into her grandfather's chest. "Grandpa…" Angel released her grandfather from her grasp and slowly stood up, she looked up and growled lowly. "Ashley DeWitt, she took my parents away from me…She took me away from my sister that I couldn't ever remember and now she's killed my grandfather. She will pay…you will pay Ashley, you hear me! You're going to pay with your life!" Angel looked down at her grandfather's lifeless body and a tear fell from her eye as the radio that had been playing put on a song by Ace and Mina Young.

_It's time for me to say goodbye  
I never thought that this day would come  
Things in my life are changing so fast  
Nothing will be the same  
But through this change and uncertainty  
I hope that you will remain._

_It will be hard for a little while  
And I will miss so very much  
No one to call up and tell of my day  
Or make me laugh when I'm blue  
Though we may be many miles away, I'll be watching you._

_And as I lay in bed with beams of moonlight shining through  
My thoughts and my prayers will be on you  
Cause that same moon that is shining on me  
Is also shinning on you._

_Please don't cry, it's hard enough to say goodbye.  
I'll be back for you, some day.  
Put a smile on your face  
Give me one last embrace  
You're so special to me  
And I can't wait to see you again._

_Remember the fun and the times we've had  
I hope there will be many more  
Now hold still as I memorize your face so I don't forget  
The way you smile, the way you laugh  
And your eyes so brilliant._

_I pray for you as I go to sleep  
For your life and your walk with Jesus Christ  
And through this all I know that we can make it through  
You're special to me and I care quite a lot for you._

_And as I lay in bed with beams of moonlight shining through  
My thoughts and my prayers will be on you  
Cause that same moon that is shining on me  
Is also shinning on you._

_Please don't cry, it's hard enough to say goodbye.  
I'll be back for you, some day.  
Put a smile on your face  
Give me one last embrace  
You're so special to me  
And I can't wait to see you again._

_"That was the last song sung by Ace and Mina Young,"_ The announcer stated. _"It was on this day ten years ago that they disappeared, there is still hope that they will return one day."_ Angel clenched her fists and glanced over at the radio.

"I'll bring them back,"Angel said quietly. "I'll find my sister and I will save my parents, and I promise, I _will_ bring them back." Angel walked out of the house and sang a song that she had been writing called prepare to die. "I'm afraid you just signed your death warrant. This one is for you, Ashley DeWitt…"

_Prepare now to face your faith  
Gather the thought you once forgot  
Go to the silent distant voice  
Through the gates that will open_

_Beware now to face your god  
There's no one to save you now  
Go to the silent distant voice  
Through the gates that will open_

_Prepare your life - prepare your mind - prepare now  
You are destined to die_

_The great unknown is your future  
There you will go before me  
Bleed until your heart says no  
It's too late to back down now_

_Doesn't matter how you feel  
Doesn't matter how you will die  
It matters how I feel  
It matters how I'm gonna kill you_

_Prepare to die_

* * *

There's the chapter, tell me your thoughts. It looks like Angel is mad now, but not at her father.


	6. A Venemous Death

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

A/N: "Snake Song" by Townes Van Zandt plays here.

* * *

Chapter 6 (Venomous Death)

Lucas made his way across the side of the house, he looked around to make sure no one was around. He heard two people standing in the front yard arguing with one another, _"Heh, idiots."_ Lucas swiftly ran toward the car, unseen, and tucked underneath the car. He grasped the pipes on the bottom of the car and looked over as someone opened the car doors and got in.

"Okay, so no talking or making any smartass remarks!" A voice exclaimed.

_"Heh, do they have that much trouble keeping this one in line?"_ The car started up and Lucas held on as they drove forward. He clenched his teeth as the road hit him on occasion. _"Damn, do these people not know how to drive?" _After some time, Lucas pulled out his knife and pointed it to a nearby tire._"Okay, quickly now…Why am I doing this? I'm not doing this for Angel, nor am I doing it for her family. I'm doing this so I can kill someone that I want dead!"_ Lucas chuckled and shook his head as he swiftly slashed the tire with his knife, the knife fell from his hand and the car swerved to the right until it came to a complete stop.

"What the hell!" Someone exclaimed with anger as the two people shot out of the car. Lucas carefully pulled himself out from under the car when he was sure both the drivers were near the tire.

_"I think there is one female kidnapper and one male kidnapper. They just found themselves with a nightmare, they have crossed paths with me. First things first though, let's get this person out of the car and the hell away from these two people."_ Lucas pulled himself to his feet and smirked as he made eye contact with the person that was in the car.

"Lucas!" Oliver said from inside the car. "What the hell?" Lucas growled and opened the door slowly, he grabbed Oliver by the shirt and pulled him out.

"Shut up, I'm trying to get you out of this situation, moron. I suggest you kindly shut the hell up or you're going to die."

"Hey! What are you doing with our hostage!" The two abductors exclaimed. Lucas raised his eyebrow and looked up, Bast Hetshepsit and Duna Gituku stared angrily at him.

"Oh, you did _not_ want to see me." Lucas smirked and tossed Oliver to the side.

"Hey! A little more careful next time you bastard!" Oliver shouted.

"You shut up already, or else I'm giving you back to them and your daughter can find you on her own!"

"Do you know where his child is?" Bast said with a low chuckle. Lucas looked over and glared at Bast for an instant, his mouth turned to a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"Maybe I do, but maybe I don't."

"That's not a proper answer!" Bast shot her arms out to the side and Lucas raised his eyebrow as snakes came from her sleeves.

"Well, you look obsessed with snakes."

"Well as a matter of fact, I am. Duna over here is a bit obsessed with knives." Duna smirked as he brought out two knives, one in each hand. "He's got more knives all over his body."

"You know, you should never reveal something like that, especially when you're talking to someone like me!" Lucas charged toward Bast and kicked her in the gut, Duna swiftly charged toward him and slashed him with a knife. Lucas brought his fist over and hit Duna in the jaw and narrowly avoided Bast throwing a snake toward him. "Okay, here's my next move…" Lucas charged toward Oliver and grabbed him. "Hold on tight, Oken!"

"What!" Oliver soon found himself dashing toward Duna, Lucas grabbed Oliver's arms and brought them downward as Duna brought up a knife. The knife slashed through the ropes that bound Oliver's wrists as Lucas kicked Duna away. Oliver stood firmly on the ground and held his wrist. "A little less reckless next time, please."

"Heh, you look pretty good considering you've been a hostage all these ten years."

"Well they _did_ make me do hard labor for ten years, it built my muscles up pretty well."

"Nice, so can you fight?"

"Hell yeah…"

"Then toss aside old grudges and fight along with me."

"As far as I'm concerned, I hate them more than you right now." Duna and Bast stood with their arms crossed and eyes rolling.

"Are you two finished yet?" Duna asked. "If you are, good but if you're not, we're just going to go ahead and kill you now."

"Oliver, you handle the knife guy and I'll go after the bitch of snakes," Lucas stated with a low chuckle.

"Sounds fine by me," Oliver said as he charged toward Duna. Duna slashed him across the chest with his knife as Oliver kicked Duna in the side of the head. Bast threw a snake toward Lucas, he grabbed the snake and threw it back toward Bast, it bit her but took no effect.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, but I'm the mistress of all snakes," Bast said as she licked her lips. "I have a immunity to snake poison."

"Damn, well that tells me something then. Although, you licking your lips is a little on the weird side of things, don't do that again."

"Hah, don't make me laugh." Bast walked toward Lucas and held a snake in her hands. "I'm going to kill you now, so I hope you don't mind."

"Actually, yeah, I do mind!" Lucas grabbed Bast's arm and swiftly tossed her into a nearby tree before any snakes bit him. _"With snake woman here, I have to act quickly or be bitten. Luckily, I have good speed and strength, so this skinny bitch shouldn't be hard to take down."_ Bast pulled herself up and scowled, she pointed toward Lucas and shouted for her snakes to attack. Lucas raised his eyebrow as dozens of snakes came from the grass and trees. "Holy crap…" Lucas looked over to see Oliver kick Duna in the chest, they were out of the danger zone for the snakes.

"Come on Oken, you know you can't fight against me," Duna said as he slashed Oliver in the arm.

"Then why is it I am winning so far?" Oliver asked as he punched Duna in the abdomen. He grabbed Duna and slammed him into the ground. "You should never have had me build up my muscles."

"Well the leader didn't want you or your wife to turn skinny and weak."

"That was a foolish move on her part, I'm guessing Lilly's got some strength in her as well."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, you'll still never see her again, and when the time comes, our leader will slaughter everyone you ever knew."

"That's not going to happen." Oliver kicked Duna in the face and shoved him into a tree.

"Sure it will, you know, your father didn't reveal anything in there. So, the old man is now dead."

"What! Ashley killed my father!"

"Exactly, it's a pity, too bad there's nobody else we know that could possibly tell us where your daughter is, now if you could just tell us."

"Get a goddamn life you goddamn bastard!" Oliver slammed his fist into Duna's abdomen once more, Duna coughed up blood and stabbed Oliver in the chest. "Ah!" Duna moved his blade around in Oliver's chest and cut the wound bigger.

"Get ready to die, Oliver Oken."

"Damn it…"

"You have zero chance of survival, this blade is moving even closer to your heart. Soon, this will pierce your heart and soon you're going to die." Oliver grabbed Duna's arm with his hands and made a low growl. "Surely you don't intend to pull the blade out of your chest by pulling on my arm. I don't intend to allow that." Duna coughed more blood up and swiftly brought another blade into Oliver's chest region.

"Damn it!" Lucas looked over and his eyes widened, he let out a low growl and swiftly grabbed one of the snakes off the ground.

"Nobody is going to take my kill!" Lucas exclaimed as he charged for Duna. Duna's eyes widened as Lucas brought the snake to his neck, he gasped and choked as the snake's venom worked its way into his body. Duna fell backwards and the knives came out of Oliver. One knife fell toward Duna and pierced his chest and the other was caught by Lucas. Lucas swiftly cut the head of the snake and looked over to see a large mass of snakes heading toward him. Oliver fell to the ground and Bast chuckled as she walked toward the two.

"So, Duna is dead now?" Bast asked with a low cackle. "Up next, you two men will die."

"I don't think so, you'll be the one dying here, Bast."

"What makes you say that? You surely don't expect to destroy a bunch of snakes, do you?"

"Heh…funny you should say that, but yes I actually do." Lucas swiftly grabbed Oliver off the ground and tossed him over his shoulder, he rushed toward the car and placed Oliver in the passenger seat. He closed the door and turned toward Bast and the snakes. "Okay, so you control all of these snakes, do you?"

"Yeah, that would be the case." Bast crossed her arms and smirked. "So, have you come to accept your death?"

"No. Don't you know that it doesn't matter how long you've taken care of a snake or how immune you think you are to a snake, it doesn't make a difference, a snake is still a snake. They will always turn on you and they will always kill you."

"Really, is that so?"

"Hell yes, I suppose you haven't ever heard the snake song before. I suppose you've never truly dealt with a snake. Take a look at all these dozens, hundreds of snakes, you can't control every one of them, look at them."

"What are you talking about?" Bast looked at her snakes and saw some of them attacking each other, some were staying in place, to her horror many of the snakes had stopped moving toward Lucas.

_You can't hold me  
I'm too slippery  
I do no sleepin'  
I get lonely  
you can touch me  
if you want to  
I got poison  
I just might bite you_

"It takes a snake to know a snake," Lucas said as he crossed his arms. "You woman, are no snake. Once they realize that you are not one of them, they turn on you."

"Go to hell," Bast said as she crossed her arms. "My babies would never turn on me."

_Lie in circles  
on the sunlight  
shine like diamonds  
on a dark night  
ain't no mercy  
in my smilin'  
only fangs and  
sweet beguiling  
_  
"I've been there, it's quite nice really. You seem so confident that they won't turn on you. Why are you so overconfident?" Lucas held the knife that he took from Duna in the air and let out a sinister chuckle. He swiftly shot the dagger toward Bast and pierced her in the chest.

"Damn it!" Bast clutched her chest and fell to her knees.

_Future, he don't  
try to find me  
skin I been through  
dies behind me  
solid hollow  
wrapped in hatred  
not a drop of  
venom wasted_

"It hurts doesn't it?" Lucas asked. "Just wait till these snakes catch a whiff of what is coming out of you."

"Shut the hell up!" Bast clutched tightly and venom started to flow out of the wound, soon the venom stopped pouring and blood dripped down her arm. All of the snakes stopped moving and looked toward Bast. She looked up with horror in her eyes as the snakes charged toward her. "What! No! My babies, don't come toward mommy! Go for the bad man that stabbed me!"

_You can slip in  
try to find me  
hold your breath and  
flat deny me  
it makes no difference  
to my thinkin'  
I'll be here when  
you start sinkin'._

"Snakes are known well for deception." Lucas turned his eyes downward and looked to the side. "I know it well." Bast screamed as all the snakes covered her and bit into her, soon all the snakes vanished into the air, much to Lucas's shock. He looked toward Bast's lifeless corpse that lay on the ground and turned around. "I know the snake personality well. Now I'll just get Oliver to a hospital and work from there."

* * *

There's the chapter, yes, Lucas just Saved Oliver. The freakish woman is dead and the next chapter will begin shortly!


	7. Hurry to Paris

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 7 (Hurry to Paris)

"Lilith, open up!" Angel said quickly as she pounded on the front door. "Hurry, it's an emergency!" The door opened and Lilith stepped out.

"Brenda, what's wrong?" Lilith asked with a yawn. "I was napping; it was my three o'clock nap."

"I need to come in quickly." Angel stepped into the house and let a sigh as she closed the door and looked outside. "My name is really Angel, Angel Oken."

"What?" Lilith blinked and quickly ran into another room. "Mom, mom come here, quickly!" Angel blinked and stared at the doorway as Miley, Jake and Lilith walked out of the house.

"You're Angel?" Miley asked. She rubbed her chin and nodded. "I believe you."

"You…do?" Angel asked with wide eyes.

"You look so much like your mother that I believe you're her child. So the child that Mr. Oken adopted was his actual granddaughter."

"Yeah…Ashley DeWitt captured mom and dad…"

"Angel, you just called him by his respectful title!" Lilith said quickly. "Does that mean…"

"I've realized the truth of the matter; my father did not abandon me. He saved me from possibly a horrible fate and got captured himself. My grandfather…was killed by Ashley DeWitt just now and there wasn't anything I could do…"

"Oh my god…"

"Now that she's searching for me, I have to go to Paris to find my twin right away. It's not safe for me or anybody that knows me to stay here."

"We were fixing to take Lilith to see her uncle, Jackson," Miley said with a smile. "We were going to go tomorrow."

"No."

"What?"

"It can't wait until then, Ashley could have you all killed by then. She's the leader of a crime syndicate and I will use all my training over these past few years in order to destroy her and save my mom and dad. We have to leave today, on the nearest flight to Paris. I also noted something really great, nobody should mention this. Mom and Dad are actually Ace and Mina Young." Lilith's eyes went wide and she smiled as she began to jump happily with Angel.

"That's amazing, I can't believe it!" Lilith said quickly. "It's like a dream come true!"

"It isn't a dream come true…It's a nightmare come true. That woman took my mom and dad away from me for ten years and that woman will suffer for it." A knock was heard at the door and Angel looked through the peephole. "Oh no…"

"What?"

"Ashley is here!"

"What!"

"Run damn it! Get out the back door and let's find a car. None of you can fight; we need to get to the airport right away!"

"What about my grandpa?"

"Mr. Stewart should be safe, Ashley doesn't know him. The same goes for Rico." Jake stepped out of the room and came back with a gun in his hand.

"I'll hold them off if we have to," Jake said quietly.

"Good, aim for their tires when we get in the car, now let's go!" Angel led the others out the back door just in time to hear the front door get blown in.

"I know you're in here Miley Stewart, now come out, I have some questions for you!" Ashley exclaimed. Angel peeked around the corner and found a car, she gestured for everyone to run for the car. Miley jumped in the driver's seat and Jake in the front passenger seat, Angel and Lilith got in the back, Miley started the car and quickly drove off.

"Actually, it's Miley Ryan!" Miley exclaimed out the window. Ashley ran out of the house and growled.

"Get them!" Soon three cars followed after Miley, Jake aimed his gun out the window and at the cars.

"Okay, I'll shoot their tires," Jake said quietly. He fired a gunshot at Ashley's car and hit one of her tires; she continued to drive at full speed after them. "Hey! I shot you once; don't make me shoot you again!"

"Oh shut up egomaniac!"

"I'm no egomaniac! I haven't been for ten damn years!" Lilith looked at Angel and saw a sword at her waist.

"So, you have a sword with you, is that from your training?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah, it's my own personal sword," Angel said quickly. Jake fired another shot, one of the three cars trailing after them swerved to the left and ran into a tree. "Nice shot, Mr. Ryan!"

"Thanks!" Jake said with a smile. "Now for the other cars, this will be interesting." Jake fired off some more gunshots, Ashley swerved to avoid the gunfire and a bullet hit one of the criminals driving in another car. He swerved to the right and drove into a lake.

"I thought all we had to deal with was Lilith fighting off Lucas and his cronies," Miley said with an exasperated sigh. "Who knew we'd have to deal with this…transporting Angel to the airport." Ashley sped her car up and rammed Miley's car in the back.

"Mom, how far are we to the airport!" Lilith said quickly.

"We have a while before we manage to get there."

"Damn…dad, keep shooting!"

"I am!" Jake said quickly as he fired off an array of bullets toward Ashley. "I never thought we'd have to deal with this outside of the movies…"

"Well sometimes things happen that you can't avoid."

"I know." Angel looked back at Ashley, her car was riddled with bullets and the windshield was broken but not a shot had hit Ashley.

"Mr. Ryan, make sure not to kill her entirely," Angel said quietly. "I want to be the one to kill her; I want to be the one to skin her alive."

"Such a dark mind that is."

"If you lost everything because of that person, wouldn't you want the same thing?"

"Yeah, but remember that you don't have to be the one to kill her, she took a lot from a lot of other people."

"Just get her off of our tails." Jake nodded and looked back at Ashley, somehow she was able to drive with three working tires and a beat up car."

"Okay, it's time for this woman to pay the price, we'll get you to Paris and we'll stop this woman from figuring it out." Jake shot another tire from Ashley's car. Ashley swerved and parked the car, Jake fired one more gunshot at the car and Ashley jumped out of the car as it exploded in the distance. Angel looked back and saw Ashley stand up and shake her fist.

"Shoot her once more!"

"Uh…okay…" Jake fired another shot and Ashley grasped her leg, Miley rounded the corner and Jake got back in the car. "We should be safe for now, until we reach the airport. So, do you think Ashley's going to be a problem?"

"Most likely, until we find her base, she'll be trouble." Miley parked at the airport and everyone jumped out of the car and ran to the airport. They walked inside and found someone selling tickets; they bought a ticket for Paris, France. "Good, the plane leaves in an hour, let's hurry."

"What about clothing?" Lilith asked.

"Do you feel safe enough to go back home and get some clothes?"

"I don't really feel safe, you're right."

"Okay, I'm sure you guys can get some clothes when we get to France."

"Yeah, you're right." The group got on the plane and sat as it started up and left the ground. "Next stop…France."

"You know, you guys can always return home, you'll probably be safe after a while. Since when I find my sister, we're probably going to make ourselves known by Ashley and she'll leave you alone."

"Good point."

-**NEW SCENE**-

"Hey bro, you got fifteen minutes before you have to go to work, hurry it up!" Joshua said quickly as he stepped outside. Aaron fired an arrow toward a target on the tree and turned around to look at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going."

"Try not to flirt with your customers again."

"I don't…" Aaron narrowed his eyes and walked past his brother. "What reason would I have to do that?"

"I don't know. You don't generally think that often."

"Don't insult me." Aaron tossed the bow and the quiver to his brother and grinned. "I'll see you later, tell Sarah I said hello."

"Yeah, and _I'll_ just put up _your_ bow and arrows."

"You will? Thank you!" Aaron walked out the door and Joshua rolled his eyes.

_"Such a fun-loving brother I have…"_ Joshua walked toward Aaron's room and tossed the boy and arrows on the bed. "Well, I suppose I'll go and talk to Sarah, she should be nearing the end of her training session with her grandfather."

-**NEW SCENE**-

Angel and Lilith sat at a restaurant and waited for the waiter to walk by with the order. "Well, here we are in France," Lilith said with a smile. "I suppose we'll find your sister here somewhere, how will we find her though?" Angel raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know, Lilith. Let me think for a moment here, my sister…my _twin_ sister." Lilith sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I get it, it's obvious. Hey, you don't have to be so harsh."

"Sorry, but you opened yourself up for that." Angel chuckled and Lilith shook her head with a smile.

"Yeah, and you're seriously opening yourself up for embarrassment."

"You couldn't do a thing."

"I have dirt on you." Lilith smirked and Angel crossed her arms.

"Oh really, and what is that?"

"Well, when you were eight years old, you had a dream that caused you to wet the bed."

"Nobody here knows me." Angel smirked as Lilith crossed her arms.

"This is true. I'd have to think of something better than that."

"Plus that dream was a nightmare. I must say, this is the first year I haven't had the same nightmare on the same day."

"What nightmare was that?"

"Well, I know it's the same nightmare but it's always in a slightly different circumstance. One version I can remember was where I was walking through this dark, swampy area with another girl that looked like me, my father and my mother were with us as well. This large lizard creature, it looked like a mixture of a crocodile and a bunch of other reptilian animals…it would come out of the swamp and it would always be followed by nine other creatures. They would chase after us and while we ran my sister and I would have terrified expressions on our faces. It wouldn't be much compared to the look that was on our parent's faces. Mom always looked the worst, tears would be running down her face and her hair would be messy and overrun with dirt. Her clothes would be torn and every now and then blood would gush from a wound that was on an unknown part of her body. Dad would always look determined to get us out of the swamp area but he would still have a scared look on his face. Always, in every version of the dream, we would get separated, dad and I went one way and the others ran the other way. I would always hear a sickening noise, be it a thud or crunch or whatever the noise was, I always knew it was my mother My father would always end up with a tear falling down the side of his face, he would turn to me and yell for me to run off and save myself. I might refuse at first but he'd always push me into a hidden area and run off never to be seen again. In this particular version, he tossed me into a hidden bush and ran off, all the reptilian creatures would then run by me and chase after my father and I would wait and never act. I'd sit there until I woke up."

"That sounds kind of scary. Well, now you don't have to wait, you can act. You're going to act, right?" Angel nodded and picked up her menu.

"I'm going to find my sister and we're going to save my parents." Angel looked at her menu and saw an item that was interesting. "Do you have any idea what escargot is?"

"Escargot is a very fine French delicacy, it is a cooked snail that tastes like chicken," A man said. Angel and Lilith looked over to see a man walking up to the table. "Hello, my name is Aaron and I will be your server today."

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed that one.


	8. So Close

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 8 (So Close)

"So, that's what Escargot is?" Angel said quietly. "It sounds good."

"It is," Aaron stated. "Do you want to order now or just get your drinks?" Aaron looked to Angel as she brought her head from the menu, his eyes widened when he saw her face. He swiftly and smoothly erased the look of shock that had appeared on his face. _"Sarah? Shouldn't she be training right now?"_

"I'm just going to have water," Angel said with a smile. Lilith nodded and decided to take the same thing. "It'll just be a little while longer for the food, I'm still unsure."

"Okay ma'am, I'll be right back with your drinks."

"On second thought, I think I _will_ try that Escargot." Aaron nodded and wrote down the food item of choice, Lilith decided to take a chicken sandwich.

"I believe you will enjoy the Escargot. It is a _very_ good dish, and you've arrived in the best restaurant in town." Aaron smirked and Angel smiled kindly. "Please forgive me, you reminded me of somebody. Have I met you before? I don't normally forget a lovely face when I see one." Angel chuckled and a light blush appeared on her face.

"I wouldn't recall. I'm sure if I met you, I would _not_ forget you." Aaron nodded and glanced at his watch.

"I better get your food in; I'll be back with your drinks very soon." Aaron turned and walked off, Lilith smirked and looked over at Angel. Angel was watching Aaron as he left the area.

"So what are you thinking?" Lilith asked.

"I'm thinking that I am going to _enjoy_ it here in Paris."

-**NEW SCENE**-

Sarah sheathed her sword and wiped her face off with a towel, "Not bad training today," Mr. Truscott stated with a smile.

"It really works in this old gym," Sarah said with a chuckle. "It's the right temperature and everything. I'm thankful that you've trained me like this over the years, but I can't help but think that this is all I've been doing. Were you not training me so I could go save my parents?"

"Yes, but that time will come when your sister is ready." Sarah sighed as she walked over to the corner of the gym and grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator.

"How and when will we know that she is ready?"

"When she is ready, you will know." Mr. Truscott shrugged and crossed his arms. "I'm assuming Mr. Oken will just have to bring her over here to Paris when the time is right."

"Well, it's been ten years; I'm not getting any younger here. I _want_ to see my sister and I want to see my parents again." Sarah sat on the couch and let out a tired sigh. "Sometimes I wonder if that day will ever come, grandpa." Mr. Truscott gave Sarah a comforting hug as Joshua walked into the gym.

"Sarah, you're done already?" Joshua asked. Sarah chuckled and stood up.

"Yeah, I'm taking a little break." Joshua nodded and answered his ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Josh, this is Aaron, I have a question for you!" Aaron said quickly. "Sarah's training right now, right?"

"Uh, yeah, she's training." Joshua looked over at Sarah and she raised her eyebrow as she sat back in the chair and placed her arm on the back of it.

"Then who's this girl that looks like her in my restaurant?"

"What! There's someone that looks like her over there?" Sarah coughed and water shot out of her mouth. Sarah quickly grabbed the phone and placed it to her ear.

"Talk to her, Aaron! Find out her name and call us back when you've found out everything about her!" Sarah exclaimed. "She may be confused as to why you're asking her so many questions, but it'll all be beneficial."

"Okay, but I have to go wait on some other tables now." Aaron hung up and Sarah let out a sigh.

"Could this be Angel?" Joshua asked. "Aaron can handle this on his own, right?"

"Yeah…I'm sure he can." Joshua and Sarah looked at each other and raised their eyebrows. "Let's go!" They quickly shot out of the gym and ran all the way toward the restaurant. They arrived there in ten minutes and found Aaron leaving the place. "What are you doing, Aaron!"

"My shift is over," Aaron said as he crossed his arms. "Also, those girls are fast eaters, they left five minutes ago with a doggy bag. I think they had to go somewhere." Sarah grabbed Aaron's shoulders and growled.

"That could have been Angel! You shouldn't have let her go!" Sarah exclaimed. Aaron shrugged his shoulders in response.

"I would have looked bad if I detained them."

"You're right, I'm sorry…it's just…" Aaron smiled and placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Ten years is a long time, anybody in your situation would be equally upset if they missed the possible chance of seeing their sister."

"Yeah, I'm going to go back home now."

"Enjoy, Joshua, could you come with me for a moment?"

"Yeah sure," Joshua stated as he watched Sarah walk away.

-**NEW SCENE**-

"That waiter seemed cute," Lilith said as she walked down the street with Angel.

"Yeah, he _did_!" Angel said with a smile. "Although that doesn't mean I'm going to see him again. So did your mom mention where the place was?"

"Yeah, she said she couldn't go right off the bat, but it'd be good for you to meet up with your grandparents while you had the chance." Angel smiled and looked into the sky.

"This is great, so will you stay in Paris?"

"No, mom told me before that we are to return to Malibu. Since no one really knows where grandpa is at except for mom and dad, we're going to stay with him. We will be leaving tomorrow."

"It doesn't seem like you're staying a long time."

"Mom doesn't want to stay in Paris, it is sad for her because of what happened to your mom and dad. Also, I need to get back and bring down Lucas."

"Heh, it's amazing really, a teenage girl fighting a guy like him."

"Nobody else will do it, the police are too damn scared of him and to be honest, he's an asshole."

"I know, and I believe it is your uh…destiny, if you will…to defeat him."

"Yeah, but I can't help but think that one of his flunkies followed us here."

"His flunky, you say?"

"That's right, a lackey, someone that does his dirty work for him."

"You got that right," A voice stated from behind. Angel and Lilith turned to see a man standing with his arms crossed. "Justin is in on the scene, don't move or you forfeit your life." Justin held out two guns and pointed them at Angel and Lilith. Angel crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow while Lilith rolled her eyes.

"No is _not_ the time for this!" Lilith said quickly. "Unless you want to die here, I suggest you go away." Justin chuckled and started to laugh, he stopped when he felt someone grab him. Aaron placed his arm around Justin's neck while Joshua grabbed his head.

"What do you think you are doing, sir?" Aaron asked quietly. "Attacking two harmless girls at gunpoint and in the middle of a street during clear day? Where is your logic?"

"Harmless, you think these two bitches are harmless!"

"We're nothing _but_ harmless," Angel said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Remove yourself from the street and bring your gun down from Angel and her friend or Joshua and I will be forced to snap your neck like a twig." Angel raised her eyebrow at the mention of her real name.

_"Who is this guy?"_

"Fine," Justin said with a growl. Aaron smiled and tossed Justin into a wall. Aaron and Joshua turned to the girls and crossed their arms.

"Are you okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, we're just fine," Angel stated. "I'm still confused about one thing…"

"How did I know your name? It's obvious; you're Sarah's twin sister. Joshua, my brother, is her boyfriend. Our mother knew your mother." Lilith's mouth fell open and then formed a wide grin.

"Angel, do you know what this means!" Lilith said quickly. "You're even closer to finding your sister!"

"I'm still not entirely convinced," Angel said as she crossed her arms. "I don't know if I can believe anyone until I see my sister with my own eyes. There are people who are trying to find me…"

"We understand," Aaron said with a nod. "So, we'll leave you alone. We hope you find your sister, come on Joshua." Aaron turned and Joshua's mouth fell open as he followed Aaron and walked away.

"That's it; we're not going to do anything?"

"We couldn't convince her if we tried; she's Sarah's twin, is she not?"

"Yeah…well it was nice meeting her. Hopefully Sarah will see her."

-**NEW SCENE**-

Angel and Lilith knocked on the door of a large mansion, Mrs. Truscott answered and stared at Lilly in almost a state of shock. "You're Mrs. Truscott, right?" Angel asked.

"Y-Yes, who are you?"

"It may not be hard to believe since I'm a twin, but I'm your granddaughter, Angel Oken."

"I see you and I can't believe it, oh, come in, quickly!" Angel smiled and walked into the house with Lilith. They sat down on a couch as Mr. Truscott walked into the room; he blinked and grinned when Mrs. Truscott told him who Angel was. She quickly hugged Angel and Mr. Truscott did the same. "It's been ten years; I can't believe you're actually here!"

"Right, well, we're only here because Lilith wants to talk to you."

"Lilith?"

"That's me," Lilith said as she raised her hand. "You know my mother and my uncle Jackson is in Paris somewhere as well."

"Yes, Jackson lives next door, he recently returned from his visit to America with you guys," Mrs. Truscott stated.

"I need a drink," Angel said as she crossed her arms. "You don't mind if I get a drink, do you?"

"There are some drinks in the refrigerator; the kitchen is just to the right of here."

"Thank you." Angel walked to the kitchen as Lilith talked to the Truscotts. She opened the refrigerator and spotted several energy drinks and water, she smirked and thought about whomever the person was that drank all of those would be an interesting person. She also couldn't help but wonder if Mr. and Mrs. Truscott were really her grandparents, they seemed enthusiastic enough to be. However with as many people searching for her as there was, she couldn't possibly believe anybody other than her sister, she even had Lilith call her 'Brenda' when around others. She pulled out a bottle of water and took a sip of it.

The front door swung open and Sarah stepped into the room, Mrs. Truscott looked up and noticed how tired she looked. "I'm going to the restroom," Sarah said quickly. She walked past everybody and turned to the left. Mrs. Truscott would have said something but Mr. Truscott had her attention at the moment. Angel got caught up looking around the kitchen, it was beautiful.

"Brenda, mom just called!" Lilith said quickly. "It's time to go, mom got a call from grandpa, he's not doing too well right now." Angel sighed, she figured this would happen, this would be the last time she'd get to see Lilith for some time. She left the kitchen and smiled at everyone.

"Okay, well it was good meeting you two, sorry I couldn't stick around and talk longer, I hope you and Lilith had a good talk. You must understand why I'm not staying here, I can only believe my sister when I see her, there are too many people searching for me right now. Ashley DeWitt has made her move, grandfather has been killed by her and it's because she was searching for me." Mrs. Truscott and Mr. Truscott watched as Ashley and Lilith walked out of the house, they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Grandfather…killed? Does she mean Mr. Oken?" Mrs. Truscott asked with wide eyes.

"I think so," Mr. Truscott responded. They heard the bathroom door close and listened as Sarah walked to her bedroom. "Sarah, could you come out here for a minute!"

"Why?" Sarah asked as she slowly walked into the room. "What do you need?"

"Well, Mr. Oken is dead."

"What?" Sarah blinked, she knew who Mr. Oken was, that was the man that took care of Angel. Her eyes grew wide and she rushed over to her grandparents. "What about Angel! Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Yes, she is alive," Mrs. Truscott said with a smile.

"So that person that Aaron saw must have been her! I knew it!"

"Yeah, and that girl we were just talking to when you came in, she met up with Joshua. Not only that, but you just missed Angel." Sarah narrowed her eyes and stared at Mrs. Truscott.

"Could you repeat that? I must have heard wrong, did you say I just _missed_ her!"

"Yes. She was in the kitchen when you went into the bathroom, she just left with Lilith." Sarah groaned loudly, this was frustrating, everybody except for her had met up with Angel by now. It was getting late and she had a headache.

"Fine, I'll have to find her tomorrow, if anyone sees her…"

"She says she won't believe anybody except for you."

"Damn."

"Yeah, Aaron and Joshua already tried to get her to go with them but she didn't. You should go get some rest now." Sarah nodded and walked back to her bedroom.

* * *

There's the chapter. Man, Sarah just keeps missing Angel, doesn't she? Hope you liked it, stick around for the next


	9. Sarah finds Angel

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 9 (Sarah Finds Angel)

The next day, Sarah walked down the streets, fuming with anger. "Calm down, Sarah," Joshua said with a brightened smile.

"Your parents even met Angel yesterday!" Sarah exclaimed. "So why the hell do I keep missing her at every turn!"

"Well, you were sleeping yesterday when Angel's friend left at the airport. Our mom and dad just happened to want to see their friend before they left and Angel was there." Sarah narrowed her eyes and looked over at Joshua.

"You could have called me."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"You didn't want to….damn it Joshua! I haven't seen my sister in ten years; do you honestly think I would worry about being sleep deprived at a time like this? This is my sister and I miss her, I want to see her. Everybody except for me has seen her and exchanged words with her and I worry that I might not get the chance."

"Don't think like that, Sarah. You'll definitely get the chance to see her."

"Has she mentioned what hotel she's staying in?"

"No."

"Do you think she's staying in a hotel?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I think it'd be far too obvious for her if she stayed in a hotel, anybody could find her in that case. She's probably staying with someone that she can trust, that someone would have to live in Paris. Come on; let's hurry to the Eiffel Tower. We are on a date and it'd be best not to discuss such pressing matters."

"Well if it's not your parents and it's sure as hell not my grandparents, who would she be staying with?"

--

"I'm sorry that if I'm imposing on you right now," Angel said as she sat in the couch. She watched as Jackson Stewart took a drink of his soda.

"You're not imposing at all, Angel," Jackson stated with a smile. "You wouldn't believe how great it is to see you." Angel smiled and nodded her head; she crossed her arms and let out a small sigh.

"I'm going to bring them back. When I see my sister, I'm going to bring mom and dad back."

"It's dangerous, but seeing how much your sister trains, I think you'll be able to do it."

"So, my sister, is she strong?"

"Well, I can put it this way; she scares the crap out of me sometimes. She's often a very serious person."

"Well then, we'll mix together quite nicely. Some people say I'm too quick to anger." Angel looked down to the ground and let out another sigh. "I used to blame my father for everything…"

"Your father was a good man and your mother was…"

"Beautiful, my mom was very beautiful." Jackson looked over at Angel, she had a smile on her face. "I saw my mom just the other day, though it wasn't in pleasant circumstances. I didn't get to talk to her or make eye contact with her but I did get a good look at her and she was very beautiful."

"Yeah, she was good looking, she was also smart and strong when she wanted to be, your father knew what he was doing when he married her."

"I feel so guilty."

"Why?"

"For everything, for being mad at my father when it wasn't his fault and for cussing him out and being jealous of any perfect, complete family and never understanding the full situation. My best friend, Lilith, I never told her, but I couldn't stand being around her parents at times. I always thought that Mr. Ryan made a better father than mine did and I was jealous, but I never understood what happened and I wish I knew better. You say my sister knew everything and I can see why she was allowed to be so knowledgeable; nobody could find her so easily." A tear streaked down the side of Angel's face and Jackson shook his head slowly.

"You don't need to feel guilty; your attitude was how people would normally react when their parent leaves them without so much as a word of explanation. Jealousy is normal as well, I believe you said that you favored Ace and Mina Young, so that means you didn't completely hate your parents." Jackson smiled and Angel let out a small chuckle.

"True, I never would have known they were the same people, I'm not the only one that was affected then when mom and dad went missing. I still feel so guilty, I just want to see my dad once more and tell him how sorry I am that I was so stupid over the years. I know now that he was a great person and there is truly no reason for me to be upset over the reason he had to leave me behind."

"Then you should do that, when the time comes that you see him again, let him know how much you missed him. I can tell you one thing, when it comes to you and your sister; you were closer to your father." Angel chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Well that seems interesting enough; I go from loving my father the most too flat out hating my father. I want to hug my parents…I know that I have a problem with bottling up my emotions and hardening myself every now and then, while also getting distracted by things that most girls get distracted by. For me it is guys, shopping, and surfing. I also skateboard. However, what I want right now is to hug my mom and dad, I want to love my parents and be loved by them. Now that I know more about them, I miss them so much."

"That seems appropriate. Would you like to go for a walk, or perhaps to the Eiffel Tower?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun." Angel and Jackson stood up and left the house. The walked down the street in silence, both were thinking about what would happen once they saw Oliver and Lilly. Angel was sure it'd be a great reunion and everybody would be happy and excited to see each other. Jackson was thinking along the same lines, he also knew that Oliver and Lilly would probably want to bring Ace and Mina back.

"Okay you two, hands in the air," A voice stated. Angel and Jackson turned to see Justin aiming a gun toward them. "The guy dies first."

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Angel asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"You're not getting off easily," Justin stated. "You let Lilith live and for that, you will die. However, I'm in the mood that says this guy dies first and you will die second. I'm also pissed off, in case you can't tell."

"Jackson, get out of here, now!" Angel exclaimed. Justin chuckled and pulled the trigger, Angel growled and quickly jumped in the way of the gunshot before it hit Jackson.

"Angel!" Jackson exclaimed as she held her abdomen, Justin laughed and pointed his gun toward Angel.

"You fool," Justin said menacingly. "You just threw your life away when I was giving you the chance to let this bastard go before you, thus prolonging your life."

"Do you think I'm that kind of trash?" Angel asked with an angered groan. "Do you seriously think I'm cowardly enough to let someone else die if I have a chance to protect them? You bastard, you don't even know who you're messing with!" Angel quickly charged toward Justin and kicked him in the chest. Justin punched Angel in the jaw and fired a shot at her; the bullet missed its target. Jackson quickly ran to a nearby building in order to call for help, Angel grabbed Justin's gun in an attempt to pull it out of his hands.

--

"Do you hear gunfire somewhere?" Sarah said from the top of the Eiffel Tower. "I hear what sounds like the distant sound of someone shooting." Joshua nodded and walked toward the edge of the tower, he looked out and let out a small gasp.

"Sarah, in the distance I can see two people fighting in the streets. I can't make anything out though…There doesn't appear to be anybody around."

"Damn, we should help!"

"Are you sure you want to get involved in that?"

"What good would my fight training be if I didn't use it to help end a fight?"

"Good point, let's get a move on."

--

Angel groaned as she struggled closely with Justin for control of the gun, she had been fighting for some time now and was losing a lot of blood. She was growing pale and knew that she couldn't give up now. "Damn you, let go of the goddamn gun," Angel said quickly.

"I'll never hand it over to the likes of you!" Justin exclaimed. Soon a shot rang out, both Angel and Justin let out a gasp of air.

"Crap…It feels like I've been hit." Angel fell to the ground along with Justin, she looked over and saw that he had his eyes closed and blood was flowing rapidly around both of them. _"This blood, it isn't mine, that means the last shot hit Justin. I can see blood coming from him and he doesn't appear to be breathing at all. Crap, that shot grazed my chest, I've been hit…I'm losing too much blood, I can't die now. Please, hurry with help, Jackson."_ Angel closed her eyes as blood flowed down the streets.

Sarah and Joshua ran up to the two bodies, their eyes went wide. "That better not be who I think it is," Sarah said as she stared down at Angel. "Angel?" She quickly knelt down and turned Angel's body over to lie on her back. "ANGEL!"

"Oh god, it is her," Joshua said with wide eyes.

"We have to stop the blood flow! We need to do it now damn it!"

"Where is she bleeding?" Joshua asked as he knelt next to Angel's body. He looked over at Justin and frowned. "I think that guy is dead, it looks like he was the perpetrator."

"I don't give a damn about him! Get your ass over here and help me! Ten years I am without my sister, I refuse to go another minute!"

"She could die at any moment." Joshua quickly took off his shirt and wadded it up. He dabbed some of the blood away from where the wounds were and felt for any other wounds. He pressed his shirt on the graze wound near Angel's chest and looked over at Sarah. "I have this one."

"I'll take care of the wound on her abdomen." Sarah didn't care who saw her right now, so she took off her shirt and pressed it against Angel's wound.

"I'm so thankful for whoever invented the bra right now," Joshua said quickly.

"No time for jokes, Joshua. I don't give a damn if anyone sees me right now or not, I refuse to let my sister slip away from me. Goddamn it! Why the hell is this how I finally get to see her?" Joshua shrugged and felt of Angel's pulse. "How is it?"

"Uh…"

"Just tell me how her pulse is!" Joshua sighed and Sarah glared at him with fury.

"She's alive, but her pulse is faint and fading."

"Damn it, at least she's not losing anymore blood."

"Yeah, and I think we're covered in blood." Sarah frowned and pressed down on the wound. So far her arms, legs and clothes were covered with blood but she didn't care at the moment.

"Do you think you can manage to call for help now? The graze wound can't be that bad." Jackson ran out of the building and his eyes widened.

"I've called for help, Sarah, Joshua, don't worry."

"You're telling her not to worry?" Joshua asked with a slight chuckle. Sarah raised her eyebrow and growled as she glared at him.

"Now is _not_ the time for jokes! Shut the hell up!"

"I'm sorry…"

"No, I'm sorry, you're just trying to lighten the mood and I'm being a bitch to you for it. Forgive me?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's not your fault. You're upset because under these circumstances, it's a horrible thing to have to deal with. All the years without your sister can be a damaging thing, and finally seeing your sister in the state of near death can make matters worse." Sarah sighed as she heard the distant sounds of sirens, she knew that no matter what anyone did or said, she was not leaving Angel's side.

"She may require a blood transfusion," Jackson said as he rubbed his chin.

"If she needs one, I'll give her my blood. I'll give her as many pints of blood as she needs to stay alive," Sarah stated. "Stay alive, Angel, stay alive."

* * *

Well, that really has to be bad for Sarah. Don't worry, I'm not evil enough to let her die before their actual journey begins.


	10. The Sisters Meet

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 10 (The Sisters Meet)

Sarah paced the living room floor and sighed, it had been a few days since they found Angel and she was still in the hospital. "I can't stand this!" Sarah exclaimed with frustration. "How long is she going to be out, how much longer am I going to be forced to go without saying a single word to my sister!"

"Don't worry, Sarah," Mrs. Truscott said with a smile. "When we last spoke of her condition with Mr. Oken, he said she was a strong girl. I think she'll be just fine." Sarah's eyes widened and she looked at Mrs. Truscott with wide eyes.

"Hold on, you knew where she was the entire time?"

"No we didn't. We just knew Mr. Oken had her, we never knew where Mr. Oken lived though and he could never divulge her location to us."

"Okay, well that's understandable. However, _I_ am going to be the first person to talk to Angel if and when she wakes up…"

"You kind of have to be," Aaron said as he crossed his arms. "She won't talk to anybody other than you. You know she said that she wouldn't believe anybody except her sister, and that's because you look alike."

"Well of course we look alike, that's the whole concept between twins."

"Yeah, you two are connected even more so, your blood runs deep in her now."

"It always did." Sarah raised her eyebrow and shook her head slowly.

"No, I mean as many blood transfusions you gave her…That's what I'm talking about."

"Right, well we should go visit her now and see if she's awakened yet." Everybody nodded and stood up from their seats.

**-NEW SCENE-**

In Malibu, Lucas was sitting in his hideout watching the news. "Crap," Lucas said as he tossed the remote on the floor. He stood up from his seat and kept his eyes glued to the screen, Oliver Oken had been found safely. _"He's not out of the clear yet."_ Lucas looked out a window and frowned, it was apparent that Ashley was in Malibu at the present moment. Lucas left his hideout and rushed toward the hospital, "I knew I should have healed that guy in my own hideout rather than to take him to the damn hospital." Lucas busted into a hospital window and freaked out the people inside the room.

"It's Lucas! Run!" A man exclaimed as Lucas smirked.

"Yeah, run away you insolent bastards. I'll never admit that Ashley is a worse threat than I am, but she's probably heading this way and you do not want to be here." Lucas exited the room and walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. He glanced over into a nearby room and spotted Ashley talking to a nurse. "Abduction by a fake nurse, classic, but cliché at the same time, what happens when the abduction is by your rival criminal?" Lucas looked upwards as the hotel alarm sounded.

_"Lucas Casimir is in the hospital, I repeat, Lucas Casimir is in the hospital. Evacuate immediately!"_

"Shit…Well, I better hurry now that Ashley knows I'm in here. I doubt she knows who I am, but then again she probably has heard of me." Lucas swiftly busted into Oliver's room and smirked.

"What he hell are you doing here!" Oliver exclaimed from his bed as Lucas grabbed his shirt.

"You're healed, and we're leaving now."

"What? Release my shirt!" Lucas looked at Oliver through the corner of his eyes.

"Would you rather get abducted by Ashley DeWitt?" Without waiting for Oliver's response, Lucas busted the nearby window and jumped out of it with Oliver.

"Hey! I'm injured here!"

"You've recovered, shut up."

-**NEW SCENE**-

Sarah walked into Angel's hospital room and looked at her sister and clenched her fists. "Why, why couldn't I see you before all of this? What the hell gave DeWitt the right to separate our family? Who gave you the right to go and nearly get yourself killed before I actually got the Aaron to see you?" Sarah let a tear roll down her face as she took Angel's hand in hers.

"You're pretty tough Angel." Sarah smiled as she squeezed Angel's hand. "I think you're tough if you've managed to survive that. However, when you get out of here, we should train; I want to see your strength. I want to talk to you, I want to hear your voice, so don't even _think_ about dying." Sarah's face hardened and she then did something that she was not known to do very often, she knelt and started to sob. "Damn it, why did you have to get that close to death! I wanted to see you so badly; I didn't want you to die before I ever met you! Wake up already Angel; I'm giving you an order! Do you hear me? Open your eyes and wake up! I want to hear your voice, I want to talk about life, and I want to hear about your life! Open your eyes and talk to me!" Sarah's eyes were closed and she did not see or feel the subtle movement of Angel's hand.

"Sarah, stop crying. You're getting my hand and everything else soaked," Angel said quietly. Sarah opened her eyes and looked over to see Angel looking at her.

"A-Angel, you're awake?" Sarah said, "Finally!"

"Hello, Sarah," Angel said, "I guess you really can't dodge a flying bullet." Sarah chuckled in response.

"You fool, we've been separated from each other since we were five years old and that's the first thing you say to me?"

"Well actually the first thing I said to you was to stop crying." Sarah scoffed slightly but smiled at Angel.

"Well don't tell anybody that I was crying, I don't do it often. Oh, and that doesn't count. Sis, it is so good to see you after all these years!"

"Sarah, while I was sleeping, I could see some memories I never could remember. I could remember things that happened when we were five, and some before that." Sarah nodded and stood up slowly.

"Well that's always possible."

"I recognize everybody here I suppose." Angel looked around and for the first time, she noticed the others that stood outside of the room, looking into the window. She looked back to Sarah and then into the air with a frown. "I was so sad when dad left me. I remember that I loved dad so much and it hurt more than anything when he left."

"Yes, you were always closest to dad. Hence, you were the first to want to go somewhere with him, so you were the one that went to America with him." Angel nodded and looked at the end of the bed, she wanted to see her father again.

"I don't understand some things though. I still don't know why I wasn't able to learn anything about you all."

"Dad didn't want you to be found. He didn't want Ashley to be able to find you. So he made sure your name was changed and you didn't remember him. I believe it was very painful for him to have to leave you."

"Yeah…I saw mom and dad."

"Really, you saw _both_ of them?"

"That woman, Ashley, she had mom with her in a car and dad was in another."

"I see…It was probably when Ashley killed our dad's father." Angel nodded slowly and Sarah let out a sigh. "You don't know who Ashley is, do you?"

"Not entirely, care to explain?"

"When mom and dad were kids, they knew each other. They were best friends since preschool their best friend was Hannah Montana."

"Miley Stewart-Ryan, correct?"

"You know that much, I see. They were also Ace and Mina Young."

"I found that out."

"Well, upon graduation, mom came to live here. They never forgot each other. Dad loved mom for the longest time so he finally came to Paris, with the help of Mr. and Mrs. Brown, that's my boyfriend's mom and dad. Amber Addison was mom's best friend here and she married Mr. Brown."

"I've heard of her…"

"She wasn't cruel when mom became friends with her."

"I see…"

"Well, Ashley didn't like mom at all so she didn't want mom and dad to be together. As far as I know, her brother came and things only got worse. That's about as much as my grandparents told me about mom and dad and their connection with Ashley. They told me that the brother died and Ashley was let go because mom and dad felt she would change….Five years later Ashley attacked them, she led a crime syndicate. Dad took you to America and you were given to his father. Then dad got taken. Mom handed me to Grandma and I believe it was Ashley herself that captured our mother."

"That is so horrible."

"Yes it is. Then Grandpa started training me and I think Mr. Oken did the same for you. Now you and I are going to go and hunt down DeWitt and save mom and dad, with the help of Aaron and Joshua."

"Joshua and Aaron, are they…" A smile appeared on Angel's lips and she crossed her arms. "Our best friends when we were five years old, right?"

"Yes." Sarah chuckled and crossed her arms. "I believe you and Aaron have taken a liking to each other already, is this true?"

"Well, that's debatable," Angel said with a light blush.

"Yeah, you have. Well that's no problem; Aaron is a very good person." Angel looked away and rolled her eyes.

"So, what happens next?"

"You recover from the bullet wounds and come home. We train and get ready to travel. Grandpa, with the help of someone else, has pinpointed who he felt were several leaders in the organization. Each reside in some country. We have to track them all down and wipe out the criminals that follow that person. In the end, we save mom and dad, and Ashley gets a sword shoved up her ass."

"It sounds like it could be a long, harsh battle."

"It most likely will be," Sarah said, "Do you think you could handle it?"

"Lilith has been fighting off the bastard, Lucas in Malibu and I've helped her. From what I've dealt with over there and what I just dealt with here, I think I can handle it." Sarah smiled and hugged Angel.

"Angel, I love you. I haven't been able to say that to my sister in ten years." A tear rolled down the side of Angel's face and she smiled at Sarah and returned the hug.

"I love you to sis."

-**NEW SCENE**-

Two days later, Angel was already out of the hospital. "We've been waiting for you," Mr. Truscott said as Angel and Sarah walked into a large gymnasium. They were going to have Angel spar someone in order to see how strong she was. Mr. Truscott, Mrs. Truscott, Amber Addison, Ryan Brown, Jackson, Joshua and Aaron all were sitting in the gym's couches, Angel's eyes widened in shock.

"Why are they all here?" Angel asked.

"Well, they wanted to see how strong you were," Mr. Truscott said, "Joshua and Aaron are here to spar with you."

"Yeah, Aaron is a little stronger than I am," Joshua said. "Of course, we don't do the whole sword thing as you've learned over the past few days."

"I don't mean any disrespect, but I want to spar against Sarah."

"You want to spar her?" Mr. Truscott asked as he raised his eyebrow. "You just got out of the hospital."

"I still have my strength." Angel chuckled and then smirked. "Are you saying that she will put me bck in thea hospital?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that, I was just thinking that you would be far to weakened to fight her." Angel crossed her arms as Sarah picked at a fingernail. "She's much stronger than Aaron is. We don't know just how strong you are yet, wouldn't it be good to face Joshua and Aaron first and see if you can beat them?" Sarah rubbed the back of her head and crossed her arms.

"Actually, I don't mean any disrespect Grandpa," Sarah said with a smile. "But I kind of want to spar against Angel. I feel she can fight pretty well; after all, she took that thug down pretty easily. The only reason she fell was because she had no choice but to take a bullet for Jackson. Besides, I'm a bit fidgety right now."

"Well, okay then," Mr. Truscott said with a defeated sigh. "If that's what you want, go ahead." Mr. Truscott turned to the others and grinned. "Okay, let's watch and don't interrupt them." Angel and Sarah walked to the center of the room and placed their hands on their swords.

"So these sisters are going to clash," Ryan said with a smile. He was happy to see Oliver's other daughter, safe and sound and was eager to see if she truly trained like Sarah did. "This is going to be exciting!"

"Oh yeah I'm sure it will be," Amber said with a grin. Angel and Sarah stood within two feet of each other they smirked at each other and stared into the other's eyes.

"Good luck Angel," Sarah said with a smile.

"Good luck Sarah," Angel responded. The girls quickly went into sparring positions. Sarah quickly threw a round kick with her back leg and Angel blocked the kick quickly with her right arm.

"Wow, that nice for a first move!" Amber exclaimed with wide eyes.

Angel threw a punch that Sarah quickly ducked out of the way and countered with a punch that Angel deflected away. Angel stared to kick and Sarah moved backward some. Sarah jumped on a metal platform and flipped over Angel's head. Angel quickly kicked behind and Sarah quickly spun around and blocked the kick.

"They're moving pretty fast out there," Ryan said quickly. "They seem to always be in close proximity of each other too!"

Sarah did a jump kick toward the side of Angel; Angel ducked below the kick and grabbed Sarah's leg causing Sarah to fall. Sarah quickly pushed herself up and threw a back fist into Angel's side. Angel and Sarah both did a jump kick and hit each other's foot. Angel and Sarah landed, Angel threw a kick and Sarah grabbed Angel's foot. Angel spun her other leg over and pulled her leg out of Sarah's grasp. Angel landed firmly on the ground and Sarah shook off the kick.

"Man, I'm getting excited just watching this!" Joshua exclaimed, "I wouldn't mind joining them in this fight!"

"I don't think they'd let you," Aaron said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, they might take me down pretty quickly actually," Joshua said with a chuckle. Aaron rolled his eyes and chuckled once more. "Heck they look more serious fighting together than when we've sparred."

Sarah began to throw punches and kicks that Angel blocked. She brought up her front leg and kicked with her back leg knocking Angel to the floor. Angel quickly kicked back, tripping Sarah and pulling herself up.

"Angel's doing pretty good," Aaron stated. "She looks pretty good out there."

Angel and Sarah were all over the room, they moved to a table and each unsheathed their swords. They jumped away from each other and positioned the swords in front of them. Angel and Sarah brought the swords up and charged at each other, they brought the swords down upon the other sword. Sarah brought her sword up and Angel brought her sword down upon that sword.

"Good display of swordplay," Amber said quietly.

Sarah and Angel fought for some time before tossing the swords down to the floor and once more throwing punches and kicks toward each other. Mr. Truscott smiled with excitement; he stood up and blew on a whistle.

"Okay, that's enough!" Mr. Truscott exclaimed. He and the others all applauded as Angel and Sarah looked at each other with a breathless smile. "I didn't want to have to end that, but I think you would have killed one another."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Grandpa," Sarah said while walking to a table and tossing Angel a towel. She and Angel wiped their faces off and walked over to Mr. Truscott. "You did great, Angel!"

"Thanks, Sarah, you were pretty good also. I wouldn't mind seeing Aaron and Joshua fight next."

"Heh, you don't need to see that."

"What's wrong with our fighting?" Joshua asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're archers, you'll kill each other the instant you shoot."

"Fine…" Aaron chuckled and patted his brother on the back.

"You'll get over it," Aaron said as he stood up. "As far as I'm concerned, I'm ready to help Angel and Sarah get their parents back." Joshua smirked and stood up.

"Yeah, same here, we'll bring back Mr. and Mrs. Oken. I can't wait to see Ashley DeWitt in pain."

"Hatred and revenge isn't exactly a good basis to fight on," Sarah said as she raised her eyebrow. "Of course in this case, we all hate Ashley and want to see her die. At least we have a good goal and reason in mind for beating her to a bloody pulp."

* * *

Well Lucas got Oliver out of the hospital just before Ashley got to him, great. Ashley and Sarah have sparred, stick around for the next chapter


	11. Dad is Here

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 11 (Dad is here)

A few hours later everybody stood behind the Truscott mansion, a large jet sat in the back. "When did this get put there?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We got this just earlier," Sarah said as she crossed her arms. "You're in luck that Aaron knows how to fly."

"He does, really?" Angel's eyes widened and she looked over at Aaron with a smile. "Impressive."

"Thanks," Aaron said with a smirk. "It's just another thing I learned how to do."

"He also learned how to be a flirt, I'm sure you'll see that as we go on," Sarah said with a chuckle.

"Sarah…"

"By the way, Angel, we have some extra help coming with us."

"We do? What do you mean?" Angel asked as she crossed her arms. Sarah sighed as Angel turned her head to see Lucas step outside. "What!"

"He's coming along to provide extra strength for us."

"Good to see you, Angel," Lucas said with a smirk.

"No!" Angel exclaimed. "You're supposed to be in Malibu where Lilith can kill you!"

"Now why would she do that?" Angel looked at Sarah and sighed.

"Do you _know_ who this man is? He's evil he's deceitful…"

"Please, you flatter me."

"Shut the hell up Lucas."

"I suppose if you don't want my help you can miss out on what I've brought along."

"I don't give a damn what a bastard like you brings along!"

"So he was right, you are quick to anger," A voice stated. Everyone stared with wide eyes as Oliver stepped out of the house. "Hello, Angel." Angel's lip quivered as Oliver smiled at her; she wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if this was real.

"D-Dad, is that really you?" Angel asked as she took a single step forward.

"It's me, the genuine Smokin' Oken." Angel looked over at Sarah, she was staring back at Oliver with wide eyes as was every single person outside. It was clear that nobody expected Lucas to be bringing Oliver along.

"This bastard still hates me," Lucas said with a low scoff. "All because I cheated on your mother back in high school, he doesn't even acknowledge that I saved his damn life."

"I acknowledge it just fine Lucas." Oliver narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I also don't trust you because you're evil, so when you said you were going to help them, I had to come along."

"Oh shut up, like I was going to leave my prey to fall prey to Ashley DeWitt." Lucas pointed to Oliver and growled. "Just remember, once this blows over, I _will_ kill you, like I've wanted to do for so damn long!"

"Good luck Lucas you warm hearted bastard." Oliver patted Lucas on the shoulder causing Lucas to growl.

"I am in no way, _warm hearted_."

"Sure you are. You're helping to rescue my wife from an evil crime syndicate. Plus, you're the only one that knows all the leaders." Angel's eyes widened and she looked at Mr. Truscott.

"Does this mean Lucas was the one you were corresponding with all this time?" Angel asked.

"I'm the one that told them about the crime syndicate because I'm the one that heard it from another criminal that I killed. Just remember this one thing; your father here knows them too."

"Yes, but they move their main meeting place several different places," Oliver said with a sigh. "However their individual bases are different and I don't know who has Lilly. There are some other things I would like to do first." Oliver looked at his two daughters and smiled. "Angel, Sarah, you two look just like your mother."

"It is Dad, I know it is," Angel said as a tear fell from her eye. "Dad!" Angel ran up to Oliver and hugged him.

"Don't worry Angel; I'm never going to leave you behind again."

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Oliver patted Angel's back as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I grew up hating you because you left and that was all I could remember. I thought you took me away from my mom and sister and you left me behind. I'm sorry." Oliver raised his eyebrow, nobody told him that, Lucas figured she needed to tell him that herself.

"It's okay. That is justifiable. I would probably have acted the same way if I was in your shoes."

"I hate to break up this _beautiful_ reunion," Lucas said as he rolled his eyes. "But the sooner we learn something about the enemies, the sooner we can leave. That means we get Lilly quicker and I…kill you quicker."

"Bad guys and there pride," Oliver said flatly. "I suppose he has a point about one thing. Once we find your mother, then we can celebrate."

"Yeah, I don't want to rest until I find mom," Sarah said quickly. Angel nodded. Oliver smiled and looked over at Joshua and Aaron.

"Lucas tells me that when he last spoke to Mr. Truscott, one of my daughters had a boyfriend. Is this true?"

"How much did grandpa tell Lucas?" Angel asked as she looked to Sarah. Sarah chuckled and shrugged slightly.

"I didn't say that much," Mr. Truscott stated. "Just enough to hear about the criminals you'll be facing and I did tell him that Sarah was dating Joshua." Oliver smirked and Joshua chuckled nervously.

"The adopted twins of Amber Addison and Ryan Brown, how are you two?'

"We're good," Joshua said quickly. Aaron chuckled and stepped to the side.

"That's Joshua, he's Sarah's boyfriend," Aaron said with a grin.

"Traitor…"

"I trust you've been good to Sarah then?" Oliver asked as he raised his eyebrow. "You two and my children were best friends in childhood years, so that eases things."

"Let's go inside and explain the leaders to you guys," Mr. Truscott stated. Everyone nodded and followed him inside, they all sat around a table with a manila folder on it that Mr. Truscott picked up and pulled out twelve photos. "I'll let Oliver and Lucas do the explaining here."

"I will begin with the most obvious leader," Oliver said as he took a photo and placed it on the table. "Ashley DeWitt, the supreme commander of the group. She actually changed her middle name to Vlasta."

"She did not desire Oliver or Lilly to be together," Amber said with a sigh. "She went as far as to cause a Lieutenant to unwittingly pose as Oliver. Her brother came in and Oliver and Lilly felt that man was the vile one and they released Ashley."

"This is a picture of Ashley." Angel looked at her and growled slightly.

"She looks exactly as I remember seeing her," Angel said. "She killed my grandfather before my very own eyes!"

"She is probably reigns over France, most likely her base is in France. The next person is the second in command, I believe." Oliver took out another photo and placed it on the table. "The American commander is a Native American named Keme Otaktay

"Keme Otaktay, the secret one who kills many," Lucas said as he crossed his arms. "That's what his name means."

"Well Keme does mean Secret, and Otaktay does mean 'kills many'."

"I can tell you about each of the leaders," Lucas stated with a smirk. "I talked to a prisoner. The prisoner is long dead now, he was executed, and in fact Keme Otaktay's father was that very prisoner. Keme stands in his father's place of command."

"Really, is that so?" Angel asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, Keme Otaktay is now twenty nine years old." Lucas crossed his arms and saw all eyes on him. "Keme is a vile and ruthless killer, he truly takes after his father and makes good use of that last name of his. Though no one can really ever find his basic hideout, everyone knows it's in America though."

"Yes, hence he is in charge of the criminals you will be fighting in America," Oliver stated as he placed another photo on the table. "The next person on the list is Alejandro Agro."

"What you'll find interesting is that these criminals each like to have a name that means something significant. This, of course, makes it somewhat easy to find them. I believe you'll be interested to know that the name Agro is a Celtic word meaning to battle or to slaughter."

"Such a venomous name," Sarah said with a grimace.

"He is almost as bad of a killer as Keme; his main base is located somewhere in Spain. He still has nothing compared to me, remember that!" Everyone rolled their eyes as Oliver continued.

"Next is the British commander, Myer Aeron," Oliver said while placing Myer's photo on the table.

"Myer Aeron, in Welsh mythology his name meant carnage, slaughter."

"I think you'll find many of these main people have truly massacred many."

"Even more so than our friend Lucas over here," Amber said with a chuckle.

"Hey now, don't go there!" Lucas exclaimed, "I've had my share of killings and none of these people could hope to come close to my power."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Amber narrowed her eyes and smirked. "You should keep telling yourself that.

"You don't know me lady," Lucas said while gritting his teeth.

"Okay, both of you settle down," Oliver stated. "Next is the Chinese woman named Lin Zhu."

"I recognize the meaning of that name," Angel said with a chuckle. "Lin means beautiful jade and Zhu means bamboo. That's not a dark evil name."

"No, in fact when you put the meaning together, a beautiful jade bamboo, it tends to be funny," Lucas said with a sigh. "But don't let the meaning of her name throw you off. Lin is truly a ruthless murderer. She destroys everything in her path and she doesn't care who someone is, if they anger her, she kills them." Oliver placed a photo of Lin on the table.

"There's the Russian guy, he's next," Oliver said as he placed another photo on the table. "Demyan Ipati."

"Demyan Ipati?" Angel said with a slight chuckle.

"There is nothing funny about him," Lucas said with narrow eyes. "Pay attention to the names that mean something. Demyan is the Russian form of the Greek name, Damian, it means not only 'to tame' or 'to subdue' but it also euphemistically means 'to kill'."

"Oh, how wonderful," Angel said with a sigh.

"Ipati simply means, 'most high' or 'supreme'," Lucas said, "Which makes him commander of the Russian criminals."

"Next is the Japanese commander, Naomi Reiko," Oliver said quickly.

"Above all," Sarah said, "And beauty. I believe that is what her name means."

"You are correct," Lucas said, "And she is very much like our friend, Lin." Oliver placed a photo of Naomi on the table. "Let us move on to the Germany commander, Emma Heinrike."

"I think you'll find Heinrike means home ruler," Oliver said as he crossed his arms...

"That fits her perfectly," Lucas said with a chuckle. "She almost never leaves her base in Germany. She does everything from Germany."

"Well she may be easy to find then," Joshua said.

"That is where you are incorrect. Just like Keme, she is very well hidden. Here is her picture." Lucas placed a photo of Emma on the table, "Man, that mole on her face is hideous."

"Personally Lucas, they all look kind of ugly," Amber said with a disgusted groan. Lucas chuckled as Oliver nodded.

"The next is the Italian commander," Oliver said with a frown. "Bernardo Damiano. If I'm right Bernardo is supposed to mean bear and Damiano is just like our Russian guy, Demyan."

"Yeah, and Bernardo does mean bold as a bear," Lucas said. "Trust me some of these names were not thought of by their parents. Most of our people here changed their names, all because Ashley wanted to give them names that had some impact."

"Well, that figures, I mean she did change her middle to Vlasta which gave her overall leadership, because Vlasta was the name of the mythological Amazonian woman that started a war," Oliver said with a growl. "She pretty much started all of this."

"You'll find this interesting," Lucas said. "The Irish woman is named Lamia Carey; you'll find she is literally your polar opposite, Angel."

"Really, that's very interesting," Angel said while Oliver put down a photo of Lamia.

"Lamia is in Greek mythology an evil spirit who abducts and murders children. In Latin it means 'vampire' and that's about it for that."

"The next person is the Africa commander, Duna Gituku," Oliver said. "Duna means headman I believe, and Gituku means sly and shady."

"Perfect fit for this man," Lucas said, "He is a powerful and troublesome man." Lucas placed a photo of Duna on the table. "However, he's dead now."

"He is dead?" Angel asked.

"Yes. Here's the last person, Egyptian woman, Bast Hetshepsit."

"Quite possibly one of the more vile leaders, but not the worst," Lucas said, "You will find that Bast is a variant of the Egyptian myth name, Bastet, which was a cat headed goddess. Originally a lion form also with the title of 'Lady of flame'. Her last name, Hetshepsit, I think you'll find interesting. It means the 'first among noble women,' giving her the leadership role. The interesting fact is that Hetshepsit was already her surname." Lucas placed a photo of Bast on the table. "She is dead as well."

"So Duna and Bast are dead?"

"They were the ones holding Oken over here captive."

"Yeah, Lucas here killed them," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "I did pretty well with Duna at first though. They were tough fighters."

"Yeah, Bast controlled the snakes. It was truly odd, but still she was easy to bring down."

"So these are the type of people we will be facing," Angel said with a sigh, "People who obviously take pride in the fact that they are evil, by changing their names to names with evil meanings. It won't matter how tough they are, we will kill them and we will get mom back from them."

"Here's what's going to happen though," Lucas said with a stern look. "Everybody other than the fighters will stay here." Oliver sighed and crossed his arms.

"Let me talk, it will sound less demanding," Oliver said with a chuckle.

"Hey!"

"Anyway, Lucas and I will be joining you four." Angel, Sarah, Aaron and Joshua all nodded their heads and Oliver smiled at them. "Let's go, luckily I know where most of the bases are and I can easily lead you to them all."

"Okay dad, let's go," Angel said with a smile.

"I can't wait to find mom!" Sarah exclaimed.

"That's right; you had it worse didn't you?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"You saw mom abducted."

"Yes, but I was told everything. It is unfortunate but I think you had it worse, Dad left without a single explanation and you grew up with that sorrow and pain."

"Right…And I'm going to channel all that pain and anger into Ashley when I meet her and _KILL_ her!"

"Just try to remain calm if you can and let's get out of here." Angel nodded as everyone walked to the plane. Ryan, Amber, Mr. Truscott, Mrs. Truscott, and Jackson all waved and watched as Angel, Sarah, Aaron, Joshua, Oliver and Lucas entered the plane.

"Good luck," Mrs. Truscott said quietly. "Come back with my daughter and come back alive."

* * *

There's the end of this chapter, they're journey begins next chapter!


	12. The Journey Begins in Spain

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 12 (The Journey Begins in Spain)

Angel walked into the cockpit of the plane where Aaron was flying, he raised his eyebrow as she took the seat next to his. "Why are you not out there with the others?" Aaron asked.

"I got bored, thought you could use the company," Angel stated. Aaron chuckled and shrugged. "I haven't seen the clouds this way before."

"True, you get to see the clouds coming at you rather than next to you. It's truly a beautiful sight. Not the most beautiful sight I've ever seen though."

"I think it's a very beautiful sight."

"True enough." Angel smiled and leaned back in the seat she was in, she glanced over at Aaron, his eyes were focused out the window.

"So, where are we going first, again?"

"Spain. If we can find this Alejandro guy, we'll maybe find your mom."

"We have to find her, there's no question about it. If we don't find her then I'm going to be mad." Aaron smirked and Angel raised her eyebrow. "What's with the smirk?"

"Sarah's grandfather had been in correspondence with Lucas about some things-"

"I've been wondering about that."

"Lucas learned about Oliver being kidnapped so he found Mr. and Mrs. Truscott, since your mom explained the situation to them, they explained it to Lucas. They weren't supposed to but…Lucas is a major criminal."

"So why the smirk then?"

"Lucas told them about how you acted."

"Great…so was I being made fun of?" Angel crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"No, never…not by me at least, and I'm sure your sister never did either. In fact, Sarah wanted desperately to find you."

"Lucas never told them where I was?"

"He was a smart criminal, he didn't tell anyone where he was, and therefore he told no one where you were." Angel chuckled and shook her head.

"Anyway, where in Spain are we going?"

"Madrid, Spain. Have you ever seen a bullfight?"

"No, I wonder about those actually, do they really kill the bull?" Aaron nodded and Angel let out a grimace. "Ugh, killing an innocent animal like that, why do they do it?" Aaron shrugged in response.

"It's all for sport. Men hunt for sport, its human nature."

"Do they _eat_ the bull?"

"No."

"Hah! Then it _isn't_ hunting!"

"Yeah, I suppose that's true," Aaron said, "We're almost to Madrid, so get ready for a landing. I'll try to keep it as smooth as myself!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Angel said with a chuckle.

"It means whatever you think it means," Aaron winked as he brought the plane to a landing.

"So, we're going to look around for Alejandro Agro?"

"Yes, Alejandro is the first one we're going after. I'm sure we can find him because he looks almost exactly like the bullfighter I saw once before."

"So we have some idea where we can find him?"

"Yes, exactly, we can probably find him near the bullfight arena."

"So why did we land in a field?"

"It gives us some space from civilization," Aaron said quietly as he stood up. "So no one has to worry about a plane in the middle of town, or an extra plane in the airport."

"I see. I guess we should go then. Do you think we will be recognized?"

"I don't know, the last time anyone saw you happened to be when you were three years old. You've definitely changed a lot since then."

"You think so?" Angel asked.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure of it." Aaron winked and Angel blushed slightly. She crossed her arms and chuckled.

"Well, thanks," Angel said as they walked off the plane to see Sarah, Joshua, Oliver and Lucas sitting on the ground.

"What were you two up to?" Sarah asked with a chuckle.

"Can you blame us that you happen to be so quick on getting out of the plane?"

"No, not really, I guess we better start looking for that bullfight arena."

"As I mentioned, it's going to most likely be one that is hidden away," Lucas said. "After all, it is a hideout. Most criminals don't wish to have a hideout that people come to very often."

"If it's in Madrid, then this open field is probably the one place that's going to be hidden away. So if we start getting attacked by criminals, then we know we're close."

"The only reason anyone would have to attack us is probably being near the hideout," Angel said as she crossed her arms and sighed. "Or because Lucas is with us."

"I'm not that well known," Lucas said as he crossed his arms over. "I'm just known in the state that Malibu is in. I haven't become a national killer yet, or international one."

"I suppose so..." Angel eyed Lucas and scoffed, she didn't know what to think with him on the team. She was glad that Oliver was around though.

"Okay, so here we are in Madrid, Spain," Aaron stated as he looked around. He draped his arm around Angel's shoulder and grinned as he looked from her to Lucas. "Now which one of you two is the psychotic one, you or Lucas?"

"Hey!" Angel exclaimed while hitting Aaron on the arm. Aaron laughed and walked on ahead of the group.

"Well, it looks like civilization is that way,"

"Do you think Alejandro would place a hideout close to civilization or away from civilization?" Joshua asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe he might be away from civilization," A voice said from behind the group. Everyone turned around to see a man standing with his arms crossed. "My name's Esteban, who are you?" The man looked at Oliver and chuckled, he recognized Oliver as one of the captives. "I see a free slave…" Lucas scowled and decided to respond.

"My name is Lucas Casimir," Lucas said as he stood in front of everyone, "How about telling us exactly who you are. From the looks of you, a bunch of scars covering your face and arms, tattoos covering your body among other things, I would say you're a criminal."

"Good reasoning and you're in Alejandro's territory, ¡Esté preparado para morir!"

"What did he just say?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He said prepare to die," Oliver answered.

"Ah." Esteban charged toward Lucas, only to find himself slammed against a tree.

"Is that your best?" Lucas asked with a slight laugh. "Are you seriously trying to fight? Let me show you how good a fighter one must be to face me." Lucas slammed his fist into Esteban's abdomen and caused the man to vomit blood. "You're an idiot."

"Heh, you're strong," Esteban said with a smirk. "But you are nothing compared to Alejandro!"

"Really, is that so? Tell me, what are you to Mr. Agro? Are you a guard, a fighter? What? Quizás usted es asno del beso de Alejandro"

"You rat! I'll kill you!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you will." Lucas held Esteban tightly as the man struggled to get free; he swiftly kneed Esteban in the abdomen. "Tell me where to find Alejandro!"

"What did Lucas say to Esteban?" Angel asked quietly.

"I believe he just asked the man if he was Alejandro's butt kisser," Aaron stated, Angel quickly laughed and then stopped.

"I know I shouldn't laugh at the man's misfortune, but that was too funny!"

"It's okay, you're not laughing at Esteban, you're laughing at the statement that Lucas said." Aaron smirked and looked at Angel. "Además, una mujer hermosa con una voz angelical tal como usted tiene cada derecha de reír." (A/N: Translated from Spanish, this is: "Besides, a beautiful woman with an angelic voice such as you has every right to laugh.")

"Nice one, Aaron," Sarah said with a smirk. Oliver looked at Aaron and raised his eyebrow while Angel looked slightly confused.

"What did you just say, Aaron?" Angel asked.

"Angel, could you come help me persuade this guy!" Lucas exclaimed. "He's not talking." Angel sighed and walked over to Esteban, swiftly she positioned her sword at Esteban's throat. Esteban made a gasp and sweat dripped down the side of his head. "Now that she has your attention, tell me where I can find Alejandro!"

"Yes, tell us _now_," Angel said quickly.

"Fine, I will tell you!" Esteban exclaimed. "Behind these woods, you will find the base that belongs to Alejandro!"

"Thank you." Angel sheathed her sword.

"Aspire el martillo, usted perra!" (A/N: You don't really need to know. Translate it if you want.)

"That will be all from you," Lucas said as he quickly smashed Esteban's head. Angel gasped and stared at the body with wide eyes.

"Was that necessary?" Angel asked.

"Yes."

"What did he say, though?" Lucas glanced to the side and shrugged.

"You don't need to know. Let's go." Angel sighed as everyone started walking through the wooded area.

"I need to start learning new languages."

"Sure," Aaron said with a smile. "Here's a basic for you, hola means hello in Spanish, cómo es usted means how are you."

"Okay, thanks for that," Angel stated. "Now are we sure we want Lucas with us that badly? I'm sure you saw what he did to Esteban, even though the man helped us out!"

"I can hear you, you know," Lucas said with narrow eyes. "If we let an enemy live then they can go back and report it. There is no question about it, trust me; we do _not_ want Alejandro to know we're here. Each of the twelve leaders has a massive army with them, Alejandro happens to have the army with the greatest number."

"Okay so how many people does he have with him?"

"About one thousand," A female voice said from the side. Everyone looked over to see a woman standing by a tree, "Well, now nine hundred and ninety nine with Esteban dead."

"Great, so who are you?" Lucas asked.

"My name is Angelica, I am Alejandro's second in command," Angelica said with a smirk. "I always wondered when Esteban would get what was coming to him. That man was just pathetic." Angelica raised her hand into the air. She shouted as she brought her hand down to point at the group, "¡Todos ahora los ataca!"

"A battle cry, get ready to fight!" Angel and Sarah unsheathed their swords while Aaron, Joshua and Oliver prepared themselves for combat. A large army of people ran from behind a mass of trees and charged toward the group.

* * *

Well I hope you liked that chapter. Drop a review


	13. The First Battles

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 13 (The First Battles)

"So we're fighting about a thousand people?" Joshua asked with a small sigh as he and Aaron started firing arrows at the oncoming villains.

"No, we're fighting _one_ guy," Aaron said with a smirk. "Just make sure these people fall, and stay concentrated."

"I am going to hate cleaning up these arrows."

"You're in luck!" Angelica shouted, "I only brought half of Alejandro's army out of the hideout."

"Oh, five hundred isn't all that bad," Oliver said with a smirk. Lucas laughed and slammed his fist into one person's abdomen.

"You got a good weapon?" Lucas asked as he looked over at Oliver. "Oh, and are you _still_ mad at me for mistreating Lilly back in high school?"

"Don't bring that up if you want to live, and if you have a weapon I can use, now would be a fantastic time to give it to me."

"Sure…" Lucas took out a dagger and tossed it toward Oliver. Oliver grabbed the blade and swiftly thrust it into the chest of an oncoming enemy.

"Don't hold back!" Sarah exclaimed as she slashed one guy with her sword. "Don't be afraid to kill them!"

"No need to worry about that!" Angel shouted. She swiftly slashed through two people with her sword. "Hey Lucas, remember when you led that criminal outbreak just a couple years back?"

"Yes," Lucas said flatly as he swiftly kicked an enemy in the head. "That large group of criminals got beaten down by an army the greatly surpassed their number…"

"Don't try to encourage us or anything."

"You wanted encouragement? You shouldn't have brought that bit of past up."

"Just how bad of a criminal _are_ you, Lucas?" Oliver asked with narrow eyes as he cut someone's arm with the dagger.

"He's a _very_ bad criminal," Angel said quickly. She brought her blade up and slashed someone in the head. "Ooh!"

"Keep in mind they're criminals, Angel," Sarah said as she pierced an enemy's chest. "They're vile and despicable; you're doing the country a huge favor." Angelica laughed as she leaned against a tree.

"These criminals are people that were supposed to have been given the death penalty," Angelica stated. "They're supposed to be long dead. It's the same as the army of all the other leaders, they never died, but to the world, they _are_ dead."

"Oh, that makes it better," Angel said with a smirk.

"I don't know how to respond to my daughters being involved in this," Oliver said with narrow eyes.

"Normally one would respond like a father," Lucas said as he cut someone with his knife. Aaron and Joshua took to using the arrows as blades instead of shooting, shooting arrows are not good in short range combat.

"Damn, how many people does this woman think it takes to kill off six people?" Joshua asked as he thrust an arrow through someone's chest.

"Obviously a lot," Aaron responded. Soon the army grew less, to the point where there were only a few remaining. Angelica looked slightly afraid so she started to run, but Lucas swiftly grabbed her and held her in place as the remaining bad guys were cut down by Angel and Sarah's blades.

"Okay, so it looks like you won that battle," Angelica said with a smirk.

"Yes, too bad you won't be able to relay that message over to Alejandro," Lucas responded. Angel and Sarah positioned the blades at Angelica's neck as Aaron and Joshua placed an arrow on their bows and pointed them toward Angelica.

"I think I will, maybe not while I'm alive but indirectly. Do you not think Alejandro would notice a huge dent in his army and his Lieutenant missing?"

"So how many people did you just send upon us?"

"Look at it this way, now Alejandro's army is at five hundred, but it won't matter. Why are you attacking Alejandro in this manner?"

"I believe it's you that has attacked us, where is Alejandro."

"He's not here…"

"Are you lying?"

"He's gone, why the hell would I be running around if he was here? We Lieutenants don't ever show our faces unless the one above us is gone."

"Damn, so she's useless," Sarah said as she sheathed her sword. "At least we didn't get too many wounds from that battle; I guess it was merely a taste of what was to come."

"Though my body is sore," Angel stated as she lowered her blade. "I guess I'll get used to that."

"What do we do with this person?" Oliver asked as he crossed his arms. Aaron looked over at Angel and spotted someone hiding in the shadows behind her. The person lifted a blade and his eyes grew wide.

"Angel, look out!" Aaron shouted. Angel looked over and ducked as Aaron shot an arrow into the person's head, the man fell forward and Angel sighed.

"I didn't see that," Angel said as she shook her head. "Thank you, Aaron." She growled and looked over at Angelica. "Is that why you seemed so confident, because you had someone waiting to ambush us six?"

"Well as long as I could kill you, I was happy," Angelica said with a smirk. Angel growled and swiftly cut Angelica's throat with her blade. Lucas blinked and released Angelica.

"Well she said Alejandro isn't at his hideout," Lucas said quietly.

"That doesn't mean she wasn't lying. It never hurts to check."

"True, so let's go."

"One question," Sarah said as she held up her hand and looked around. "What do we do with the bodies?"

"I don't say this much, but let the scavengers eat them," Angel stated as she crossed her arms. "There are too many to bury right now."

"Yeah, we don't have a lot of time on our hands," Aaron said as the group started to walk onward. Angel moved to the back of the group where Aaron was and smirked.

"Así pues, hágale realmente piensan que soy hermoso?" (A/N: Translated, this is: "So, do you really think I'm beautiful?") Aaron looked at Angel with a raised eyebrow.

"I thought you didn't know any Spanish."

"Oh, I know some…I did take Spanish class in school. I just don't know most of it." Angel smiled while Sarah looked back and chuckled. "You said I was beautiful earlier, right?" Aaron closed his eyes and chuckled.

"It looks like you caught me; maybe I do think you are who knows." Aaron smirked and winked at Angel as he picked up the pace and made his way to the rest of the group.

"I know some French also!" Angel looked over and saw a building in the distance. "Hey, it looks like that might be Alejandro's hideout!"

"Do you think they know we're here yet?" Joshua asked.

"Who knows," Sarah stated as they neared the building. "I don't know if they'd try to kill us or not. Dad, didn't you say they wanted to make me and Angel into slaves as well?"

"Yeah, something like that," Oliver responded. "Actually before Lilly and I managed to get you girls to safety, they wanted to raise you to be evil. Now I think they'd be more interested in making you slaves. That is, if they ever managed to capture you."

"That, I do not intend to let happen," Angel said with a low growl. "You know, even though I grew up angry at a lot of things because I didn't understand a bad memory, I think I had a good life…"

"Look at it like this," Lucas stated with a smirk. "The things they probably wanted to use you for as an evil person, probably makes you or hell, even me, look like a precious ray of sunshine."

"Hey, I even think Lilly thought you were a ray of sunshine," Oliver said with a chuckle.

"You're never going to let me go away from that memory, are you? You're lucky I have too much pride to let a rival criminal take my kill." Angel and Sarah looked over at Lucas and sighed.

"You do realize that when this is over, you'll have to fight us if you intend to harm our parents," Sarah said quickly.

"We won't hesitate to do it, either," Angel said as she crossed her arms. Lucas scoffed in response.

"You two really have issues with each other, don't you?" Joshua asked.

"It isn't my fault Lucas is evil!"

"Well, that is true," Lucas said while looking straight ahead, "There are some guards blocking the doors to the building. I'm guessing we won't be walking in unnoticed."

"No, we're probably going to want to attack the guards and get into the building," Joshua said, "Do you think Aaron and I should shoot the guards with our arrows?"

"I don't know," Sarah said quietly, "It is always possible that there are people surrounding us too." Everybody stopped walking and hid behind some bushes, "Chances are likely that we stumbled into a middle army of some sort. Do you think they are segmented into groups, a couple hundred outside the forest area, a couple hundred in the middle and a few inside this building?"

"I don't know, I guess it's possible that some guard outside the fields," Angel said, "It's possible that's the group we just fought off."

"So they had about one thousand troops, now they have five hundred?" Aaron asked.

"That's what that woman said earlier," Lucas said. They heard a stick break behind them; they turned around to see a group of men standing with their arms crossed.

"That segment idea of yours was good," One man said, "But not entirely correct. You fought off Angelica's army and killed them; there are three hundred people with Alejandro and possibly two hundred inside that building. I will ask one question though, who are you?"

"Who I am, it is not important," Angel said while bringing out her sword. "Just remember this; we are the one's who will destroy you."

"I would like to see that happen," the man said with a laugh.

"Fine by me." Angel closed her eyes and quickly charged and stabbed the man through the stomach.

"Oh no, Boss!" Another man shouted. "Are you okay Boss?"

"Shut up!" the Boss said. "And kill them!" Sarah pulled out her sword and sliced into someone; Lucas quickly grabbed a person and slammed him into the ground. Joshua and Aaron quickly jumped up into the trees and pulled out their bow and arrows.

"Hey, where did the male twins go off to?" A man said.

"We're right here!" Joshua said.

"Where is right here?"

"Above you, look up!" The man looked up in time to see Joshua wave and shoot an arrow through the man's head. One man decided to run away from the group, Aaron quickly fired an arrow into the man's back, piercing the man's heart. Soon all men lay on the ground, dead, Joshua and Aaron jumped onto the ground and Angel looked to the boss on the ground.

"Please, spare me!" The Boss exclaimed.

"Do not despair, I will not kill you," Angel said while putting her sword back into its sheath.

"Well then, that's too bad," The boss exclaimed while pulling out a gun. Sarah quickly took her sword and sliced the man's head off.

"We are _not_ doing that again," Sarah said quietly while sheathing her sword.

"Which reminds me, we didn't forget a first aid kit or anything?" Angel asked.

"No, all of our materials are on the plane."

"Good and I guess there's nobody else out here," Angel said, "At least that's what that guy said. Then again, never trust a criminal, no offense Lucas."

"Whatever," Lucas said with a sigh. "Are we going or not?"

"Yeah," Sarah said as she pointed to the two guards at the building. "Okay boys, aim your arrows and fire on those two guards!"

"Sounds good to me," Joshua said while aiming an arrow toward one guard. Aaron aimed an arrow for the other and both shot the guards in the head. The group ran up to the building when the guards fell to the ground, Angel looked around and smiled.

"Okay, nobody else on the outside I guess," Angel said. "My guess is we should be prepared for what's on the inside." Aaron and Joshua opened the doors to the building.

"Beautiful women first," Aaron said with a smile.

"Why thank you Aaron," Angel said while walking into the building with Sarah.

"Your flirting…it disgusts me," Lucas said while walking into the building. Angel quickly looked to the side and saw a man run out and grab her; he disappeared into a tunnel in which a door immediately slammed shut.

"Crap, they got Angel!" Sarah exclaimed.

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Bullfighting

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 14 (Bullfighting)

"Let's go to the center of the building, we may find it if we continue running down the halls," Lucas said while walking down the hall.

"Yeah, I'd like to get my daughter back before anything happens," Oliver said as the group ran down the halls. They stopped when they came upon a set of doors.

"I'm guessing we should open these doors," Joshua stated with a nod. "Lucas, you go in first."

"Why, are you not brave enough to fight?" Lucas asked with narrow eyes.

"No, you're just easily dispensable." Lucas scoffed and clenched his fists. "What? It was a joke, can't you take a joke?"

"Don't joke around with a killer, boy."

"I think its fine."

"Technically Angel and Sarah are the leaders here," Chance said as he nudged his brother.

"Ah, it doesn't matter!" Sarah exclaimed with frustration. "Lucas, you're the closest, go in and we'll follow."

"Okay I'm going," Lucas said while opening the doors. He walked into a large arena. "Oh, wonderful...It's a bullfight arena." Lucas turned around and saw a screen go block the door. "Hey, come on!" Lucas looked over and saw a bright red cape on the ground. "Yeah and that just gives me a warm fuzzy feeling." Lucas groaned as he picked up the cape. "What's the deal with this anyway?"

"Oh no, this is a bullfighting arena!" Aaron exclaimed, "Sarah, can you get your sword over to Lucas? He may have to use it."

"I don't know," Sarah said as she investigated the door. She saw a crack in the side of the screen. "I think I can fit my sword through that." Sarah took her sword and put the handle through the crack. "Lucas, take my sword!" Lucas looked over and grabbed the handle of her sword and pulled it toward him.

"Yeah, thanks," Lucas said while looking over. "I am not a matador!"

"Lucas, it's not as tough as it seems," Aaron shouted from the other side. "I've seen them, and if you've watched them as well then you know what you need to do!"

"Yeah, I got it…" Lucas sighed and watched as a door in front of him open up.

"Yeah, it's not as easy as it looks either," Oliver said with a chuckle. "I suppose Lucas can do this." They all watched as a bull started to come out of the door; Lucas twirled the sword and chuckled.

"Okay bull, let's fight." Once the bull came out they saw Angel tied to the back of the bull, "What the hell?"

"Angel's on the bull!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Lucas, don't kill Angel!" Aaron shouted. Lucas looked back and smirked.

"I don't intend to right now," Lucas said. He then looked back at the bull and grinned. "But this will probably be very interesting, if not somewhat fun."

"Great they tie me to a bull and Lucas is the one that has to get me off of this thing?" Angel asked with obvious frustration in her voice. "Well, this is bull!"

"Come on you blasted bull! I'll take you on, man to bull!" Lucas held the red cape with one hand and the sword in the other. The bull snorted and charged toward Lucas, he quickly moved the cape and brought the sword down, cutting the bull's neck.

"Aw man, that's so gross!" Angel exclaimed as she grimaced.

"You want to live or not? This animal must be brought down!" The bull once more ran toward Lucas, he spun around and sliced the sword in an upward motion, slicing the bull's neck.

"Couldn't you finish him off without being so cruel to the animal?" Angel shouted while the bull ran around. "Besides, I'm getting covered in more blood and we better hope this bull doesn't decide to crap!"

"Oh, will you just be quiet already!" Lucas exclaimed while he held the cape out and taunted the bull. The animal ran toward Lucas and he sidestepped out of the way and thrust the sword into the bull's head, the bull ran and turned around. "He's still alive? Bull crap!" Lucas positioned himself for the bull's charging, when the bull came toward him, Lucas grabbed the sword and pulled it away.

"Lucas, you're not going to kill it are you? The poor thing." Lucas sighed as he set the sword down and positioned himself in front of the bull's charge. The bull ran toward Lucas and Lucas grabbed the bull by the horns. The bull pushed Lucas some but Lucas continued pushing back on the bull. Eventually the bull stopped and stood confused. Lucas smoothly walked over and picked up the sword, he returned and cut the ropes that tied Angel to the bull and helped her off. "Thanks for the help."

"Never trust a criminal," Lucas said with a smirk. "That's what you said, right?"

"Yeah, whatever, sorry for that," Angel said as she petted the bull, "The injuries don't seem all that bad."

"Bulls can take a lot." Lucas walked up to the side of the bull and placed the cape on its back, "Get on the bull."

"Oh, come on, I just got off of the bull!"

"Look at it this way…With this; you and the bull can get revenge on all the matadors in the world. I presume most of the people in this hideout are either fans of bullfighting or are matadors themselves, plus, they're coming out of that door over there." Lucas pointed to the door that the bull came out of, Angel saw a large number of people walking out the door.

"Okay, fine," Angel said as she got onto the bull's back and unsheathed her sword. "I would much rather be riding a horse though."

"Bull riding is fun," Lucas said with a chuckle. "I think you'll enjoy it."

"Okay, so what am I supposed to say? Charge?"

"Maybe, but I don't think you're going to have much control on that." Lucas pointed to the men and sighed. "Notice their red capes and red shirts." Angel looked at the men and sighed as the bull began charging toward the men. Angel held her sword out and began to bring it down onto the men and she controlled the bull's movements by tugging on his horns.

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun…" Lucas then charged and began attacking the people. Lucas slammed a few people against the wall with his foot; he grabbed someone and began spinning him around hitting people with the man. Angel allowed the bull to trample a few of the men until one of the men pulled out a gun and shot the bull down. Angel quickly jumped off of the bull and with her sword she sliced the shooter's arm off.

"Why do we get left out of this party?" Joshua asked as he crossed his arms.

"I think it's because of this screen," Aaron said while rolling his eyes. "Either way it looks like Angel is doing pretty well."

"Yeah, Lucas's not doing to bad either." As the battle raged on Angel and Lucas had narrowed the numbers down to a small amount of people. Lucas began using the sword he held and stabbed people with it. After time Angel and Lucas were the only ones left standing.

"You didn't do badly at all," Lucas said with a smirk.

"Thank you," Angel said. She looked over at the bull and frowned. "A pity that bull had to die though."

"It was probably suffering anyway and it is a good thing to put it out of its misery."

"Yeah, I guess," Angel said, "I wonder how many people we just fought though." The screen rolled up and the others ran to Angel and Lucas

"That fight was awesome!" Joshua exclaimed.

"You did very well," Aaron said.

"Thank you Aaron," Angel said with a smile

"Okay Lucas, I'm going to need my sword back now," Sarah said while holding her hand out.

"Here," Lucas said while tossing the sword over to Sarah. She caught the sword quickly and put it in her sheath.

"I think we should go through this door that everyone came out of," Angel said. "We might find another room, and perhaps Alejandro here."

"So are we just ignoring the fact that that one woman said Alejandro was not here?" Lucas asked.

"Well, I guess she's probably right," Angel said, "But we can always wait for him."

"No, I think she's right," Oliver stated as he crossed his arms in thought. "We haven't seen a single trace of Alejandro since we arrived, if he's the leader we probably would have seen him by now."

"So Agro get's lucky," Lucas said with a chuckle.

"For now he does at least," Angel said. "I don't suppose we could wipe out his entire army."

"Not if he has some people with him. But I wouldn't mind detonating this place."

"Why on earth would you blow this place up?" Joshua asked with a raised eyebrow. "Do you _want_ them to know we've been here?"

"Well there's not much that doesn't tell him we've been here," Aaron said with a shrug. "In case you have missed the fact that there are hundreds of dead bodies lying around."

"Okay, so they'll probably know someone's attacking them," Sarah said with a thoughtful voice. "I don't suppose they would know who we are."

"Well, unless there are any survivors who report two sets of twins, one named Angel, fighting them," Angel responded with a smirk on her face. "Unless they're completely stupid, they should probably figure out who we are and what we want."

"I think Ginger may be smart, by now at least," Oliver said with a chuckle and a grin. "I truly had fun today actually. We just narrowed one of the leader's strongholds down about half the size. I actually agree with Lucas in the idea of blowing up Alejandro's base, it would get rid of any surviving criminals that may be able to make it known who we are."

"It could be dangerous to mom if they find out who we are," Angel said while walking out of the building, "We don't want any harm coming to them."

"Okay, so it's agreed then," Aaron said, "We detonate this bullfighting arena and move on?"'

"Yeah, but I'm actually hungry, it's been a few hours now." Angel smiled and looked at Sarah who smiled as well.

"The guys have to pay for our meals!" Sarah said quickly, "Well at least Aaron hast to pay for Angel's meal, which is a _must_!" Aaron raised his eyebrow in response.

"Now when did we decide that I needed to pay for her meal?" Aaron asked with a chuckle as the group walked to the plane. "Not that I wouldn't pay for her meal." Aaron started to walk into the plane and turned back to glance at the others momentarily. "Okay you guys stand back I'm going to fire a missile at Alejandro's base." Angel and the others all moved back as the plane flew into the sky, they watched as a missile shot into the forest and let out a giant explosion. Aaron brought the plane to a landing and walked out of the plane. "Now how was that display of fireworks?"

"Well, it will definitely send a message of some sort to Alejandro," Angel said quietly. "I'm not sure exactly what though."

"Yeah, I wouldn't worry so much about it," Lucas said with a smirk. "But I'm willing to bet we've cut his army down so much that he doesn't have the largest army anymore."

* * *

There's that chapter, next will be up soon. Thanks to my single reviewer, Princess Cutie for reviewing every chapter so far. You're helping me to keep this moving along! I could us reviews from some others though, so I'd feel better about this story! Eh either way, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Bathing

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 15 (Bathing)

"So I have one question," Angel asked as the group sat around in a circle. "How do we get clean? I have bull blood and some other types of blood on me and I'm in dire need of a shower."

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to go into the city looking like we do," Sarah stated.

"There was a lake I saw when landing the plane," Aaron said with a shrug. "It's possible to bathe in that."

"It may be our best bet…We do have to get cleaned up."

"If we do that, girls don't bathe with boys," Lucas said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah, bad idea," Oliver stated with a nod. "Also, I'll bathe on my own."

"I can bathe on my own as well, but since I'm normally a killer and I won't even be seen, I don't see much point in me bathing."

"I bet Aaron wouldn't mind bathing with us girls," Angel said with a flirty smirk.

"I might actually enjoy it, but I'm not really the perverted type," Aaron responded.

"So it's settled," Sarah said as she stood up. "Angel and I will bathe first. Dad, Lucas, can we trust you to keep the boys occupied?"

"Oh don't worry, they wouldn't dream of peeking," Oliver said with a smirk. Lucas looked over at Oliver and shook his head.

"You know, your father would probably take the opportunity to peek if your mom were there," Lucas said with a chuckle.

"You can shut up now, Lucas." Angel stood up and walked with Sarah, they stopped momentarily and looked at the boys.

"No, we can trust you not to peek, right?" Sarah asked as she crossed her arms. "We're not above retaliating if you do."

"It won't happen," Joshua stated. "No peeking."

"Yeah, my brother is pretty honest," Aaron said with a smirk. Angel smirked and walked over to Aaron.

"So your brother is honest, what about you?" Angel asked with a smirk of her own.

"Oh there is no need to worry; I won't be peeking as long as you promise not to peek when we take our bath."

"Hmm…Well just don't peek." Angel smiled and patted the side of Aaron's face as she turned and walked off with Sarah. Oliver and Lucas placed their hands on Aaron and Joshua's shoulders.

"Okay, let's get to work," Lucas said. "We should try cleaning up the inside of that plane."

"Then we're going to decide where to go eat," Oliver said with a grin.

"Oh, that stuff is all work, it's no fun," Joshua said with a quick chuckle.

"I'm sure you have an idea of what is fun, but unfortunately that fun is not going to happen. I'm sure you need to restock on arrows and stuff, right?"

"Technically we already restocked," Aaron stated. "However, we do need to update the system on our quivers."

"Yeah, it's a nice little thing our dad invented," Joshua said. Oliver smiled and crossed his arms.

"So Ryan's an inventor?" Oliver asked.

"Well not so much, he's more of a genius I guess."

"Yeah, he built up a system with our bow and arrows," Aaron responded. "When we shoot an arrow, there is this little microchip that is inside our individual arrows and our quivers that sends off a signal once the arrow is shot. When that signal comes out, the arrow itself will slowly make its way back to the quiver after hitting something."

"Automatic pickup!"

A few minutes later, Sarah and Angel made their way back to the meeting area. "They actually didn't peek," Angel said with a chuckle.

"Looks like our boys were more honest than we thought," Sarah stated.

"Did you want them to peek?" Sarah chuckled and looked over at Angel.

"No, but something tells me _you_ wanted them too, or at least Aaron." Angel blushed slightly and crossed her arms.

"I never said that." The girls looked over to see the boys pitching a few tents. "What are you doing?" Aaron and Joshua looked over and smiled.

"Well it's getting late and we all figure it'd be best to rest before continuing tomorrow," Aaron stated. "Might I say, you look nice after that bath."

"Thanks." Lucas walked over and grinned.

"Welcome back girls, your father is taking a nap in the plane," Lucas stated. He pointed to the boys and then to the lake. "You two, it's your turn to take a bath, get moving."

"Okay," Daniel responded as he wiped his brow. He blinked and stared at Lucas. "Wait, why is he ordering us around?"

"I can answer that, because at this moment, I am the only adult here. Now get moving because we are wasting time."

"Yeah, it doesn't really matter," Aaron stated. He looked over at Angel and smirked. "Oh, and Angel…"

"What is it?" Angel asked.

"No peeking." Aaron winked at Angel and walked off with Joshua trailing behind. Lucas sighed and sat down next to a tree; he placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Do what you want," Lucas stated. "I don't really care what you do."

"Oh, well that's just great," Sarah said with narrow eyes. She smirked as she got an idea; quickly she nudged Angel and gestured for her to follow.

"You're women; you're entitled to have your fun." Lucas opened his eyes and looked around with a raised eyebrow. Angel and Sarah were gone; he closed his eyes and sighed. "Well, that figures."

Angel and Sarah walked through the wooded area, Sarah giggled slightly and Angel rolled her eyes. "What if we get in trouble?" Angel asked.

"Don't worry, we won't," Sarah said with a smile. "We're not going to look at the guys."

"Okay, whatever you say…" Both girls hid behind a large tree and looked out to see clothes on the ground.

"Okay, I'll go first." Sarah quickly rushed out and picked up the clothes that belonged to Joshua, she swiftly ran back and smirked. "Your turn, Angel."

"Here goes nothing." Angel walked out and picked up the clothes that belonged to Chance. She looked up to see Sarah quickly signaling her, she had wide eyes and a look of fear on her face. "What are you saying?" Sarah slapped herself on the forehead as someone tapped Angel's shoulder. Angel turned around and her face grew crimson as she saw Aaron standing behind her. "Uh…I…Uh…"

"Why do you have my clothes, Angel?" Chance asked with a smirk.

_"Don't look down, Angel, don't look down."_ Angel could have sworn her face was growing redder; she quickly dropped the clothes and ran off.

"Angel, wait up!" Sarah exclaimed as she ran after her.

"It's a good thing we saw the girls and covered ourselves up," Joshua said as he walked over toward Aaron.

Sarah ran until she found Angel huddled next to a tree, she sighed and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you in that situation," Sarah stated.

"Don't worry, I was just shocked that's all," Angel responded.

"They were wearing leaves, but still…"

"Yeah uh…" Angel blushed and let out a sigh. "I've never um…seen that stuff before anyway." Sarah nodded at the obvious embarrassed tone that Angel had. Angel shook her head and looked over at Sarah. "Have you ever…seen…someone naked before?" Sarah chuckled and leaned back.

"I'm willing to bet mom has." Angel chuckled and shook her head. "So…you've never experienced that before? That's natural actually."

"Well I mean in person like that. I know what someone looks like when they're naked and all, I've had anatomy class and all but I've never seen someone in person."

"If it makes you feel any better, Aaron wasn't completely nude. To answer your question, I have seen someone in the nude. It was completely on accident though!" Sarah chuckled and crossed her arms. "Joshua and I were on one of our dates at a swimming pool, fortunately for him, nobody else was around at the time because when he went under the water, his swim trunks came off. We didn't realize it at the time and we got out of the pool, he had nothing on, you wouldn't believe how many shades of red he turned."

"It wasn't as many as you," Joshua said as he and Aaron walked to the girls, fully clothed this time. Sarah laughed lightly and stood up.

"I did turn red."

"You were redder than a ripe apple." Joshua wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist and kissed her forehead. "In fact, you were ten shades redder than Angel over here was upon running into Aaron." Aaron chuckled and helped Angel to her feet.

"I do hope I didn't cause any permanent damage to you," Aaron stated.

"No, I'm fine," Angel said with a smile. "I was just embarrassed, that's all. I learned my lesson, don't peek on others…or follow your insane sister's ideas." Sarah laughed and the group walked toward the main site. Lucas and Oliver looked at the group and raised their eyebrows.

"Okay could someone tell me what happened?" Oliver asked.

"I know the girls went to peek on the boys earlier," Lucas said quickly. Angel narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"Thanks for selling us out," Sarah said quickly, Angel smirked; she was thinking the same thing.

"I assume nothing happened other than that, right?" Oliver asked with narrow eyes.

"Nothing happened, dad," Angel said with a chuckle. "We met up with the boys and just decided to have a little chat before returning." Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"You girls shouldn't be peeking at the boys anyway; if you say nothing happened, good…I'm going to bathe now." Oliver walked off and Lucas eyed the four teens before shaking his head and walking away. The teens thought they could hear him laughing but were sure they were hearing things, after all, Lucas laughing seemed way off for him.

* * *

A little fun chapter for you. Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Another Base Falls

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 16 (Another Base Falls)

Somewhere hidden deep in the Amazon Rainforest nine people sat at a table, "So here we are, hidden in the rainforest where no one shall find us," Ashley said as she crossed her arms. "Now, where the hell is Keme!"

"I'm coming boss!" Keme exclaimed, Keme Otaktay ran into the room and sat down. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had a little problem tying my shoes!" Ashley and the others groaned as Ashley shook her head.

"Just shut up, I don't care." Ashley sighed and looked around. "I don't think everyone's in their appropriate seats, check and see if your name is on your chair." The other eleven leaders stood up from their seats and moved around. Soon everyone sat down in their appropriate seats. Ashley sat at the head of the table, at her right sat Keme Otaktay, Myer Aeron, Demyan Ipati, Emma Heinrike, and Lamia Carey. On Ashley's left sat Alejandro Agro, Lin Zhu, Naomi Reiko, and Bernardo Damiano. "Now that everyone is in their correct seats, let's get this meeting started. I assume each of you have some of your armies outside, correct?" Everyone nodded their heads, "Good."

"I guess no one has found either one of those twins," Keme said with a large sigh.

"No, but isn't one of them in your country, Keme?" Lin asked as she tapped her chin. "Rather close to your hideout as well, you should have found them by now."

"Even I have searched part of America," Ashley said as she rubbed her forehead. "And yet, I found no trace of them."

"What about in France?" Naomi asked.

"I never found that twin. She was kidnapped ten years ago anyway, she's probably dead."

"I would like to know why we even care about the twins," Emma said with a virulent tone of voice. "Or why we even care about those two idiots…one of which is now _gone_." Ashley groaned as she remembered getting so close to Oliver once more but losing him to Lucas.

"They have been great slaves for us over the years," Myer said quietly.

"Yes and there's no reason to just let them go or kill them," Lamia said.

"Let's not forget the great control we have over them," Emma stated. "Those electric collars work pretty well." They looked at the door as it opened, Lilly walked into the room with a sad sullen look on her face.

"Lilly, what on earth are you doing in here?" Ashley said with a slight grimace. "What could be important enough that a lowly slave such as you should interrupt our meeting?" Lilly wanted to growl but knew that if she said or did anything negative she would be hurt. Lilly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I have important news," Lilly said as she slowly clenched her fists. "From the base that was in Spain."

"That's my base, what has happened?" Alejandro asked as he stood up and glared down at Lilly. She nearly winced when he looked at her, then again, she hated when any of them looked at her, they scared her.

"The sole survivor at the base called in and spoke of a tragedy. A group of six walked in and brought down every last man at the base, except for one person. The person said that once the fights were over a missile shot and blew the base up."

"What!" Alejandro exclaimed. Lilly winced as his booming voice sho0t around the room. "My base is gone!" Alejandro stood up and walked over to Lilly, he grabbed her and shook her up. He then tossed her to the floor. "Why is my base gone! Everything in there destroyed!"

"Alejandro, please take your seat," Ashley said as she crossed her arms.

"My base is destroyed!" Alejandro exclaimed as he clenched a fist.

"Alejandro, take your seat now." Ashley's tone was more fierce and firm, she pulled out a long spiked whip and hit Alejandro with it in the back. "I will not ask again!"

"Okay fine!" Alejandro sighed and walked back to his chair.

"That will be all Lilly," Ashley said with a mock nice voice. "I'm sure you know the way back to your room."

"Who are these people anyway?" Myer asked as he crossed his arms. "And why would they Alejandro's base."

"I don't know Myer, I'm actually pondering the whereabouts of those twins." Ashley looked over and saw Lilly still standing in place. "What are you still doing here?" Lilly clenched her fists with a smile, she looked up to Ashley.

"They're coming for you, Angel and Sarah; they must be the ones that destroyed Alejandro's base!" Lilly exclaimed with strong determination. "There coming for you, it all makes sense, Oliver has been freed!"

"Such faith you have." Ashley chuckled and stared at Lilly with venomous eyes. "How do you even know they are alive? How do you even know if Oliver is still alive for that matter?"

"You haven't killed me yet," Lilly said, with a shrug. She had every reason to believe help was on the way, with Oliver free and one of the leader's bases gone. "And I know my way back to the room, thank you." Ashley watched as Lilly walked away, she looked to Alejandro and sighed.

"So, how many men do you have now?" Ashley asked as she clasped her hands together. "Surely not one thousand."

"No, several hundred of my troops were at my base," Alejandro said, "That would mean I now have only three hundred under me."

"At least you're not completely wiped out yet," Demyan said as he shook his head. "I'm guessing you also still don't have the least amount of soldiers."

"No, I have the least," Bernardo Damiano stated with a low voice. "With a number of one hundred soldiers."

"That's still quite a few actually."

"Yes, but I won't be needing soldiers," Lamia said with a chuckle. "I could probably handle them myself."

"Yeah probably," Emma said with a chuckle. She tapped her chin in thought. "Could Lilly be correct? Did Angel and Sarah Oken destroy Alejandro's base?"

"If so, then we definitely have some worthy opponents," Lamia said with a sigh.

"Yes, but we will still win," Ashley stated with a chuckle. "There's no way they could ever hope to win against us all. Though that bastard, Lucas could be trouble, he killed off two of us already." Everyone nodded and stared at the table, any of Bast's and Duna's army had since been disbanded because of their death. Though Bast's army was just a bunch of damn snakes.

"So where will you set up your new base, Alejandro?"

"I will not even worry about it," Alejandro said as he waved his hand through the air. "It will matter not."

"Right, in fact if any of you should lose your base, this base can house you," Ashley stated with a brief nod.

"Thank you," Emma stated as she looked to Alejandro and chuckled. "At least my base isn't that easy to find."

"I think they found my base by luck," Alejandro said while crossing his arms. "It shouldn't matter though."

"So, Ashley, what are we here for?" Demyan asked.

"We were here to discuss those pathetic twins," Ashley said as she slammed her fist on the table. "Now it looks like we have to worry about our organization being attacked. I have an idea about who is attacking us though. We must prepare for war against those twins!"

**-NEW SCENE-**

The next day everyone was flying toward Japan, Aaron was flying the plane. Angel was sitting in one of the seats and looking out the window, she was surprised that a small plane like this could carry a missile, maybe Aaron and his family helped put that capability. Angel wondered how many missiles this plane had in the first place, she looked to the door that closed off the Cockpit and Aaron. She stood up and walked to the door where she stopped walking and turned away from the door, Sarah and the others looked at her and smiled.

"Angel, you can go in if you want," Sarah said quietly.

"I know, but I'm too embarrassed," Angel said, "Remember what happened yesterday?" Angel heard Lucas sigh so she looked over to see him stand up. Lucas walked over and turned Angel toward the door.

"It does not matter what happened yesterday," Lucas said with a groan. "Get over it!" Lucas then opened the door and pushed Angel into the room. Oliver raised his eyebrow and started to get up to deal with Lucas for pushing his daughter into the room like that.

"Ouch, not so hard next time," Angel said while turning around to see Lucas close the door. She slowly turned and saw Aaron still looking out the pilot window.

"We will be heading to Tokyo," Aaron stated, Angel sighed and walked over to the seat next to him and sat down.

"Tokyo, Japan? Do you think that's where Naomi Reiko's base might be?"

"Well, that's where Lucas and your father say it is at."Aaron looked over at Angel with a smile. Angel smiled back at him and leaned back.

"Well, then we might just find Naomi." Aaron looked back out the window and Angel looked away from him. Aaron looked over and saw that Angel was upset so he looked back to his dashboard and flipped on the autopilot. Aaron stood up and walked over to Angel and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"What's the matter? You're not still worried about what happened yesterday, are you?"

"Uh, no, of course not," Angel said while crossing her arms. She blushed slightly, Aaron sighed and smiled at Angel.

"Well, that's good then. Since nothing bad really happened, then you shouldn't have to be worried about anything. You and Sarah were just having a little fun and it was innocent, harmless fun. Worry not about what happened, besides, I don't care so much."

"Yeah, but I wasn't expecting you and Joshua to show up."

"Well, you and Sarah were peeking on us," Aaron said with a chuckle.

"True, I kind of feel bad about that because I know you and Joshua didn't peek on us," Angel said while rubbing her arm.

"If it's any consolation, Lucas wouldn't let us."

"So, what do you mean by that? You would have tried to peek on us?" Angel asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know, maybe." Aaron chuckled and patted Angel's shoulder. "Vous savez que nous aurions." Angel stared at Aaron and blinked, she then smirked. (A/N: Translation: "You know that we would have.")

"You know what, I do know French."

"Oh, so you do? Well that's good."

"So you and Joshua would have peeked on us…" Angel chuckled and grinned as she pushed Aaron slightly. "You're a pervert."

"I am?" Aaron raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Well I don't know, who was it that came peeking in on us again?" Aaron winked at Angel while she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Touche Aaron…"

"So, I guess that makes us even then."

"Well, I don't know about that." Aaron wrapped his arms around Angel and gave her a hug. Aaron then let go and stared out the window.

"Autopilot is on, but why are we fixing to run into a building!" Aaron exclaimed as he quickly ran to the controls. After working for a few minutes, Aaron finally brought the plane to a landing. Everybody quickly left the plane and found themselves once more in a large field, they looked up and saw a large pagoda.

"That is one huge pagoda!" Oliver exclaimed.

"What business do you have landing here?" A female voice asked from behind.

"Well we were about to run into this building," Aaron said calmly as he turned to look at the woman. "We had to land. We'll probably be leaving though." The group turned to start walking toward the plane.

"Good, because Ms. Naomi Reiko does not desire visitors," The woman said. The group then stopped and looked back at the woman.

"Naomi Reiko?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is that who owns this large building?"

"Yes, and I am her Lieutenant, Ayumi Chiyoko," Ayumi said. "How would you know Naomi?"

"Oh we know her very well," Oliver said with a smirk, he turned around and crossed his arms, he was surprised this person didn't recognize him. "However indirectly that is."

"I see, well, Naomi is not here today."

"She's not here either?" Joshua asked with slight frustration in his voice. "Where the hell are these people!"

"If you don't leave now, I will have to kill you."

"Well, it's not like we pose any danger or anything," Lucas said while slowly walking toward Ayumi. "In fact we're the friendliest people ever." Lucas quickly grabbed Ayumi in a headlock. "So where is Naomi?"

"Let me go! I have fifty soldiers all waiting for you, they'll kill you!"

"I'm sure they will," Lucas said with a laugh. "But that is pathetic, we just came back from Alejandro's base and fought off six hundred people!"

"Naomi will return with one hundred troops! I was informed of the destruction of Alejandro's base, but did not realize you people were the ones that did it! Release me this instant!"

"How did you figure out about Alejandro?" Aaron asked while walking to Ayumi.

"The leaders all contacted their lieutenants."

"So you have fifty soldiers at your command," Oliver said as he rubbed his chin. He looked over at the building and sighed. "Are they inside this pagoda here?"

"Yes, they are, and they will strike if you enter the pagoda!"

"I see," Lucas said quietly. He smirked and tightened his grip around Ayumi's neck. "Now what do you think it would take to bring down this large building?"

"Not a lot really, it's really weak." Ayumi gasped as she realized what she had just said.

"Thank you," Lucas said with a grin, he looked over to Aaron. "How many missiles do you have on that plane."

"Enough," Aaron said while getting onto the plane. Lucas and the others all moved to a considerable distance away. Lucas grabbed Ayumi's head and lifted it up.

"Now watch as this precious base falls," Lucas said. They watched as Aaron shot two missiles into the pagoda, the building then began to collapse.

"No! You'll kill them all!" Ayumi exclaimed with a scream. "How dare you!"

"Oh shut up. I can't stand your incessant babbling; just tell me where to find the leaders!"

"I don't know, honest. Spare me!"

"You really are pathetic." Angel sighed and crossed her arms.

"Let her go, really," Angel said. Lucas raised his eyebrow and looked over at Angel with shock.

"Why would you show her any mercy?" Lucas asked, "She's evil!"

"She's begging for mercy," Angel said, "If we kill her now, then we're no better than she is. Plus, you're evil too, aren't you!" Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed as he released Ayumi.

"You fool!" Ayumi exclaimed with a large grin, she quickly brought out a dagger but Sarah quickly sliced Ayumi in the back with her sword. Ayumi groaned as she fell to the ground, she pushed her self up and glared at Sarah.

"Don't think I'm not watching you," Sarah said with a low growl. "So, you've chosen to fight still. In that case, mercy will not be given." Sarah brought her sword up to the air and brought it down against Ayumi's back once more. Ayumi fell to the ground and Sarah pointed her sword downward in a vertical position and pushed the sword through Ayumi. The sword pierced Ayumi's heart, killing her instantly. The group stared at Ayumi while Sarah sheathed her sword; they looked at the fallen building and sighed.

"If we keep destroying their bases, then how will we find the leaders?" Angel asked.

"Good question," Lucas said, "But if we destroy their bases then the leaders will probably meet at one base. Chances are that will be the last remaining base."

"Well, what about mom?" Angel asked, "What if she's in the bases!"

"They shouldn't be, unless the leader of that base is there," Oliver stated with a frown. He had thought of that but knew that the leaders never left him or Lilly behind. "They're only slaves to the leaders."

**-NEW SCENE-**

In the Amazon Rainforest base the leaders sat at the table, Lilly walked into the room with a frown.

"Now what do you need, Lilly dear?" Ashley asked.

"My daughters will come and they will destroy you!" Lilly exclaimed, "Just as they brought down Alejandro's base, and as they brought down Naomi Reiko's base, they will bring you down!" Ashley looked to Lilly and laughed insanely.

"I would like to see that happen. That is good that you would try to lighten the mood with your humor during these times." Ashley pressed a button and the collar around Lilly's neck began to shock Lilly. Lilly grabbed her neck with her hands and fell to her knees, "Remember this; I do not care for your little outbursts!"

"Why have you kept me from my babies for so long?" Lilly asked as tears ran down her face. "What happened to you, you're not the same person you were in school!"

"Why do you continue talking?" Naomi asked while looking to Lilly. Ashley crossed her arms and chuckled.

"Worry not," Ashley said, "You will soon see your precious daughters, and maybe one day soon, you will see your husband. Don't count on seeing any of them for a while though."

* * *

There's the chapter, it's going to get much better in chapters to come, hope you enjoyed this one.


	17. The Date

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 17 (A Date)

Angel sat at a table in a restaurant across from Aaron, she clenched her fist and slammed it into the table, "I can't stand this anymore! Where can those people be?" Aaron looked at Angel and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it," Aaron said with a calm voice. "We'll find them, and we'll get your mom back."

"I've been without them ten years Aaron," Angel said with a groan. They had been traveling now for at least four months. "So far we've been to five bases now, and the leaders have not been in any of them!" Angel clasped her hands together and brought her head to her hands. It has been four months since they destroyed Naomi Reiko's base in Japan. In the four months they traveled to Britain and brought down Myer Aeron's army, to Russia and beat Demyan Ipati's army, traveled to Italy and took down some of Bernardo Damiano's army and finally Lin Zhu's army. Now they sat in a Chinese restaurant eating sweet and sour pork.

"Well I guess we've been through six bases now," Aaron said, "But look at the bright side, that's six languages you've learned!"

"Well, yeah, I guess it's good to know various languages." Angel smiled and chuckled. "It's either that or be afraid of walking into a restaurant and ordering a grilled hairball on a steak platter." Aaron laughed in response and took a bite of his food. Angel smiled and watched as Aaron took the bite. "Yeah, I think so far, the food in Italy has been the best."

"Oh yes, Italian food is molto buono," Aaron said with a wink.

"Oh yes, definitely. I guess that's a plus side of this journey, so many different and exotic foods!"

"Yes definitely, there are quite a few pluses to this journey though…Such as experiencing these exotic delicacies with a very beautiful woman."

"You mean Sarah, right?" Angel said with a smile and a slight blush.

"No, not Sarah," Aaron said, "But someone who looks very much like Sarah, yet somehow much better." Angel blushed harder, she glanced down at her food and sighed.

"I never had a rice ball until I visited Japan. They're really great, although, I wasn't too fond with what I saw on the streets."

"Well that's just another culture. Like a whole other world!"

"I love learning about all these cultures, and learning about all these languages!" Angel said quickly. "To think I may never have learned about all of this if it wasn't for that woman." Aaron put up his finger and leaned forward toward Angel.

"For right now, let us not speak of Ashley or any other evil person," Aaron said. Angel chuckled and looked at Aaron.

"Does that mean we shouldn't talk about Lucas?" Angel asked with a smile.

"Well, I don't know about him. He's got a mind of his own really." Angel nodded as she picked up some chopsticks and began eating some more of her rice.

"Chopsticks are quite nice to use. Who knew I could actually learn how to use these things!"

"Well you did learn, I never doubted you a bit." Angel chuckled and her mouth formed a smirk.

"Uh-huh, sure you didn't."

"Of course I didn't," Aaron responded while feigning a hurt look. "There would be no reason to doubt your capabilities."

"I don't know about that Aaron," Angel sighed and looked down at her food. "We still haven't found Mom…are we even close to finding her?

"No, don't worry," Aaron said, "We will, it's not anything about you, the criminals are just good at hiding. If those criminals had any courage then they would come and fight you, but they don't, they are afraid of you. You possess a strength that none can ever hope to match! Everything you do brings you one step closer to finding and saving your mother. While we destroy the armies, we lure the big time leaders out!"

"Thank you." Angel blushed and took another bite of her food. "Yeah, we'll find mom! When we do, that crime organization will be no more!"

"That's the spirit! That's the fighting spirit that makes you so beautiful." Angel once more blushed furiously. "I am sorry if I am making you uncomfortable."

"Oh, no, don't be!" Angel said quickly, "You're not making me feel uncomfortable, it's just…nothing." Angel knew what it was, she was falling for Aaron, they had grown so close to each other, everyone did. Though nobody really grew closer to Lucas, he generally stayed away.

"You look as though you feel uncomfortable." Aaron tapped his chin and sighed. "Or if anything, a bit uneasy."

"No, I'm actually quite content," Angel said with a light chuckle, "Eating here with you is really a very fun experience for me."

"You and I have eaten at several places for the past few months. I'm glad you're enjoying the quiet and peaceful moments we have."

"Yeah, I couldn't be happier during these rare moments," Angel said quietly. "It's almost like we've been dating..."

"What was that?" Angel quickly regained her composure and grinned.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just talking to myself."

"Hold on just a minute," Aaron stated with a serous look. Angel looked to Aaron with a confused look; he lifted his hand to Angel's face and gently thumbed some food off of her face. He brought his hand down and Angel blushed some more.

"I didn't know I had food on my face."

"Don't worry about the food; it would not take anything away from your beauty." Aaron smiled and Angel smiled back.

"Thank you Aaron," Angel said. Angel watched Aaron take a bite of his food and wipe his mouth with a napkin, she thought about the time they had been on the search for her mom. During the few months she and Aaron had always flirted with each other, she thought of how he would make her feel so different and warm.

"Hey, are you two finished yet?" Lucas asked. Angel looked over and saw Lucas standing next to the table with his arms crossed, "We should leave for the next base soon, we've been in China for a few days and have yet to see Lin Zhu." They had stopped a few days, but that was because Oliver and Joshua had gotten sick from something and Sarah had been feeling strange herself.

"Okay, I guess you're right," Angel said with a sigh. She looked over to Aaron, "If you're ready to go then we should go now."

"Okay, so where will we be going next?" Aaron asked.

"Maybe we should pay a visit to Ireland. We might find something of interest there."

"Then Ireland it is," Aaron said while standing up. He walked over to Angel and held out his hand, she looked to him and placed her hand in his hand. He then pulled Angel up with a smile, "So let's go."

"Yeah, it's about time we go." Lucas rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Angel and Aaron soon walked out the door as well.

"How was the food, Angel?" Sarah asked with interest in her sister's "date" as she called it. She and Joshua was standing outside the restaurant, they walked over to Angel and Aaron. "I assume it was good food."

"Yes, the food was nice," Angel said with a smile. She looked over at Aaron and back to Sarah. "A great experience." The group then walked to the field they had parked the plane at. "Does anyone know why we stopped destroying those bases?"

"If we destroy them, then the leaders will be at some other base and we'll never find them," Sarah said quietly. The group walked into the plane and Angel followed Aaron into the Cockpit.

"You seem to like being in here," Aaron said with a smile as he and Angel took their seats.

"Well, I like the view," Angel said as she closed her eyes and sat straight. "Such as when the plane dives into the clouds, I like seeing what is in front of me."

"That's a very good thing then," Aaron said as he took the plane into the air. "Plus, you give me some good company."

"I'm glad I could be of assistance," Angel said with a chuckle. Angel smiled and looked at Aaron. "You know, I had a lot of fun today."

"Well that's good, I'm glad. I had a lot of fun with you."

"These last few months have been great, aside from the whole bad guys and never catching mom." She looked out the main window and saw the clouds, she smiled and Aaron looked over as Angel appeared in a trance. "Those really do look nice."

"If I could, I would put those clouds in a jar for you." Angel chuckled and then sighed.

"That's really nice of you, I like the clouds to be in the sky though, where they belong. Everyone and everything belongs somewhere, everything has its place. The birds belong in the sky with the clouds; the deer belong in the woods with the trees. My parents even belong somewhere; they belong with us, their family."

"Yes, and I'm going to help you get your mom back no matter what happens." Aaron placed his hand over Angel's hand and smiled softly. "I will always follow you. Even you and I have somewhere we belong."

"Where do you think I belong, Aaron?"

"You belong where you are at now, surrounded by the people that love you, and doing what you do best, helping those you care for. You have a good heart Angel, possibly the greatest heart of everybody here."

"Do you really think so? Thank you Aaron."

"We're here," Aaron said while bringing the plane down to a landing.

"This should be fun, well I mean visiting the country would be fun, not the fighting."

"You wouldn't think fighting is fun."

"No, I don't like fighting, not unless I have to." Aaron smiled while standing up.

"That's a reasonable view, I agree with it."

"There are quite a few people who think it's necessary though," Angel said as she sighed and stood up. "People think that its fun."

"Fighting is fun to some people, unfortunately." Aaron looked at the door of the plane. "I think we better go now, everyone will be tired of waiting for us to leave the plane." Angel nodded as she and Aaron exited the plane.

"So here we are in Ireland," Sarah said as Angel and Aaron made it to the group. "It's actually not so bad here." Lucas sighed as he stood up, obviously tired of waiting, Oliver and Joshua were discussing something and stopped to look at Aaron and Angel.

"True," Lucas said quietly. "I'm guessing this would be where Lamia has her base, but the question is where."

"There's a building right over there that says 'Lamia's pub'," Joshua said while pointing to a building. "Do you think that could be the base?" Lucas's eyes went wide and Sarah smirked.

"If it is, then that leader is the least concerned with being found," Sarah said with a chuckle. "I guess it doesn't matter much."

"Yeah, it makes it easier for us," Oliver stated with a small shrug. "So then, let us continue on." The group walked to the pub while checking for any traps that might be set. Sarah walked to the front of the group where Angel was.

"So Angel, it has been a few months, what's going on with you and Aaron?" Sarah asked.

"What do you mean?" Angel responded with a light blush, "There's nothing going on!"

"How do you feel about him?" Sarah raised her eyebrow as Angel glanced to the side. "You and Aaron spend so much time with each other."

"Aaron is very good to me, he treats me well," Angel said while looking straight ahead. Sarah smirked and started to get excited.

"Is that really all? There's nothing else?"

"Well, he does make me feel special I guess…"

"You guess?"

"He does, he makes me feel special." Angel smiled and looked at Sarah. "I want to be with him because when we're together it feels like there's nothing to worry about." Sarah smiled and patted Angel on the back.

"I'm glad that you feel that way when you're around him!"

"Is it okay for me to fall in love with him?" Angel blinked and Sarah raised her eyebrow.

"Why would you ask me? Just look in your heart, I couldn't say whether you should or should not fall in love with him." Angel glanced toward the ground as they walked, she thought for a brief moment and looked up.

"I believe I may have fallen for him."

"That's good. I know he cares for you, perhaps you two are meant to be something greater than friends."

"Like you and Joshua are? I don't know if he feels that strongly for me yet, I mean we haven't even started dating." Sarah chuckled and shook her head.

"Angel, dear, you have been dating each other. Whether you know it or not, you've been dating for four months. I'm pretty sure there's something there between you two by now, I'm also pretty sure he's fallen in love with you as well."

"I don't know if he would fall for me. I couldn't imagine anyone falling for me after the way I've acted for the last ten years." Sarah crossed her arms and sighed, she saw Aaron walk up behind Angel.

"Now, how have you acted for the last eighteen years?" Aaron asked, Angel stopped walking and turned around to look at Aaron. The rest of the group continued walking for a few feet before stopping to chat amongst each other.

"Uh, well you know," Angel said, "I was a jerk. I was angry with the world, I never tried to understand anything because I didn't listen. Everyone was right about dad and I hated him and lost my temper every five minutes."

"I see," Aaron said with a small chuckle, "Do you act like this anymore?"

"No, of course not, I know my dad now and I love my dad so much. I haven't even been getting angry that often." Aaron placed his hand on Angel's arm and pulled her into a hug. "Aaron, this is hardly the time for a hug I would believe."

"No Angel, it's always a good time to hug," Aaron said, "You said you don't act like that anymore. I believe you and I would tell you not to worry about what is behind you. Given the fact that all of that is in the past, you cannot change it, and it would never change how I feel about you."

"Really, you mean that?" Angel asked while looking up to Aaron's eyes with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Of course I mean that," Aaron said with a smile. "Its how you are now that makes you so unique."

"You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside," A voice said from behind the two. "Unfortunately I hate that feeling, so shut up and die!" A woman charged behind Aaron and quickly stabbed him in the back and sliced him in the leg.

"Aaron, no!" Angel exclaimed as Aaron groaned and fell to the ground. The rest of the group looked over in shock while the woman stopped in front of Angel.

* * *

Hmm, I wonder who that lady could be, one of the leaders you suspect? Stick around and find out.


	18. One Leader Down

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 18 (One Leader Down)

"Hi, I'm Lamia Carey, you two were getting on my nerves. You could have refrained from all that crappy feel good stuff, but you didn't, and I'm afraid I had to cut the poor bastard down." Lamia watched as Angel ran over to where Aaron lay and shook him.

"Aaron, please, stay awake!" Angel shouted. She shook him some more and Aaron slowly opened his eyes and gave Angel a weak smile.

"There's my angel, come to take me home have you?" Aaron stated.

"No, don't joke like that."

"Move over!" Sarah exclaimed as she pushed Angel to the side, the group pulled out a first aid kit and Lamia crossed her arms and smirked. She looked down at Oliver and cackled.

"So it's true," Lamia said with an evil grin. "You did get rescued by a criminal, who would have thought Lucas Casimir would be with you guys though?" Oliver looked up and glared at Lamia while Angel let tears roll down her cheek, Aaron's eyes had closed and she thought he was dying.

"Lamia, where is my wife at!" Oliver shouted as he stood up and continued to glare at the woman.

"Oh, if you come with me, I'd be glad to tell you."

"Hah, like hell that is going to be happening."

"Don't you want to see your wife?"

"Yes, but I'm not dumb enough to go with you." Lamia crossed her arms and smirked.

"Really now, that is just too bad." She shrugged and looked over as Angel stood up and drew her sword.

"You damn woman," Angel said quietly. "How could you!" Angel charged toward Lamia and brought up her sword. Lamia shouted and brought her sword down against Lamia.

"Oh come on, what seems to be the matter? You're such a poor little girl, you know that, right?"

"Shut the hell up!" Angel slashed toward the side of Lamia only to have her block the blow with her sword.

"Hah! This is going to be fun!" Lamia then slashed Angel's arm and thrust the sword forward. Angel leapt out of the way and brought the sword against her back. "Ah! Okay that hurt." Lamia then brought the sword toward Angel's face, Angel held the sword horizontally above her head and blocked Lamia's sword. Lamia growled and continued to press down while Angel pressed up. "Damn you…"

"You bitch, why did you attack so cheaply!"

"It's just what I do, I'm sorry, did I kill your lover?"

"H-He was not my lover…Just shut up and die!" Angel pushed Lamia's sword to the side and slashed across her chest.

"You got me, but do you know what you're up against now? You're up against one of the main leaders; you're screwed if you think you can beat me." Lamia swirled around and slashed down Angel's back and straight across it.

"Ah!" Lamia then kicked Angel to the ground and lifted her sword up in a vertical position over Angel's body. As she brought the sword down, Angel rolled out of the way and shot up; she thrust the sword into Lamia's arm. Lamia held her arm and chuckled.

"Now, once I get you down, I'll be taking the old man with me."

"Hey, I'm not an old man!" Oliver shouted, "You're even older than I am!" Lamia chuckled and glanced over at Angel.

"So, since I hit your beloved…have I struck a nerve?"

"Shut the hell up! Just…shut up!" Angel exclaimed as she hit Lamia with the sword on the thigh.

"You really should learn who your opponent is before you fight them."

"I know who you are, you're one of the leaders who have my mom and kept my parents away from us for ten years."

"Yes, that's true…but I wasn't talking about that." Lamia pulled her shirt up slightly and revealed a second sheath, Angel's eyes grew wide as Lamia pulled out a second sword. "Battle wounds are something one gets in battle, and now you'll be getting them all, thanks for being a good opponent, and unfortunately it ends here." Lamia brought the swords down and Angel blocked both with her sword. She pushed Lamia's swords off her and leapt back as Lamia positioned the swords to the ground.

"Take my sword, Angel!" Sarah exclaimed.

"No, I can handle this!" Angel exclaimed as she charged toward Lamia. She then grabbed Lamia's shoulders and flipped over her head, she sent a fist into Lamia's back. Lamia turned around and brought her swords toward Angel, she missed and Angel delivered a side kick into her abdomen. Lamia swiftly ran toward Angel with her swords positioned in X form in front of her, Angel did a back flip as Lamia slashed the swords out.

"Hold still damn you! When I say hold still, I expect it!" Angel stood in front of a tree and chuckled.

"Okay, I'll stand still." Lamia positioned her swords in front of her and ran toward Angel, Angel leaned to the side as Lamia thrust her swords forward and into the tree.

"Damn it!" Angel swiftly kicked Lamia in the head and caused her to fall to the ground; she then sheathed her own sword and pulled the two swords from the tree. She pointed the swords toward Lamia's neck and frowned. "No! Please let me live."

"I'm not stupid; I'm smart enough to realize that you would only strike again if I did so."

"No I won't, I promise you!"

"You are a vile person," Angel said while bringing the swords up. "You hurt Aaron and probably killed many others. There is no way I can allow you to live." Angel swiftly brought the swords down; she pierced into Lamia's abdomen and sliced her neck with the swords. She then tossed the swords next to Lamia's body and looked over at Sarah and the others.

"Angel, come over here!" Sarah said quickly. "Are you alright?" Angel smirked as she walked over to Sarah.

"I'm bloody, I'm hurt, but I'm still standing. So, I think I'm okay." Angel looked at Aaron who was still lying on the ground. "Will he be okay?"

"Yes, he'll be just fine."

"If anything, he's doing better than Lamia is," Oliver said as he stared at the woman's body. He was amazed; one of the leaders had been sliced down, and by his own daughter. He still wasn't sure what to think of his own children killing them, but these people were evil and they had Lilly in their hands. He clenched his fists and scowled. _"I promise you Lilly, I will get back to you, our kids are strong enough."_ Oliver looked over at Aaron who opened his eyes and smiled. "He's awake; we'll all be over here if you need us." He placed his hand on Sarah's shoulder and smiled. "Come on Sarah, Joshua; let's let your siblings have some time to themselves." Oliver, Sarah, Joshua and Lucas all walked over to a tree as Angel helped Aaron to his feet.

"Aaron, are you okay?" Angel asked with a tear falling from her eyes, Aaron kept his hold on her hand and smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine now, I have an angel by my side," Aaron smirked and Angel let out a small chuckle. "Why would I leave my angel and the others alone, and with Lucas here as well?"

"Heh…you better not do that."

"I don't intend to any time soon, but these are the kinds of dangers we will be facing. As you can tell I guess, the leaders are worse than the thugs that work under them. I suspect they'll only get harder as we scale up the leaders."

"I don't know if I can fight them all…" Aaron lifted his hand and wiped away one of her tears.

"You needn't fight all leaders on your own, there are six of us here, with that, we can all fight them together. Here, I'll give you some strength that you may want." Angel raised her eyebrow and breathed slowly as Aaron lifted her hand and gently kissed it, she swooned in response to his touch.

"Aaron…I actually thought that you were going to die…"

"I promise you this, I won't die off that easily and I will never leave you behind."

"Those are some pretty bold promises that you're making there…Can you be sure to keep them?" Aaron smiled and nodded his head.

"There is…a deep fire that burns within me; it keeps me…strong, devoted and alive."

"Yeah, God is good that way." Aaron chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yes, He is good, but this time I'm not talking about Him." Aaron pulled Angel into an embrace and gazed into her eyes.

"What are you talking about then?" Angel felt herself go limp in his arms and he began bringing his head toward hers. He didn't need to answer, she already knew it. "You're…you're talking about me, aren't you?" Angel's heart fluttered as she closed her eyes and met Aaron's lips with hers own. Her heart began to beat at a rapid pace as the warmth of Aaron's kiss flowed through her body and at that moment, she forgot everything. She forgot the journey, she forgot the fight she just had and she only focused her energy on Aaron and the kiss that was deepening. Aaron lifted his head and Angel gave a small sigh. "Aaron…"

"I love you, Angel. Ever since we began this journey, I have enjoyed your company and my feelings for you only grew." Angel couldn't bring herself to respond, her lip quivered. She knew she loved him and now she knew his feelings for her, there was no denying it. When she moved her lip to say something, Aaron put his finger on her lips and smiled softly. "You don't need to respond, I know your feelings." Angel exhaled and rested her head on his chest as he held both his arms around Angel's waist.

"Aw, it finally happened, their first kiss!" Sarah exclaimed with joy.

"Yeah, and I got to see it," Oliver said with a chuckle as he crossed his arms. "It looks like Aaron and I will be having a man to man talk."

"Hah, did you do that with Joshua?" Sarah raised her eyebrow and Joshua looked over almost fearfully. "I'll take that as a yes." Lucas crossed his arms and scoffed; Oliver raised his eyebrow and walked over.

"So are you not happy for them?" Oliver asked. Lucas chuckled and leaned against a tree.

"Why the hell should I be happy for new love and whatnot?" Lucas asked as he stared at Angel and Aaron.

"I think you're happy for them," Sarah said as she walked over.

"I never said that…"

"I think you're lying."

"Well in any case, we should probably bury Lamia," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "She may be evil, but she deserves a proper burial."

"Yeah, may the heavens have mercy on her," Lucas said with a small scoff.

"We'll use my sword as a shovel," Sarah said as she pulled out her sword. "Even if it takes all day…this sword is pretty small." Lucas crossed his arms and glanced over at Angel and Aaron, the two had begun to move, they were obviously slow dancing. Lucas's face softened slightly as he watched them, soon over time Sarah tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, the hole is finished, go bury Lamia."

"Yeah…I'll do that." Lucas walked over and picked up Lamia's body, he then walked over to the hole and put her into the hole. "Such a pitiful way to attack someone...sneaking up on them like that…" Lucas picked up Lamia's bloody blades and sighed. "You can keep these, grave robbing is beneath me." He threw the blades into the hole and looked over at Aaron and Angel; he sighed and shook his heads. "Love…the one thing I've been deprived of all my life. I grow older still and I remain cursed by the blood of my last girlfriend." Lucas knew no one was watching so he allowed his body to shake slightly as he clenched his eyelids shut. He clenched his fists and groaned. "This is the path I chose, a vile person incapable of love and feeling. While Oliver strives to save the one he loves, and a new couple is born, I'm still cursed with blood on my hands." Lucas frowned as he picked up the sword that Sarah left beside the hole, he figured he'd use that to bury Lamia. He looked at her face one last time and sighed. "You even look like her too, my last girlfriend…Linda…That was the very look on her face when I killed her and that man she had been two timing me with. We were engaged, I guess it comes to you as a shock." Lucas began filling the hole up. "Not that it matters to you anyway, why am I talking to a dead body? That was the last time I ever felt any emotion…" Lucas felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around with an angry look on his face.

"You could have waited for us before burying her," Sarah stated. Lucas shrugged and crossed his arms over.

"I figured I'd just get it out of the way."

"So, is something wrong Lucas? You seem a bit troubled."

"No, what the hell gave you that idea? Nothing is wrong."

"Are you positive?" Oliver asked as he raised his eyebrow. "It really does seem like something is up with you." Lucas growled and tossed Sarah her sword.

"Why the hell would there be anything wrong? I just think we've been here long enough." Lucas started to walk toward Lamia's hideout and the others followed.

"Yeah, we should check Lamia's hideout to see if Lilly is there," Oliver said quietly. _"Though I can't help but wonder why Lucas is so troubled."_

* * *

There's the chapter, One leader is finally defeated, hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	19. Lucas's Italian Fling

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 19 (Lucas's Italian Fling)

In the Amazon Rainforest Ashley slammed her fist onto a table. "We've lost Lamia!" Ashley exclaimed. "Her army has been destroyed as well."

"Yeah, and now that group still lives," Lin Zhu stated as she crossed her arms. "We have to destroy them."

"We can do it," Naomi Reiko responded as she hit the table. "We just have to believe in our potential…They should be in Italy by now. If I heard correctly, Lamia's assistant told them they could find Oliver in Italy."

"Why would she say Italy?" Ashley asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Bernardo's army is gone."

"There remain a small few. We can at least hope one of that group will die."

"Isn't Bernardo's assistant still living?" Myer Aeron asked as he crossed his arms over. "His assistant is pretty tricky and sly."

"That's true," Lin said with a nod. "What if we all die though?"

"Are you that fearful?" Naomi asked while looking over to Lin. Lin shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms.

"We have no heirs. No one to avenge us if we fail."

"This is true," Ashley responded while tapping her chin.

"We had two slaves, now we have one, but we are not allowed to gain children through that person."

"You know that I have disallowed any intercourse with Oliver or Lilly long ago. But I never said you couldn't go find someone in the world other than those two people to have children with. The only thing we need to do with Oliver and his pretty bride is keep them enslaved. Oliver slipped out of our grasp, so we just need to recapture him. But if we force them to have intercourse with anybody then nothing good can come from that."

"Well, you might be right on that," Alejandro said with a nod. "I can respect that decision."

"Good, always respect my decisions. I do believe you realized that long ago." Alejandro and the others nodded.

"Anyway, Alejandro, are you going to choose a new assistant?" Lin asked.

"I don't know, maybe I will," Alejandro said with a shrug. "I believe Naomi is missing her assistant as well."

"Yes I am," Naomi said with a scowl. She leaned back in her chair and sighed calmly. "But I shall not bother to replace her."

"Bernardo is lucky, his assistant still survives," Keme stated as he brushed some dirt from his part of the desk.

"Yes, my assistant is living," Bernardo said with his hands in front of his face and an evil look present. "And with my assistant, I shall destroy the group one by one…she can be a very sly fox."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Back in Italy, I didn't think we'd be here again," Joshua said with a sigh.

"You know we will probably wind up revisiting places," Aaron stated. "Plus, Lamia's assistant told us they suspected Lilly to be here." Oliver grunted and rubbed his chin.

"Even still, it doesn't add up," Oliver said quietly. "It doesn't seem like they would ever tell us anything to help us."

"Maybe they're setting us up for a trap," Lucas said as he glanced down the streets.

"That could be very possible." Lucas crossed his arms and sighed, during all this time, the armies had diminished and taken countless blows. If they indeed fell into a trap, it would probably be a big one, since the leaders were the ones left and they were probably the most vicious of any the group had faced. Angel smiled and patted Lucas on the back.

"I know I've told Aaron and Joshua how much we appreciate their help," Angel said quietly.

"Yeah, without them we probably couldn't do much," Sarah added with a nod.

"We won't forget you or dad; we don't tell you enough that we thank you for helping us." Lucas looked to the side and shrugged. "If it wasn't for you or the boys, I don't think Sarah and I would have made it this far. Together we can take on the world, but when we're separated, there isn't a whole lot we can do."

"Yeah whatever," Lucas said while waving his hand through the air. "You don't need to say anything to me."

"Hey, if it wasn't for you, I'd still be stuck with those people," Oliver said as he patted Lucas on the back. "You really did help and you did quite a bit of good."

"I don't recognize that terminology; I never do anything good…"

"Sure you do!" Sarah said quickly. "Helping us on the journey itself is a good thing!"

"Yeah, whatever you say…" Sarah sighed and turned to Angel, probably to talk to her about why Lucas was troubled. Aaron and Joshua started talking to Lucas so he sighed and looked over. His eyes linked with a beautiful Italian woman across the street. She smiled sweetly and looked as though she wanted Lucas to go over to her. He looked over and shrugged, nobody would notice if he was gone. He walked across the street as the woman started to walk away; she turned around and smiled sweetly at him. She then continued walking and Lucas followed her around a building where she stopped and turned to him.

"Hello there handsome," The woman said with a smile.

"Uh…hey, how are you?" The woman chuckled and crossed her arms.

"I do hope you are not shy. My name is Courtney by the way, what is your name?"

"My name is Lucas."

"How long have you been here for, Lucas?"

"Not long actually…I've been here once before and left quickly, I'll probably wind up leaving again." Courtney frowned and shook her head.

"Why so quick? You'll miss out on all that Italy has to offer!"

"I never really found myself caring."

"Oh well you're charming…" Courtney sighed and crossed her arms. "Come with me, I want to show you Italy!"

"Heh, I wish I could stick around and enjoy the sights, but I just don't have that time." Courtney rolled her eyes and grabbed Lucas's hand, she then pulled him toward an Italian restaurant. "Whoa! Are all you Italians this spontaneous?"

"Only the non important ones." Courtney smiled and dragged him into the restaurant. "I want you to eat here; it's one of the greatest places in town!"

"Uh…I couldn't really…"

"Oh please, I'll even pay for you!" Lucas blinked and smiled, it had been a long time since anybody really had been this kind to him. "Stick with me; you'll have a lot of fun if you do!"

"Okay…but you don't even know me; do you make a habit of dining with random people?"

"That's what's fun about it, everyone in Italy is friendly! Give or take a few…you seem like a strong and gentle man, but am I coming on too strong?"

"No, you're not at all. Thanks, it's been a while since someone complimented me like that."

"Oh you poor thing!" Courtney and Lucas sat down at the table and ordered their food. "You may have to pardon me if I'm coming on too strong but…could this be considered a date? I'm a shy person and I wanted to get to know you but…" Lucas coughed slightly and smiled.

"Yeah, if you want to call this spontaneous meeting a date, then it's a date. It's actually been a while since I've been on a date with someone."

"Oh, okay then!" Courtney smiled as the food was brought to them. "I guess we can both refresh our dating skills then, it's been a while for me as well." Courtney took a bite of her food as Lucas swallowed his bite. "So, Lucas, what do you do for a living?" Lucas's face nearly dropped, he couldn't tell her he was a criminal.

"I do many things for a living actually, not even I could tell you what my exact career is."

"Oh, well I'm actually a teacher."

"That's a good job to have." Lucas looked into Courtney's eyes and smiled. "You have very nice looking eyes."

"Oh, why thank you! You look good too, do you work out?"

"Actually yes I do. Right now, I'm searching around for somebody."

"Oh, well don't let me keep you then…"

"Eh I could use a break from all that damn world traveling anyway."

"I see…Well then it's good that we met!"

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Where did Lucas go?" Sarah asked as she and the others looked down the street. "He should be around here somewhere!"

"He seems to do whatever he feels like," Joshua said with a sigh. "Should we try to look for him?"

"We really should find Bernardo Damiano…" Aaron rubbed his chin and looked over at Sarah.

"Didn't your grandfather say to take care of your comrades in battle?" Aaron asked. "If I'm correct, that was something he taught you in your training."

"Yeah but…"

"He's right," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "If Lucas is out there on his own, can he handle himself?"

"He seemed to be doing that just fine when he was in America," Angel said quietly. "However I understand the point…Sarah, what happens if he's alone and Bernardo finds him with whatever is left of his army?"

"You're the leader," Sarah said with a shrug.

"When did we decide on that?"

"It doesn't matter…but I think someone should look for Bernardo's base. So, Angel, why don't you and Aaron go look for Lucas, and we'll look for the base." Angel and Aaron looked at each other and grinned. "Oh, and focus only on finding Lucas, don't do anything else."

"Oh alright, I wasn't planning on doing anything other than finding Lucas," Angel said with a small huff. The group parted and Angel looked over at Aaron thoughtfully. "Do you think Lucas went to Bernardo's old hideout?"

"I don't know about that," Aaron said as he crossed his arms. "It's worth checking, but would he really do that?"

"It'd be easy to find him again if he did…its odd though, neither Bernardo nor his assistant were there to fight us, we easily walked in and took down his army." Aaron chuckled at the memory as they walked toward where the old base had been.

"It still looks like it's in tatters," Aaron said as they stepped into the building and looked around."

"Yeah, there's an overturned table, a chair, part of a curtain…I remember using that on someone!"

"It could is very easily the remains of a battlefield, nobody's been here in a long time it seems." Angel sighed and crossed her arms.

"We'd better keep looking then."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Lucas and Courtney walked around another building, they had been together for hours and Lucas was actually having the most fun of his life with this Italian woman. Lucas in fact did not even think about the journey or even looking around for Bernardo. "Lucas, do you dance?" Courtney asked with a smile.

"Not very well," Lucas responded. Courtney smiled softly and took his hand.

"Then let me show you." She placed his hand on her waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's very easy once you get the hang of it."

"Yeah…" The two began to slow dance.

"You seem to be doing just fine!"

"You're not so bad yourself." Courtney smiled and rested her head on Lucas's shoulder.

"You look very handsome in this light, Lucas."

"Thank you…"

"Oh if only this moment could last."

"I wish it could be for forever."

"Why couldn't it be?" Courtney closed her eyes and smiled.

"I can't stay in Italy forever; my job requires me to travel around the world constantly."

"Oh…Then…maybe this could be seen as a small romantic fling. You know, a break from your job."

"I wouldn't say it's a small fling with you, I'd say it's a big thing." Courtney lifted her head up and smiled.

"You're a very nice and sweet person."

_"Oh if only she knew…that would make her despise me though."_ Lucas sighed and looked into Courtney's eyes. "Thank you for that, it means a lot."

"Do you suppose that I could kiss you, Lucas? Just this once, before you have to leave Italy for good?"

"I'd come back!"

"When would you return though?"

"I…I suppose when I'm done with this long journey." Courtney smiled and wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck.

"Lucas, I think I may be starting to fall for you…"

"The feeling would be mutual." In that one moment, the couple leaned in to kiss each other, it was a gentle and passionate kiss, Courtney sighed as she and Lucas brought their heads up.

"Lucas…thank you for that kiss. Would you mind coming to my home, I would like to cook a meal for you."

"That sounds like nice." With that, Lucas softly kissed her forehead.

* * *

Wow, can this be happening? Is "hardened heart" Lucas actually falliing in love? Hmm...That woman...Well stick around.


	20. Betrayal

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

A/N: I'm being generous here, I have a lot of chapters to this story, but don't expect multiple chapters in one day too often.

* * *

Chapter 20 (Betrayal)

"Okay, so we know that Bernardo's old base is completely desolate," Sarah said with a sigh as she walked down the street with Joshua and Oliver. "What else do we know?"

"Well, Lucas is still missing, and we've yet to see any sign of Bernardo," Joshua stated.

"It is possible that Lamia's assistant lied to us," Oliver stated. "There isn't anything we could do about that now, Lamia and her entire army is gone."

"Well I'm hoping she's right," Joshua responded. "I mean, if so, then we could actually see your mom!"

"Yeah, that would be great," Sarah said with a smile. She wanted to see her mother more than anything in the world, after ten years, it got lonely not having a mother to love you and take care of you. "Dad, what all was mom like?"

"She was great," Oliver said with a smile. "She was incredibly beautiful and she shined brighter than the stars in the sky. There wasn't a day that I could go without being madly in love with your mother."

"How often did you get to see her in the last ten years?"

"Not very often actually, any time I got a chance to see her, it was at a very rare moment."

"That has to suck." Sarah sighed and crossed her arms over. "Don't worry Dad, we're going to get mom back, I promise. I…I don't want to go without her." A tear fell from Sarah's eyes as she looked to the ground, Oliver wrapped his arms around Sarah in a hug.

"Don't worry, keep looking ahead. We'll get her, we'll get Lilly back, I'm sorry things had to happen like this." Sarah sniffed and wiped her eyes, she shook her head and a bold look came on her face.

"Right, but first things first, we need to find Bernardo's hideout and find Lucas."

"Do you think Angel has grown more accepting of Lucas?" Joshua asked with a raised eyebrow. Sarah thought for a minute and nodded.

"I think she has over time. I mean, she truly seems to appreciate the fact that Lucas helped us on the journey, he even got Dad back for reasons unknown."

"Actually he told me his intention there," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "He told me not to tell anyone but…it doesn't matter. He told me that he felt by freeing me; he was making up for what happened with Lilly."

"Are you sure?" Sarah blinked and tapped her chin. "He does say that he's not the type to feel anything, but I can't help but think he's starting to feel a bit crowded."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, out of all of us, he's the only one not in a relationship with someone. Aaron and Angel are together, I'm with Joshua and even you're in a relationship, Dad. Not only that, but Lucas actually dated Mom once, and even though he cheated on her, he probably feels something harsh…it's as though he's waiting for you to send him to the slaughterhouse to die."

"I don't think I would feel right killing him," Oliver said with a shrug. "Though he is evil, he has been helping us out." The group looked over to see Angel and Aaron walking up to them.

"We couldn't find him anywhere," Angel said quietly. "We searched all over the place and couldn't seem to find him."

"Do you suppose he's run off?" Aaron asked.

"It's a possibility," Sarah stated with a small shrug. "What do we know about him, other than he's probably starting to feel crowded."

"I don't know about that," Angel responded as she crossed her arms.  
"It's possible though, what do we know about him?"

"I could tell you how he became a criminal from the start," Oliver said while crossing his arms. "It wasn't all that long before I went to Paris and found your mother again. He had this girlfriend and everything seemed to be working out great for him. They got engaged and seemed as happy as Jake and Miley. Then something happened, Linda was her name, she started seeing another man, one day Lucas walked in the house and she was in bed with this other guy. Lucas flared up and murdered them both in cold blood, from there something happened to his mentality I guess…He just went ballistic and started getting stronger, he started killing more and more and not even the police could catch him."

"I could tell you what happened from there," Angel said with a chuckle. "He still plagues Malibu, he tried to take over Malibu once by leading a large criminal army, it was unsuccessful however. Lilith led a group of people and they took down the army of prisoners in a long and bloody battle. Lucas however was not present on the field at the time. I believe it is Lucas's destiny to die at the hands of Lilith…It has to be, they keep bumping into each other, and Lilith herself wants to be a police chief one day."

"Look, there he is!" Joshua exclaimed, he pointed and everyone looked over to see Lucas walking away with some woman, completely unaware that they were watching.

"Well it looks like he found someone interesting," Sarah said with a smile. "Come on, let's follow them!"

"He seems happy; maybe he really is happy…"

"Yeah, maybe he's got a whirlwind romance now."

"I wish we could leave him here," Angel said with a quiet voice. "I don't mean that in a bad way, I just mean he could have a life here."

"I understand what you mean. He could start a new life here and perhaps with that woman as well. Yet he is bound by his destiny, I'm going to say that his destiny is probably to fight Lilith and he'll probably..." Sarah looked down and sighed. Aaron narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Something tells me we should follow those two anyway," Aaron stated. "So let us follow those two." The group closely followed Lucas and Courtney from behind; they stopped at a house that the couple entered.

"He's visiting her home?" Angel asked flatly, "I wonder which one of those two is the speedy dater."

"It's probably Lucas," Oliver said with a chuckle while remembering how Lucas courted Lilly years before. The group all watched Courtney and Lucas through the window of the home.

"Lucas, do you believe in love?" Courtney asked as she slowly ran her hand down Lucas's arm.

"Love happens to certain people," Lucas said quietly.

"Lucas, I know we just met, but I feel like I've fallen for you," Courtney said. "Surely you feel it too?"

"Perhaps I do," Lucas said with a small smile. Courtney huddled closely to Lucas and let him put his arms around her waist.

"Lucas, I love you," Courtney said. Aaron made a small humming sound as his eyes darted around the room while the others gazed at Lucas and Courtney. Sarah seemed happy because it looked like Lucas had found love, Angel seemed pleasant as well. Daniel and Oliver seemed ambivalent about the new relationship. Something caught Aaron's eye and he saw on a desk in the room, a picture of Bernardo Damiano. Aaron looked away from the window and saw a car drive behind the house. When he looked into the window he saw Lucas and Courtney kissing.

"She's leading him on," Aaron said quietly as he quickly stepped back and took his bow and arrows out of his quiver. He aimed an arrow for the picture of Bernardo, he fired a shot and the arrow landed directly above the picture, Lucas looked over and gasped.

"That's Bernardo Damiano…why do you have his picture?" Lucas asked with his eyes growing wide. Courtney smiled with evil and crossed her arms.

"She is my assistant, and my wife, that is why," Bernardo said while walking into the room. "This was part of our plan to kill you and your group." Outside the window, everybody but Aaron let out a shocked gasp.

"So everything was a lie then?" Lucas asked.

"Sorry, but I don't see how anyone could look at your ugly face," Courtney said. "At least we have you alone." Aaron aimed an arrow into the window and watched as Courtney pulled out a knife.

"I don't think so," Aaron said quietly as he pulled the string tight and released the arrow. Lucas watched as an arrow pierced Courtney through the heart, she fell to the ground and Aaron quickly jumped through the window, "You see an arrow shoot into the room and you don't realize that one of Lucas's comrades is nearby? That is pathetic!" Aaron glanced over at Lucas and saw him staring at Courtney with unreadable emotions on his face. He then glanced back at Bernardo and frowned. "So that was your game…you will die now."

* * *

There is the chapter, too bad Lucas, she was evil as well. Wonder what happens now.


	21. Author Note

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

Chapter 20 (Betrayal)

* * *

I'm sorry, I must have saved over Chapter 21! I'm on Chapter fifty something and I can't rewrite chapter 21. Let me summarize what happened for you.

Aaron told Lucas to get the hell out of the house and fought with Bernardo. The during the fight, Bernardo kept trying to make Aaron fight with full rage, because someone who is angered will not fight very well. Aaron was calm the whole time until Bernardo got him to the ground and aimed a gun toward him and Angel jumped in the way. They thought she got shot and then Aaron got mad. He started to lose it until Joshua shot an arrow through the room and told him to calm down, he did and in doing so, Aaron shot an arrow into Bernardo's throat. Angel opened her eyes and wound up just fainting because of the shock. She didn't get shot and everything was fine.

* * *

I will post 22 for you today because of this


	22. Hidden Child

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

A/N: There is a very important Author note in the end, READ IT

* * *

Chapter 22 (A Hidden Child)

Lucas lay in the bed and stared up at the ceiling, he held his hand to his forehead and sighed. _"So it's come to this, has it?"_ Lucas lowered his hand to his side and cussed. "It's my curse after all." Lucas sat up in the bed and looked out the window. Everybody had chosen to stay in separate rooms, it was nice every now and then to stop at a hotel rather than sleep on the plane, they didn't do it that often. The boys slept in their own room and the girls slept in theirs, it had been Oliver's decision on that part. The grown men both had rooms of their own. _"I hate that I have to be friendly with these people, but it's something I have to do, along with helping that one guy to…"_ Lucas's eyes widened as he rubbed his forehead. "Crap, I forgot something like that!" Lucas stood up quickly and sighed. "It doesn't matter, I wasn't the one responsible for looking after the kid, it was Rico." Lucas tossed on his normal clothes and a jacket. _"I'm getting the hell out of here anyway, these people…they don't really need me. I have to check and make sure Rico and that kid hasn't been found yet and I don't make a habit of saving phone numbers."_ Lucas hurried out of the door and started banging on the one across the hall, soon Oliver was heard moaning and opening the door.

"Lucas…what the hell?" Oliver stated as he started to turn back and close the door.

"Oliver, you have three children!" Oliver blinked for a moment and his tired look slowly left his face.

"What!" Lucas winced at the booming voice; he sighed and shoved Oliver into the room.

"Quiet, you don't want to wake the others."

"Okay, when and how did I have a child and how would you know?"

"Sit down, shut up, and let me explain. Lilly's pretty damn smart, but the person who had her hostage was pretty damn dumb as well." Oliver raised his eyebrow and listened as Lucas explained an old situation.

-_Flashback-_

Lucas ran through the streets and laughed as Rico fired several gunshots at him. "Get back here you damned coward!" Rico exclaimed.

"It isn't I that is the coward," Lucas exclaimed. "It is you!"

"Who the hell is the one running?"

"You will be in one minute!" Lucas pulled out a dagger and thrust it toward Rico; Rico dodged the blade and narrowed his eyes.

"Nice try…" Lucas laughed insanely as he charged toward Rico and slammed his fist into his abdomen. He then shoved Rico against a wall and held his fist in the air.

"Say goodnight, scumbag." Rico growled and Lucas started to bring his fist to Rico's face, he stopped when his cell phone started ringing. "What the hell? Hold on one moment. Don't interrupt this call; I'll kill you when I'm done." Rico rolled his eyes as Lucas pulled out the phone and checked it, the number was unrecognized, but he answered it anyway while holding Rico's neck with one arm. "Hello?"

"Oh my god, Lucas!" A voice exclaimed. Lucas raised his eyebrow and took a moment to think about the person.

"Holy crap, Truscott!"

"What!" Rico exclaimed.

"No, you know it's Lilly Oken now," Lilly stated. "I had the chance to call someone once this year and I couldn't call anybody I knew that was close to me. Don't ask me how I remembered your cell phone number; you must not have changed it since…"

"Mommy, Mommy who are you talking to?" A voice asked. Lucas and Rico both heard the childlike voice on the other end of the phone; they raised their eyebrows and looked at each other.

"Shh, be quiet David," Lilly said quickly.

"Lilly, this is Rico!" Rico exclaimed as Lucas slowly loosened his grip.

"Rico, you're there too?" Lilly asked. "Look, nobody can know where I am…Oliver doesn't know he has a seven year old son. Nobody can know it, and I've been able to keep David hidden from the bums who have been holding me hostage for seven years. Actually the person's second in command actually has a heart and has helped keep David hidden. The thing is, I didn't know I was pregnant until after I was abducted. You don't know the stuff I had to go through in order to hide my pregnancy!"

"So why are you telling me this?" Lucas asked with a groan. "It's not like I'm going to do anything for you."

"Don't you get it!" Rico exclaimed. "She wants someone to retrieve David before they realize he's alive!"

"Yes Lucas, Rico's right," Lilly said quickly. "That assistant is dying and they are going to choose another one, it's getting harder and harder to keep David safe!" Lucas sighed and tossed Rico to the ground.

"Where are you, exactly?" Lucas asked. He looked at Rico who was smiling at him, he scowled in response. "Don't tell _anybody_ what I'm doing. Do you understand that?"

-NEW SCENE-

Lucas and Rico arrived in Germany and took Lilly's instructions on how to get to the base, they managed to arrive unseen and hidden. "I wonder where all the people are…" Rico said under his breath.

"Who really gives a damn," Lucas stated. "You realize that once we get this kid, you're taking care of it, right?"

"Oh yeah, like I'd let _you_ take care of the kid!"

"You're smarter than they give you credit for, it amazes me." Rico narrowed his eyes and stared at Lucas.

"I was several years ahead of the other kids my age, of _course_ I'm smart."

"You're smart enough to realize the only thing that kept you alive was Lilly calling, right?"

"No, I had something hidden in my sleeve, I was about to hit you with it actually. So, do you realize that I'm training Miley's daughter to one day kick your ass?"

"Please, I'm Malibu's biggest criminal, of course I knew that."

"Right…Well, we can't let Miley or any of them know about this, it could be dangerous." Lucas nodded and looked over to see a woman walking out with a fearful little boy. "I'll do the talking, since I know you won't say anything good."

"Just shut up and let's get this over with." Lucas and Rico walked over to the woman, she identified herself as the assistant of Emma Heinrike.

"I'll be dying soon and Lilly is afraid for David's future safety," The woman stated. Rico nodded and knelt toward David.

"David, I'm Rico, a very good friend of your mother. You're going to be okay now."

"Mommy told me I had to leave her," David said quietly.

"Yes, you do, it's the safest thing that you can do. One day we're going to get your mother and your father out."

"He hasn't met his father," the woman said sadly. "He was kept hidden from everyone, and never met up with Oliver. I'm afraid there are not a lot of good people here. I had a change of heart when I saw this boy."

"You can't say that," Lucas said as he glared at the woman. "Don't tell me you didn't try to kill him." The woman turned her head down and sighed.

"Only when he was a little baby…Lilly never cared how anyone treated her but she was damn protective of David. When I tried to take her baby she held on tight and glared at me with very stern eyes. I could see the look of a mother who was about to kill for her young, it softened me slightly and I didn't make any move toward the baby. Soon afterwards she began to trust me and ever since then, I've been helping to keep watch over him." The woman looked back as she heard a noise, she quickly looked at Rico and Lucas and pushed David toward them. "Go now! They're coming!"

"I want my mommy!" David shouted.

"Come on brat," Lucas said as he picked up David and ran with Rico.

"Could you _refrain_ from doing that?" Rico asked. "I can't believe we're not going to try to save Lilly."

"What are you, an idiot? There are probably a large number of people in there, she only wanted her son safe!" They heard a gunshot and somehow they knew that was the end of the assistant.

"Great, Lilly's just going to have to trust that we saved David," Rico said quietly. "Especially if the assistant is the one that just got shot down." David started to cry and Lucas groaned.

"This is where I ask you to say something '_nice'_ Rico."

"Well since you're incapable of it…"

-_End Flashback-_

"How come I never knew this?" Oliver asked as he sat on the bed. "I can't believe I have a son that I never even knew about. Tell me he doesn't hate me!"

"No don't worry, that only happened with Angel. Your son actually knows a lot about you and wants to see you one day."

"Maybe we should…wait, would it even be safe to go back to Malibu right now?"

"No. You can't, but I'm going…"

"What?" Oliver raised his eyebrow as Lucas let out a sigh.

"I can't do this anymore…I'm not needed here. Your daughters are strong, the boys are strong, you're even strong enough. I don't need to be here, I need to be over in Malibu doing what I usually do."

"Why? What good reason do you have for going back?" Lucas frowned, it really was because he couldn't take seeing people in love at all anymore. However, he wasn't about to reveal that fact.

"I just don't need to be here anymore, if you try to stop me, I'll knock you down to the ground." Lucas glanced downward and clenched his fists. "Just tell the others that I can't be here any longer. Besides, I'm also going back to check up on your son, not that it matters. However, I think he'd like to know how his sisters are. He knows a little about them, but he could use some more information. Be proud of your son, for a ten year old, he is one smart kid."

"They're all smart, if you think about it."

"Yeah, oh and try not to get yourself killed." Lucas crossed his arms and started toward the door, he stopped and glanced back momentarily. "I intend to be the one that kills you, remember that." Oliver smirked and crossed his arms as Lucas left the room.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews I hope you're enjoying this so far. Now, here's the question for you, in the very end, I'm thinking of having one of these people die in the final battle: AARON or JOSHUA will be the one to fall. There is also the choice of nobody, tell me what you think, and I will be posting a poll that requires immediate attention regarding this. Thank you


	23. African Mating Rituals

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 23 (African Mating Rituals)

"He what!" Angel exclaimed the next day. "What do you _mean_ Lucas left!"

"He's gone," Oliver said with a sigh. "He said he had to take care of other things. I think really, Courtney got to him." Angel sighed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, who knew a bitch like that could hit Lucas so hard. She's responsible for taking down one of the stronger members on this team."

"I feel like asking you to watch your language." Angel chuckled and hugged Oliver.

"I love you Dad. Hey, I'm as surprised as you to learn that I might have a brother!" Oliver nodded, he had told them that part as well. "That's not all that amazes me though, it amazes me that my parents were the great Ace and Mina Young."

"Yeah, well right now it's just Ace Young, but we'll get your mother back."

"The world is going to love your return," Sarah said with a smirk. "I mean it, as bad as it is, your disappearance _helped_ your popularity." Sarah looked at Angel and smirked. "Oh, I knew my parents were the singers by the way." Angel chuckled and crossed her arms.

"It is only because you didn't have to live a secret life."

"Do you think you could tell me some about Miley and Jake's family?" Oliver asked. Angel nodded and crossed her arms. She tapped her chin in thought and started to talk.

"My best friend is Miley's daughter, Lilith. She fought with Lucas quite often, actual physical combat. She has two best friends, both of which were not entirely fond of me but they grew on me and became some of my closest friends as well. One is a guy named Tyler and the other is a girl named Mira. They are great fighters, Jake and Miley also fought somewhat in certain cases. Here's the thing, Lucas had several people under him that worked for him."

"Really…"

"Yeah, when the criminal outbreak occurred, there were certain people that escaped from some prisons and they were led by others. Leon Salk is his direct subordinate. Of course, Leon is completely stupid."

"I presume Rico fights along with Lilith, then?" Angel nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, he helped train Lilith. Lucas had at least six people under him and now all that remains is Leon."

"What happened to the others?"

"Devon Slade was one, he got beat by Mira and the mother of Tyler, however he was the most sadistic…he almost killed both of them. Sally Dixon had fought with Miley and in the end, Miley own. Henry Marshall died at the hands of Robbie Ray." Oliver raised his eyebrow, he couldn't see Miley's dad as a fighter. "Justin LaSalle…he's the one that died in Paris and nearly killed me. Jessica Monroe also died when she attacked Lilith and Tyler when they least expected it. Lilith wound up pushing herself and Jessica over a building and Tyler grabbed Lilith's arm before she could fall. Jessica fell over the edge, grabbed Lilith's leg and finally slipped off."

"It sounds like things got really interesting in Malibu since I've been gone," Oliver said with a sigh. "All because of Lucas too…"

"It's been nearly five months and I sort of wonder how they're doing actually, but we are off to…where are we going next?"

"Shouldn't you make that decision?" Sarah asked with a chuckle. "I suppose we could go to Africa."

"Africa?"

"Duna Gituku is dead," Oliver said with a raised eyebrow. "There would be no point in going to Africa…"

"Sure, we could experience some culture, you like that right Angel?"

"I _love_ culture," Angel said with a smile.

"You and Aaron both," Joshua said with a chuckle. "You wouldn't believe how much he remembers on cultural things."

"Really, how so?"

"Well he does research a lot on culture, it's the whole school thing." Angel shrugged and stood up.

"Then we should take a trip to Africa, but still what is there?"

"Maybe Duna's assistant is still living," Oliver said as he rubbed his chin. "It would make sense because we haven't been to Africa just yet."

"Then we will go there, but I do want to be sure and find mom, so if she's not in Africa, we will go somewhere else." Angel looked over as Aaron walked into the room and looked at everyone.

"So, where are we off to?" Aaron asked.

"Africa, hope we can learn a few things there!"

**-NEW SCENE-**

A day later, everybody sat in an African hut, Angel and Aaron decided to participate in a festival for the fun of it. "Who knew they'd be having a festival when we got here," Joshua said with a grin.

"Yeah, I _would_ participate but I didn't feel like it," Sarah stated with a shrug.

"Isn't a part of the festival supposed to be some mating ritual, though?" Angel asked as she rubbed her chin. Oliver raised his eyebrow and looked over.

"You don't need to participate in that," Oliver said as he crossed his arms. "You're a sixteen year old girl."

"Yeah, and you're already taken, sort of," Aaron said with a smile. He looked over at Oliver and smiled as Oliver nodded his head. It had been made clear long ago that Oliver trusted both Aaron and Joshua with his two daughters. "I couldn't possibly participate in that though, I don't even know what I would do."

"Mating rituals are basically where you compete with other men for the affections of a woman," Oliver said with a shrug. "Usually there are dances and events, in the end, the women choose the man."

"So it's not even like competing for one woman in particular?"

"No, in a mating ritual, the male is looking for a mate or something," Sarah said with a shrug. "The male tries to attract certain girls and hopefully he'll find a mate in there." Angel raised her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes.

"No way Aaron's doing that." Angel wrapped her arm around Aaron's arm and Aaron chuckled in response. "I'm not letting any girls get near my man."

"Yeah, speaking of which, Joshua and I are going around the area and looking at the different activities here."

"I'm going to join, it's very interesting around here," Oliver said with a smile. "Do you think they know who Ace Young is? Maybe they would like to meet 'Smokin' Oken' and possibly Ace."

"Dad, I don't think that's the best idea right now." Sarah chuckled as she walked off with Joshua and Oliver, Angel looked at Aaron and smiled, she quickly gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and rested her head on his chest.

"You know, mating rituals seem fun," Aaron said with a chuckle. "How would you like to see a mating ritual, but one for you and only you?"

"Sure, why not," Angel responded. She and Aaron walked into a wooded area and Aaron pulled out his bow.

""Here's what I'll do. Apparently mating rituals are supposed to prove masculinity and the woman goes with the one they like. I'm pretty sure that's how they are, make note of the very tips of these tree branches. That is where I will aim my arrows and I can guarantee not a single one will miss!"

"Okay, let's see it!" Angel watched with a wide smile as Aaron shot several arrows into the trees, some arrows were slightly off mark and some missed but quite a few hit perfectly. "Wow, good job, you've impressed the observing female!"

"I'm glad you liked that display, so it appears I have no other comp-" A whooshing sound was heard and several arrows shot from behind the two, Aaron looked up and raised his eyebrow. Several arrows had split his right in the middle. They looked over to see another man walking to them, Aaron didn't say anything but Angel applauded at the skill and the excitement of the moment.

"That's good skill you have there," Angel said with a smile.

"Thank you," The man said with a grin. "I have trained my entire life to reach that skill!"

"I'm Angel, and this is Aaron." Angel pointed at Aaron and smiled politely.

"Nice to meet you," Aaron said with a nod.

"It is a pleasure, I'm Dustin Charlemagne."

"Charlemagne, you must be French!" Angel said quickly. She tapped her chin and glanced upwards in thought. "Doesn't that mean Charles the Great?"

"Yeah, I guess it's fitting for a prince like me, but I'm not really French."

"You're a Prince!" Angel's eyes grew large and Aaron stared at Dustin.

"You're a prince huh?" Aaron said with slight interest. "Well we are truly sorry if we're interrupting your practice!" Aaron placed his hand on Angel's waist and gave her a slight push.

"Yeah I am," Dustin said with a shrug. "I wasn't really practicing though." Aaron shrugged as he and Angel started to walk off. "I thought I had heard you mention this being a mating ritual of some kind." Aaron stopped walking and turned around to look at Dustin. "After all there is a beautiful woman standing next to you and she looks open to finding a mate."

"She's not looking for one of those," Aaron said flatly. "She's spoken for already."

"How can that be, she doesn't have the ceremonial necklace. It is given to those who have a mate and aren't looking for one." Aaron raised his eyebrow and looked over at Angel who held her breath.

"Didn't you get one of those?"

"Uh…I didn't get anything from Africa yet," Angel said with a small shrug.

"Well that's great!" Dustin said quickly. "That means she doesn't have a mate and is open. Keep in mind that I'm a prince!" Dustin smiled and walked off, Aaron stared at him and mouthed the word 'prince' and scowled.

* * *

Hmm, competition and is that jealousy Aaron has...Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next will be up soon.


	24. Mating Week Has Begun

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

Chapter 24 (Mating Week Has Begun)

"Well we just met a prince," Angel said as she looked at Aaron. "I don't think we've met royalty yet."

"No, we haven't, and I personally don't care if we meet anymore royalty," Aaron stated. Angel chuckled as she rested her head on Aaron's shoulder and walked from the woods with him.

"I don't think royalty is all that bad."

"An African prince thinks you aren't taken because you don't have some dumb piece of African jewelry."

"Aw does poor Aaron think he's going to lose me to a prince?" Angel did a mock pout and Aaron narrowed his eyes.

"No."

"Hah, don't worry Aaron, I'm yours and I love you always. There is no way you're going to lose me to a prince, what do you want me to do to fix your fragile male ego?" Aaron chuckled and wrapped his arms around Angel's waist.

"No. My ego is just fine, but I wouldn't mind a kiss."

"Then a kiss is what you'll get, big boy." Angel leaned up some and kissed Aaron's lips with passion. She sighed contently as they separated their lips.

"Nobody kisses better than my Angel, that's for sure."

"Hah, I'm the only and first person you've ever kissed."

"You'll also be the last that I kiss." Angel blushed as Aaron flashed a smirk. She thought on that statement and chuckled nervously, the idea of that didn't actually sound bad to her.

"Hey Aaron, I think I saw Sarah with some new necklace thing, I'm going to go find her."

"Okay, go ahead." Aaron watched as Angel ran off, he then sighed and slumped down. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Why the long face?" Oliver asked while holding a hotdog in his hand.

"I just got shown up by a prince, that's why." Oliver chuckled and took a bite from the hotdog.

"What are you talking about?"

"I stupidly decided to show off my archery for Angel and some damn prince thinks that it was part of some dumb mating ritual and he shot a bunch of his own arrows into _mine!_ So this stupid Prince has his eyes on her and it's because she doesn't have some necklace that would have been the one thing to prevent her from being tossed into the group of women looking for a mate."

"She probably should have gotten one of those then."

"So what the hell am I supposed to do about that?" Oliver swallowed the last of the hotdog and sighed.

"So participate in the ritual. You're her boyfriend, she'll obviously choose you in the end, plus you'll be experiencing culture like never before. I believe it is the women in the mating ritual that choose the men they want, so what have you got to lose?"

"If you ask me, I would rather avoid the competition."

"What is wrong with a little competition?"

"I hate competition."

"It would even be romantic for her probably, these things tend to be romantic for girls."

"Yeah, I don't see it, plus, I don't even know what to do, I think each village has different things."

"Yeah they do, but if you think about it, it shouldn't be too difficult for you. This is just dancing and games, nothing wrong with that. Plus she probably knows you're bothered by that prince, girls are good at detecting the obvious signs of jealousy."

"I am not jealous."

"Yes you are, and you're afraid that you'll lose my daughter to this big time prince. I wouldn't even allow another guy to come near Angel, so you have nothing to worry about. Don't just sit around and do nothing, I don't think that'd be very impressive." Aaron sighed and looked over to see that Angel had found Sarah, he saw Dustin walking over to them and talk to the girls.

"Hey! That's not fair!" He watched as Angel said something to Dustin and the man walked away. "Okay...that's it...the gloves are coming off." Oliver chuckled and crossed his arms over.

-NEW SCENE-

"Oh, a prince!" Sarah said with a wide grin.

"Yeah, but it's kind of annoying," Angel said with a sigh. "It would be harsh to break his heart but there's no other option than to turn him down. At least I see no other option…"

"You're too soft, you don't like to break hearts but sometimes it's necessary. You're taken by Aaron, you can't be expected to let this prince do anything to compromise that situation."

"I love Aaron with all my heart, but I need to find a way to tell that prince without crushing his spirit." Angel's eyes shifted to Sarah's chest where she spotted a necklace. "Where did you get that from?"

"Oh from the new Chieftain of the tribe, it's too late for you to get it though." Sarah frowned and shook her head. "Mating week has already begun." Angel groaned and buried her head in her hands with frustration.

"So I have to deal with Dustin for a week? If we leave right now, it'll crush this man's spirit. If I turn him down before the rituals even begin, it'll surely crush his spirit and I'll look like a total bitch for it." Sarah placed her hand on Angel's shoulder and sighed.

"Do you really have any other options?" Angel sighed and saw the Chieftain walk by.

"Well that necklace does look nice, but I can't get one now, _can_ I."

"At least not until the week is over and you've found a mate."

"When I said I wanted to experience culture somewhat on this journey, I did _not_ mean like this."

"I'm sorry…"

"So what do we do if a mate is chosen?" The chieftain looked over as Sarah shrugged.

"I don't really know what happens." Now the Chieftain decided to walk over to the girls, he smiled and looked at them. He didn't look very African to be a chieftain of an African village, but that didn't seem to concern the girls at the moment.

"I couldn't help but overhear, but once a mate is chosen, they must be wed," The Chieftain stated. Angel's hair stood on end in response to this and she looked up at the man with a raised eyebrow. She shuddered at the thought of marrying a prince like Dustin.

"W-What happens if I were to be a girl choosing a mate?"

"You'd have to find a male, but he has to be participating in the rituals in order for you to accept him."

"Oh, well that's good then, I'm already taken anyway so I'm not even participating in that."

"You…don't have a ceremonial necklace. Therefore, whether you are crowded with the women or not, if a male asks you at the end, you have no choice but to accept."

"What…Aw come on!" Angel sighed and crossed her arms. "If I were to participate, does that mean I get to choose the male I want?"

"Yes."

"Fine then…I'll participate in watching the mating rituals with all the other ditzy, airheaded girls." The Chieftain smiled and walked away, Angel sighed and hit her forehead. "But Aaron isn't even participating in these!"

"That's too bad," Sarah said with a shrug. "I know we can think of something."

"I know!" Angel hit the palm of her hand with the flat of her fist. "I'll do what mom and dad always do! I'll wear a disguise and act like someone else, then _that_ person can go deal with Dustin while Angel Oken slowly walks away! The disguise person can 'die' shortly after the ceremonies!"

"That…sounds like what Dad says Miley Stewart would say."

"Well either way…Yeah, it's a bad idea, there's no other choice, I'll just have to shatter Dustin's heart." Sarah sighed and looked over as Justin walked over to the girls.

"Hey, why the long faces?" Joshua asked. "Have fun, watch the dances that are starting up."

"So it's begun?" Sarah asked.

"Yes it has."

"I may have to choose a male at the end of the week, but it doesn't mean I'm going to watch the rituals," Angel said as she crossed her arms.

"Why not they're fun! Besides, you'll never believe who is dancing."

"I know who is there, it's the prince that's trying to beat Aaron out for my affections." Joshua rubbed his chin and shrugged.

"Well yeah that's true, but Aaron's also dancing!"

"What!" Angel turned around to see Aaron in the group of men that were dancing, her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"Nice, who knew he'd be the one to participate in this," Sarah said with a low chuckle. "Hey, he's got a nice figure without his shirt on, did you ever notice those muscles before?" Angel narrowed her eyes and glanced to Sarah.

"Shut up now." Angel let out a small groan, now she'd have to deal with competition herself, there wasn't any doubt in her mind that there would be women fawning over Aaron as they would with every other male on the field.

* * *

Well, it looks like Aaron's in it, I wonder if Angel's got a hint of jealousy there, who knows what'll happen now. Stick around for the next chapter. Oh and try to figure out what's meaningful about Africa, there's a reason I have them there other than the rituals. Hope you enjoyed this!


	25. Competition and Jealousy

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 25 (Competition and Jealousy)

"Okay, someone mind telling me who gave Aaron the idea of participating in this?" Angel asked with narrow eyes. Oliver walked over and chuckled.

"You don't think it's a good thing he's doing this for you?" Oliver asked as he placed his hand on Angel's shoulder.

"There will be too much competition!" Angel glanced to the side and saw some girls already eyeing Aaron. "Give me one reason…only one good reason why I should not tackle them." Oliver chuckled and crossed his arms.

"You'll both end up together in the end, I trust him with you and I trust you with him. I'm not going to let anybody get in the way of you two."

"Neither will I," Sarah said with a smile. "As for now, we should watch."

"Yeah, it's not every day you get to watch a traditional ritual take place," Joshua said as he sat in a chair. Angel shrugged and gave a defeated sigh as she sat down.

"I'm pretty sure each day is a different activity," Oliver said. "Today is dancing, so watch Aaron dance for your affections for the next few hours."

"He must love you," Joshua said quickly. "He doesn't know much about dancing, plus he'd probably be embarrassed up there. I know for one thing that he is rather shy about people looking at him without a shirt on."

"Why is that?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow. "I think he looks-" All the men turned and Angel spotted a very large scar on Aaron's back. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly. "Why does he have a scar on his back, is that from when we fought Lamia? She cut his back I remember."

"No, that's not from Lamia." Joshua sighed and crossed his arms. "It's my fault he has that scar anyway. One time when we were young and practicing our archery, I was outside while he was resting inside. I shot an arrow and accidently made it go into a window. It hit Aaron pretty badly I think, mom and dad were outside with me so they didn't know what happened. Aaron had been working on something inside, whatever it was, it was hot and when the arrow hit him, he fell back and the object burned his back very badly. Not only that, but the arrow broke when he fell, meaning the main part of the arrow was stuck inside of him. He had to go through a lot of surgery…" Angel's eyes widened and she slowly stood up, she felt the urge to go talk to him about it.

"Does it still bother him?"

"He does put on a cream every week because of the burn." Angel tapped her chin, she could remember some days when Aaron wanted to be left alone, maybe that was the reason. "Other than that, he doesn't usually think of it very often, he's actually confident in his body or whatever, he just doesn't like people seeing that huge scar on his back."

"What could I do for him…"

"Don't worry yourself about it, he handles it all just fine." Joshua crossed his arms and sighed. "Either way I don't think you'll be able to talk to him about it for a while."

"Why?"

"I think I overheard the Chieftain saying you can't talk to any of the participating males until the end of the week."

"Oh great, that's splendid!" Everyone chuckled at the obvious sarcasm in her voice, Oliver sighed and shook his head.

"The Chieftain did mention that he's never seen two men vying for one girl before," Oliver said as he rubbed his chin. "He said it called for something special, whatever that is, in the end."

"Special thing….what is this special thing? I still get to choose in the end, right?!"

"Yes, you should," Oliver stated with a nod. Angel took a sigh of relief and watched as Chance danced with the other males.

"He really does have good stamina."

"Yeah watching these dances can be really hypnotic," Sarah stated with a nod. I suppose every village is different, but this dance is nice."

"Yeah, and it has to last a week," Joshua said with a light chuckle. "I wouldn't be surprised if Aaron has a difficult time not dying from embarrassment."

"Joshua, he's your brother, show some support!"

"I know, I know, I'm only kidding. He loves culture and he loves Angel very deeply, as we've all seen…so of course he won't be embarrassed up there."

"So what's that in his hand?" Angel asked.

"Something they use at the end of the dance I believe," Oliver responded. "Let's watch." Angel nodded and the group watched as the men shifted their legs and did several hypnotic maneuvers. One portrayed the rising sun and the breath of wind. The dance ritual went on for hours, but not a soul dared to grow tired of watching or dancing.

"It sure is long," Sarah said as she watched intently. "I did mention it being hypnotic, right?"

"Yes, you did," Joshua responded. "Those things look like blowtorches, I wonder what they're going to use those for." Angel raised her eyebrow as all the men stepped forward and tilted their head back while bringing the blowtorches to their mouths, her eyes grew large with awe as the flames rose high in the night sky.

"Wow…that is so beautiful!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yeah, his flame is really high," Sarah said with a smile. "It may be the highest one out there, he's really going out of his way."

"I don't see why he has to do that, he knows he'll get me in the end."

"Eh, it's his male ego."

"Actually, I'm not sure if Dustin's flame is higher," Joshua said quietly. Everyone looked closely and saw that Dustin's flame met Aaron's in height. Angel narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"This is stupid," Angel said quietly. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning," Sarah stated as she hugged Angel. "You have to wake up early, you don't want to miss any of this!"

"I can't wait…"

"Don't worry about a thing, Aaron is in this, you're in the clear."

"Didn't the chief say you were _required_ to marry the person? I don't like how much of a proposal that is. I mean, I wouldn't mind living with him as his wife, but I still don't think it's something to toy with."

"Actually the chief didn't say you were required to do that. You don't _have_ to marry anybody, most usually wind up doing it, but you don't need to do so."

"No, but if Dustin wins I will…" Angel groaned as she slowly walked away from the area. Sarah sighed and looked at Joshua with a sad look.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Angel, wake up!" Sarah exclaimed as she shook Angel awake. "You're going to miss the ritual." Angel groaned and covered her head with a pillow.

"I wonder if it would matter if I missed anything," Angel said quietly.

"I don't know, that chief is crazy, he's making up odd rules at every turn!"

"Oh, what now…"

"Since the two people are only going after one girl, if she pulls out and stops participating then not only will Aaron and Dustin be disqualified but they must perish," Daniel stated from the other side of the room. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, he waved at Angel.

"They must perish?"

"It may be symbolic of what happens to a man when the woman he loves leaves him," Oliver said as he stepped into the room. Angel rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You're right, he is a bit odd, but fine, I'm going."

"Good," Sarah said with a smirk. "You have ten minutes to get there."

"What! I don't get dressed and cleaned _that_ quickly!" Sarah laughed and pulled Angel from the bed. She looked at the bed and blinked.

"Did you think of Aaron last night?"

"What?"

"Never mind…let's go." The group prepared themselves and made their way to the central area, they watched as the chieftain and several men walked to the place. Behind them stood a large pool of water with several beams positioned a few feet above it.

"Good to see all of you back today," The Chieftain said with a smile. "Now on this morning, the men will take these large concrete stones and they must walk across those beams while the stones are connected to a beam they carry on their shoulders." Angel raised her eyebrow and looked at a nearby platform that had several stones piled on it.

"They're walking on a beam over water while carrying stones, wouldn't they drown if they fell in?" The men all placed stones and beams on their shoulders, Aaron and Dustin were the last two. Dustin picked up his beam and asked for ten stones.

"I'll take fifteen," Aaron said as he placed his beam on his shoulders. Dustin raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"In that case, I will take eighteen," Dustin stated.

"Twenty." Dustin and the Chief looked at Aaron like he was crazy.

"Twenty stones?" The chieftain asked. "If you do that, you run the risk of falling in and drowning or getting crushed by the stones!"

"I'm not crazy, in fact…" Aaron looked into the crowd at Angel and then at the stones. "Put on twenty five stones, I'm in love."

"Okay, you asked for it." The chieftain smirked as servants connected twenty five stones to Aaron's beam and eighteen to Dustin's.

"They look heavy for you."

"Nah, they're not heavy at all." Aaron smirked after letting out a small grunt. The men all walked to the beams, Aaron and Dustin chose the beams in the middle.

"That's too many bricks," Angel said with wide eyes. "That's way too many bricks. How long are those beams."

"Oh, about fifty feet," Joshua stated.

"What! I can't let him walk on that!"

"There isn't much we can do about it…He's doing it for you anyway."

"Yeah but still, I don't want to lose him!"

"Oh it shouldn't worry you so much," Sarah said with a brief nod. "He can handle this. Besides, it shouldn't matter if he and Dustin both have way more than anyone else and run the risk of falling in the water and drowning or being crushed by the stones."

"You can stop talking now, Sarah." Angel narrowed her eyes and Sarah let out a small chuckle. She sighed and crossed her arms. "How long will we have to watch this?"

"Assuming they are walking _very_ slowly, it's probably one step every ten seconds," Joshua stated with a nod.

"Oh man…why do the bad things always happen to me!" Dustin and Aaron both were ahead of the other men as they walked down the beam, Dustin looked over at Aaron and smirked.

"You're definitely trying," Dustin stated with a grunt.

"Yeah, don't take this the wrong way, but I'm not letting some prince show me up in front of the woman I love," Aaron said with a small smirk.

"Well for someone who has twenty five heavy stones, you are doing surprisingly well! I enjoy your competition. At least if you lose, you won't be alone. I hear there are quite a bit of females interested in you." Dustin and Aaron looked over to see a large group of women chanting Aaron's name. Angel looked over at the women and glared at them, Sarah and Joshua quickly grabbed Angel to keep her from going to the women.

"Let me at them!" Angel shouted as Sarah and Joshua struggled to hold her back. "I'll slice them up like the little pumpkins they are!"

"I think she just called those women short and fat," Oliver said with a chuckle. "It is only natural that they like Aaron, he is in the lead right now." Oliver looked over at Aaron who was slightly ahead of Dustin. "Sort of…" Angel sighed and looked at Aaron with concern in her eyes.

"I do wish he'd slow down though, I mean he knows he's going to win in the end." The Chieftain walked over to Angel and smiled.

"You seem to have your mind set on Aaron," The Chieftain stated with a smirk. "Then in the end of the week, you have to be the first girl to him."

"Okay…" Angel raised her eyebrow and Oliver crossed his arms, he couldn't shake the strange feeling he had about this chieftain.

"I mean at the end of the week, you must be the very first girl. For at the end of the rituals, the first girl that reaches him will be the one that winds up with him."

"Oh come on!" Angel growled and crossed her arms as she glanced at the other women with a deathly glare and back to Aaron. "I can do that." Her eyes widened when she saw Dustin try to push Aaron. "He just tried to push Aaron off! That's cheating!"

"Nope, all's fair in love and war."

"Did I mention that I don't like you?" The chief smirked and let out a chuckle.

"I don't know, I'm a very likeable guy." The chief then turned and walked away.

"Hey, no pushing!" Aaron said while baring his teeth. "Do _not_ think you're going to be sinking to that level, you don't want to tempt me. If you make me angry, I warn you, you won't like me when I'm angry."

"Heh, it looks like we're almost at the end of the beam," Dustin stated with a smirk. "I wouldn't mind being ahead though."

"Oh well that's not going to happen. There is _no_ way I'll allow that to happen, the beautiful girl is mine!"

"Okay, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on her either."

"No problem, but I should warn you, I have training in a lot of things. Watch this." Dustin watched as Chance started to bounce his body up and down on the beam, his eyes widened as Chance hopped forward and finally reached the end of the beam. "Looks like I won't be falling off." He looked back and saw Dustin quickly run toward the edge of the beam and grin at Aaron. "Oh…how annoying."

"Well it would appear we are the first two off the beam."

"I really don't like you, I seriously don't."

"They're both foolish idiots," Angel said while twitching. "They are idiots. What the hell am I going to do if Aaron dies! That means I'm going to have to marry some bastard prince…oh Aaron…you and I are going to have a _big_ talk when this week is over."

"Well if you think about it, it isn't so bad," Joshua said calmly. Angel quickly glared at him and he silenced himself. "Okay…I'll shut up." She looked over at the women eyeing Aaron and narrowed her eyes.

"Oh those women are quickly being written down on my list." Angel got up and Oliver sighed as he took hold of Angel's shirt and held her back. "Oh come on dad! Let me go! Let me talk to those women, I won't hurt them, I promise!" Oliver sighed again and looked over at Sarah who was shaking her head.

"Sarah, I think it's time to take your sister to her room," Oliver said with a chuckle. Sarah nodded as she and Joshua took hold of Angel, the three dragged her kicking and screaming back to the hut.

* * *

There you go, hpe you enjoyed it.


	26. The Real Showdown Begins

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

A/N: Okay, I have my own personal reasons for posting two at a time. I feel like it, and this story has over fifty chapters! Don't worry, I won't be posting two at a time that often, and I may be skipping a few days to catch up on others. I'll be posting the next chapter soon.

* * *

Chapter 26 (The Real Showdown Begins)

The end of the week rolled along, the rituals continued and Angel grew more tired and frustrated as the Chieftain continued making new and insane rules. "When the hell will this insanity end?" Angel asked with a small groan.

"Don't worry about it," Sarah said with a smile as the group walked to the final place.

"Don't worry about it? Don't worry about it! The final activity is on top of a damn volcano!"

"I'll agree that is dangerous," Oliver said with a sigh. "I'm not sure how Amber would take knowing her son is going to be on top of a volcano."

"Not only that, but every stinking activity has been life threatening! Is the mating ritual week supposed to be this dangerous?"

"I don't think they're supposed to be dangerous, but then again, this chieftain is an oddball." Oliver rubbed his chin, he had been researching the chief, and found several surprising things about him. So far he thought the Chief was a fake, he did find a man who claimed to be the real chieftain, that man was locked up in a prison. The group made it to where they needed to be, the Chieftain smiled and looked at the large crowd.

"Thank you for coming out this week!" The chieftain exclaimed. "The men here really finished their rituals yesterday…" Angel paled and clenched her teeth at that statement. Oliver chuckled and shook his head. "Two men have been vying for the attention of one girl, so atop of this volcano they will fight for her honor!"

"Be sure to be the first one rushing to Aaron," Joshua said with a smirk.

"Oh, I can definitely do that," Angel said with narrow eyes. "Those women aren't getting _my_ man!"

"At least you don't have to worry about actually marrying Aaron in the end."

"Yeah, that's the plus side of the rituals if he wins…Okay, so they have to fight, that's not too bad." Angel saw Aaron and Dustin standing in the center of an arena placed over the volcanic lava, there was a rock path that connected to the edge of the volcano. There was at least four feet between the edges of the arena and the edge of the volcano. The Chieftain smirked and crossed his arms.

"They two must fight for her honor, but they must also fight to the death!" The Chieftain stated.

"They have to fight to the death!" Angel exclaimed as she visibly paled and kept herself from passing out. "Aaron isn't going to want to kill the guy, that man did nothing wrong, Aaron isn't the type to kill for nothing…" The Chieftain tossed to large staffs toward the two. Aaron picked up his staff as Dustin picked his up, he sighed and looked at Dustin.

"I will fight for her, but I will not kill you," Aaron said as he pointed the staff toward Dustin.

"Why is he doing this?" Angel asked with large fear and concern, tears were coming from her eyes. "Why is he making them push each other off the edge!"

"I'm sure they won't do that," Joshua said quietly. "If they do, then I'm sure that would hurt." Sarah quickly slapped Joshua on the back of the head, he winced and rubbed his head in pain. "Sorry…" The Chieftain quickly grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her over to the walkway of the arena. Aaron and Dustin both looked up as the Chieftain pointed to Angel.

"This is the girl that you fight for!" The Chieftain exclaimed. "She stands here for the very reason that if you are to flee, you must explain to her why you have given up on her and you must dive into the lava with shame." Oliver clenched his fists as Angel's face turned to shock and fear.

"Why! Why must they die!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's my brother up there!" Joshua exclaimed with rage starting to seep through his body. "Do _not_ make _me_ angry!"

"You need to stay calm," Sarah said as she looked to Joshua. She knew that when it came to anger, between Aaron and Joshua, Joshua was the worse one. Neither of them were abusive but when Joshua got angry, he was scary and everybody within a ten mile radius new he was ticked. "Aaron, don't die!" Aaron looked over and smirked.

"I don't intend on it," Aaron said.

"Why must they die though?" Angel asked.

"It is how the ritual goes," The Chieftain said with a shrug. "The loser must perish with shame."

"So be it," Dustin said while looking at Aaron. "Good luck."

"I don't want to have to do this," Aaron said, "I would gladly fight for Angel, but not if it meant killing someone who doesn't deserve death."

"Oh, suck it up, it's all just for fun," Dustin said with a chuckle. "I'll go first." Dustin quickly took the stick and jammed it into Aaron's stomach.

"I will not fight you."

"Give it a rest already," Dustin said, "There's no reason for you not to fight. Maybe you just don't want to win Angel's heart." Dustin hit Aaron in the head with the stick.

"It looks as though he is losing," The Chief said.

"No, what is he doing?" Angel said quietly. "Come on Aaron fight back! I don't care if you have to kill him or not, live!" Aaron had been pushed back near the edge.

"I will not fight you, you do not deserve death." He quickly ducked underneath Dustin's stick and rolled out of the way; he dropped his stick on the ground and stood up.

"Come on Dustin, kill the man!" The Chief exclaimed with his fists clenched. Oliver turned his head to look at the Chief, he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you supposed to root for anyone in particular?" Oliver asked as he crossed his arms. "Is that really fair at all?"

"I'm the Chieftain, I can do whatever I feel like."

"Hey, Aaron!" Angel exclaimed with slight anger. Aaron turned his head to look at Angel, she was standing with tears in her eyes, "I don't care who that man is, and I don't want you to die! You need to fight back, I love you and only you, I will always love you! If you dare lose and leave me behind then I don't know what I'm going to do! Didn't you promise you were never going to leave me behind?"

"Hey, be quiet," Dustin said, "You're interrupting the fight." Aaron looked at Dustin and raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, prince, you know what?" Aaron said with a low voice.

"What?"

"You do _not_ need to talk like that to Angel," Aaron then picked his stick up off the ground and quickly slammed the stick into Dustin's stomach with incredible power and slammed the stick into Dustin's head. Dustin fell on the ground with exhaustion.

"No more, you win, I accept defeat…Please, throw me into the lava."

"No. I will not," Aaron said as he placed the stick on the ground, "You deserve to continue your life. You will find a woman who you deserve to be with; do not end your life here." Aaron turned to Angel with a smile. "I'm not going to die here Angel, believe me when I tell you there is nothing in this world that will take you away from me."

"Aaron, thank you," Angel said with a teary smile. She started to walk toward Aaron when she looked back and saw many women running toward him. Her eyes widened as she quickly ran toward Aaron, she grabbed him, nearly knocking him over and held him in her hands, "He's mine so back off!" The women all stopped where they were, Angel glared at each of the women until they all left. Aaron straightened his stance and looked at Angel with a smile. Dustin stood up and chuckled as he dusted himself off.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Dustin stated with a menacing voice. Aaron raised his eyebrow and looked over at him.

"Angel, get over here now!" Oliver exclaimed. Angel looked over at Oliver and raised her eyebrow, Aaron slowly pushed Angel toward the walkway, Oliver grabbed her and pulled her back as he stepped in front. "That Chieftain isn't the real chieftain of this tribe." The Chieftain looked over and raised his eyebrow as Dustin smirked.

"Have you finally figured it out, Oken?" The Chief asked. "Of course I'm not the leader of this damn tribe, I'm Alejandro Agro!"

"Yeah, and I'm Dustin Charlemagne, the assistant of the late Duna Gituku!" Aaron glanced over at Dustin and raised his eyebrow, Alejandro walked to the center of the arena and smirked.

"Things were going so well, but I personally expected you to win, Dustin."

"Yeah, well so did I." Oliver growled and stepped onto the arena with Aaron. "So the former captive is going to join in the fight?"

"I'm not letting Aaron fight two people alone," Oliver said with a smirk. "That will _not_ be happening." Oliver took off the quiver he had been carrying around for Aaron, he handed him the quiver. "You may want these."

"Yeah, it'd be a good thing to use," Aaron stated. "I'll take Alejandro, you can take the bastard prince…I'm not sure if he's really a prince, actually."

"Yeah, whatever," Dustin stated with a slight chuckle as he pulled out a long knife. Alejandro picked up the staff and pointed it to Aaron with a look of pure malice on his face.

"Let's fight!"

* * *

There's the chapter, so I hope you were surprised at that twist!


	27. Tragic Moment: Oliver Recaptured

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 27 (Tragic Moment: Oliver, Recaptured)

Three out of four men charged at each other, Alejandro spun his staff and deflected an arrow fired by Aaron. Aaron leapt back and shot another arrow at Alejandro. "Come on bastard, you don't expect to beat me with those things, do you?" Alejandro asked.

"Actually, yes I do," Aaron said with narrow eyes. He pulled back on his bowstring and fired an arrow into Alejandro's arm.

"Nice…but not good enough, punk." Alejandro charged toward Aaron and hit him in the side with the staff. Aaron growled and brought his leg up and hit Alejandro hard in the back. "Ah, you're going to wish you didn't do that just now!"

_"My arrows work best against short range weapons, that staff is not short range."_ Aaron placed two arrows on his bow and fired them at Alejandro. Alejandro dodged the arrows and swiftly slammed the end of the staff into Aaron's waist. Aaron placed his hand on his abdomen and growled slightly.

"You suck don't you, boy!"

"Oh you're going to regret that statement!"

Oliver charged for Dustin and slammed his fist into his abdomen. Dustin then slashed Oliver across the arm with his knife. "You know, I feel the compelling need to mention this," Dustin said with a chuckle. "Take a look to your left." Oliver raised his eyebrow and glanced over to his left, his eyes widened at what he saw. On a mountain some distance away, but close enough to read faces, he saw Lilly standing with the look of fear, worry and sadness on her face. Behind her stood Emma Heinrike, Naomi Reiko, Lin Zhu, Myer Aeron, Demyan Ipati, Keme Otaktay and Ashley DeWitt. "They're here to watch the fight apparently, you see, they came so that they could see your group get wiped out. Of course, they do want to recapture you."

"Like hell that's going to happen," Oliver said as he kneed Dustin in the abdomen. Dustin growled and swiftly stabbed Oliver in the back.

"I would be willing to bet it's going to happen." Aaron glanced over and shot an arrow into Dustin's shoulder. Dustin yelped and clasped his hand to his shoulder. "What the hell!"

"Hey Mr. Oken, change of opponents!" Aaron said quickly. Oliver smirked and nodded his head. He and Aaron then charged toward each other and switched places. Aaron aimed his arrow for Dustin and smirked. "Now, this is so much better." Dustin only had a knife, which meant Aaron could easily take him out or try. Alejandro swiftly brought the staff toward Oliver only to have him duck underneath the staff and send his fist smashing into Alejandro's abdomen.

Angel, Sarah and Daniel had been watching the fight, but now they were looking over at Lilly. "She's beautiful," Sarah said quietly. "That's our mom…"

"Yeah, it's hard to believe she's been held hostage for ten years," Angel said with a whisper. "I mean just look at her, how can she not be the most beautiful woman around, and it seems impossible given the situation that she's in."

"I…I want to talk to her." Sarah took a step forward and Joshua raised his eyebrow.

"Do you think that you can honestly take all those people that are with her?" Joshua asked as he stepped in between the girls. "Just look at them, they look strong, they look vicious. I'd be willing to bet they're stronger than what we've met up with before, if they have your mom, how do you expect to get her back?" Angel shrugged and glanced at Ashley from where she stood, she clenched her fists and stepped forward.

"I hate that woman, with every fiber in my body I hate her."

"I'm with you on that," Sarah said with an angry look. Sarah lifted her fist in the air and shook it. "I want my mother back! Do you hear me, I want her back!" Sarah lowered her fist and stared at the villains. "You don't know how hard it is to watch your mother taken with your own eyes...I can't stand it any more. I want her back now!" Sarah took off running down the path of the volcano.

"Sarah, wait!" Joshua exclaimed as he and Angel ran after her. Sarah stopped running and hid behind a boulder, not far from the volcanic arena stood several weird looking people, they were looking up as though they were eagerly anticipating something.

"Who are they?"

"I don't know and frankly, I could care less. Don't run off like that, we can't go after Mrs. Oken right now, going after seven leaders in one would be suicidal." Sarah looked up at her mom and frowned.

"We took on an army of three hundred though…"

"Yes, but those were small, meager criminals, Sarah," Angel said as she rubbed her sister's back. "Each of us could probably have died upon going against the leaders. I think each of us nearly died several times already in the past five months. It is too dangerous to take on seven leaders at one time." Angel looked up at the site and saw Ashley glaring down at her. Angel's brow furrowed and her mouth formed a straight line as she made eye contact with Ashley for the first time. Ashley gestured and the enemies grabbed Lilly and left the scene, Angel's voice came out in a low whisper. "I'll take you down Ashley, it will happen and we will get our mother back. Mark my words, when the day comes that we should meet each other face to face, I will kill you DeWitt."

The group looked up at where the fight was taking place, it seemed several hits had been exchanged while they were off. Dustin had several arrows in his body but was still fighting, Aaron looked like he had been cut up all over the place. Oliver and Alejandro both looked remarkably tired.

"You're losing your violent touch, Alejandro," Oliver said with a smirk as he wiped a small drop of blood from his mouth. "Why have you gotten weaker?"

"I haven't gotten weaker," Alejandro stated with narrow eyes and a slight laugh. "You've probably gotten stronger for all I know." Alejandro brought his staff down and hit Oliver in the shoulder. Oliver then grabbed the staff and pulled it from Alejandro's hands.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of defeating me in front of my wife's eyes!" Oliver slammed the staff into Alejandro's chest and spun it around and hit him in the side. He then shoved the end of the staff into Alejandro's knee and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Damn you!"

Aaron and Dustin both breathed heavily and glared at each other, "You got lucky a few times," Aaron stated. "You managed to cut me up some with that knife. You should see the techniques that my brother and I have used together, they're quite nice actually. I grow bored of this fight, so allow me to end it here." Aaron turned his arrow in a horizontal position and placed five arrows on the bow.

"Oh, what do you expect to do with that?" Dustin asked with a raised eyebrow. "Surely you don't think you're going to manage to hit me with that, do you?"

"Sure I do…" Aaron fired the arrows and Dustin swiftly ducked, he was hit by two arrows. He stood up and growled at Aaron.

"Not bad, try again, because it looks like I'm still alive." Aaron shrugged and placed some more arrows on the bow. Dustin charged and leapt forward, he rolled on the ground as the arrows shot over him, he swiftly shot up and stabbed Aaron in the abdomen with the knife.

"Crap…Not bad." Aaron leapt back and glared at Dustin. "You really are getting lucky." Aaron looked over to see Alejandro charging for Oliver, Oliver swiftly brought the staff down against Alejandro's head and then hit him with the side of the staff in the chest. Alejandro screamed as he fell back into the lava.

"Hmm, looks like Alejandro's dead," Dustin said quietly. Dustin looked down the edge of the volcano and saw several of the other leader's assistants standing near the ground. "Okay then…" Aaron's eyes widened as Dustin ran toward Oliver, grabbed him and ran toward the edge of the volcano. "Take him!"

"What! No!" Aaron shouted. He quickly placed an arrow on his bow and fired a shot into Dustin's head as Oliver was thrown toward the assistants.

"Crap…he got me." Dustin fell backwards into the lava and Aaron slowly limped toward the edge of the arena and looked down to see Oliver cussing as he was attacked by the assistants.

"Crap."

"Dad!" Angel shouted. "No! DAD!!" Aaron fell to his knees and forward onto the ground. Soon Angel was next to him and placing her soft hands to his back. "Hang on Aaron, we'll get you some help." Aaron looked up and saw Angel with tears in her eyes, Sarah was clenching her fists and had tears in her eyes as well. Joshua had his eyes closed and a frown on his face as he held his arms crossed over.

"I'm sorry Angel, I allowed your father to be recaptured…"

"No, don't say that, it's not your fault. None of us could see that coming."

"We'll get him back though," Joshua said quietly. "We'll get both of your parent's back, Angel, Sarah."

"Right, but first things first, we need to get Aaron to a hospital." Sarah and Joshua helped Aaron to his feet, they placed his arms over their shoulders and Angel placed her arm around Aaron's waist. They looked over at the other mountain and saw Ashley looking back at them, she had a smirk on as she turned to leave. Oliver had been recaptured.

* * *

There's the chapter, looks like our four people now have to get both their parents back.


	28. Arriving in Britain

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 28 (Arriving in Britain)

The next week the group was flying to Britain in pursuit of the British Commander, Myer Aeron and his base. "He should be here, right?" Angel asked. "We _do_ know where his base is."

"Yeah, we found all the bases," Sarah said with a nod. "Good thing we spent a few days resting in Africa."

"Yeah, but Africa isn't as nice as some places we've been to."

"Yeah, I personally enjoyed Italy," Joshua said with a grin. "Japan was interesting though." Angel grimaced and shook her head.

"I don't like Japan, they have too much stuff on the streets and whatnot."

"It's only a small perversion…"

"They have used schoolgirl underwear in vending machines on the streets! They also produce cartoons that have sex in them, there's also the little magazines that have nudity in them. They're up in the windows of magazine stores."

"Don't look at Japan so poorly," Sarah stated. "It's not a bad place to visit, the perversion is like Joshua says, only a small deal."

"Yeah, well if I heard correctly, there was a cannibal that lived over there, he ate women's breasts and stuff. He was never arrested, he instead became famous and praised."

"Eh, don't worry so much about all that stuff. Anyway, Britain should be a nice place." Angel nodded and crossed her arms, she wasn't too sure Britain was all that interesting to her, it did seem like a slightly dull kind of place. "Hey, Angel, why are you not in the cockpit talking with Aaron like you usually do?"

"Eh, you know how it goes, I talk to you guys every now and then and I talk to him every now and then. I thought I'd talk to you guys…and Britain doesn't really interest me."

"Heh, you should talk to Aaron, he could tell you some interesting things about Britain I'm sure," Joshua said with a brief nod. Angel nodded, she did actually want to go talk to Aaron. She stood up and smiled.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him, I want to talk to him anyway."

"Okay, and don't do anything that we wouldn't do," Sarah said with a smile.

"He's flying the plane, what could I possibly do? Of course you two are free and alone back here…"

"Angel, think about what you're implying." Sarah narrowed her eyes and then chuckled. "Just go talk to Aaron, I would like some time with Josh but not the way you're probably thinking."

"Oh don't worry, I didn't mean it like that exactly." Angel chuckled as she walked to the cockpit and opened the door. Chance didn't look back, he kept his eyes straight out the window.

"Hey there beautiful," Aaron said with a smile.

"You automatically know it's me, huh?" Angel walked over to the chair and Aaron let out a small chuckle.

"Of course I do. You're usually the one coming in at least, and I really do enjoy your company."

"I'm glad." Angel smiled and sat down in the chair. "So, it looks like we're off to Britain."

"Yes, home of tea sippers and stiff upper lips," Aaron smirked and Angel chuckled.

"Yeah, I just want to get there and get it over with."

"You surely don't think Britain is that boring, do you?"

"I don't know anything about Britain."

"Well it's actually a very interesting place with a few interesting points of culture. It's a nice place, other than being the country that helped to start the American Revolution as we all know. Sure, I suppose they like tea, who doesn't enjoy a good cup of tea every now and then?" Aaron grinned and Angel looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me something about them."

"Have you ever heard of Bonfire Night?"

"No, I never heard of it."

"November fifth is remembered as the Bonfire night. For in November of 1605 was when the infamous gunpowder plot took place. A group of Catholics led by a man named Guy Fawkes planned to blow up the English Parliament and King James. They placed gunpowder in the basement of the house of Parliament. I'm not sure if it was really led by Guy Fawkes or a man named Robert Catesby. The Queen known as Queen Elizabeth made laws against the Roman Catholics. Guy Fawkes was one of a small group of Catholics who felt that the government was treating Roman Catholics unfairly. They hoped that King James the first would change the laws, but he didn't."

"So, they decided to blow the place up?" Angel raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Simple negotiation might have worked."

"Well King James passed more laws against the Catholics himself. Catholics had to practice their religion in secret. There were even fines for people who didn't attend the Protestant church on Sunday or on holy days."

"Wow, so what happened?"

"Well, there was the plot. I think what happened was they bought a house next to the Parliament building, it had a cellar and that cellar went under the parliament home. They would place barrels of gunpowder there and when King James opened up Parliament for the day they would blow everything up."

"So the plot didn't work or something?"

"Nope, it appears that Guy Fawkes was supposed to hide in the cellar, keep watch and light the fuse. He was captured and at first he said nothing about the plot. Finally after some time, he spilled the beans. King James then made a law that on the fifth of November a celebration would be held in honor of his survival. That celebration is known as Bonfire Night."

"Wow, that's actually pretty interesting, it's a little self serving on the King's part but still not bad. Anything else you have?"

"You know the term, 'dame' right?"

"I've heard it used as a derogatory term." Aaron shook his head and smirked.

"In Britain the term dame means a woman of high honor and authority, just like Baroness."

"Ah…so does that mean you're going to start calling me a dame?"

"I don't know, it depends."

"Depends on what?"

"That's for me to know." Aaron grinned and Angel chuckled. "Did you know in Britain it is good luck to say these three words before uttering the first words of the day: White rabbit, white rabbit, white rabbit." Angel blinked and tried to say the phrase quickly.

"Man that sounds funny, why would they do that?" Aaron shrugged and smirked.

"In Britain, black cats are considered to be good luck."

"How odd…but still very intriguing." Aaron nodded and started to bring the plane to a landing.

"Well, we are in Britain."

-NEW SCENE-

Joshua and Sarah walked off of the plane and sighed. "You know what I noticed?" Sarah asked.

"What?"

"We've become popular around the world in the last five months, that's because of what we've been doing, wiping out the criminals ."

"Yeah, we've been playing cleanup when they should be doing that on their own."

"Well, I'm glad to do it if it means finding mom…and now dad."

"At least there aren't that many people left to fight…"

"Yeah, and we're going to have a lot of fun when we go to Japan."

"Why is that?"

"Angel doesn't know it, but she's known to a lot of royalty. She's going to have a lot of princes, or heirs to some royal throne that will fall in love with her."

"Oh well that's perfect…"

"Your sarcasm is duly noted."

"How do you know about any of this, though?"

"When we were last in Japan, someone was watching her. I asked who it was and someone said it was the Crown Prince of Japan."

"The Emperor's son…Well that's just one."

"There was Prince Dustin."

"Yeah, but he was a _fake_ prince. Alejandro wasn't even a chief and that guy was Duna Gituku's assistant."

"Yeah, and I guess Dustin didn't really care for Angel in the long run. That shaved a week of progress away unfortunately and it also cost dad to be recaptured."

"Yeah, but we still got one leader and an assistant. Isn't there a prince in this place?"

"Yeah, but I seriously doubt Angel would want to be a princess or a queen." Joshua shrugged and looked over at the plane.

"How long are they going to stay in there?" Joshua asked with a sigh.

"I don't know…last time it seemed they stayed at least ten minutes before leaving." They stared at the plane as Angel and Aaron stepped out of the plane. "Well they're out now, so that's good."

"It's them!" A voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to see a large multitude of reporters running up to them.

"What is all this?" Angel asked with wide eyes. Aaron stood in front of Angel and Joshua stepped in front of Sarah.

"What's going on here?" Aaron asked.

"Out of the way," A man shouted above the crowd of reporters. A man pushed through the crowd and stepped in front of the four teens. "Your majesty, Queen Adele wishes to see you four."

"Care to explain what's going on here?"

"Yes, for one thing, a reporter saw your plane in the sky. In the past four months it has become known what you have been doing. You have been bringing down a large crime organization in hot pursuit of your parents. Over time people have recognized your plane and you have become a worldwide phenomenon!"

"Oh that's just great," Angel said with narrow eyes and sarcasm in her voice.

"Yes it is, now, come with me! The Queen wishes to speak personally with you." The group sighed as they followed the man to a limo.

* * *

Well, the group's in Britain now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	29. Lilly Makes Contact

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 29 (Lilly Makes Contact)

"He's definitely not Myer Aeron from how he looks," Angel said as the group got into the car.

"No, he's not, and he looks of a higher caste system," Aaron stated.

"Tell me a little about that," Angel said with a raised eyebrow. Aaron shrugged but the man in front spoke up.

"There are three social class ranks," The man started. "The upper class tends to consist of people with inherited wealth, and includes some of the oldest families. Many are titled aristocrats. The upper classes are defined by their title, but also by their education, and their pastimes. The next is the Middle Class; they are the majority of the population of Britain today. They include industrialists, professionals, businesspeople and shop owners. You have next, the lower class which consists of farmers and factory workers."

"Ah, I see."

"Angel and Sarah will be protected, right?" Aaron asked. "I mean, right now we're going to see someone we really don't know anything about, we wouldn't want the enemies to attack when we least expect it."

"You will all be protected. The castle has many guards around it anyway. There shouldn't be any surprises."

"Good, I like that."

"Hey, there won't be any Princes that want to compete with Aaron for Angel's affections, will there?" Joshua asked flatly.

"I agree with Joshua on that," Sarah said with a tired voice.

"Guys, forget about that!" Angel said quickly. "That's rude!"

"That's true," Aaron said as he glanced over at the others with his eyes and arms crossed. "Besides, Dustin wasn't even a real prince in the first place, nor was he really interested in Angel like that. Now, we're about to enter the courts of a very high and powerful person, I suggest we do nothing to tick them off."

"Okay fine," Joshua said with a shrug. "I was just standing up for my brother."

"Yeah, and I'm just taking care of my sister," Sarah stated. "I don't mean that people can't like her, I'm just looking out for her."

"You can stop talking now," Angel said with a sigh. "Besides, if there is anyone, I can just tell them that I'm spoken for already."

"You wouldn't be spoken for in their minds," The man stated.

"Wait…what?"

"Most people, especially if their royal, expect proof that you belong to someone else, such as a ring or something else that is special. You have no ring, so certain aristocratic people would not take your word."

"Oh, well I don't think anyone would be interested in me while I'm in the presence of Aaron."

"You never know, milady."

"Why did he just call me that?"

"It is used for an English noblewoman," Aaron said with a smile. "Usually a rich English woman, especially aristocratic."

"I see…well, I guess I'm rich, but I don't think I'm an English woman."

"It's also a term of respect. So go with the flow, milady." Aaron winked and Angel giggled as the car pulled to a stop. The man stepped out of the car and opened the carriage door for her.

"Step out milady," Aaron said with a smile. Angel chuckled as she stepped out of the car, Sarah followed closely afterwards.

"I wonder what the queen wants with us," Angel said as the group followed the man into the large royal palace.

"I don't know, but stand straight." Angel nodded as they made their way into the place where the Queen was. They bowed when they spotted Queen Adele, she stood up and smiled.

"Please, stand straight," Adele said with a small smile. "You are the great ones here, honorable warriors."

"You have requested us, your majesty?" Angel asked as she stood up, the others continued to position themselves in kneeling position with their heads bowed.

"Yes I have, in request of my son, Prince Eric."

"Prince…Eric?" Angel resisted the urge to shift her face in slight discomfort.

"Yes, but I thought there were more of you."

"There were, but we lost one to a shift of paths. His destiny was different than ours. Our other member …was taken."

"I see, well I'm sorry for you. Well as for the one that left your team, I wish him the best of luck."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that." Angel's face tightened slightly, Lucas wouldn't appreciate it. He left to not only rest, but he was going to once more try to fight and kill Lilith, he would probably fail though, Lilith was a tricky person to fight. Tyler and Mira wouldn't let anything happen to her either, so they would probably wind up fighting with her, Lucas would lose.

"We are prepared to meet with your son."

"Since when did we hit celebrity state?" Joshua asked in a whisper to Sarah.

"It's been a while probably," Sarah responded in a whisper. "You know, judging by the looks of the Queen, she seems young. That means that the prince must be really young, it'll be nice to meet the kid."

"If you will please stay quiet," The man that found them stated. "If you must know, the Queen is in her middle years, her son is turning eighteen soon. Now follow me to the Prince's quarters." The group all walked with the man to a large door, he opened and a handsome looking young man sat at a table in the room.

"I am Prince Eric, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard of you four and have become a fan." Sarah couldn't contain the look of shock on her face, the prince was very handsome looking.

"I wonder if he really asked for all four of us," Sarah said in a low whisper as she glanced over at Angel.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well," Angel said with a nervous smile. The prince gestured at the seats of his table and smiled, the group then sat down in the seats. "Thank you, your highness."

"Yes, it's an honor," Sarah responded.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Ashley, Keme, Myer, Lin, Demyan, Naomi, and Emma all sat at a table and sighed. "It's just us now," Keme said quietly. "Man I'm going to miss Alejandro and the others."

"I'm sure we all will," Naomi stated. "At least we've acquired Oliver Oken once more. However, we know not the whereabouts of those two twins." Naomi clenched her fists and Ashley let out a sigh, they heard a sniffle from the corner of the room and looked over at Lilly sitting at a wall. She was the only one that knew of their base in the Amazon Rainforest, but that was it. She hated the fact that Oliver had been recaptured.

"Please, just give them a rest," Lilly said with a tear falling from her face. "Don't trail my daughters right now."

"It is not your place to speak," Ashley said with a frown. She looked over at Emma and sighed. "Why did you bring your slave with you?"

"I'm not sure why, but I'm sure Lin or Naomi wouldn't mind taking her under their jurisdiction," Emma stated with a shrug.

"It's not my turn to have her as a captive," Lin stated.

"Neither is it my turn," Naomi responded with a scowl. "I don't need that pathetic piece of trash near my base anyway."

"Yes, she's annoying, you keep her for now Emma."

"That's fine by me," Emma said with a sigh. "What is our next move anyway?"

"I move to give those people a short break anyway," Myer stated as he leaned back in his chair. Lilly looked up and smiled softly hope. "I have something I must do."

"And what is that?" Ashley asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I've been planning for some time to overthrow the royal family, but since those punks have been in the way, I have been unable to do so."

"So you desire to assassinate Britain's Royal family?" Lilly's face then changed to a frightened look, fearful for the family of Britain.

"Yes."

"Okay then, it's settled. Until you achieve that plan, we will allow the twins a small rest."

"I think you should go back to your room now," Emma said as she looked at Lilly. "I believe you know the way." Lilly nodded and quickly hurried to her room.

_"Damn it, I'm sick of this place,"_ Lilly thought as she closed the door behind her. Her eyes shifted to a small phone on the table, "Great…I can call someone, I better do it before Emma comes for me." Lilly ran over and picked up the phone, she tried to think of a number she could remember and quickly dialed it.

"Hello, you've reached the Truscott residence," Mrs. Truscott said from the phone.

"Mom! Mom it's me, Lilly!"

"What! Lilly dear, it's really you? They allowed you to contact me?"

"No, in fact, Emma may kill me if she finds out what I'm doing right now. That's right, I'm with the German commander, Emma Heinrike. That's not all, Myer Aeron intends to assassinate the British royal family."

"Oh my…that's horrible! What do you expect me to do?" Lilly looked over at the door and heard footsteps approaching it.

"Damn, you'll have to figure that out on your own, I have to go now."

"Lilly wait-" Lilly hung up the phone and ran over to another area of the room.

_"I love you mom."_ Lilly sighed as the door opened and Emma stepped into the room.

"How are you?" Emma asked.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Nice…I forgot I left a phone in this room." Emma looked over at the phone and Lilly raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't see that there."

"I'm sure you didn't, you didn't try to use it did you?"

"No, I've learned my lesson the last time I tried to use a phone without permission."

"Good, we wouldn't want you making any calls for help, now would we dear?" Emma picked up the phone and started to walk out of the room, she stopped and turned to look at Lilly. "I may be helping Myer to kill the Queen and Prince of Britain, if so, you will be coming with me." Lilly shrugged as Emma walked out of the room, she sighed and slowly sat to the floor.

"Even still, she probably knows I called someone. I may have shortened my life capacity considerably just now by calling my mother. I hope my kids hurry." Lilly then buried her face in her hands and started to sob.

* * *

Well, Lilly managed to call someone, and Myer intends to assassinate the British royal family, lets see what happens next.


	30. A Proposal

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

A/N: These next few chapters are actually one big chapter, so they will be put up together.

* * *

Chapter 30 (A Proposal)

"So, what else do you need?" Angel asked as the group sat around the table. Prince Eric started to say something but stopped when Sarah's phone rang.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sarah said quickly as she pulled out her phone and took a look at it. "It's Grandma, I have to take this." Everyone nodded as Sarah put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Sarah, I know where your mom is!" Mrs. Truscott said quickly. "I'm sorry, I know you're busy but I had to tell you."

"Wait you know where mom is!" Angel, Aaron and Joshua looked over and raised their eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Somehow she managed to contact me. She says she is with the German leader, Emma Heinrike!"

"Emma Heinrike, okay that's great, we know where to look then! Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, I'll have to contact someone in Britain, Myer Aeron intends to assassinate the British royalty." Sarah's eyes widened and she looked over at Eric, he raised his eyebrow and Sarah sighed.

"Don't worry about it grandma, I can relay that information over to them for you. I have to let you go now Grandma, I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, I love you sweetie."

"I love you to Grandma."

"You know, we've been hearing more about you guys on the media, the reporters around the world are somehow managing to catch you guys in action every now and then." Sarah sighed, they figured that much out.

"Yeah, that could cause problems for us. We'll just have to work with that."

"Okay, tell the others I said hi and that I love them."

"I'll do that." Sarah hung up the phone and looked at the others. "Grandma says hello and she loves you. Now, I think we won't be able to go to Germany in search of Emma just yet."

"Why not?" Angel asked. Sarah's face grew stern as she looked over at Eric, his face turned to concern as she sighed.

"The British Royal family needs us. It appears that Myer Aeron is planning to assassinate Queen and the others in the royal courts."

"Okay," Aaron said with a nod. "So we'll have to be bodyguards for Queen Adele and Prince Eric for now, that'll be just fine." Eric nodded and looked at the man in the room.

"Johnson, please alert my mother about this," Eric said.

"I will do that, sir," Johnson said with a nod as he exited the room.

"Until Myer's plot is prevented, then we will need your protection."

"We would be glad to extend our help for you," Angel said as she looked at the others. "Is that alright, guys?"

"If it brings down one of the people we're after, then I'm all for it," Sarah said quietly.

"I have no problem helping out a prince," Joshua said with a smile. He looked over and eyed Aaron to search for any discomfort, Aaron's face remained calm and stoic.

"I'm willing to do so," Aaron said with a nod. He looked over at Joshua and smirked knowingly. He would have to talk to Joshua about being paranoid toward princes and Angel.

"Thank you again," Eric said with a smile as Johnson reentered the room. "Johnson, please escort the guests to their rooms, but first I wish to speak with Miss. Oken." Aaron stopped looking at Joshua and raised his eyebrow.

"Alone?" Angel and Aaron asked at the same time.

"Which Miss. Oken is that?" Sarah asked while resisting the urge to scowl.

"I believe he speaks of Angel," Johnson said with a nod.

"I'm watching you buddy," Aaron said under his breath. Sarah kicked him in the leg and he glared at her for a second before shrugging it off.

"I'm actually not sure I'd be entirely comfortable with that," Angel said with a nervous chuckle.

"Come, your highness has ordered it," Johnson said while making Aaron, Joshua, and Sarah stand up. They then found themselves being pushed from the room.

"Great, I wonder what the Prince has in mind for Angel," Aaron said quietly.

"It's probably nothing," Joshua responded.

"Yeah, you keep believing that," Sarah stated as she crossed her arms. "Well at least we know that mom's with Emma Heinrike."

"Yes, we can get your mother back," Aaron said with a smile. "Angel will probably be happy about that."

"Yeah, Princess Angel would definitely by happy," Joshua said with a slight snicker.

"Shut up." Aaron crossed his arms and glanced to the side. "My…mom is royalty anyway!"

"No she isn't," Sarah said with a chuckle. "Of course, I still find it annoying that royalty still wants her hand in marriage."

"You two can stop talking now," Aaron said flatly.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?" Angel asked as she sat across the table from Eric.

"Yes, I want to say that you truly look better in person." Angel smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for that compliment, so what is your request for me, Prince Eric?"

"The reason I have asked for you was to take your hand in marriage." Angel nearly choked and grimaced, but she swallowed that urge.

"I'm not royalty though."

"I realize that, but you are beautiful enough to be the next Queen of Britain. You are not already taken by another man, are you?"

"Well…" She remembered that without a ring or any other proof, there was no way he would believe it. She let out a sigh and crossed her arms. "Not exactly, anyway." Eric smiled and snapped his fingers for Johnson.

"Johnson, show her the bridal dress, if you will." Angel smiled nervously as Johnson left the area.

Aaron and the others sat outside, they didn't want to go find their rooms. They watched as Johnson walked into a room and came out with a large dress, Aaron raised his eyebrow and frowned. "Was that just a bridal dress? Is he proposing to her in there!" Aaron stood up and was quickly grabbed by Sarah and Joshua.

"Hold on!" Sarah said quickly.

"Yeah, don't go in there," Joshua said quickly. "Let her handle this herself." Aaron growled as he shook off the two, he crossed his arms and sat back down with a scowl. The trio looked over to a window as they heard a noise.

Angel looked up from her seat as Johnson walked in with a very elaborate and beautiful dress, it had jewels all over it and it flowed far. "Wow…that's a very decorated dress," Angel said quietly.

"Yes," Eric said with a smile. "This is just one of the many things you could get. Angel imagined herself wearing that dress, and then the dress that Queen Adele was wearing, that seemed much more elaborate, to have a dress that decorated was a thought that shocked her.

"T-There's more?"

"Yes, in fact you get to rule over the entire kingdom, every person will be under your command. You'd get a high throne and this wonderful palace all to yourself." Angel raised her eyebrow and thought about Aaron, it was true that he didn't have any of the things like this, but she didn't really care, she'd rather have Aaron than to have fame, royalty and power. She sighed and looked at Eric.

"I'm sorry Prince Eric, but I will have to decline. I'm truly honored to know you'd consider me as your bride, but you see, I'm already taken by another man, honestly."

"I don't see anything that signifies that…" Angel took a deep breath and slowly stood up and placed her hand to her chest.

"You have to believe me, this heart of mine already belongs to another. I am already in love with another man, and I can't possibly betray my heart, not for all this. For you see, no money, status, or power in the world could make me betray him. You could give me all the golden statues and the tallest, most beautiful building in the world and perhaps the biggest diamond but it all would be so small compared to what I would have with Aaron."

"I see…"

"Please, if you're going to try to compete, don't do it. We just got done with that a while back, I don't want to have to go through that again. It's too much to deal with, the thought of even leaving Aaron behind is something that would kill me. I wouldn't be happy with you…"

"I understand, I'm not offended, but remember that my offer still stands." Angel sighed and shook her head.

"Look, I'll help guard your family from Myer Aeron until he has been defeated. Once that happens, and even before, please…forget about me. I don't want to crush your heart, but you deserve someone who can give you what you want. I'm in love with Aaron and I don't think there's any way I could ever accept your proposal, not even if Aaron were to die. You see, I care so much for him that if he were to die or something were to happen to him, I probably wouldn't be able to love another…" Eric closed his eyes and smiled, Angel looked over as Aaron abruptly entered the room.

"Myer Aaron has been spotted outside!" Aaron exclaimed. "I don't know how he got past the guards, but it's time to go!" Angel's face turned more serious as she nodded and clenched her fists.

"Okay." Angel ran out of the room and Aaron started to turn around.

"Hold on for a sec," Eric said quickly. Aaron stopped and turned around. "You're Aaron, right?"

"Yes."

"Please, have a seat."

"Okay…" Aaron walked over to a chair and sat down. "I have to go out there and fight the others." Aaron looked over at the dress that Johnson held and raised his eyebrow. "That is a good looking dress…_very_ good looking…" His eyes went downward and he clenched his fists as he looked over at Eric.

"Myer's outside, you did…not come to check on Angel?"

"Actually I did come to check up on her." Aaron glanced to the side and swallowed the rising anger in his throat. "Yes, Myer is actually outside as well." Aaron looked over at the dress again and frowned. _"What could I give to her other than my heart…that's enough right? I mean, I'm not exactly what you'd call rich, hell I don't even have a large house. If I were to one day in the future marry her…I couldn't give her all this. So would she be happy? I don't know."_

"So, you two are in love, are you not?" Eric asked. Aaron looked up and over at Eric.

"She would be happier wouldn't she? Don't they say that fancy things make a girl happy? Look at what he can give her, not only could he probably love her, he could give her so much more than I could possibly give her…" Aaron closed his eyes and growled slightly. "Oh shut up! This fool can't love her like I can, that's impossible. Nobody can give her the love that I have for her." Aaron opened his eyes and glanced to the side. "Sometimes love means letting go, right? Wouldn't she be happiest with all the things he can offer, I mean I'd love to have the status of a Prince or a King." Aaron nodded his head and crossed his arms. "I do love her. I take it you would still pine for her heart…hell, she'd probably be happier…" Eric raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"So you do love her though?"

"Of course I do!" Aaron sighed with slight frustration and shook his head as he stood up. "Look, I've got nothing against you, but right now I need to go take care of Myer Aeron, so with that I'm out." Eric rubbed his chin and watched as Aaron started toward the door. He stopped and glanced back at Eric momentarily. "And I will always love her, no matter what, all I want to do is make her happy. However, it is best to let her decide what she wants…"

* * *

There's the chapter


	31. Reactions and Abductions

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 31 (Reactions and Abductions)

Aaron started to turn as Sarah and Joshua ran into the room, "What the hell!" Aaron exclaimed. He stared at the two, they were supposed to be out with Angel.

"What's taking you so long?" Sarah asked quickly. "Come on!"

"Eric wanted to talk to me," Aaron said quietly. Joshua looked at Aaron and raised his eyebrow, he could feel something wrong with his brother. "Why are you two not with Sarah?"

"We came to look for you! Myer has hidden himself!:

"He's hidden himself…and you left Angel alone!" Sarah stepped back at the sound of Aaron's booming voice. "Why would you leave her alone like that!" Aaron growled and quickly ran out of the room, Sarah and Joshua looked at each other and then at Eric.

"So Eric was talking to him?" Sarah asked quietly. "He proposes to my sister and then he's talking to Aaron…"

"My brother seemed to not be looking his best, either," Joshua said quietly.

"That's it, let me at him!" Joshua quickly grabbed Sarah so she couldn't run toward Eric. "Let me go, Joshua!" She stopped struggling and let out a sigh. "I do wonder what he was talking to Aaron about though."

"Let's not worry about Aaron or Angel, they can handle themselves."

"It's true," Eric said with a brief nod. "Her sole reason for declining the proposal was her love for Aaron." Sarah shouted and ran her arm through the air.

"Of course that would be her reason! To her, wealth isn't important, she'd rather be with Aaron than to have all the finest jewels in and the highest title in the world!" Eric nodded and Joshua rubbed his chin and sighed.

"Though it would seem like a pointless sacrifice," Joshua said quietly. "I mean if you put them together…to give up so much for someone like Aaron." Sarah turned her head and glared intensely at Joshua, he grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "She must really love Aaron."

"Of course she does!"

"I know my brother loves her, he feels for her exactly what I feel for you. In my mind, those two are perfect for each other."

"Would he throw away his happiness for hers?" Eric asked. Joshua raised his eyebrow and looked over at Eric.

"I don't think so, but he probably would. I mean, he would want her happiness more than anything in the world." Sarah processed the thought in her head and her mouth opened slightly.

"He didn't…tell me he didn't…"

"He appeared to be concerned about her happiness," Eric stated. "I heard him say something about fancy things and then he said that she'd be happier."

"What!" Joshua raised his eyebrow and Sarah quickly ran out of the room, Joshua clenched his fists and looked at Eric.

"I wasn't finished…he sounded like he wasn't going to let her go, but he was going to let her choose…"

"Listen here, Prince Eric," Joshua said as he rubbed his forehead. "There is nothing we have against you or any other prince or royal member in this world, but we just got done dealing with someone wanting Angel's affections. Do us all a good favor and don't interfere with the relationship of Angel and Aaron!"

"You do not have to worry, I will not interfere." Joshua nodded his head and walked out of the room.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Okay Myer, where are you?" Angel said quietly as she stepped through the area. There were a lot of trees surrounding the place. Angel raised her eyebrow and looked around. "Damn, this place is huge." Myer watched Angel from a hiding spot.

"I didn't know those four were here," Myer said quietly. "The tough one is the one sent out here too…at least she is alone."

"Angel where are you!" Aaron shouted. Myer quickly looked over, he didn't see Aaron anywhere but he gulped slightly, he didn't want to see that guy.

"Over here Aaron!" Angel shouted.

"Okay, that's it, this one's more important," Myer said as he shoved his hand in his jacket. He pulled out a packet of chloroform and dabbed it on a napkin. Each leader had a specialty and his was chemical fascination. Myer quickly leapt out toward Angel, she heard him and started to turn but was already grabbed from behind as Myer placed the chloroform soaked napkin over her nose and mouth. She coughed and gasped as she struggled. She soon stopped struggling and went limp, her eyes closed and Myer quickly tossed her over his shoulder. "That was close, I don't want to have to fight her…well, on to the base!" Myer swiftly ran toward his car as Aaron stepped into the area.

"No, Angel! Damn it!" Aaron shouted, he clenched his teeth and fired an arrow toward Myer's car. Aaron growled and looked over in time to see Sarah running toward him.

"Bastard!" Sarah exclaimed as she delivered a hard punch into Aaron's face.

"What the hell, Sarah!" Joshua quickly ran back and placed his arms through her arms and positioned them upwards as Sarah struggled.

"You are an idiot! Angel loves you and only you, she doesn't give a damn about royalty! She wouldn't give a damn for all the good things in life, she is happiest with you, who are you to decide what would make her happy! You don't even know what she really feels about you, do you!" Aaron rubbed his cheek and had an angry expression.

"Shut up!" Sarah's face softened as Aaron tossed his bow back in the quiver. "I love Angel more than my own life and true, I want nothing but the best for her. However, that doesn't mean I'm about to let some prince take her from me! I know she'd be happy with me and if that prince wants her, I am not about to let her go without a fight. Though I've had enough fighting, I will still not fight if it means I'm fighting for Angel. Now isn't even the time to be having this conversation!"

"I'm sorry…I just assumed-"

"Assumed what? That I took one look at that damn bridal dress and gave up on Angel! Is that the kind of person you think I am? You think I'm going to just give up on her when I see something that might be more than what I can offer her? I can't give her much more than my love, my feelings for her will never change, and I know she knows that material things are not what is important! If I have to, I'll go find something bigger and better than that jewel encrusted dress and give it to her, but I don't think I should have to prove my love to her like that, and I surely thought I wouldn't have to prove my love for her to _you_."

"I'm sorry…" Aaron sighed and shook his head.

"Damn, you girls can pack a punch…anyway we need to go, now."

"What happened?" Joshua asked.

"It's Myer, he's taken Angel, he's probably going to his base."

"Okay, that's not far from here, let's go!"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Angel opened her eyes and looked around, she was in a car, that much was obvious. She knew it was Myer that had her. "Myer Aeron, let me out of here!"

"Sorry, can't do that," Myer said with a chuckle. "We're heading off to my base. I must say, it was unexpected to find you here."

"Shut up!" Angel exclaimed. Angel looked down at her hands and found that Myer didn't bother to untie her. She also noticed she had her sword. She smirked and looked at Myer. "Is there a reason you didn't tie me up?"

"I didn't think you would wake up so soon."

"I see." Angel chuckled as she quickly unsheathed her sword and positioned the blade next to Myer's neck. "Stop the damn car." Myer started to sweat as he pulled into a nearby alleyway. "Stop driving to your base, and stop the car. I am not above hacking off your neck right now if I have to."

"Okay, okay, relax!" Myer quickly car to a halt. Myer put his hand in his pocket and pulled it out quickly, tossing a chemical at Angel. He quickly got out of the car and Angel dodged the chemical and jumped out of the car as well.

"You may want to work on that aim of yours." Angel pointed the sword toward Myer and narrowed her eyes. "You know what Myer; I'm having one hell of a day today. I just got proposed to by the Prince of Britain."

"Oh, how nice for you." Myer sneered as Angel continued to glare at him without moving her blade.

"Yes, but I declined his proposal."

"Now why on earth would you do that?"

"I do it because the one I love is Aaron. I hope I didn't have to offend the Prince though, but it had to be said. To top it off I get kidnapped by you, of course it's hilarious. You were stupid enough to not tie me up as well as being dumb enough to let me keep my sword. And quit throwing stuff at me, it's pathetic."

"Well, you know what they say, blind your opponent and they can't hit you." Angel watched as Myer put his hand in his pocket.

"I could beat you blindfolded, and if you use one more chemical, I will slice that arm off of you."

"Sure you will." Myer chuckled as he pulled out another substance and threw it toward Angel, she dodged out of the way.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" Angel said while charging toward Myer, she brought the sword down from her shoulder and cut through Myer's right arm.

"Ouch!" Myer exclaimed with extreme pain. "You cut off my arm!"

"Yes, you appear to be very observant," Angel said dryly. "That's not all I'm going to cut off." Angel sliced at Myer's pockets and jumped back as numerous substances poured from his pockets. Chemical dust surrounded Myer, when it cleared he was coughing and his eyes were reddened.

"The chemical has that kind of effect on you I see." She positioned her blade toward the ground and looked over Myer. "Your eyes are irritated, you have a bad cough now, how would you like me to fix some of that?"

"Shut up! And don't think you have defeated me!"

"Trust me, I have you beat, there's a reason they say tell you not to play with chemicals in school." Angel charged and brought her sword up slicing off Myer's left hand.

"You cut off my other hand!"

"Yes, and you are the king of observation," Angel said with a bored tone. "I hate to say it, but Lamia was harder than you."

"Hey, don't insult me like that." Myer narrowed his eyes and glared at Angel. "Just because I don't have my hands doesn't mean that I am useless." Myer charged toward Angel and kicked at her. She dodged the attack but Myer quickly brought his leg back and kicked Angel in the side of the head.

"Not bad. I can't say you're hard though." Angel quickly brought her sword down and sliced across Myer's back.

"That hurts!" He spun around and kicked at Angel, with her right hand she grabbed Myer's leg and spun him into the side of a building. Myer used his back to push himself back to his feet and once more kicked at Angel. She positioned her sword on her shoulder and quickly sliced her sword down and cut off Myer's feet. He groaned while falling to the ground, he landed on his stomach and Angel slowly walked to him.

"Now you are without hands or feet," Angel said, "You can no longer attack me. I will end your life now." Angel held her sword in vertical position over Myer's back.

"Hold on, if you let me live I can help you out!"

"No you can't, besides, you would merely bleed to death." Angel swiftly brought her sword down and pierced through his chest and heart. Angel looked around and sighed, "I assume they would have headed toward the base to find me, I might as well go there to catch up with them." Angel walked in the direction of the base, a few minutes later Aaron and the others appeared in the alleyway.

"Holy crap, that's Myer!" Joshua exclaimed.

"It looks like he ticked off Angel," Aaron said with a raised eyebrow. "Remind me never to tick her off."

"Eh, she'd never do that to you…I think."

"Yeah, he must have left the sword with her and forgot to tie her up." Aaron looked around and groaned. "Now where is Angel?"

"You realize that Eric followed us, right?" Sarah said with narrow eyes. Aaron sighed and looked over at Eric.

"Why are you following us in the first place?" Aaron asked.

"I felt like seeing you in action, I hope you don't mind," Eric said with a shrug. Aaron looked away and stared at Myer's body.

"Whatever, just remember this, stay out of my way."

"I think that has double meaning," Joshua said with a whisper to Sarah. Sarah shrugged and stepped around the corner to look down the street for Angel. She didn't see the assailant that was behind her, swiftly the person slammed something into the back of her head and tossed her into a car. Joshua, Aaron and Eric ran around the corner in time to see the car with Sarah drive off.

"Sarah!" Joshua exclaimed. "No, damn it!"

"Come on Joshua, they could be headed for Myer's base, let's go," Aaron said quickly. Joshua nodded as the group ran toward Myer Aeron's base.

* * *

Not a bad Chapter if I do say so myself. Now prepare for the great next chapter.


	32. Desperate Fight for Mom

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 32 (Desperate Fight for Mom)

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and shifted her eyes around the room she was in. _"I don't know where I am,"_ Sarah thought as she slowly moved her hand to her hip. _"My sword is gone…so I'll have to fight my way out with my fists. I can go at least until I can find my sword. This looks like Myer's base, but he's dead now so I don't know who the hell brought me here."_ Sarah spotted a door and smirked. _"I bet I can get out from there."_ Sarah groaned as she slowly pushed herself up, she walked over to the door and tried to open it. "Locked…damn…"

"You can't leave the room," A voice said quietly. Sarah's eyes widened, the voice was soft and delicate, it had a familiar sweetness to it. She slowly turned around and saw a woman sitting on a crate. The woman lifted her head and looked at Sarah with a smile.

"Y-You, you're my m-mom…"

"Hello, you must be Sarah," Lilly said with a small smile. Sarah's body shook and tears fell from her eyes.

"Mom!" Sarah ran toward Lilly and hugged her. "Mommy, you're so beautiful looking."

"Thank you Sarah."

"I can't believe you're really here! I can't believe I finally get to see you again!"

"It's been too long, how is everyone?" Sarah smiled and sat down next to Lilly and took a deep breath.

"I don't know where to begin, those men that you probably saw with us back in Africa are Aaron and Joshua Brown, the sons of Oliver Brown and Amber Brown."

"They've grown as well as you."

"Yeah, they're great guys. Joshua and I are actually together now."

"Really, you are? That's great!'

"I love him, so much, there is no other man for me. The same can be said for Aaron and Angel, those two are more in love than anyone I have ever seen."

"My daughters both found love and I missed it, just great…"

"Don't worry mom, there's still a lot of things you haven't missed! For one thing, only Aaron has a driver's license right now."

"Sarah, have you both lived a good life?"

"Live, what do you mean live? The living I've done was training so much so that I could one day find and rescue you and Dad!"

"I see…and Oliver was taken again, I _still_ haven't seen him." Sarah frowned and hugged her mom again.

"We'll get dad back, this time, I'm not losing another parent to the crime organization. I'm not letting anybody take you from me now that I've found you!"

"I'm so thankful that you girls are safe. Tell me, how you and Angel came to know each other, I know that your dad had to take her to a safe place."

"She's good, she came over here when…Mr. Oken died." Lilly frowned, she remembered being there that day, but she didn't know Oliver's dad had died. "Lucas saved Oliver, but we think he's going to die, that is his destiny. By the way mom, we learned that we have a little brother, was this true?"

"Yes, I contacted Rico and Lucas, they were the ones that saved David from danger. Did they make it to safety?"

"Yes, Lucas told dad that David was safe, I can't wait to meet him!"

"Did you get a call from your grandmother earlier, by the way?"

"Yes, and she told me about Myer's plan…he's dead now actually."

"Really, so you defeated him?"

"Actually it was Angel, I'm not entirely sure where she is though."

"I see…Well I think they know that I contacted my mother, so I think they plan to kill me now."

"What! No, that will not happen! I'll never allow it!"

"Well, Emma took your sword away, that may be the only way she's seen you fight, are you good without it?"

"Actually I can fight pretty well without it, I just use my sword most of the time. I should have known Emma Heinrike would be here, but why is she?"

"She was supposed to help Myer out with his plan. I should warn you, she has an odd arm, it is mechanical."

"Does she shoot with it?"

"Yes actually, gunfire is one thing she uses with that." Sarah nodded, she thought she heard gunfire just a second ago.

"So you don't know where dad is?"

"No. He's probably with one of the male leaders though."

"So…nothing happened with you guys and the leaders?"

"No, Ashley ordered 'no intercourse' with the slaves."

"They called you guys slaves…did I mention how wrong that is and how much I hate that!" The door opened and Lilly gasped as the violent woman, Emma Heinrike stepped into the room.

"Is there something wrong with calling them slaves?" Emma asked with a low chuckle.

"You, I'll kill you!" Sarah exclaimed as she growled at Emma.

"Is something the matter?" Emma asked with an evil grin. "Do you think I'm going to hurt your dear mother? No, I won't, but I will have to bring you down, just like these three out here." Emma pointed her hand out the door and Sarah saw Aaron, Angel, and Joshua laying on the floor, "It was a perfect ambush." Sarah stared at the three and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"How dare you!" Sarah exclaimed, "You're dead, you hear me! Dead! I'm going to rip you to pieces!

"Go ahead and try." Emma tore off the jacket she wore and revealed her mechanical arm. "I guarantee you it will be fun for me to tear you apart." Emma lifted her mechanical arm and fired a gunshot from the arm. Sarah quickly pulled her mom and ducked out of the way. Sarah stood up and bared her teeth.

"You forget one thing, you didn't find me in an ambush. Aarons are Angel would have beaten you, I will personally kill you!"

"How can you? Without your sword, what are you?" Sarah smirked and lifted her fist in the air.

"I am still a very skilled fighter. Are you ready for this Emma? Come."

"You're letting me strike first?" Emma asked while taking a step toward Sarah. "That may be the dumbest mistake of your life." Emma took another step closer and lifted her arm up.

"Really now, and judging me may be the dumbest mistake of yours," Sarah quickly grabbed Emma's arm and swung her around releasing her into a wall. Sarah quickly ran over to Emma and placed her foot on Emma's chest. "You do realize Myer is dead, correct?"

"Of course I know that." Emma chuckled slightly. "He was expendable. At least you got to see your mother, however brief it was." Emma lifted her arm up but Sarah kicked the arm away and pressed it against the floor.

"Is that as fast as that arm moves?" Sarah narrowed her eyes and smirked. "You'll never beat me at such a slow speed."

"Fine then," Emma said with a chuckle. With her other arm she grabbed Sarah's leg and brought her to the ground. Emma then grabbed Sarah's hair and lifted her up; she then kicked Sarah in the back and slammed her hard against the wall, Sarah let out a shout and growled.

"Sarah, are you okay!" Lilly exclaimed with concern in her voice.

"You shut up!" Emma exclaimed as she stared into Sarah's eyes with pure hate. "Watch as I smash your beloved daughter to pieces." Emma grabbed Sarah's head with her mechanical arm and began to tighten her grip. Sarah grunted as Emma's hand grew tight. "I'll rip your other child to pieces as well and then I'll rip you to shreds!"

"You'll do no such thing!" Sarah exclaimed as she grabbed Emma's head and tossed her into the wall. "You're not going to harm my mother any longer!" Sarah grabbed Emma's mechanical arm and flung her over head and brought her into the ground. Sarah felt of her head and looked at her hand. Her head was bleeding, she didn't know how bad the injury was though. "Blood, mine of course." Sarah looked at Emma and watched as Emma started to stand. "_As long as she has that arm it will be hard to defeat her. That is a powerful arm she has. However, I think she's only fighting with that one limb…"_

"Give it up. Everybody is dead, I shot and killed every one of them! You have no one left!"

"I still have my mother," Sarah said.

"Fine, I'll kill your precious mother," Emma said as she lifted her metal arm and pointed the arm toward Lilly. Lilly's eyes grew wide as Sarah growled with anger.

"No, I won't let you!" Sarah quickly ran and tackled Emma to the ground. Emma grabbed Sarah's left leg with her mechanical arm and swung her off of her. Sarah stood up and saw Emma charge at her, Emma started to swing at Sarah with her mechanical arm.

"You should give it up. There's no way you're going to win!" Sarah was dodging Emma's arm strikes with considerable speed.

"I see you've made that arm a bit faster during our fight."

"I wonder if you would like to have your sword."

"Actually, I wouldn't mind having it," Sarah said while dodging left.

"You'll never get to it, it's in the other room. You'll just have to go without your sword." Emma punched toward Sarah, Sarah once more dodged the punch.

"That's fine by me." Sarah threw a punch toward Emma, Emma dodged and grabbed Sarah's arm and began to crush it. Sarah shouted as Emma's grip tightened, quickly before any bones could break, she brought up her leg and kicked Emma in the side. Emma fell to the ground but quickly pulled herself up. She did a back flip to the door and pointed her arm toward Lilly. Sarah started to pant as she held her arm, it was almost as bloody as her head was starting to feel.

"I'd like to see if you're strong enough to save your beloved mother now." Emma smirked as Sarah stepped in front of Lilly, she was determined not to lose her mother. Just as Emma was about to shoot, her mechanical arm fell to the floor. "What the hell!" Emma looked over with wide eyes as she spotted Angel standing behind her with a smirk and sword raised.

"Hi, how's it going?" Angel asked with a large grin. Sarah smiled when she saw Angel standing in the doorway, "Hey, Sarah, keep track of your weapons!" Angel held out Sarah's sword and tossed it to Sarah.

"Thanks sis!" Sarah said quickly. Emma looked over and saw Joshua and Aaron standing arrows pointed at her.

"I don't understand why you're alive?" Emma asked with fear in her voice.

"Oh yeah, we come prepared," Angel said with a large smirk as she unsheathed her own sword. "Since Italy, we wear these bulletproof vests." Angel lifted her shirt to show a bulletproof vest on her body, Emma groaned and stepped back.

"Oh, well that's just perfect." Prince Eric walked into the building with a smile.

"Are you finished yet?" Eric asked. Angel rolled her eyes and continued to stare at Emma while speaking to Eric.

"Prince, I don't mean to sound harsh or anything, but get out of here! It's still dangerous for you!"

"Oh, okay, sorry," Eric said as he walked out of the door. Sarah smirked as she walked toward Emma; she spun around and positioned the sword at Emma's throat. Emma grunted and glanced at the sword with her eyes. She lost her arm, she knew she was beat since she wasn't much of a fighter without her metal arm.

"You underestimated us," Sarah said with a fierce look on her face. "And now you have lost your weapon. I've learned quite a bit while fighting you."

"You have, and what have you learned?" Emma asked.

"You like to fight with that mechanical arm," Sarah said, "In fact you don't kick often or punch with your right arm."

"Good observation," Emma continued to try and sound like she was sure she'd still win. Of course, what good was trying to tell a girl who had a sword at your throat that you would still be victorious. "So what is your point?"

"Angel, if you would, slice up that mechanical arm on the ground. I don't want there to be any Aaron of her being able to reattach it."

"Sure thing," Angel said as she quickly brought the sword down upon the arm and sheathed her sword.

"Thank you very much. Now Ms. Heinrike, I will finish this little fight."

"Schrauben Sie Sie, verfluchtes Stück Misten!" Emma exclaimed. Sarah smiled and looked into Emma's eyes. (A/N: Translation is not needed, just know that Emma cussed Sarah out in German.)

"Thank you for that, Emma, I like to talk in German as well, it is quite fun!" Sarah's face turned dark and she grinned widely. "Ich schneide weg von Ihrem Kopf jetzt, Weibchen." Sarah yelled as she spun around and decapitated Emma with her sword. Sarah brought her sword down with the point toward the floor as Emma's body fell against the floor. (A/N: Translation: "I will slice your head off now.")

"Are you okay Sarah?" Joshua asked while running to Sarah and taking her in a hug.

"Yes, I am safe," Sarah said as she kissed Joshua's lips. Sarah looked to Angel and smiled. "Angel, take a look at our mom." Angel looked more into the room and saw Lilly standing in the middle of it, she let out a small gasp when she saw her.

"Hello, Angel," Lilly said with a smile.

"It's really our mother." Angel stood with her mouth slightly open. "This is amazing!" Angel stepped over Emma's body and ran past Sarah as she sheathed her sword. Angel ran to Lilly and wrapped her arms around Lilly in a hug.

"Don't forget about me," Sarah said with a smile as she turned around and joined Angel and Lilly in a hug. Aaron and Joshua walked into the room with smiles on their faces, Aaron had his arm draped around Joshua's shoulders and was watching the three.

"They've finally found their mother," Aaron said with a contented smile. "This is truly a great moment." Eric walked into the building and looked around and at everyone.

"I called Johnson to pick us all up," Eric said quickly. "All of you could use a bath." Aaron turned around and looked at Eric with a smile.

"Thank you Prince Eric sir," Aaron said as he bowed. Joshua turned and bowed as well. Eric's eyes were wide as he stared at the men in shock, they seemed not to be angry with him.

"We are honored by your hospitality," Joshua said with a smile.

"You guys are no longer upset with me?" Eric asked. Everyone turned to Eric and smiled.

"Why would any of us be upset with you?" Sarah asked with a small chuckle. "This is a happy moment!"

"After ten long years, we finally found our mother," Angel stated with a smile. There's no way we would be upset with you over anything.

"Then come, Johnson is waiting," Eric said with a soft smile and a nod. Everyone followed Eric out of the building and into Johnson's car so they could get to the palace and cleaned up.

* * *

They finally got Lilly back! Hope you liked it!


	33. Relaxing at the Palace

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 33 (Relaxing At the Palace)

"There's a lot of showers here, if we all can take them at once," Aaron said as the group walked through the building, listening to Eric talk about the rooms.

"Yes, there should be enough to accommodate all of you," Johnson stated. Everybody went to separate restrooms and took their showers, Sarah bandaged her arm up and her head had stopped bleeding, Lilly was the last to leave the showers.

"Mm, I haven't had a good shower in a long time," Lilly said as she walked into the main room where everybody was.

"Wow mom, I still can't get over just how beautiful you look," Angel said with a smile. Lilly smiled and looked at Angel. "You know, you still seemed pretty well groomed for a hostage, I guess the figured you had to be kept clean, either that or you just naturally look beautiful anyway."

"I'd say it runs in the family," Aaron said as he looked at Angel and smirked.

"Yes, it does run in the family," Eric said with a brief nod.

"Hey, watch it pal!" Aaron said quickly.

"What? I'm just saying that I agree with you!"

"You may want to stop talking now," Joshua said with a slight chuckle, Angel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"So, who trained you kids anyway?" Lilly asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Grandpa," Sarah stated. "He was my mentor, as well as Joshua's and Aaron's. Though they really trained themselves mostly."

"I was trained by three different people," Angel said with a smile. "In the end, both Sarah and I are about the same level."

"I'm glad you guys are strong enough to fight," Lilly said quietly. "I would be devastated if something happened to you two."

"Yeah, Sarah looks better than she did earlier…" Sarah crossed her arms and smirked.

"Okay that woman had a death grip if I ever saw one," Sarah said as she rubbed her arm. "My arm is a bit bruised and so what if my head was bleeding, it's not now…I just needed to see how that woman fought, once I did that I could learn her weakness and bring her down."

"If you ask me, by the time you figured out her weakness, you would have been dead. It's a good thing she didn't grab your neck."

"I could have gotten out of that, I wonder how you did though."

"Myer didn't cause me a whole lot of trouble actually."

"Myer relies highly on chemicals," Lilly said with a nod. "When without chemicals, he's pretty weak." Angel nodded and shook her head.

"Lamia was more trouble actually," Angel said with a sigh. "I guess we all have those battles that are hectic and bring us close to death." Lilly rubbed her chin and looked at her children with worry.

"How many times did you come close to death during all this time? I guess it was five months since I remember the first time any complaints about you guys were brought up was the huge dent put into Alejandro's army."

"Yeah, that was us," Joshua said with a large grin. "I would be willing to say neither Angel nor Sarah have come close to death, but that would be a lie. However through many battles with the officers, I probably have been the one to come closest to death."

"Actually when we fought Lamia's assistant, Joshua was brought down considerably," Sarah said with a mournful look. "It was the time I really thought he was going to die, I don't know what I would have done if that happened." Joshua smiled and wrapped his arm around Sarah.

"I didn't die, so don't worry about it."

"Angel hasn't had much chance to come close to death," Aaron said with a smirk. "I wouldn't let her." Aaron wrapped his arm around Angel's waist and smiled.

"Aaron, can I ask you something?" Lilly asked with a smile. "Do you love my daughter?"

"Yes. That isn't even a question."

"Then you will never hurt her, you will never leave her behind, right?"

"Of course I won't hurt her. I will try to protect her with my life, no…I _will_ protect her with my life."

"That's good, because I trust you with my daughter. I also trust Joshua with Sarah." Lilly smiled and Angel smiled back, she then frowned.

"That's the same thing dad said," Angel said quietly. "Two horrible things happened in one day…we lost dad and Aaron almost died." Everyone looked down at the ground, after a minute of silence, Eric decided to lighten things up.

"You know, my offer…it still stands," Eric said with a smile. "So if anything happens, my offer still stands." Aaron cleared his throat and glared at Eric. "Heh, sorry about that…" Aaron closed his eyes and let out a chuckle.

"Oh boy, here he goes," Joshua said as he rolled his eyes. He quickly grabbed the back of Aaron's shirt to hold him back.

"I don't care if he is a Prince!" Aaron shouted. "Let me at him!" Angel smiled softly and stood up, she walked over to Aaron and tenderly placed her hand on the side of his face.

"Aaron, relax, I think he's only joking anyway," Angel said with a soft voice. She slowly moved her hand down to Aaron's chest and placed her palm flat on his chest. "I will always love you and only you, Aaron. There is nothing in this world that can ever change that." Angel closed her eyes and slowly brought her lips up to Aaron's lips. Aaron closed his eyes slowly and moved his arms around Angel's waist and pulled her close to him as he deepened the kiss.

"I love you, Angel, more than the world itself," Aaron stated as they pulled their lips apart. "I will never leave you, for as long as I live, I will stand by your side. You are my one, beloved angel."

"Aaron…" Lilly smiled and looked over at Joshua and Sarah.

"Those two haven't ever done-"

"No mom, none of us have done that," Sarah said with a slight chuckle as she shook her head.

"I see, well that's good then." Lilly smiled and slowly stood up, she walked over to Eric and patted his shoulder, he then looked over at Johnson and gestured something. Johnson then walked over to a light switch and dimmed the lights.

"Wow, nice effects," Angel said as she continued gazing into Aaron's eyes. Eric then walked over to a radio and pressed the power button, soft slow music played through the room and Angel rested her head on Aaron's shoulder.

"You are extremely beautiful tonight," Aaron said in a soft voice. Sarah and Joshua got caught in the moment as well and began to slow dance, both couples danced around in the center of the room, having eyes only for one another. As the slow song ended, another song came into play, it was a love song sung by Mina Young. Angel smiled softly and rested her head on Aaron's chest.

"That's mom…Ace and Mina have always been my favorite singers, I was amazed when I found out they were my parents." Aaron smiled and softly kissed Angel's forehead and rubbed her back. Aaron looked up and over to see Sarah and Joshua locked in a passionate embrace and deep kiss. Eric looked out a window and tapped on Lilly's shoulder while point out the window.

"Who is that?" Eric asked. Lilly looked over to see a man looking in the window with a fierce and angry look.

"A potential mood killer," Lilly said quietly. Joshua and Sarah heard and stopped dancing, Joshua walked over to Lilly and frowned.

"Who is it?" Joshua asked.

"It's Myer's assistant, William."

"Okay, I'll deal with this problem." Joshua noticed a chemical smell floating through the air, he quickly clasped his hands over his mouth and nose and looked at the others. "Guy's, don't breathe in!" It was too late, Eric, Lilly and Sarah had all fallen to the floor. Aaron smelled the chemical and before he could do anything about it, Angel had already passed out in his arms. He swiftly put his shirt over his mouth and nose and gently set her on the couch.

"Okay, I'm a bit upset now," Aaron said as he slowly drew his bow and arrows.

"You and me both, bro," Joshua said with narrow eyes. "So yeah, I'm mad." The man jumped in through the window and stared at Aaron and Joshua with a wild grin. "Why does looking at you tick me off?"

"I don't know, but allow me to introduce myself, I'm William. I am Myer Aeron's assistant."

"Okay, but newsflash, he's dead now."

"I know, therefore I want revenge!" William looked over at Angel and smirked. "Maybe I'll take that pretty little girl over there and tear her to pieces."

"No way in hell that will happen, you goddamn bastard," Aaron said while firing an arrow at William. William could not dodge and the arrow went into his left shoulder.

"I won't allow you to mess with anyone here," Joshua said while firing an arrow into William's left arm.

"Oh, ouch, it hurts," William said with a hint of sarcasm, "Sharp arrows guys. Even still, those arrows don't do much to me." William grabbed the arrow in his shoulder and swiftly pulled it out, he then grabbed the arrow in his left arm and pulled it out, "Now, I will avenge my boss and kill you."

* * *

There's the chapter


	34. Cloud of Arrows

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 34 (Cloud of Arrows)

"Aaron, this guy is a freak!" Joshua exclaimed as the watched William drop the arrows.

"Well then, we better not take him lightly," Aaron said as he shifted his bow and arrows. "Let's ice this goddamn bastard."

"Well then, let's do it. How fast can you shoot your arrows again? I forget."

"You know I can shoot about thirty per minute. You can do about half, right?"

"No, I can do about twenty arrows per minute. Takes a second longer for me to reload."

"Are you two going to fight me or are you two going to talk all day?" William asked while crossing his arms. Aaron and Joshua looked at him and raised their eyebrows.

"What are you saying?" Joshua asked with narrow eyes. "You're interrupting us."

"Well, it's not like you're one of the twelve leaders, or should I say five remaining ones," Aaron said with a shrug. "But even still, we'll go ahead and treat you as such."

"What does that mean, how differently would you treat them, and what circumstances?" William asked with a raised eyebrow, the boys did not answer.

"Okay Joshua, are you ready?" Aaron asked, "Let's attack this scum with all we have. Let us use our best arrow attack on him"

"Okay, but we should make a name for it!" Joshua asked, he did nod though, knowing what the attack was. "Something French, like Revolution de Fleche." (A/N: Fleche is arrow.)

"I have no idea what you just said, other than I think there is a revolution," William said with a raised eyebrow. Joshua smirked and stared at William.

"Start running idiot," Joshua said as he and Aaron fired their warning shot. William saw how quickly they put a new arrow on their bows.

"Oh dang," William said as he ran to the left. He looked back and saw a barrage of arrows trailing after him, this assistant only talked tough, but in heart, he was cowardly. "Don't kill me!"

"That's the idea of this attack," Aaron said never ceasing to fire many arrows.

"Don't you ever run out of arrows?" William exclaimed as he ran in the perimeter of the room.

"We have a very large quiver in which we hold these arrows," Joshua said. "We had to make sure to keep plenty for this journey, it will be a long time before we run out."

"Do you have the stamina? Can you handle it?" Aaron asked with a devious grin. He and Joshua followed William smoothly without skipping an arrow.

"Exactly how many arrows do you have?" William cried. He was still running.

"Well, let's see here. I think we have about two thousand arrows."

"Oh, well that's not much, you'll run out quickly."

"Do the math idiot," Aaron said with a dangerous grin. "If I'm shooting thirty arrows per minute, you should be running for about sixty six minutes. Given Joshua's twenty per minute, you would be running for one hundred minutes, about thirty four minutes after I run out of arrows."

"That's not right!"

"Think you can run for an hour and forty minutes?" Joshua asked with a chuckle. William was going to be in for a hell of an exercise.

"He's running in circles, we have to turn in separate ways," Aaron said with slight frustration. "You turn left and I'll turn right. You know the drill, when our arrows meet, turn around the other way."

"Okay, I got you," Joshua said as he turned toward the left. William screamed as he turned continued running toward the left just ahead of Joshua's arrows. He yelled in shock when he saw Aaron's arrows coming toward him.

"That's not fair either!" William exclaimed, he swiftly ducked under the arrows but still got hit in the arm by some arrows.

"Well, if that's how he's going to dodge our arrows, he'll be hit by quite a few within time," Joshua stated with a chuckle. "One hour and forty minutes is truly a long time to be running from arrows."

"Yeah, that is true. Even if he manages to survive the barrage, we'll still have stamina to fight him in hand to hand combat."

"Yeah, do you think the Prince would be upset with how this room will probably end up, with arrows all over the place?"

"That guy, no I really don't care what he thinks to be honest," Aaron said.

"Yeah, you still don't like him? Given the fact that you still beat him and won Angel's hand. That of course, was a given."

"Yeah, it's not that I don't respect the guy," Aaron said while watching William duck under the arrows for the third time and still get hit by some arrows. Aaron shook his head as he turned to follow William with his arrows, "Though now I probably should cut the prince some slack, seeing as how I don't have to worry about him proposing to Angel any longer."

"True," Joshua said while watching William run around, "And this guy here really should think of something other than running. Personally I'm surprised he's lasted this long under our attack. Nobody else has managed to last this long…except one person who managed to survive. We haven't used this attack often actually."

"How long has it been?" Aaron asked, he looked to a clock and sighed, "Thirty minutes. Well, we haven't used this attack that many times. In the past five months I think we've only used it about two or three times."

"Yeah, this is the third time we've had to do it," Joshua said, "If he's going to keep ducking under and get hit by a few arrows and still run, maybe we should start going up and down as well."

"Yeah, because this guy's boring," Aaron narrowed his eyes and sighed. "Didn't we use this on the Irish assistant?"

"Yeah, and she actually tried to fight back. She had a sword so she sliced down a few arrows and blocked some. She managed to charge at us but given the power and speed we kept pushing her back some."

"The only assistant I've ever seen that wielded double swords," Aaron said, "She was actually good, she got really close to us once."

"Yeah, but that was the first time we ever used our attack I think, and it was also the first time it _failed._"

"Yeah, she lasted about twenty minutes I think. The clean up was horrible though, especially when we had to rush you to the hospital."

"Well it only took ten minutes to gather up the arrows," Joshua said with a sigh. During that battle, he lasted ten minutes after it was over before collapsing and scaring the crap out of Sarah. "We knew how many arrows we fired off so it didn't take much."

"Yeah, hey William, try something! Honestly, you're boring the crap out of us!" Aaron exclaimed, William looked over and shouted a cuss word. "You seem to be slowing down some as well!"

"You guys are freaks!" William exclaimed while running and letting tears fall. "And what's with talking while shooting at me!"

"William, didn't you have some sort of chemicals or something? Make it fun, try to hit us with those."

"I would, but I can't get them! In case you haven't noticed I have about ten arrows or so in me!"

"Yeah, well you're about to have a whole bunch more arrows stuck in you!" Aaron and Joshua began moving their arrows up and down while turning.

"Oh, no, that's not fair!"

"We normally do this when we feel the fighter is worthy enough to see this, or if we just are angry enough and think we should end everything quickly. I'd say we just want to end this quickly."

"Yeah, pretty much," Joshua said with a slight chuckle.

"Now the arrows are on him, keep firing for a few seconds. Make sure the chances of survival are less." Aaron and Joshua fired arrows for about five more seconds before stopping, they saw William's arrow ridden body slump to the ground. "Looks like it's over finally."

"Man, my arms are so damn sore right now!"

"It looks like Angel and the others are still knocked out. The room actually doesn't look so bad though." Aaron rubbed his chin and Joshua chuckled.

"Well, given the fact that there are holes in the walls and blood on the floor, it doesn't look so bad. Let's wake everybody up."

"Yeah," Aaron said as he put up his bow and walked over to Angel. "I suppose we could put some water on them." Joshua walked over to where Sarah was and smiled.

"She really does sleep like a baby, even if she's knocked out. So how do we know that wasn't poison?"

"Didn't smell like a poisonous gas. Just smelled like knockout gas. Hey, Joshua, go over there and give Eric a good punch, it might wake him up."

"Okay Aaron, that's just cruel," Joshua said with a slight chuckle.

"I know, I just couldn't help myself," Aaron said with a dark grin.

"Do you seriously want me to do that?"

"No, don't bother with that. I was joking anyway."

"Okay, sorry, it's just that you have a very serious nature, it's hard to tell when you're joking."

"I see, and yet you tend to joke around quite a bit."

"Not so much," Joshua said with a hurt look. Joshua looked at Sarah and smiled, "I almost want to kiss her, but I think it would be too cliché."

"I don't see how it would be cliché, but I also don't think that kind of thing really works."

"Oh yeah, well you've never believed a lot of fairy tales then.

"Well not only that, but I just don't think a kiss could awaken an unconscious person.

"Then maybe you should try," Joshua said with a laugh.

"Very funny," Aaron said with narrow eyes. "I hope you honestly don't think it would work."

"I don't know, you're the unbeliever." Joshua smiled and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on already." Aaron rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Fine, I'll show you that this type of thing really doesn't work." Aaron leaned forward and kissed Angel on the lips. He held the kiss for a few seconds before standing up. "See, she's still asleep, now lets find a way to wake these people up." Joshua chuckled and then sighed, he looked and saw Angel's mouth turn into a smile as she got up.

"Uh, Aaron, I didn't really think it would work…"

"What now?" Joshua pointed behind him so Aaron turned around and saw Angel smiling at him. Aaron nearly jumped in shock at seeing Angel. "Interesting that you would be awake now."

"Yeah, you must be a really good kisser," Angel said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, you should know," Aaron said with a smirk.

"Yeah, a very good kisser indeed," Sarah said as she sat up, Joshua jumped back as he looked at Sarah, "You've awakened Angel from her slumber!"

"Aw man Sarah, I thought you were going to wait until Joshua kissed you!" Angel said with a chuckle. Aaron and Joshua sighed in response.

"Okay and just how long have you been awake for?" Aaron asked.

"For about ten minutes actually," Angel said with a smile. "I think mom and that prince are still asleep though." Angel and Sarah looked around the room and chuckled.

"You boys sure like to make a mess of things," Sarah said, "Just look at this room."

"I'm sure the prince has some people he can get to fix whatever's messed up," Aaron said with a slight laugh. "Really it's only the walls." Angel chuckled and looked over to Sarah.

"Hey, you think you can change the last name on this sword?" Angel asked. "If it's the same as Aaron's it might prevent future proposals from other people."

"Yeah, either that or just stay away from the royalty," Sarah said with a chuckle.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Royal people tend to like you more."

"Yeah, well there are certain cases where we _can't_ avoid royalty. Like in this case."

"Yeah, well give me some time with your sword, and it will have Brown in the end, just like mine."

"Angel Brown, It's mot bad, it sounds almost like an agent's name. Yeah, I like it."

"Yeah, that's great!" Sarah looked over at Lilly and Eric and sighed. "Should we let mom and Eric sleep?"

"Yeah, most likely, I mean it is nighttime anyway. Maybe the boys can carry them to their bedrooms."

"Why does it have to be us?" Joshua asked.

"Well, we may be strong, but you're strong too and we're tired and we are going to bed." Angel looked over at Aaron and winked. "Goodnight my sweet Prince." Angel and Sarah then left to their bedrooms.

"Why did she just call you that?" Joshua asked.

"I think it has something to do with a certain way _someone_ wanted me to try and wake her up with," Aaron said with narrow eyes.

"Well it was humorous you must admit."

"Yeah, well I'll take Lilly to the guest room that is in between Angel and Sarah's room. You can do whatever with the prince."

"Why are you leaving me with him? I don't want to pick him up as much as you do." Aaron looked to Joshua and smiled. Aaron walked over to Lilly and picked her up; he then carried her to the guest room. Joshua sighed as he walked over to Eric, "Now what happened to Johnson?" Joshua looked at Eric and sighed. "How am I getting you to your room." Eric opened his eyes.

"Good morning good sir," Eric said with a smile.

"_Well he woke up, that's good,_" Joshua thought to himself, "How are you, it's still nighttime."

"You're right, it is! So, what happened?"

"Well, there's the guy that attacked everyone," Joshua said while pointing to William's body. "I'm going to bed now." Joshua walked away and Eric looked around the room with a sigh.

"This is definitely going to take a long time to clean up," Eric said, "I guess bodyguards can be a bit hardcore."

**-NEW SCENE-**

The next morning everyone stood next to their plane, "I'm sorry to see you go so soon," Eric said with a nod.

"Yeah, well we probably would stay longer, but we have something we must take care of," Sarah said with a smile. Sarah looked to the plane and saw her mom looking out the window. "I think mom and grandma would love to see each other. That and I need to redesign the handle on Angel's sword, shine it, buff it up some and sharpen the blade. All of those materials I left back home in Paris."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck then. Please fare well and rescue your dad as quickly as you can."

"Thank you Prince Eric," Angel said with a smile. "And we thank you for your hospitality. Also we apologize for the mess of that room; at least I'm sure Aaron is sorry for the mess, right Aaron?"

"Well…" Aaron responded with a smirk and crossed his arms. Angel glared at Aaron, causing him to chuckle slightly. "Yeah, you have my deepest apologies."

"Don't worry about it," Eric said with a chuckle. "Goodbye." Everyone waved as they got onto the plane. Aaron walked into the Cockpit, the others sat near Lilly. Soon the plane lifted into the air and started off toward Paris, France.

"I saw all those holes in the wall earlier," Lilly said with a concerned look at Joshua. "You boys sure didn't go easy on that guy."

"Well, we would have, but he kept running around too much and ducking," Joshua said with a shrug. "He was annoying, we probably didn't even have to use that barrage of arrows in order to defeat him."

"Well, you guys still did pretty well," Sarah said with a smile. "It's amazing what you and Aaron are capable of when fighting together."

"Yeah, you guys are pretty good individually, but when put together, the result of last night reveals your combined power."

"We've done a lot of training together," Joshua said quietly. "We know how to become one. You know, when you and your sister wind up fighting it is pretty awesome. I note that you tend to fight with passion, Angel, Sarah. You seem to analyze your opponent and when you figure them out, and then you strike with power."

"Well fighting is more than just swinging some big blade around you know," Sarah said with a shrug. "Of course, we're going to Paris because our blades have grown dull. I'll need to sharpen the blades, and redecorate Angel's handle, I might redecorate mine as well, I don't know. Yeah, I probably will."

* * *

Well they are on their way back to Paris for a reunion with the others, this should be enjoyable...or will it?


	35. Bringing Lilly Home

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 35 (Taking Lilly Home)

The plane landed in Paris and everyone stepped out of it, Sarah took a deep breath and sighed. "It's so good to breathe in familiar air," Sarah said with a smile. Lilly stepped forward and smiled, she took a deep breath and looked around; it seemed very peaceful for her now that she was safe. She truly admired her both of her daughters' strength and determination; they also had their father's loyalty it seemed. "Now that we're back, mom, we can go see Grandma. Nobody knows where Grandma lives, so it's safe for you."

"Ah, I finally get to see mom again," Lilly said with a smile. "Mom and Dad, I've missed them…"

"Oh, and your manager, Jackson is in Paris as well." A crunch sound was heard and Sarah quickly grabbed the handle of her sword and turned around to see Jackson staring at the group with wide eyes. Lilly looked at Jackson and smiled.

"Hello there, Jackson, how have you been?"

"I-Can it be, is this real?" Jackson asked with his body trembling. He looked at Sarah and then Angel, they looked back at him with large smiles as Joshua and Aaron waved and crossed their arms, looking cool. "So they did it, the girls finally returned you to us."

"Yeah, but we lost dad," Angel said with a frown as she looked to the ground and clenched her fists. "Mom's safe, dad has been…taken again." .

"We'll get him back," Aaron stated calmly.

"Yeah," Joshua said with a nod. He looked over at Sarah and smiled. "From one set of twins to another, as long as we're all together, we will bring your father back with you. I can't have my girlfriend sad."

"Neither can I," Aaron said as he kissed Angel's forehead. "Now, let's get your mother back to your grandparents, they'll all be happy to see her returned safely." Angel smiled and kissed Aaron's lips with a quick and soft kiss.

"Angel, since when did you and Aaron start dating?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

"It was probably when we started out five months ago," Angel said with a grin. "It was bound to happen, now let's go find grandma and grandpa."

"Wait a second."

"What is it?"

"I want to call them and tell them that I got a great surprise."

"Well they sure will be surprised," Joshua said as he crossed his arms.

"Go ahead," Sarah said with a smirk.

"I will. I just still can't believe Lilly is back!" Jackson ran over to Lilly and hugged her. He sighed and crossed his arms over. "It's a shame that Oliver got captured again, but he's strong. If he's made it ten years, he can make it for as long as you guys take to find him. We all believe in you and we are all rooting for you guys."

"Thank you. I'm also intending to remodel our swords." Sarah drew her sword and frowned. "I also have to sharpen them; my sword has become very dull. Angel's is still decent, but it still should be sharpened as well." Jackson nodded and looked at Sarah's bandaged arm.

"What happened there?"

"Oh, Emma Heinrike managed to crush my arm slightly, but it's in fine working condition."

"Well that's good, oh Angel, Lilith called the other day!" Angel smiled and looked over.

"What did she say?"

"She was actually just wondering how you've been doing. She says things have been calm in Malibu…Lucas is still considered missing, it's funny because he's with you guys." Angel glanced toward the ground and the others looked away. "He _is_ with you guys, right?"

"No. He left about a week or two ago. He may just be getting some rest or something if he hasn't been to Malibu yet, but of course, everyone needs rest. Even the world's greatest supervillain needs a rest."

"You wouldn't seriously consider him as that, would you?" Sarah asked with a slight laugh.

"No, but he comes pretty damn close to being one of those. There isn't much that can be said of him, he's evil...it's in his nature."

"He's just seen a lot of blood and had a bad past; even still, it's no reason for being a murderer such as he is." Angel nodded and looked over as Jackson took out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"Hey, Mrs. Truscott, this is Jackson!"

"Jackson, how are you, we were just talking about you…have you done that shopping that we wanted you to get done?" Mrs. Truscott asked. Jackson chuckled nervously, he had forgotten that he was supposed to go to the store and pick up something for the Truscotts.

"Actually, I got caught up and then I ran into something even greater than anything you can buy at the store. Just wait until you see it!"

"Oh Jackson…can't we count on you for anything? You're a grown man for crying out loud. Also, when are you going to find yourself a wife, I think you really could use one, she'd set you straight."

"Hey! I'll propose to my current girlfriend when I'm ready, thank you very much."

"Oh, you have a girlfriend? This comes as a shock."

"Whatever…hey, are the Browns over there as well?"

"Amber and Ryan, yes, they're here. You didn't leave _that_ long ago…" Jackson sighed and shook his head slowly. "Jackson, whatever this thing is that you've found, it better be so good that I forget the fact that you didn't go to the store."

"Oh trust me; it'll do that and more." Jackson smiled and Mrs. Truscott hung up the phone, he looked at the group and gave a thumbs up, it seemed that part of his plan was finished.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"He didn't pick up the jackhammer I needed, did he?" Mr. Truscott asked as he sat on the couch. "I would have gone to the store myself, but I was working on something."

"Yeah, you probably should have gone to the store, dear," Mrs. Truscott stated. "Why would we need one of those now, anyway?"

"I don't know…" Amber and Ryan smiled and crossed their arms.

"We don't know when Angel, Sarah, Aaron, or Joshua will return," Ryan stated. "So, none of us can move until they return with both Oliver and Lilly in one piece."

"Yeah, if we moved to America, they wouldn't know where to find us," Amber said with a small shrug. "It's been a while; I'm looking forward to moving back to Malibu."

"Same here," Mrs. Truscott said quietly. "Of course, my moving depends on Oliver and Lilly."

"I'm sure the girls will return them safely," Mr. Truscott said with a small smile. A knock was heard on the door; Mrs. Truscott got up and answered the door.

"Jackson, you're back," Mrs. Truscott said quietly. She looked at Jackson and narrowed her eyes. "You've also returned with…nothing, nothing at all. You couldn't even handle something as simple as-"

"I came with something," Jackson said quickly. He looked back and waved his hand in through the air. Mrs. Truscott stepped back and watched as Angel, Sarah, Aaron, Joshua and finally, Lilly all walked into the house.

"Lilly!" Amber and Ryan exclaimed as they shot up, Mr. Truscott stood up quickly as well and smiled. Mrs. Truscott stared at Lilly with a look of shock on her face, soon a smirk formed.

"Well, go ahead and give me a heart attack," Mrs. Truscott said with a tear that fell from one eye. "Lilly, my daughter, you're safe now!" She then embraced Lilly in a tearful hug as her daughter let tears flow from her own eyes.

"She's really back," Mr. Truscott said as he slowly walked toward Lilly. He patted Lilly's back and then upon realizing it was not a dream, he joined in a hug.

"Lilly, it's so great to see you here!" Amber said quickly.

"It's good to see you, Amber," Lilly said with a smile. "It's good to see all of you."

"So you're not hurt or anything? What did they do to you?"

"They made me work my butt off as a slave for them…Sure they were mean and hit me constantly, but I managed to survive."

"We even have a younger brother!" Sarah and Angel said quickly. Everyone looked at Lilly with wide eyes, she smiled and chuckled.

"Yes, David will be turning eleven soon," Lilly said with a brief smile. "He's ten years old."

"But how can that be?" Ryan asked.

"He is Oliver's child; nobody knew I was pregnant though. I managed to find a way to get in touch with…surprisingly enough; Lucas…he and Rico came and took David somewhere safe."

"Well that is comforting to know," Amber stated with a small smile.

"I don't think any of this would have been possible without Aaron and Joshua coming along with us," Angel said as she kissed Aaron's lips.

"Well this is new," Ryan said with a smirk.

"So you two are together now?" Mrs. Truscott asked.

"Yes." Angel looked over to see Lilly staring out the window with an intense look. "Is something wrong, mom?"

"I thought I saw someone familiar," Lilly responded. The group then left the house and looked around the outside; they didn't see anyone at all. "I guess it was my eyes playing tricks on me."

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"So girls, how long do you plan on staying?" Mr. Truscott asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Until we get these swords sharpened and fixed," Sarah said quickly. "We do usually take rests but since we have mom back now, things will most likely get more hectic, our rests will be less frequent now because Dad could be in more danger since mom is free."

"Mom, we want you to stay here with Grandma," Angel said quietly. "I think its best that we don't risk losing you again."

"What? But I want to be with you two," Lilly said quietly. "I would like to get to know you girls better."

"You will Mom," Sarah stated with a nod. She rubbed her chin and looked over at Mr. Truscott. "Do you think Ashley would have an assistant or base here in Paris? It seems to make sense to me."

"She does," Lilly said quickly. "I know where every single one of those bastards have their bases, and she has an assistant as well. I know Lucas and Oliver probably killed Duna Gituku and Bast Hetshepsit, but have you met their assistants? They are freaks…Ashley's assistant is a bit cruel as well."

"I see, so would you happen to know where they are?"

"Most likely Ashley's assistant is in the base here in Paris, but Ashley never stays at her own base."

"Ah, well then we'll search for them later, we should go inside now." Everybody turned to walk in but stopped when they heard a voice.

"What? Go inside and miss the fun?" A man asked. Everyone turned to see a man with a violent sneer on his face and a deathly glare piercing through everyone.

"Who is that?" Joshua asked with a frown.

"That is Ashley's assistant," Lilly said with a slight groan.

"Fancy meeting him here, so he found us," Sarah said quietly as she drew her sword. She looked at the sword and frowned. "Damn, it's too rusty, I haven't sharpened this thing in well over a year…How does your sword look Angel?" Angel drew her sword and looked at it.

"It seems pretty sharp, but the blade is getting slightly duller," Angel responded. "I'll take this guy down; go inside with mom and the others."

"Are you sure you wish to do that, babe?" The man asked, Angel's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"What was that? Don't ever call me that…"

"I'm Pierre by the way, and I must say that it has been quite some time since I've seen a fighting dame as hot as you."

"Okay that's it," Aaron said as he drew his bow and arrow. "This guy is annoying me." Aaron aimed and fired an arrow toward Pierre, Pierre tilted his head to the side and smirked as the arrow flew past his head. "You better shut the hell up Pierre, or I'll shut your goddamn mouth up myself." Angel looked over at Aaron and smirked.

"Aaron, I invite you to fight with me," Angel stated as she looked at Pierre with a dark grin. "Let's kill this bastard."

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it!


	36. The Freakish Assistants

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 36 (The Freakish Assistants)

"Good idea sending more people to fight me," Pierre said as he crossed his arms. "I'm not the only one to fight you today." Angel and Aaron raised their eyebrows and saw as another man stepped beside Pierre and a woman leapt from a tree and landed in front of the two.

"Oh no," Lilly said with large eyes. She slowly started to turn pale and stepped back. "The three worst possible assistants!"

"What!" Sarah exclaimed. "Crap, my blade is too rusty for this." Sarah looked over at Angel and sighed. "Angel, let me fight with you guys."

"Sarah, Joshua, take mom and the others inside," Angel said quietly. "Aaron and I will handle these three, if those bastards get into the house, you two can easily deal with them. So stay inside and protect Mom, and the others." Sarah clenched her fists and nodded slowly.

"Come on mom! Get inside!" Sarah and Joshua started to push everybody inside, once in the house, they locked the door and watched the fight from the window.

"So who are these two?" Angel asked with a sneer.

"Allow me to introduce them," Pierre said with a grin. "This woman you see here is Emma Heinrike's assistant, Hilda, and this man here is Bast's assistant, Nebi."

"How dare you kill our leader!" Nebi exclaimed. "I'll teach you a lesson you won't forget!"

"My boss would have taken you down," Hilda said with a venomous look on her face. Angel and Aaron looked at each other and chuckled lightly.

"It looks like they would be angrier with Sarah and Lucas than us, but pity, they get us," Aaron stated with a smirk. Angel looked over at the three people, all assistants were bunched together, she smirked and pointed at them.

"Aaron, start firing off a barrage of arrows," Angel said quickly. "Don't stop until I get there."

"Okay, I got you." Aaron started off by placing three arrows on his bow and continued to fire at the assistants, they quickly ducked under all the arrows. Angel quickly charged toward them and the arrows stopped, in the exact moment, Angel brought her sword up in a diagonal motion and sliced all the assistants in the chest. Aaron swiftly fired an arrow into Nebi's stomach, he then yelped and fell to the ground.

"I thought you three would be stronger than this, after all, you are assistants, you should be stronger than the meager armies."

"Oh we're stronger," Nebi said with a wide grin as he stood up and grabbed the arrow, slowly he pulled the arrow out of his abdomen and stabbed Angel in the abdomen.

"Ouch, that was a bit unexpected…"

"Angel, are you okay!" Aaron shouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Angel swiftly grabbed Nebi's throat with her hand and tossed him to the ground. "That was a cheap trick, Nebi!" Nebi laughed and slowly stood up. "What the hell is so funny?"

"I should warn you, I'm slightly different than the others," Nebi stated with a grin. He lifted his finger and pointed to his teeth, Angel raised her eyebrow and stared at the very sharp looking teeth. They were all pointed and shaped like long daggers.

"Why and how?"

"Dental surgery long ago, it really does a lot of good for my teeth."

"Oh, what do you think of my nails?" Hilda asked as she stepped next to Nebi. She positioned her hand up and grinned, her nails were not that long but they did resemble claws of a wild animal.

"So we're fighting a couple of freaks," Aaron said grimly.

"That you are," Pierre said with a chuckle. He then leaned back against a tree and crossed his arms over. "I think I'll just sit back and enjoy the fight for now." Aaron glanced over and swiftly jumped back as Hilda charged at him and swiped her clawed hands at him.

"Damn! Too close!"

"That is a little creepy," Angel said as she pointed to Nebi and then looked over at Hilda. "Yeah, just a tad bit creepy."

"We'll show you creepy!" Hilda charged toward Angel and started to slash at her, Angel quickly put up her sword to shield herself from the slashes.

"Hey that isn't going to work out very well," Nebi said as he licked his lips. Angel grunted and glanced over as Nebi ran behind her and bit into her shoulder.

"Damn!" Hilda swiftly swiped underneath the sword and cut Angel in the side.

"Get off her!" Aaron shouted as he fired an arrow toward the assistants. The arrow landed into Nebi's back, the strange assistant grunted and turned around, he then licked his lips and stepped forward.

"Go ahead and fire as many arrows as you like, they won't do you a lot of good," Nebi stated. Aaron clenched his teeth and sidestepped when Nebi charged to him.

"You're not getting anywhere near me with those damned teeth of yours."

"Oh I think I shall." Aaron quickly fired another arrow as Nebi ran toward him, Nebi then dodged the arrow and smirked as he continued his run. Aaron was still in the process of reloading when he felt sharp teeth sink into his side.

"Crap!" Nebi started to pull so Aaron quickly began stabbing him with his arrow several times until Nebi released. "Bastard…"

"Heh, not bad if I do say so myself…" Aaron looked over as Angel continued to block Hilda's swipes with her blade. "You want to help her, don't you? But you can't, I won't let you." Aaron raised his eyebrow and looked over at Nebi with narrow eyes.

"Okay, shut up you freak."

"Hey, I'm no freak, I'm part panther!"

"Just because your name _means_ panther does not make you a damn panther!" Aaron swiftly kicked Nebi in the side and punched him in the face.

"Watch it! I don't need more wounds than I have."

"Why is that? The loss of blood tires you out?"

"Aaron, I could use some help!" Angel said with a grunt. "Her hands are moving too fast for me to stop and find an opening to attack!"

"Yeah, I'll help you if I can, I'm having a few troubles here myself."

"You know I'll keep dodging your pathetic arrows," Nebi said as he wiped the blood that flowed out of his mouth, oddly enough, it was not his blood. Aaron smirked and aimed his arrow for Nebi. "Come on, what do you think you're doing? I just told you, you can't hit me with those arrows."

"Who said I was aiming for you?" Aaron swiftly turned around and fired the arrow into Hilda's back, causing her to jerk back and stop attacking long enough for Angel to slice her across the abdomen. "Angel! Let's switch opponents, you go after this freak, and I'll deal with that freak."

"That's fine by me," Angel said as she charged past Aaron and sliced Nebi in the back.

"That hurt!" Nebi exclaimed.

"How do you like my sword? It's so much better than an arrow, that is to say, it's much sharper." Angel smirked and Nebi let out a small growl.

"Hey Hilda," Aaron said as he stepped in front of the woman. "How are you doing? I think you and I are about to have some fun with these arrows of mine."

"I'm going to kill you, bastard," Hilda said as she charged for Aaron, she extended her arm and Aaron fired an arrow into her chest, she stopped and growled. "Damn it…that hurts. You'll pay for that, asshole!" Aaron smirked and aimed another arrow toward Hilda.

"Come at me then." Hilda smirked and slashed Aaron's arm with her claws. "Damn!"

"Hit me with something other than arrows, bastard!" Hilda slashed across Aaron's chest and he let out a chuckle.

"I could hit you with something worse than my arrows if you wanted."

"What else do you have?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Nebi charged for Ciara and punched at her, she ducked the blow and brought herself up while thrusting the sword through his abdomen. "Damn it!" Nebi exclaimed as she pulled the sword out. She started to kick Nebi but he countered the kick by biting into her leg.

"Damn it! You're starting to get on my nerves, Nebi," Angel said as she set her foot on the ground. Nebi growled and bared his teeth, Angel then smirked brought her sword up. "We'll end this here!" Nebi raised his eyebrow and gasped when Angel thrust her sword through his teeth and out the back of his head. "That is for biting me, you freak." She looked over at Aaron and smiled, she then turned around to look at Pierre.

"I wouldn't be turning if I were you," Pierre said quietly. Angel raised her eyebrow and heard Hilda scream.

"You killed Nebi!" Hilda exclaimed. She then leapt over Aaron and pressed Angel to the ground with her feet, she then started to claw at Angel's back.

"Angel! Get off her!" Aaron exclaimed. Aaron growled as Hilda continued scratching Angel into unconsciousness. "Damn it, you wanted to see what else I had, then I'll show you." Aaron put his bow in the quiver and found the two holsters attached to it, he swiftly pulled out a pair of guns and smirked. "Here's what I got, now I'm going to get you off of my girlfriend, you ugly freak." Aaron then fired two shots into Hilda's back and caused her to fall off of Angel.

"That hurt!" Hilda exclaimed. "How dare you do that to me, you are such a bastard!" Aaron smirked and stepped forward while keeping his guns positioned on Hilda.

"I'm about to make it a hell of a lot worse." He fired another shot into Hilda's arm, he then grabbed her and slammed her into a tree. Hilda chuckled as she grabbed his arm.

"My claws aren't that sharp, they won't do much damage to someone unless I stab them directly, in which case, your girl over there will only have minor scratches. She probably is unconscious from the shock, but you…you are going to be dead." Aaron raised his eyebrow as Hilda swiftly stabbed him in the chest and then abdomen. He coughed up some blood and felt the nails on Hilda's hand sink into the arm it was holding. He growled and Hilda let out an evil laugh. "Are you mad? Are you mad that I hurt that bitch over there?"

"Shut the hell up."

"What can you possibly do now."

"Shut up and die, Hilda." Aaron lifted his gun and fired a bullet into Hilda's chest and then fired it into her forehead. Hilda gasped and her body fell limp as she fell to the ground. Aaron walked over to Angel and groaned as he looked down at her. He knew the woman had told him she didn't wound Angel badly, but to Aaron, the wounds looked worse than any wound he ever saw. "Damn…" Aaron grabbed his arm and frowned. "Ugh, she did a lot of damage to me."

"Not a bad fight," Pierre said as he clapped and walked toward Aaron. "Not a bad fight at all." Aaron looked over at Pierre and narrowed his eyes. From inside the window, Joshua stepped back and frowned.

"Not good, the look in his eyes is of pure rage," Joshua said quietly. "He must think Angel's dead…"

"Looking through the window though, it's obvious that she's not dead, she doesn't have many wounds on her back…they are only scratches!" Sarah said quickly.

"Pierre, you're about to feel my full anger," Aaron said as he lifted the guns to Pierre. "Now die!" Pierre smirked as he jumped out of the way. Pierre grabbed a gun out of his holster and began firing back at Aaron.

"You know what," Pierre said with a laugh as he glanced at Angel. "It looks like a beautiful work of art. It looks like your precious girl got cut up pretty badly; too bad it wasn't a full chunk of her back."

"Stop talking!" Aaron exclaimed as he fired more bullets at Pierre. Pierre shot at Aaron and hit him in the leg. Aaron jumped back and fired back at Pierre and hit him in the arm, Pierre than fired and hit Aaron in the left arm. "Damn it, as if that woman's nails in that arm weren't enough..."

"We need to do something; they're getting killed out there!" Lilly exclaimed.

"They didn't want my help," Sarah said with a frown, she knew if she went outside, Aaron would tell her to go back inside.

"They didn't want us doing anything from outside," Joshua pointed out. "However, from inside this place, we can do the most good." Joshua opened the window and quickly positioned his bow and arrow toward the two fighters. "Okay, now if I can just hit Pierre…" He then fired the arrow into Pierre's left shoulder and then the right arm, abdomen, chest and left leg.

"Damn it!" Pierre exclaimed. "Ah, I'm not done yet…"

"Wow…this guy really is a freak if he's still standing after all that." Aaron turned and smiled at Joshua, he then walked over to Angel and frowned.

"I think I may lose this one," Aaron said quietly. Just as Angel opened her eyes and looked up, Aaron fell to his knees and collapsed onto the ground.

"Aaron!" Angel exclaimed. "No! Aaron!" Pierre laughed and stepped next to Aaron and Angel.

"Not bad if I say so myself," Pierre stated. Angel narrowed her eyes and looked to Pierre with pure anger.

"You did this to him!"

"Yes, of course I did." Pierre pointed his gun toward Angel's head and smirked. "You will join him in death."

"Damn you! How could you!" Angel quickly thrust her leg out and tripped Pierre to the ground. "You bastard, you goddamn bastard, I'll kill you!" Angel stood up and pointed her sword at Pierre. "You don't deserve to live, you lowlife." She then lifted her sword up and brought it down against his neck and sliced through it. She then turned to Aaron and knelt beside him while placing her sword next to him. Sarah and the others all ran out.

"Angel, you're okay!" Sarah said quickly.

"I called for the paramedics," Mr. Truscott said quietly. "Angel are you alright?" Angel wasn't listening, she was shaking Aaron and tears were forming from her eyes.

"Aaron, wake up," Angel said quickly. "Wake up damn it!" Her lip quivered and her body began to tremble, she was the only one that could not see the subtle breathing movements being made by Aaron. "You promised me! You said you weren't going to leave me behind, that you were going to see it all the way through!" Angel quickly buried her head into Aaron's chest and started to sob loudly. "Aaron…"

"He's not dead," Sarah said quietly. "He'll be just fine."

"I don't think she's listening," Joshua stated, Sarah nodded and sighed as Angel lifted her head and growled.

"Why the hell does this happen? It always goes back to Ashley!" Angel exclaimed. "First she takes my parents away from me, then my father is taken again and now Aaron! Damn it, I'll kill her! I'll kill Ashley DeWitt with my bare hands!" Angel quickly stood up and clenched her fists. "She's dead, she picked the wrong time…I…I need to think." Angel turned and slowly walked away.

"Angel, wait," Joshua said quickly. Sarah placed her hand on Joshua's chest as Angel broke into a run.

"Let her think things over, we need to get Aaron to the hospital," Sarah said quietly. "We will talk to Angel after we get Aaron to the hospital safely, she just needs time to rest. She shouldn't do anything, she left her sword here."

"Yeah, but I've never seen her like that before, have you?" Sarah looked in the direction that Angel left and sighed.

"I can't say that I have, but her reaction is expected, she thought Aaron had died after all." Sarah turned to her mom and other relatives and crossed her arms. "You guys are coming with us now, if the assistants could find us here, which means they know where you live. There is no doubt that Ashley probably knows where this is, I can't let you stay here in the midst of danger."

"We understand," Mrs. Truscott said with a nod. "We'll get our things."

* * *

Sorry it's took so long on this story, the next chapter will be up soon.


	37. Lucas Arrives in America

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 37 (Lucas Arrives in America)

"Die you filthy bastard," Lilith said as she glared at Leon Salk, Lucas's sidekick. Tyler and Mira stood next to her and Leon chuckled nervously.

"You're not much without your boss, are you?" Mira asked with a smirk. "It's a shame that you still are roaming the streets!" Mira charged toward Leon and slammed her fist into his abdomen.

"Now it's my turn!" Lilith exclaimed as she kicked Leon in the back. He yelped and fell to the ground.

"Hey, I wasn't doing anything!"

"You were trying to hurt my girlfriend," Tyler said with narrow eyes as he stepped in front of Leon. He grabbed Leon's shirt and lifted him up. "Where _is_ Lucas anyway?"

"I honestly don't know!" Tyler shrugged, Lucas had been missing for a little over five months, things seemed to be looking up for the city of Malibu. Leon gasped as his cell phone started to ring.

"Just a second, I should take this."

"You are a cowardly bastard, I hope you know that." Tyler quickly kicked Leon and sent him into a wall. Leon groaned as he brought his cell phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Leon, it's me, Lucas. I've returned to America, tell _nobody_ this and meet me at our hideout."

"L! Yeah…I'll do that…ouch."

"What? Are you in pain or something? Suck it up, bastard and get your ass over here as soon as you can." Leon groaned as he hung up the phone. He then looked over at Lilith, Tyler and Mira, their arms were crossed and they were glaring at him.

"Easy for you to say…" Leon slowly stood up and the three smirked at him.

"Done talking on the phone?" Mira asked as she walked over and clutched his shirt with one of her fists. "That means we can continue beating the crap out of you, you're not worthy enough to just be arrested."

"Something came up," Leon said with a nervous chuckle. "I have to go now." Leon took Mira's arm and pushed her off of him. "Well, I'll see you later." Leon turned and ran off as fast as he could.

"You can't run away forever!" Lilith shouted. "You're a criminal and you must be brought down!" Mira sighed and shook her head.

"I'm going to go, guys," Mira stated. "I'll see you later."

**-NEW SCENE-**

Lucas tapped the chair in his hideout, he had spent the previous two weeks in the Caribbean and finally decided to return. He wasn't feeing like fighting anyone for a while though, he wanted to lay low for just a little while longer. He looked at the door as Leon barged in. "What took you so long, stupid?"

"I was in a fight," Leon said as he stepped toward Lucas. "I didn't tell Lilith you were back or anything though."

_"If I'm not careful, Ashley could associate Lilith with me and then I'd have to fight for my own prey."_ Lucas sighed and crossed his arms. _"I still wonder where that Keme Otaktay's base is hidden."_

"So where have you been all this time, boss?" Lucas narrowed his eyes and looked at Leon. Leon backed up slightly, he knew that look meant Lucas wasn't about to tell him anything about where he had been. "Hey boss, did you know there was a team going around the world and bringing down a big crime syndicate? We may have to watch out for them!"

"Hmm, you don't say?" Lucas rested his elbow on the arm of his chair and rested his head on his closed fist. "How did you hear about that?"

"They're on the news and everything!" Lucas raised his eyebrow, had they been followed by the reporters all that time? "By the way boss, they had a big battle three days ago!" Lucas blinked as Leon went on to explain. "The fight was in Paris, France!" Now Lucas seemed more interested as he sat up straight in his chair.

"You said they were in Paris?"

"Yes."

"What were they doing there?"

"I think they found their mother or something, either way, there was this blonde woman with them."

"Ah…so they found Lilly…"

"What did you say, boss?"

"Nothing, continue on. How did the team fare?"

"It was against three weird people, the leader wasn't there after the battle though."

"What?" Lucas stood up and walked over to Leon. "So Angel wasn't with them?"

"Yeah…how did you know…Why are you interested in this in the first place, boss?"

"Shut up and mind your own damn business. Tell me, where was their leader?"

"Nobody knows, after the fight, she thought her lover was dead and ran off, she was never seen after that."

"What…her lover?" Lucas rubbed his chin and looked to the ground. _"Did something happen to Aaron and Angel?"_

"Her lover was in the hospital for two days."

"Leon, why do you care to watch so much about these people? I mean, you talk like you're a fan or something."

"Oh well I'd never be a fan of them! I wouldn't like anybody that's fighting criminals!" Lucas chuckled and crossed his arms.

"So you don't like them then?"

"That's right, boss, I hate them." Lucas shrugged and stepped over to a window and gazed out.

_"So they fought three at once, was it Angel and Aaron alone?"_ Lucas glanced over at Leon and sighed. "Who all was present?"

"Oh, just the three fighters and their mother."

"Three fighters…there were only three?"

"Yeah, I believe its Sarah, Aaron, and Joshua."

_"What the hell? What happened to Oliver? He couldn't have been taken again, could he?"_

"By the way, I was talking to this interesting person a few days ago. He was over at that warehouse that you killed that one guy a while back." Lucas shifted his eyes to the side and stared at Leon.

"Who was this person? Why were you at that dumb place?"

"Oh, I was just walking around. Anyway, the person was Native American, he said he had something great."

"He had something great?" Lucas stared out the window and frowned. _"He was also native American…wait…Native American!"_ Lucas quickly turned around and grabbed Lucas's shoulders. "Did you get this person's name? Tell me you got his name."

"I-I didn't, we didn't talk that long. It was just a day or two ago that I spoke with him and I haven't seen him since. He said something about how everything was going to start going right for a change now that he had what he had."

"What did he have?"

"I don't know."

_"Crap. Wait, he couldn't..."_ Lucas glanced out the window and frowned. "Leon, I'm going out for a while. Remember, tell nobody I have come back and make sure you stay in this hideout. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me."

"Where are you going?"

"Mind your own damn business, Leon." Lucas exited the hideout and looked down the street, nobody was near him, so he could get to the warehouse without being seen by anybody. _"It's a clear shot, good."_ Lucas then charged down the street, he turned the corner and continued running. After running for a couple minutes, he arrived at the warehouse and sighed. _"There's another criminal in my territory, _my_ territory."_ Lucas knew he wouldn't care if it was just any small time criminal, but in this case, he was afraid it was something bigger. He stepped into the warehouse and looked around, he couldn't see anything but a door. He stepped through the door and spotted stairs, he walked down and his eyes went wide at the amount of space and doors around him. _"Damn, I could use this place as my hideout." _He could hear a thumping noise from one room, he walked over to the door that the noise was behind and slowly turned the doorknob, the noise then stopped. He slowly opened the door and saw a girl sitting in a chair with her head pointed toward the ground. He stepped in and crossed his arms. The girl lifted her head and looked at Lucas, his eyes went wide. "Angel!"

"Hi Lucas," Angel said with a shaky voice.

* * *

Ooh, Lucas found Angel and she's tied up...how did this happen?


	38. Explanations

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 38 (Explanations)

"Angel, why the hell are you here?" Lucas asked. Angel chuckled nervously, she wasn't expecting to run into him and was hoping not to deal with him.

"I, uh…I let them capture me," Angel said as she looked downward.

"That was stupid of you! What reason did you have for running away from the others and letting yourself be captured?"

"Well, Aaron almost died," Angel said quietly. "I realize now I was wrong, but still, I thought he did…"

"That's no reason to run off and let yourself get captured, idiot. What were you thinking?"

"Revenge, madness…I wanted to find and kill Ashley as soon as possible because I was sure she was the reason that those three assistants came and attacked."

"Whose assistants were they?"

"Bast's assistant, and Emma's assistant, oh Ashley's was there too. We managed to kill them. Also, we killed Emma, Alejandro, and Myer while you were gone. Dad was recaptured but we got mom!" Lucas nodded in understanding and crossed his arms.

"Well, they probably attacked on their own free will. Either way getting yourself captured and apparently by Keme Otaktay, since you're in America, is _not_ a wise decision. What did you think they were going to do? Take you to your father and Ashley?"

"That thought may have crossed my mind."

"Well that's great for you," Lucas said while he rolled his eyes. Lucas looked around and sighed, "So, where is your sword?" Angel's face dropped and she let out a sigh.

"I left it back in France, next to Aaron."

"You truly are an idiot then." Lucas sighed and shook his head. "Tell me what happened with you, Aaron and those assistants?"

"Well, if you look at my shoulder you'll see one assistant's work," Angel said as she nodded toward her shoulder. Lucas walked around and saw her back, near the top of her shoulder was a bite mark and on her back were nail markings. This was also the first time he noticed that she was half naked, he narrowed his eyes and groaned.

"I have two questions for you. First, where is your shirt, and secondly how did you allow anyone to manage to get their hands, or teeth, on you?"

"Nebi was fast and had sharp teeth. He got around to me and bit me while I blocking Hilda's attacks. After a while I killed Nebi and then Hilda jumped onto my back and began slashing at me."

"Well those wounds don't look too bad at all, now where are your clothes?"

"Keme's assistant took my shirt. Then they tied me up. They said they were going to 'doctor up' my back."

"You have no idea what they're planning do you?" Lucas asked with a sigh. "For one thing, they're probably planning to kill you."

"Yeah, well, I never knew Keme's base was in Malibu."

"Yeah, your family here is in danger." Lucas said as he clenched his fists. He hated the fact that once again, there was someone that could be after _his_ targets. "And I'm not the threat. As long as Keme and his assistant are allowed to live, Lilith's life will be in danger."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that. So can you untie me? It's not like I'm completely without cover." She wasn't, she had her bra on.

"Yeah, I know, I don't care though. Do you think you're in any condition to fight?"

"I might be.

"How long have you been here for?" Lucas asked while bending over to untie Angel, "What have they done to you so far?"

"So far, they've done…nothing to me at all. I've only been down here for a few days."

"Have you eaten?"

"They fed me, but their food was disgusting, it tasted like slop!" Lucas chuckled as he continued pulling the rope out.

"Oh my god, Lucas!" A voice exclaimed. Angel and Lucas's eyes widened as the looked over and saw Mira standing with a fierce, angry look on her face. Lucas realized the compromising situation he was in, ropes and a half naked woman did not look good.

"Crap..."

"What are you doing to that girl!" Mira exclaimed, she still hadn't noticed that it was Angel. "Is this where you've been all this time, Lucas? I know you're a horrible criminal and all, but raping women, that's a new low for you!"

"No, that is _not_ what I've been doing!" Lucas said quickly. He may have been a major criminal but he would never stoop so low as to rape an innocent young girl. Plus the fact that it was Oliver and Lilly's child, he wasn't about to rape her. Lucas stood up and helped Angel to her feet, he narrowed his eyes and glanced at her. "I hope you didn't _let_ them take away your shirt."

"The fact that she's in a bra tells me you're up to something, Lucas. I want you to explain what you're doing here."

"Hey Mira," Angel said with a wave. Mira looked over and then realized it was Angel, she clenched her fists and growled as she glared at Lucas. He slapped his forehead and sighed.

"Thank you, Angel," Lucas said quietly.

"Lucas! This is Angel, Lilith's best friend and a close friend of mine!" Mira exclaimed. "For this, I can't possibly forgive you!" Mira charged into Lucas and slammed him against the wall, she then jammed her fist into his abdomen.

"Crap! How many times do I have to say this, it's not what it looks like!"

"You signed your death certificate, bastard."

"Mira wait!" Angel exclaimed. "I know it looks compromising and Lucas is evil, but it's honestly not what it seems. I was kidnapped and Lucas was getting me out of here."

"What?" Mira raised her eyebrow and looked from Angel to Lucas, he groaned and glared at Mira.

"Damn you, I suggest you release me know unless you want Lilith to lose a friend in an instant." Mira stared at Lucas and then released him, she then crossed her arms over and sighed.

"Okay you two, I want you to explain everything. Lucas saving anybody is completely out of character for him it seems, so why would he be doing this?"

"Well it's like this," Angel said with a smile. "My sister, I'm sure Lilith told you about this…"

"Yeah, you have a twin, that much I know."

"Well, she and I went on a journey with two guys to find my mom and dad. Lucas apparently got Dad from the crime syndicate that kidnapped him, he helped us with the first part of our journey. He's too proud to admit that he helped us, he states it's just because the criminals took his prey and he doesn't like that. Dad got recaptured and we found mom."

"Well that's great, about your mom. So, why are you here?"

"I was getting to that. My boyfriend, Aaron-"

"You have a boyfriend? That's great!"

"Yes, he's the most amazing guy in the world. Well you see, in the last battle we fought, I thought he died. I got upset and ran off, I let myself get kidnapped by Keme Otaktay, thinking that he would take me to Ashley, but he didn't."

"Well it's good to see you well," Mira said with a smile. "Lilith would be happy to hear it."

"No!" Lucas exclaimed. "They are not to know anything about this, it could put her life in danger and I do _not_ need another one of my kills to fall victim to Ashley. Also, I'm here to rest, so don't tell them I'm here either. I need to rest and relax, nearly five months of fighting can kill a guy. She's probably been seen too."

"Why is that?"

"If you recall that battle in this warehouse not to long ago, when I killed a person and Lilith showed up. It just so happens that Angel was here also and if this is Keme's hideout, he probably was there too. If she learns any more about this, she could be attacked for her knowledge, and like I say, _I_ will be the one to kill Lilith."

"Uh-huh, good luck with that one, Lucas." Mira rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Though I must say, seeing Angel without a shirt was rather awkward."

"Yeah..Let's never speak of this again. I don't need the fact that I was helping anybody to be leaked out, it would soil my reputation. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was walking when I saw you run into the warehouse, I thought for a moment and then went in myself."

"Ah, well don't come here again, it's dangerous."

"It sure is!" A voice exclaimed. Everyone looked over to see a man, not of Native American descent standing at the bottom of the stairwell. "You won't be getting out of here alive, either."

"Who is this guy?" Mira asked as she turned around.

"Allow me to introduce myself," the man said, "I am Jerome, Keme Otaktay's assistant. You have stumbled upon Keme's base, now I will kill you."

"So, Jerome is it?" Mira said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "How come you're not Native American, like I imagine Mr. Otaktay is."

"That doesn't matter, I may be the only assistant not of the same descent as the boss, but it doesn't make any difference. Anyway you are in the way." Mira raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"What, what is it I stand in the way of? You managing to destroy your worst enemy?"

"That's pretty close. However, Keme and I were planning on humiliating her first…among other things before killing her." Lucas raised his eyebrow and looked over at Angel who was now looking down at the ground and shaking very slightly.

"I see," Mira said with a sigh."Lucas, back up and I'll take this fight."

"Like heck you will!"

"Didn't you say you were tired of fighting for a while?" Mira asked, "And besides, who was it that took down one of your craziest sidekicks, Devon Slade?"

"Actually that was more Tyler's mom than you." Lucas said, "I haven't seen or heard of you ever fighting."

"Okay Lucas that actually hurts. What is it you take me for, a weakling?" Lucas smirked and crossed his arms.

"Well, if you really want me to answer that question." Mira sighed and shook her head.

"Shut up."

"Are you people finished talking?" Jerome asked, "Can I kill you now?"

"To answer your question, no, no you cannot kill us." Jerome narrowed his eyes and stared at Mira.

"I meant you…I'll take care of those two later."

"Oh, I see. How come people think I'm weak?"

"Perhaps it's because you are." Mira narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"You're going to regret your words." She quickly charged at Jerome and punched him hard into the stomach.

"Oh, nice hit, is that all?"

"No, I'm not done yet!" Mira exclaimed as she grabbed Jerome and tossed him into the wall. She quickly ran and kicked him in the back before grabbing him once more and sending him flying into another wall.

"Okay, I see this is going to be fun," Jerome said with a chuckle. "Maybe I misjudged you." Jerome quickly ran toward Mira and dodged a punch she threw; he then grabbed her hair and pulled her toward him. He then dealt a powerful punch into Mira's stomach, "Although personally I would have liked to fight the 'indestructible' Lucas."

"Who ever told you he was indestructible?" Mira asked, "I think I'm more fun, did you know I'm a cheerleader?" Mira kicked her foot up in hit Jerome in the chin with her heel while brushing her nose to her knee. Jerome fell back and felt of his jaw.

"Not bad, not bad at all."

"I'm not finished yet!" Mira quickly charged and punched Jerome in the stomach. She grabbed Jerome's shoulders and flipped over behind him; she then tossed him over her and slammed him into the ground. Jerome pulled himself up and chuckled.

"You're not so bad. Who would have thought a girl like you could fight me?" Mira narrowed her eyes, she was sick of the chauvinistic attitude this man had.

"You are seriously annoying," Mira said as she dashed toward Jerome and grabbed his neck. Mira quickly punched and kneed Jerome in the abdomen, she continued to knee Jerome in the stomach for a few seconds before tossing him onto the floor. "I guess you're really not as strong as I thought."

"Shut up, I'll still kill you!" Jerome exclaimed as he pulled himself up. He staggered over to Mira and clenched his fist.

"Now you can't even stand up straight. I don't think you're even capable of fighting anymore." Mira quickly kicked him to the floor and put her foot on his chest.

"Please, spare me! I'll let you go, I'll let all of you go!"

"Don't listen to him Mira," Angel said quickly with a warning tone of voice. "The only way to finish it is to kill him. Otherwise he will strike again!"

"Are you sure about that, Angel?"

"Yes, that's all they do," Angel said, "When they know they're about to lose they pull that whole 'spare me' line. If you do, they attack you!"

"Oh let me handle this," Lucas said with a frustrated groan. He then pulled a gun out of the jacket he was wearing and fired a gunshot into Jerome's heart and then another in Jerome's head. "There, now we don't have to worry about him."

"You didn't have that gun before," Angel said with wide eyes. Lucas shrugged and put the gun back in his jacket.

"I didn't ever take a gun with me on the journey. I must say, I missed this precious tool of mine!"

"I see…Well anyway, let's get out of here."

* * *

Go Mira and all of them. I'm being generous here and since there's only one person reviewing this, I'm posting a few chapters in one night. Trust me, it's better for all of us, this story has like 50 something chapters!


	39. Two More Leaders Fall

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 39 (Two More Leaders Fall)

"Now, let's go find Keme, this is _my_ domain, not his," Lucas said with a low growl as he kicked the body of Jerome.

"What do you mean by that?" Mira asked.

"Malibu is my place, Lilith is my kill, I'm the greatest criminal here, he is trespassing and I am not pleased!"

"You sound mad," Angel said flatly. "Okay, let's get out of here." Mira nodded as the three left the warehouse and began walking down the street.

"Now, first we need to find Angel a shirt," Mira stated.

"Good point, there's no reason for her to walk around half naked," Lucas said quietly. He looked at Angel and realized that the pants she wore were even torn and cut up. "What the hell…"

"My apartment is near here," Mira said with a smile. "I'm sure I have some clothes for you, Angel."

"Thanks, Mira." Mira nodded and continued looking straight ahead, her mouth formed a straight line and she looked over at Lucas.

"Lucas, that man we found a few months ago, Mr. Oken, did you kill him?"

"No," Lucas stated. "That was Ashley DeWitt."

"I see…" The group saw a car stop near them and a drunken looking man rolled down the window and stared at Angel.

"Hey baby, do you need a ride? Hop on in," The man said with a drunken smile. Angel sighed and Lucas narrowed his eyes, Mira clenched her fists.

"Hey buddy, what do you think you're looking at!" Mira exclaimed. "Shoo, get your ass somewhere else." Lucas walked up to the car and stared at the man with a scowl, the man looked at him with a slightly fearful look, Lucas then took out his gun and pointed it at the man.

"Hey, my daughter here lost her shirt, so if you have something you should be doing now, I suggest you leave now." Angel and Mira raised their eyebrows, they were hoping Lucas wouldn't shoot the man. "I'll give you one warning, straight from Lucas Casimir." Lucas fired a shot into the man's arm, the man shouted and quickly sped off as Lucas put the gun back in his jacket.

"Why did you call her your daughter?" Mira asked.

"People are more apt to be fearful and stay away from a girl when they see she has a powerful father. Don't mention what I just did, ever."

"Heh, whatever you say, Lucas…" The group continued walking to the apartment walked in, Lucas waited in the living room as Mira and Angel choose some clothes from the closet. Angel brought out a black shirt and smiled.

"I like this," Angel said with a smile.

"Are you two done yet?" Lucas asked as he walked into the room.

"Almost…" Mira smiled and rubbed her chin.

"Angel, you could use some better pants, look at those…they're really torn up," Mira said quietly.

"Yeah, Jerome kind of ripped my pants up."

"I thought you said they didn't do anything to you," Lucas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"They didn't, honest!" Angel said quickly, "Jerome was going to do something to me, but Keme stopped him." Lucas raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Exactly what was it Jerome was going to do with you?"

"Uh, well, a while before you found me Jerome had taken my shirt and ripped it up. Then he started to fondle my breast. He started ripping at my pants with a knife when Keme showed up and stopped him. I think Keme scolded him about trying to have forbidden intercourse with a hostage...they left after that." Lucas narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. They tried to rape Oliver and Lilly's kid, he couldn't tolerate the raping of an innocent, defenseless young girl, but he couldn't stand it being the child of those two.

"That sorry little piece of…"

"Relax Lucas, I tell you, nothing else happened."

"Well, you could of told me all that."

"I thought it might make you mad. I knew Jerome was coming back so I didn't want you making a mess out of him, although that would have been nice if you did."

"What is it with you two anyway?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean it's almost like Lucas's acting fatherly."

"Shut up," Lucas said as he started to walk into another room. "Just get dressed."

"Well anyway, here's some good pants," Mira said as she opened a drawer and handed Angel some black blue jeans. Angel smiled and took the pants, they would work.

"Thanks," Angel said. "Yeah, for the past few months Lucas's kind of been treating me and Sarah with kind of a fatherly act."

"I guess it's normal. He's never had a child of his own."

"Yeah, that's true". Lucas sat down on a couch and waited for Angel to finish dressing up when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lucas, it's me, Leon!"

"Hey idiot, what do you want?"

"I'm not sure who it is, but there's a Native American man standing outside of Lilith's home, he's looking in the window."

"You felt it was necessary to alert me about a potential stalker? What are you, a complete dumbass?"

"It's the same guy I spoke with before…" Lucas's eyes grew wide and he quickly hung up the phone.

"Crap!" He ran into the room where Angel was nearly done getting dressed. "Keme is at Lilith's house, let's go! I'm going to kill him!"

"Right, let's go," Angel said as she buttoned her pants. The trio then ran out of the apartment and into Mira's car. "Damn, I need a driver's license." Mira pressed down on the gas pedal and drove to Lilith's home.

"How do you intend to stop him?" Mira asked. "I mean, you'll create a big scene and Lilith will know you're back."

"I don't intend to do that," Lucas said as he pulled out his gun. "I intend to kill him instantaneously." The group drove up to the house and slowed to a stop. "It's okay to pull up further, this guy's dumber than Leon, so he won't notice." Mira nodded and gradually moved up some. "If he runs, then I want you to run him over. It's the best way to ensure his death and is the best thing we can do for him." Mira nodded and let out a small sigh. "He hasn't met me before, Angel, duck your head." Angel nodded and ducked underneath the window, Lucas looked out the window and smiled. "Hey, you there!" Keme looked over and smiled.

"Yes?" Keme asked.

"Come over here a moment, I need to ask for directions!" Keme nodded and walked over to the car, Lucas smirked at the stupidity of the man.

"What do you need to find?" Lucas quickly grabbed Keme's shirt and pulled him close to the car.

"It's not me that is going to find anything, it's you and I'm going to give you the directions to send you back to hell!" Lucas pulled the gun up and Keme's eyes grew wide as Lucas fired several bullets into Keme's chest and head. Keme fell to the ground. "He's dead now, drive Mira!" Mira nodded and stepped on the pedal, Lucas looked back and in the distance he could see Lilith stepping out of the house. She looked at the dead body and looked down the street, she didn't see him.

**-NEW SCENE-**

In Russia, Mr. and Mrs. Truscott, Lilly, Ryan and Amber watched as Aaron, Sarah and Joshua slammed the Russian assistant, Lev, into a wall. "Tell me where she is!" Aaron exclaimed. "You better know!"

"I don't know!" Lev exclaimed.

"Tell us now," Sarah said with a snarl as she pointed her blade toward Lev's throat.

"What do you know?" Joshua asked as he pointed an arrow toward Lev's head.

"I don't know anything about the bitch!" Aaron slammed his fist into the man's face.

"Don't talk about her like that! I know you know something, and you better tell us, where the hell is my girlfriend?"

"Honestly, I don't know! You'll have to ask Demyan!"

"That's fine with us," Sarah said quietly. "We might let you live, but only if you help us out."

"I'll do whatever you want, just tell me what it is you desire and I'll help you out!"

"Okay, but if you betray us, we'll dispose of you," Aaron stated with a dark voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"Okay, here's the deal," Sarah said quickly. "Help us bring down Demyan, but first ask him about his knowledge of Angel's whereabouts and come out to tell us." Lev nodded and walked into the base, everybody kept their weapons ready and took a deep breath. Sarah walked over to the door and soon Demyan came running out.

"Hah, thought you could ambush me did you?" Demyan asked with a laugh. "You thought my assistant would turn on me? He did well by alerting me of your presence!"

"So he did betray us," Joshua said quietly.

"Did you seriously think he wouldn't?" Aaron asked. He looked past Demyan and saw Sarah slip into the building.

"Hello, Lev," Sarah said as she walked over to Lev's cowering form. "So did Demyan know anything about Angel's location?"

"Yes, but he wasn't going to tell me," Lev said with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, and that's because you sold us out, right? Though, to be honest, I expected that much." Sarah sighed and stared at Lev. "Aaron nearly dies and Angel runs off. I redo Angel's blade for her, it's beautifully crafted. In fact her blade is in the second scabbard around my waist." Sarah sheathed her sword and unsheathed Angel's sword. Lev gulped and felt sweat drip down his head. "Look at his blade, long, sharp, and stunningly beautiful. You also see the handle of the blade, beautiful black leather with gold letterings. Do you see what it says?"

"Y-Yes."

"What does it say, Lev? What does the handle say?"

"Angel Brown."

"Correct, that is Aaron's promise to her, but she also wanted to do that so people would stop proposing to her. When the time comes to redo the sword again, I'll have it changed back to Angel Oken, but until then, that's what it says. I was going to give her this sword but now I can't. See how the sword glistens in the sun? This sword I crafted with my sister in mind. A strong and powerful warrior needs a strong and powerful blade. Also note that this is a very sharp sword, would you like to know how sharp this is?" Lev chuckled nervously as he stared at the sword.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Unfortunately, Lev, we were actually going to let you live and you betrayed our trust."

"Come on, give me another chance!"

"For your involvement in this organization, you're out of Aarons to keep that life of yours." Sarah lifted the sword to her shoulder and brought it down, slicing Lev's head off. Sarah sighed as she stepped outside to see Aaron blocking Demyan's punches.

"Sarah, what took you!" Aaron said quickly.

"Sorry, had to have a little chat with someone. Let me handle this fat, bastardized moron."

"What?" Demyan asked as he raised an eyebrow. He turned around and looked at Sarah. "Did you just call me fat?" Sarah smirked and unsheathed her own sword, now she held both swords in her hands.

"That's right, I'm talking to you, _Pudgy!"_

"How dare you!" Demyan exclaimed as he ran toward Sarah. She dodged out of the way and brought one sword down and cut Demyan across the back.

"Don't think it's going to be that easy, Demyan. You're going to pay for your involvement in this group."

"Shut up, I'll kill you!"

"Oddly enough, that's what everyone seems to say…You're just lame." Sarah lifted the swords into the air and sliced both Demyan's shoulders, "Here I am talking to a man with the last name of Ipati. Do you know how that sounds?"

"Are you mocking my name?" Demyan asked as he held his right shoulder. Demyan quickly rolled around to Sarah's back, he got up and Sarah quickly outstretched her arms and spun around slicing Demyan's chest. Demyan placed his hand on his chest.

"You know, how much food do you eat?" Sarah asked with a smirk. "You really need to exercise more." Sarah jumped back and then charged toward Demyan she then kicked him in the stomach causing him to fall down. Sarah placed the swords at Demyan's neck. "You really are fat, I should trim some of that off for you. You wouldn't happen to know of Angel's whereabouts, would you?"

"No, of course I don't! I'm usually one of the last leaders to hear of anything! Are you sure her disappearance has anything to do with us?"

"Yeah, I'm positive of it. Because she left Aaron in a rage; she desired to bring down your boss, Ashley."

"I see, well I don't know anything about her!"

"I see, that truly is a pity," Sarah said. Demyan grabbed Sarah's leg and tossed her off of him. She landed on the ground and pulled herself up, "Tossing a woman who has two swords really is a bad idea. You could wind up cutting yourself in the process."

"See if I care," Demyan said as he pulled himself up. Sarah raised one sword and brought it down cutting Demyan's face with the tip of her blade.

"Now you have use of one eye, Demyan. I take pity on you, doughboy."

"Hey, what's with the name calling anyway?"

"Simple really," Sarah said with a scowl. "I am horribly ticked off right now, and…I don't like your name." Sarah positioned her swords down toward the ground beside her as she charged toward Demyan. Demyan quickly put his hands in front of his face as Sarah brought her swords up in an 'x' motion. The swords pierced Demyan and he fell to the ground. "It is finished."

"Sarah, you and Aaron really need to relax," Joshua said quietly. Sarah sheathed her swords and walked toward the plane.

"I'll relax when I find my sister," Sarah said with a frown.

"We'll see if we can find her in China," Aaron said quietly as he boarded the plane. Aaron walked quietly past the family.

"Aaron…" Amber said with a sad look.

"Its okay mom," Joshua said as he sat down next to his parents. "Aaron needs the opportunity to rest." Everyone watched as Aaron walked into the Cockpit, Sarah followed as well. "They wish to find Angel more than anything. I do as well, but it seems they are affected deeper than I am." Joshua clenched his fists. "We have to find Angel. One of these leaders has to have her." They sat on the plane in silence and Lilly spoke up first.

"Hey, everyone is over there in Malibu still, right?" Lilly asked.

"Yes."

"My son would be there too, I guess Rico's taking care of him. I can't wait to see him."

"Yeah…"

"You know, Malibu's a great place but there could be some issues…"

"What?"

"I'm talking about Malibu because it's where Keme Otaktay's base is located." Everyone looked at Lilly with wide eyes.

"So could there be a possibility that Angel is there?" Joshua asked quickly.

"Maybe…if she is there, it's also possible that she met up with Lucas, if so, then that's a good thing." The cockpit door opened and Sarah walked out with a frown.

"Everyone, we're changing course," Sarah said with frustration. "It seems that the base of China has been blown up. Such a building should have been seen from our area, and there was nothing but rubble…"

"Didn't the Japanese base get blown up as well?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, so I'm not sure what base we would find Angel at." Sarah clenched her fists and clenched her teeth. "I can't believe we have to find her now and then dad. This isn't right."

"Well while we're on the subject of bases and their leaders, head to Malibu!"

"Why?"

"That's where Keme Otaktay is!"

"I see, okay…I'll tell Aaron." Sarah turned and walked into the cockpit.

"Maybe we'll finally find Angel, I hope we do, for Sarah and Aaron's sake. They seem to have lost their composure since her departure."

* * *

They are on their way to Malibu, maybe they'll finally find Angel!


	40. Angel Returns

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 40 (Angel Returns)

"Earlier you said you thought they lost their composure, what did you mean?" Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow. "They seem calm and mild mannered to me." Joshua shrugged and shook his head.

"It's actually much more of an eerie calm," Amber said quietly. "Like a sense of dread almost."

"You know, once they start fighting they go crazy," Lilly said with a sad tone of voice. "I think they're holding a lot inside and when they see a person that might know where Angel is, they get upset."

"Yeah it's something like that," Joshua responded. "I think it's more of the fact that they don't want anyone to see them in this shape and they don't want anyone worrying about them. Normally I'd expect Sarah to sort of rebuke Angel for leaving on her own, but I actually think they will just be happy once they find her. Hopefully it's safe…"

"I hope so," Amber said with a small smile. "I also hope that you can take a break once you find her. You deserve one."

"I don't know, I don't make those decisions."

"Well you are part of the decision making, aren't you?" Ryan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I am, but I usually just follow what the others do or say." Joshua sighed and glanced to the side. He didn't notice Sarah walk out of the cockpit. "I'm not really that important to the team, I'm not sure how much I am." Sarah softly placed her hand on Joshua's shoulder, he nearly jumped and turned to see her smiling softly at him.

"You're very important to the team," Sarah said with a smile. "You're as important as Angel, Aaron and me. We're all one body working together to save Dad, we can't do it without the other."

"When did you come out?"

"Just now…so what's this thinking that you are excess baggage?"

"I don't know…I don't really do a lot." Joshua glanced down and Sarah gently placed her hand on his chin.

"You keep us all from going crazy at times, you know that right? Just like Aaron, you can keep from going ballistic when something bad happens, though it's easier for you."

"That's right," Aaron said as he walked next to Sarah and smiled.

"Hey, who's flying the plane?" Joshua asked with a raised eyebrow. Aaron chuckled and pointed out the window.

"We've landed."

"Oh, heh, didn't notice that." Sarah chuckled and kissed Joshua's lips. She lifted her head and smiled.

"You're the one that keeps us smiling when times are hard, and you're strong enough to fight," Sarah stated. "Do you remember back in Italy? You helped Aaron to calm down."

"Yeah," Aaron said with a grin. "Had you not shot Bernardo with that arrow, I probably would have continued going ballistic, thinking something bad happened to Angel. I might have lost…in fact, I did lose the last match because I went crazy, and I never have been able to fight well when I'm angry."

"No you haven't," Joshua said with a slight shudder. Aaron narrowed his eyes and chuckled.

"Either way, you have done several other things for us, so Joshua, I never want to hear you question your usefulness to this team!"

"Yeah, okay…"

"Now, let's get out of here, we may find Keme, I think I've parked right outside the hideout." Aaron looked at the elders and smiled. "I would like all of you to stay on the plane, it's probably safer."

"Oh, and were you talking about breaks earlier?" Sarah asked. "We won't be able to take any until we rescue dad."

"It's true," Aaron said with a nod. "He's known as a fighter now, and everyone knows we have Lilly with us, they may just consider him to be of no use to them and kill him. If we rest, the situation may only grow worse for everyone."

"Okay, but will you guys take a rest after you find him at least?" Amber asked with a small sigh. "You guys seem to have been fighting non stop for so long."

"We'll see what happens," Sarah said with a smile. The three teens walked out of the airplane and Joshua sighed as he looked around. They were in the middle of the street.

"Aaron, why did you land here?" Joshua asked. "You landed in the middle of a street!"

"Well it looked old and untraveled, I thought it'd make for a good airstrip!" Joshua sighed when he looked at a nearby home.

"I don't think we parked in Keme's hideout…"

"What are you doing!" A voice exclaimed from the yard of the house. The group looked over and saw Leon shouting at them. "Why did you park the plane at the hideout! If you're enemies then I'll kill you!"

"Hideout?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, you'll kill us will you?" Aaron stated as he took out his bow and arrow, he aimed it for Leon's head.

"Tell me, are you familiar with the name Keme Otaktay?" Sarah asked as she drew her sword. Leon visibly paled and stepped back.

"Uh…nope! I never heard of that name in my life!" Leon glanced at the weapons and chuckled nervously. "I wouldn't mind if you put those away though, they look dangerous."

"Oh they're dangerous though, and they're calling out to the assistant of Keme Otaktay. The tone in your voice gives off hesitation, we think you may know him well."

"Mommy…" Leon quickly turned and ran down the road.

**-NEW SCENE-**

Lucas, Angel and Mira drove down the street, Lucas let out a sigh and glanced at Angel. "You're going to have to go back," Lucas said.

"I know, but I have no way to find them. They could be anywhere and I have no means of transportation," Angel said quickly.

"Yeah, well you should have thought of that _before_ you went and let yourself get kidnapped!"

"Yeah…I hope they find me if they're looking."

"I'm sure they will," Mira said with a smile. Lucas's cell phone started to ring, he sighed and answered the phone.

"What is it this time, Leon you bum?"

"Help me!" Leon exclaimed.

"Whoa, Leon, calm down. Why are you yelling?"

"I'm being attacked!"

"So what, fight back."

"These people have weapons!" Lucas rolled his eyes and sighed.

"The police force had weapons during that large battle. In fact, everyone we've ever fought has had weapons."

"So! These aren't like the others, I don't want to wind up like Devon and all the other people!"

"Leon, you're really pathetic…" Lucas had Mira stop the car, he and Angel got out and Lucas gestured for Mira to leave, she did. "Okay Leon, I'm on my way over there."

"Help me! I walked outside and now I'm running!"

"Idiot." Lucas hung up the phone and sighed. "I think Aaron and the others might be here, let's go."

"Yeah, maybe," Angel said as she and Lucas started to run toward his hideout.

"I see a plane in the distance, on the ground!"

"Oh, maybe they are here then!" Angel exclaimed with a laugh, "Thank goodness!"

"I guess they parked in front of my hideout. They may think my sidekick is Keme's assistant."

"Yeah, we might want to stop them from killing him." Angel thought for a minute and shrugged. "But would it really be that bad, he is evil too." Lucas narrowed his eyes and looked at Angel. "Yeah, okay we'll save him." Sarah had Leon backed against the house with her sword positioned at his neck.

"Where is she?" Sarah asked with anger in her voice. "And where is your boss."

"I don't know who you're referring to," Leon cried. "Nor do I really know where my boss is. Heck, he never tells me anything about where he's going. I suspect he went to that dumb old warehouse though, the one where he killed that kid, Sampson a year ago!"

"Wait a second…" Sarah looked over at Aaron with a raised eyebrow. "Didn't Angel say it was Lucas that killed someone in a warehouse, not Keme?"

"Yeah, I think so," Aaron said with a shrug.

"Then could he be lying to us, or is he really not Keme's assistant."

"I don't know who Keme is!" Leon exclaimed.

"Sarah, Aaron!" Angel exclaimed as she and Lucas finally reached them.

"Let my idiot sidekick go!" Lucas exclaimed. Sarah raised her eyebrow and looked over; she smiled when she saw Angel running toward them. Sarah then released her hold on Leon and sheathed her sword.

"So, this is where you've been," Sarah said with a smirk. She glanced to the ground and sighed, then she looked up to Angel with slight anger. "Angel, what were you thinking!"

"Uh, well…" Sarah quickly stormed over to Angel.

"Do _not_ leave us without telling us where you're going again! Do you know how much trouble we went through trying to find you" Angel looked at Sarah and saw the tears in her eyes, she looked to Daniel who was looking away and Aaron had his arms crossed. Angel smiled and gave Sarah a hug.

"I won't leave you guys again," Angel said. "I realized that I was wrong to go off in a mad rage like that. I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"Yeah, well, don't worry about it," Sarah said quietly. Aaron walked over to Angel and smiled.

"Hey, we finished your sword by the way," Aaron said with a soft smile.

"Oh, really, you have?"

"Yes," Sarah took off the scabbard that held Angel's sword and handed it to Angel. "Here it is."

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Angel unsheathed her sword and saw how the sun's light reflected from the sword, it looked perfect to her. "It's so shiny too."

"Yeah, well I cleaned it up during our flight," Sarah said, "We had to work on that sword on the plane. Aaron helped me out with it."

"Thank you so much!" Angel exclaimed. She looked at the handle of the sword and smiled. "Golden cloth lettering, that's beautiful."

"Yep, and it shows up pretty well too, Angel Brown, that shows that you belong with Aaron until the journey is over. It's also the sign of devotion, he will never leave."

"That's my line," Aaron said with a smirk. "But yes, and don't go off like that again. I wake up in the hospital and I'm told that you're missing, it's not one of the better moments I've had."

"Sorry to worry you Aaron," Angel said as she embraced Aaron in a hug. She looked at one of the plane windows and saw Lilly looking through it."What is mom still doing here?"

"The situation seems to grow dangerous as Ashley still has our dad," Sarah said. "We've concluded that since those assistants found us, they know where Grandma lives."

"They're joining us on the journey," Aaron said. Angel smiled as she attached the scabbard to her belt and sheathed her sword.

"Keme Otaktay is dead, and I'm safe thanks to Lucas," Angel said.

"That's good then," Sarah said.

"See you around Lucas," Angel said with a smile as she waved to Lucas. Lucas crossed his arms and scoffed, he then turned and left the area. She looked to the others and smiled "Okay guys, let's go."

* * *

Well they found Angel, that's great! I wish more people would review this but oh well, thank you PrincessCutie for reviewing this, keeps me going when someone will review it.


	41. Confrontations in the Rainforest

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 41 (Confrontation in the Rainforest)

"So, where are we headed for now?" Angel asked while sitting on the plane.

"We're not sure," Sarah said quietly. "The base in China has been destroyed, possibly by the Chinese leader."

"Then there is no other base left."

"Well actually they had a major base," Lilly said quickly. Angel raised her eyebrow and looked at Lilly.

"Where is that at, mom?"

"In the Amazon rainforest. There should be a very large tower there for you."

"Okay, we'll I'll go alert Aaron then," Angel said as she walked into the cockpit where Aaron was.

"Hello Angel," Aaron said with a smile.

"Hey…Well, mom said the base we should look for is in the Amazon Rainforest."

"Really, well okay then. We're not far from there."

"Cool…"

"So how did it feel being in your hometown after all this time?"

"Nostalgic." Angel sighed and glanced downward. "Though I didn't know what I was going to wind up doing. Lucas killed Keme Otaktay by the way."

"Yeah, I think you mentioned that. So, his assistant is dead as well?"

"Yes. Apparently he had his eyes on Lilith and the others."

"That's no good. At least that's all over."

"Yeah…" Angel looked out the window and smiled. "Lucas actually saved me."

"That's good, as long as you were safe."

"Keme kind of also helped me," Angel said with a frown.

"Keme did?" Aaron raised his eyebrow and glanced at Angel. "What happened there?"

"His assistant was a creep."

"Tell me what happened."

"Though he is the reason for these new clothes, sort of."

"You're dancing around the subject," Aaron said with raised eyebrow. "Tell me about Keme's assistant."

"Don't be upset or anything," Angel said with a sigh. "There's never an easy way to say this, geez. Making a long story short, that man tried to rape me. Keme stopped him and they both left, then Lucas showed up." Aaron's jaw tightened somewhat and he let out a small sigh.

"I see." Aaron took his right arm and wrapped it around Angel's shoulders. "Don't worry about anything, as long as Keme stopped him, and nothing else happened, then everything should be fine."

"Yeah, well you seem to be handling that fine."

"What do you want me to do about it? That person is dead and he never managed to get far with you. You shouldn't let it bother you so much."

"Yeah, you're right," Angel smiled softly and looked over as Lilly walked into the cockpit.

"Hey, when we get to the Rainforest, you just need to find this huge tower," Lilly said as she crossed her arms. "I think I told you that, but I'm letting you know again, that tower is the base."

"Okay then," Aaron said. "Huge tower, I got it, thanks."

"Aaron, Angel, whatever we run into I want every one of you to fight together," Lilly said as her mouth formed a flat line. "I don't desire a repeat performance of what happened in Paris!" Aaron looked back at Lilly.

"Don't worry-" Lilly interrupted Aaron.

"That's my daughter you have next to you. So you better protect her with your life! If you see three or more enemies, do _not_ refuse help from the others, do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand. Trust me, I will let nothing happen to Angel. Have you given this talk to Joshua yet?"

"Joshua's not the one that refused Sarah's help when she left the house," Angel said with a chuckle. "Okay, that was more me but still…"

"I see. Wasn't it you that asked for everyone to go inside though?"

"Either way, she's my mom," Angel said with a smirk. "She won't yell at me."

"Good try," Lilly said with a stern tone. Angel widened her eyes and looked at Lilly. "Don't think you're getting off easy. You left everybody, you caused them all turmoil and worry, and it just wasn't fair of you to do that! Sarah and Joshua were upset about what had happened that day and they were indeed hurt. You should have known that and stayed with them, instead of staying and letting everybody recover from the trauma, you ran and they immediately ran off in search of you as soon as Aaron awakened the next day." Angel looked down and then over at Aaron, he was looking out the window in search of the tower.

"How are his wounds?" Angel asked as she looked to the arm that had been damaged.

"They're fine…At least that's what we believe, I mean he got shot up. He has some stitches and should have rested for some time, only he immediately got up and started searching, he entered fights in order to find you despite reopening those wounds. They haven't had the time to heal from the turmoil of what happened back in Paris entirely, it was a battle won but a battle lost."

"I'm sorry," Angel said as she looked down to the ground. "I understand that I should have controlled my anger. When everyone else was angry, they still did not fall into a rage. Yet, while I did, the only thing that resulted was only growing danger. I'll never leave everyone like that again." Lilly smiled softly and gave Angel a hug.

"Don't worry about it. You're safe, Aaron is safe, everything is okay for now."

"Hey, I see what looks like a tower," Aaron said quickly. "But it really looks more like debris than anything else."

"What?" Lilly's eyes grew wide and she walked over to the window as Aaron brought the plane to a landing. She saw what looked like the remains of a building. "It wasn't broken like this before." Aaron shrugged as he, Angel and Lilly walked out of the cockpit.

"I want you guys to stay in here," Angel said to the parents.

"Hold on, why do we have to stay here?" Oliver asked, "What if something happens?"

"Yeah, if someone comes into the plane then we're in trouble," Amber said.

"There's no need to worry," Mr. Thompson said with a smirk. "They're going to be outside, look!" He pointed out the window and everyone looked out.

"It's Ashley!" Lilly exclaimed. Ashley was standing with crossed arms and a large smile on her face, next to her stood Lin Zhu and Naomi Reiko, next to them stood a woman who had a man in chains. Ashley squinted in order to get a closer look and gasped.

"It's dad!" Angel exclaimed. "So, this is where we finally meet then." Angel and Sarah unsheathed their swords and ran off the plane, Aaron, Joshua, and Lilly followed closely behind.

"Why have you followed?" Joshua asked to Lilly.

"That's my husband!" Lilly said quickly, "That's one reason. I'm also ticked off with Ashley!"

"Hello," Ashley said with a smile as she looked down at Lilly. "It's good to see you again Lilly."

"Shut up!" Lilly exclaimed, "I told you didn't I, I told you that if you reared your ugly head in the place of my relationship with Oliver that I would kill you."

"Yes, you did." Ashley grinned a violent and devious smile. "Just before you two released me instead of arresting me ever so foolishly. Then I captured you, you cannot defeat me."

"I may not, but indirectly I will. My hate for you is with my daughters, they will kill you!"

"Oh, you hate me now do you? I thought you were the forgiving type."

"I can never forgive you after all that you have done!"

"Mom, please stand back," Angel said with rage coursing through her veins. "I'm going to kill Ashley now."

"Oh, you are?" Ashley asked with an evil chuckle. "Sorry, but I have no intention to fight you right now."

"We've destroyed the main hideout for this very reason," Lin Zhu stated. "I will let my assistant, Jia destroy you all."

"Yes, we will have a base that none of you can find," Naomi Reiko said with a sneer. "However we are feeling generous."

"We'll let you have Oliver, if you can manage to destroy Jia," Ashley said. "But I doubt you can defeat her."

"You sound really sure of yourself!" Angel exclaimed, she wanted nothing more than to run toward Ashley and cut her head clean off her shoulders. "I will get my father back, it's your fault that the last memory I had of him was the one that caused me so much trouble! It's your fault that I was forced to put him out of my mind at such a young age and live without my father, and it's your entire fault for everything that's happened and gone wrong with my life! I should have had a family, I should have known my sister, I could have grown up living a much different and pleasant life! I hate you Ashley, I will kill you!" Oliver raised his head and looked at Angel with a smile. She had tears in her eyes but still the sharp look of determination. "You will not get away."

"Whatever," Ashley said while rolling her eyes. "You should know one thing about Jia. She is ruthless and bloodthirsty; she is as well, from the future."

"So, what does that matter?" Sarah asked with her fists clenched. That sounded odd, that Jia was from the future, but if it was true, then she didn't care. Ashley looked at the woman who held Oliver and smirked.

"Jia is a robot of sorts, perhaps I should say an android. I can guarantee that you will not survive her onslaught."

"I'll slice right through her!" Angel exclaimed. "She's nothing, Emma had a mechanical arm and it was easily sliced off!" Jia looked to Angel and smirked.

"You must die," Jia said in a mechanical voice as she charged toward Angel.

"I'm not done talking!" Angel exclaimed as she held her sword up. "Fine, I'll cut you up now!" Angel charged toward Jia with her sword raised, she brought down the sword and hit Jia. When they stopped running Angel turned to look at Jia. "It only scratched her? That can't be possible." Angel grew fierce and clenched her teeth. "Fine, if that's how it's going to be then!" Angel saw that she was close to Oliver so she ran over to him, "Hi dad." Oliver looked at Angel and smiled.

"Hello Angel," Oliver said with a smirk. "It has been a while, nice to know you guys finally found your mother."

"No time to talk. I'm going to cut these chains!" Angel raised her sword into the air and brought it down and cut the chains that were on Oliver's hands. She then cut the chains that were found at his feet. Angel quickly grabbed Oliver and ran over to Tina and the others.

"Oh, well you have him now," Ashley said with a dark smirk. "Can you manage to keep him?" Ashley turned to Naomi and Lin. "Let's go."

"Where do you think you're going? You won't get away!" Sarah exclaimed. She was about to charge toward Ashley when Jia jumped in front of her.

"You're going nowhere," Jia said.

"We'll be back," Ashley said with an evil chuckle. "When Jia kills off all of you, then we'll return to claim our slave." Sarah growled as the three walked off into a small plane and fled the scene.

"Great, that leaves us with a stupid bucket of bolts," Joshua said with a frown.

* * *

Jia's an android, oh dear. Well at least they have Oliver back, for now. Let's see what happens next!


	42. Battle the Ultimate Assistant

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 42 (Battle the Ultimate Assistant)

Sarah growled and sliced Jia, only to find her sword barely left a mark. "How the heck are we supposed to beat someone that the attacks have no effect on?" Sarah asked with a low grow. Jia chuckled and quickly punched Sarah in the abdomen. Sarah to fall to the ground, then Jia charged and grabbed Oliver and took him a distance away.

"Hey, that was a cheap shot!" Joshua exclaimed as he fired an arrow toward Jia. The arrow hit Jia's chest and bounced of. "Damn."

"She can't be unbeatable," Aaron said with a frustrated groan. "That wouldn't make since."

"Yeah, but our arrows can't pierce her and the girls can't cut her!"

"Well then, if arrows can't damage her, let's see how she handles cold lead," Aaron said as he quickly put his bow back in the quiver and pulled his guns out of his holster. He smirked and Joshua tapped him.

"Don't go wild with the guns, Jia is standing next to Oliver." Joshua pointed at Oliver and Aaron rolled his eyes nodded his head.

"Don't worry, I never miss my target." Aaron's face tightened with anger and rage. "Hey, bitch woman, I'm going to kill you and get Angel's father back!" Aaron quickly charged and fired bullets at Jia. Jia charged toward Aaron and grabbed his arms. "Hey, you're crushing my arms!" Aaron looked at Jia and saw that the bullets only dented her body.

"That was pathetic," Jia said with an angry look. "Your bullets cannot destroy me." Jia slammed Aaron into the ground. She then grabbed Aaron's neck and lifted him up. "You know what; you are cute." Aaron grabbed Jia's arm and started to kick at Jia's stomach, "And feisty as well, I like that."

"Oh no, Aaron!" Angel exclaimed with wide eyes. "Let go of him you hussy!" Angel charged for Jia and sliced at her arm. Jia glanced over to Angel and with her left arm grabbed Angel's neck and lifted her up.

"You're a nuisance," Jia said with a growl. "You people keep hitting me, but your attacks bounce right off of me. I am not entirely human you see."

"_Not entirely human?"_ Sarah thought as she smirked. "Hey Jia!" Jia groaned and looked over to Sarah.

"What?"

"You say you're not entirely human, what do you mean by that?"

"Was that supposed to mean anything, Other than the mere fact that you cannot destroy me?"

"I should like to think otherwise! If you're 'not entirely' human that means you're still human somewhere!"

"Okay, so what if I am, it doesn't make any difference! My entire body is robotic of course!"

"So what are you, android or robot?" Joshua asked as he kept his arrow pointed toward Jia.

"What do you think?" Jia asked with narrow eyes. "I'm a mechanical thing that looks and acts like a human. That is the definition of a robot, correct? But do not forget that I am also a robot in human form."

"So that means you're an android of course," Sarah said with a low chuckle. "Of course you're from the future."

"Yes. There are no other androids in this present world. Of course, what does that matter! This is a pointless conversation, and I'm killing your friends over here, am I not? Are you not going to attack?"

"Oh, we'll attack, but of course we have to figure out where to hit you," Sarah said with a smirk. "I know now that it is not futile."

"Don't make me laugh."

"Oh no, if you're an android, then you're part human."

"We've established this, have we not?"

"That means Jia, that somewhere on you is a weak spot. You have an area that you can feel pain. An area that if hit enough, you should be weakened or killable." Jia growled slightly, that was true, there was an area on her body that was human and if hit, she could die.

"In a weakened state our weapons could come very close to killing you," Joshua said with a smirk.

"Hey, if you two are done talking over there, Angel and I are running out of breath!" Aaron exclaimed while grabbing Jia's hand. "Hey Jia, let her go!"

"You're not getting off that easy," Angel said with a gasp for air. "Put Aaron down, it's fine because we have my dad anyway!"

"Oh give me a break," Jia said with an evil smirk. "I don't care. In the end it's going to be the same, I'll kill you all. Also, what are you talking about; I have your parents right behind me."

"Not anymore you don't," Aaron said with a smirk. "Take a look." Jia turned her head and saw Sarah and Joshua charge and take Oliver and Lilly to safety.

"Oh give me a break." Jia growled and tapped her finger against Aaron's neck. "But it doesn't matter, I don't care what happens."

"Could you let us go and at least give us a chance to fight?" Angel asked. Angel struggled but still couldn't break free of the grip Jia had on her, the hold was too powerful.

"Hey, Angel, a robot is a robot, right?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah…"

"Therefore a robot is powered by electricity, correct?"

"Yeah, but what are you getting at?" Jia tightened her hand around Aaron's neck slightly and caused him to make a single gagging noise. "Aaron!"

"I'm going to rip your head right off of your body!" Jia exclaimed. "As soon as I crush every single one of your limbs! Of course this girl is just in the way." Jia then tossed Angel into Sarah; with her free hand she dealt a powerful blow to Aaron's abdomen.

"Oh come on, why does it always have to be him?" Joshua asked with a groan.

"You would rather it be you?" Jia raised her eyebrow and smirked. "That, I can arrange."

"Oh, no you won't!" Sarah exclaimed with rising anger. "I'll take you down before that ever happens. Also, let my sister's boyfriend down!" Sarah saw Angel stand up slowly and shake her head. "Angel, let's work together!" Angel nodded as both sisters put their swords together and charged toward Jia, they pushed with every ounce of strength and pierced through the hard body of Jia.

"Nice," Jia said with a slight laugh. "But of course it doesn't hurt or cause me any damage." Jia grasped onto both Angel and Sarah's swords and pulled them out. She then shook Angel and Sarah off of the swords, "You realize you have just given me your swords, right?"Angel and Sarah gasped as Jia held the swords in her hands, Angel let out a small growl in response.

"Yeah, but we'll get them back," Angel said.

"I'm sure you will," Jia said with a smirk. "But in the meantime." Jia tossed Aaron into the air and jumped into the air where she sliced Aaron down the chest with the swords.

"No, Aaron, not again!" Angel exclaimed, she fell to her knees as blood spurt onto the ground in front of her.

"Damn it!" Aaron exclaimed as he landed on the ground. Jia landed and slammed her foot into Aaron's back.

"Get off of him!"

"What are you going to do, attack me directly again?" Jia asked with a smirk. "There's nothing you can do."

"Get your filthy paws off of my brother!" Joshua exclaimed as he began firing arrows in a mad rage. Joshua then put his bow and arrows back in the quiver and charged toward Jia and began to punch her. Jia pulled her foot off of Aaron and readied herself to attack Joshua, Angel and Sarah ran over to Aaron.

"Aaron, are you okay?" Angel asked with fear and concern in her eyes.

"Not the question you want to ask," Aaron said with a light groan. "Damn it, I'm in so much pain right now. If I get up on my feet, that bitch is screwed for good."

"I'm going to get you some help!"

"Okay, and what do you intend to do?" Aaron asked while beginning to fade. Somehow Angel managed to quickly lift him and run him into the plane.

"Grandpa, you must take him to the nearest hospital!" Angel exclaimed to Mr. Truscott. Everyone looked with wide eyes at Aaron, Angel set Aaron in one of the seats and softly caressed his face.

"Go out there and fight," Mrs. Truscott said. "He will be fine."

"Just fly the plane to the nearest hospital, quickly!" Angel then ran off of the plane.

"Okay, I guess we're going to have to do what she says," Mr. Truscott said as he walked to the cockpit. Only he knew how to pilot a plane. "We'll come back for them."

"I pray they won't be dead by then," Amber said as she sat next to Aaron and wrapped her arms around her son.

"Oh, you saved your beloved," Jia said as she watched the plane lift into the air. "But your parents are both still here."

"Yeah, we'll they'll survive," Angel said with a growl. "And I'm going to kill you!"

"Same here," Joshua said in a dark voice.

"With our combined efforts, we'll find a way," Sarah said.

"You should listen to yourselves speak," Jia said with a laugh. "You sound pathetic with your teamwork and whatnot. It's like a stupid morality show."

"Oh shut up, Jia!" Joshua exclaimed as he kicked Jia in the back.

"Damn, you guys are annoying. Won't you just die?" Jia quickly charged and began punching the three several times. After five minutes of punching and kicking everyone stood staring at each other. Jia crossed her arms and smirked. "Still standing I see."

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt so much," Sarah said with a smile. "Though you've taken damage as well."

"Yeah, you're outer armor is starting to fall off," Angel said quickly. She saw something on Jia's back and laughed. "In fact what is this on your back? It looks like a little chunk of flesh!"

"What!" Jia exclaimed, she clenched her fists and stared at the three. "Hmm, found out I see."

* * *

Wow, bloody battle and it's still not entirely over. They figured out how to get Jia's weakness and Aaron's been sent to a hospital. You know he'll live though. The next chapter will be up soon.


	43. Jia is Finished!

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 43 (Jia is Finished)

Angel quickly ran over and picked up the guns that Aaron dropped and pointed it at Jia."This is for Aaron!" Angel exclaimed as she ran behind Jia and fired multiple shots into Jia's back. Jia yelped with pain and dropped the swords. Sarah ran and grabbed the swords; she and Joshua then jumped behind Jia and attacked. Jia groaned as a sword and arrow went into her back and out her stomach.

"D-damn you," Jia said as she fell to the ground. Jia opened her eyes and saw Angel standing over her with her sword pointed to her neck, she looked to see Sarah with the sword on her shoulder and Joshua with an arrow pointed at Jia's head.

"You know Jia, I wonder about something," Angel said with a scowl

"What's that?" Jia tried to move but could not. _"Dang they must of hit some nerves or something else important inside of me."_

"Well Jia, since none of us have tried to strike your head, I'm thinking that part of you may be human as well. How about this, we'll test that out."

"So you're just going to kill me like that? That's pathetic, almost without a fight."

"Almost without a fight you say…" Angel's eyebrow twitched slightly and she let out a growl. "Are you insane!"

"What?"

"We're all pretty much battered and bruised! Once more Aaron may be near death, and we just gave it our all trying to bring the likes of you to your knees! So if that was nothing like killing you with a fight, then I have no idea what killing you with a fight would be!"

"Yeah," Joshua said with a sigh. He felt very weak at the moment. "We're just going to kill you now, faint later."

"So be it," Jia said with a frown. "Go ahead cut off my head, it won't matter anyway."

"That's fine by us," Sarah said with a scowl.

_"Perfect, the second they cut off my neck, they'll be surprised."_

"How about I just shoot her in the head instead?" Joshua asked. Sarah chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"Maybe if we could find a time machine, we could just send her back to her own time," Sarah said with a glare. She knew that wasn't likely, so it was just a joke. "Besides, she can't move or do anything now I think."

"Yeah, cause if she could move, she would have by now," Angel said with a sigh.

"No, wait, you must slice off my head," Jia said, "Finish me off, I implore you." Sarah raised her eyebrow and shifted her sword slightly.

"Why does she beg for us to end her life?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, why is that? Hell, she would be happy to go into her own time."

"No, my time is rotten!" Jia exclaimed with wide eyes. "In the future, there's a big war, and even though I started it, I'm losing it!"

"So, what are you saying," Angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm saying that some professor with the name of Brown invents a robot in the future. For many years everything goes peacefully. Until one day when we can't take it anymore and I lead a revolution with all the androids!"

"So, if we kill you now, you won't be able to start that war…"

"Oh, and what was this professor's name?" Sarah asked with narrow eyes..

"Oh, someone named Joshua Brown. But that's unimportant." Angel and Sarah looked at Joshua and laughed lightly. "Why, what's so funny?"

"Jia take a look at our blade handles, if you can read them, what do they say?"

"Angel and Sarah Brown. Okay, so what does that matter?"

"My boyfriend is Joshua Brown."

"Wait, what, this is my creator!"

"Well, I guess I know not to go around creating any robots," Joshua said with a snicker. "I'll wind up saving mankind that way I suppose. However, you said you were losing the war, why is that?"

"We're losing because of the team of fighters that decided to fight us. Joshua was a part of the group, so was Sarah, Angel and Aaron. Fighting alongside of them was this older woman, Miley Ryan, she fought with Lilith Ryan. There were also people with them, relatives I guess, Robbie Ray, Lilly Oken, Oliver Oken, Rico, Jackson, some others…Lilith's husband and four children were there as well. Miley had two other kids that were killed in battle as where their children, however that was very later near the end of the battle. In fact, I was taken just before facing off in what would have likely been the end of the fight. Actually, on second thought, I think Lilly's husband had been killed early on." Angel raised her eyebrow and glanced at the others before glancing back to Jia.

"I see," Angel said quietly. "So if we kill you now and Joshua knows not to create you, what would happen."

"The future would probably be a much more pleasant place for humans to live." Jia closed her eyes, she shouldn't have revealed that.

"Okay, great then! Well, goodbye Jia, it was nice knowing you." Angel and Sarah lifted their swords and sliced through Jia's neck.

"Fools though," Jia said with a smirk. Angel and Sarah both raised their eyebrows and groaned. "You've started the self-destruct sequence within me. That's how they learned to defeat us androids."

"Wait, you say self-destruct!" Joshua exclaimed. Joshua quickly grabbed Angel and Sarah and started to run away as Jia soon exploded. The three were hit by a force and pushed to the ground. Joshua lifted his head, "Damn, that was close." Joshua's head then fell to the ground.

"Now why did they put me in a tree?" Lilly asked quietly, "I can't get down from here so easily." Lilly looked over and saw the explosion. "Jia exploded; I hope she didn't harm my daughters!"

"Lilly, can you get down from there?" Oliver asked from the ground. Lilly looked down and smiled.

"Oliver!" Lilly exclaimed with joy. "Hey, hold out your arms!"

"What?" Oliver asked as he held out his arms, "You're not going to do what I think you are, are you?" Lilly quickly jumped out of the tree and landed in Oliver's arms. "Dang it, I'm getting too old for this!"

"No you're not. You're as strong as ever."

"Yeah, well, I've had plenty of exercise," Oliver said with a smile as he placed Lilly on the ground. Lilly chuckled and hugged Oliver, he embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"I thought I'd never see you again. Well, I knew I would but there were times…"

"It's okay, I'm here. Never again will I let anything happen to you." Lilly sighed with contentment, she couldn't be happier now that she was in Oliver's arms. After ten years, it was hectic being away.

"I love you so much, Oliver."

"I love you as well, Lilly." Oliver placed his hand under Lilly's chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. "Ten years and you're still so damn beautiful. If only you knew what you do to me every day." Lilly chuckled nervously and tears fell from her eyes.

"I never forgot you, I always knew that I would see you again one day."

"As did I know I'd see you again." Oliver brought his lips to Lilly's and pressed her close to him, she deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck. The spark that had been there when they first kissed was still there, but it was stronger now, it grew in the last ten years with the anticipation of once more seeing each other. Lilly smiled softly as they brought their lips apart.

"You know, our daughters really grew to be beautiful and strong."

"Yeah, I know," Oliver said with a smile. "I had a feeling they would. Now we're faced with a dilemma." Oliver and Lilly looked over to Angel, Sarah, and Joshua. "There's not a hospital in sight and the plane hasn't returned."

"Oh, you're right." Lilly gasped and her eyes turned to fear. "Ashley would be back anytime!"

"Well since Jia exploded, Ashley probably knows about it by now," Oliver said, "Each assistant had some device that went off when the person died." Oliver and Lilly quickly ran over to the three fighters and looked at them.

"What are we going to do now Oliver?" Lilly asked with new tears falling. "If they're unconscious, I don't want to deal with Ashley again."

"Perhaps it would have been best to let Ashley get arrested all those years ago..." A groaning was heard and the two looked to see Angel moving.

"N-nothing will happen to you," Angel said with a slight groan.

"Angel's still awake!" Lilly exclaimed. "Hurry Oliver, let's get Joshua off of her!"

"No, don't, I'm fine." Angel pulled herself out from under Joshua, she stuck her sword into the ground and used it to pull herself up. "Hurt, but still alive."

"Oh Angel, that's great that you're alive." Lilly quickly hugged Angel, the girl let out a grunt and sighed.

"I'm still hurt."

"Oh, sorry!" Angel smiled at her parents and sighed.

"It's fine…It's good to have you both back, so I won't allow anything to happen to you guys." Angel walked over to Joshua and Sarah and smiled. "It's good, they don't have any major wounds it seems. They're just tired and all." Angel picked up her sword and placed it in its sheath. "My body is incredibly sore right now, I can hope though that Aaron is okay."

"I'm sure he is," Oliver said with a smile. "You guys fought well."

"Yeah, it was a deadly fight though, we were all that close to death." A shadow flew over the group, they looked up to see a plane landing, Angel smiled softly as it touched the ground and the door opened. "It looks like Grandpa is back, come on Mom, Dad, let's leave before that witch gets over here, help me with Sarah and Joshua." Angel smiled as Mr. Truscott, Mrs. Truscott, Jackson, Amber and Ryan all exited the plane.

"Joshua!" Amber exclaimed.

"It's okay," Angel said with a soft smile. "After a long battle, we won. Joshua and Sarah appear to be alive and with only a few wounds…did you get Aaron to a hospital?"

"Yes we did," Mr. Truscott said quickly. "Okay, let's get your sister and Joshua in the plane and fly them to the hospital." Angel nodded as everybody hurried to pick up Sarah, Joshua and their weapons. Angel looked over took a final glance outside before going into the plane, she saw a piece of metal on the ground and chuckled, they had managed to beat Jia and now they had to fight the others. She believed they could do it, too.

* * *

There's the chapter, Jia is finished! Oliver and Lilly are together and the group is outta there! But the story my friend, it continues. Three leaders are left: Ashley DeWitt, Naomi Reiko, and Lin Zhu. The supposed strongest leaders of all! Stick around!


	44. A Long Rest

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 44 (A Long Rest)

It had been a few months since the fight with Jia, everybody had taken the opportunity to rest and visit some places they hadn't been to before, namely Hawaii. Jackson of course moved back to Malibu because that was where everyone planned to move when all was said and done. In the meantime, Ashley, Lin and Naomi had no clue where to find the group. "Where are they?" Ashley exclaimed as she slammed her fist on a table, "It's been five months since they were last spotted."

"Perhaps they really did explode with Jia," Lin said.

"We would have found some remains of them," Naomi said with a sigh. "So they obviously survived their fight with Jia. Especially since Oliver and Lilly are gone."

"So if they survived, it's as if they've vanished off the face of the earth," Lin said quietly. "Perhaps they ran into the Bermuda Triangle."

"Don't make such pointless jokes," Ashley said as she rubbed her forehead and groaned.

"Well, maybe they never found our new hideout and just gave up on us. It's always possible."

"So, in your words, they've just insulted me!" Ashley exclaimed. "There is no forgiveness for that!

"Well, we haven't exactly been searching for them. So it's always possible they think we are dead."

"Yeah, somehow I don't think that would be what they are thinking," Naomi said with a sigh..

"Perhaps one of them died and they're just taking a long time to mourn," Lin said with a chuckle. "It's always possible that Jia managed to take one of them out."

"No, Jia was just stupid," Ashley stated with a frown. "She was too full of herself. She thought of herself as the ultimate weapon and that arrogance is probably what brought her demise."

"Yeah, well, what can we do?" Lin asked with a shrug. "Would there be any point of going after them now, when we can't even find them?"

"Yes there would be," Naomi said quickly. "We could then reclaim our two slaves."

"I no longer am concerned with Oliver or Lilly," Ashley said quietly. Naomi and Lin raised their eyebrows as Ashley continued. "I'm more concerned with killing Angel and her group."

"If only we could find them." Lin chuckled and crossed their arms. 'They're probably somewhere like Hawaii and having a party."

"Somehow, I don't think so," Naomi said with narrowed eyes. "Why would they be more concerned with having fun, than with trying to fight Ashley, their arch enemy?"

"That sounded a bit dumb, I mean if you think about it, they'd probably rather just have fun."

"Yeah, but still..."

"Yeah, you're right, they're probably trying to find us. Strangely enough they haven't found us in five months. Either way you look at it, I don't think they would be partying in Hawaii."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"This is great!" Angel exclaimed as she applauded the men on the stage. She looked to Aaron and smiled, "You should be up there with them!"

"Do you see what they're doing?" Aaron asked with a raised eyebrow. "They're spinning little sticks into the air, and the sticks have fire on the ends."

"So what, you could do it.

"Not as well as they can." Aaron took a sip from some pineapple juice. "This is a pretty good drink." There was no chance in hell that he was going to be messing around with fire.

"Hey, Angel, come on!" Sarah exclaimed as she pulled her sister's arm. "It's almost time for us to go up there!"

"Oh, yeah, I don't have my costume on either!" Angel exclaimed. Angel and Sarah got up and ran backstage.

"I must say, this luau is fun," Joshua said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, even the girls got a chance to participate," Aaron said with a smile.

"Yeah, what is that dance called?"

"It's called a hula, Joshua. Angel and Sarah get to do a hula onstage with a few other people."

"What were their costumes again?" Oliver asked at another table, his hand was twitching every now and then.

"Don't worry about it Oliver," Lilly said with a smile. Oliver looked and saw a woman in a traditional hula garb walk by.

"Yikes! that what they're going to be wearing!"

"Yeah, actually," Lilly said with a chuckle.

"What are those things?" Oliver rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Coconuts?" Lilly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"They are grown women," Lilly said. Amber leaned from her table over to Lilly.

"Even Ryan's having a bit of a problem," Amber said, both Lilly and Amber chuckled in response.

"Well, they are fathers of course," Lilly said with a smirk.

"Grown women or not, they shouldn't wear that stuff," Ryan said quickly.

"Hush, the girls are coming on the stage!" Amber stated as she put her finger to her lips. Everyone watched as six girls walked onto the stage, then Angel and Sarah walked onto the stage. Everyone watched in awe from the beginning of the hula dance till the end.

**-NEW SCENE-**

At the end of the luau everybody sat in a hotel room. "It's been fun the last few months," Angel said with a smile. "Traveling around every now and then."

"Yeah, learning about the culture and participating in great events," Sarah said with a slight squeal."So great!"

"Yeah, you two were great on stage tonight," Aaron stated as he hugged Angel.

"Even still, I think our fathers are still having a hard time with it," Joshua said with a laugh. Lilly crossed her arms and smirked.

"Yeah, they'll manage," Lilly responded.

"I think our husbands were the ones that set up the hotel rooming," Amber stated with a sigh..

"Well of course. How do you think Aaron and Joshua wound up being roommates as well as Angel and Sarah in their own rooms."

"I would think all this traveling around would get a bit expensive though," Mr. Truscott said with a raised eyebrow.

"Not exactly," Mrs. Truscott stated. "Didn't we discuss this a while back?"

"I don't remember talking about any of this."

"Uh-huh, sure," Mrs. Truscott said with a sigh. "We stay somewhere for at least a month. This is only the second time in these five months that we resided in a hotel. We stayed in the plane the other times."

"I knew that!" Mr. Truscott smiled and his wife narrowed her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I think it's about time for you to retire," Mrs. Truscott said with a chuckle.

"He already did, grandma," Sarah said as she placed her hands behind her head. "He retired only a few months ago." Mr. Truscott smirked and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, you didn't forget that did you?" Mr. Truscott asked. Mrs. Truscott narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh, shut up."

"Don't argue with each other," Lilly said with a laugh. "Either way these last few months have been _very_ relaxing."

"Yeah," Angel stated as she leaned back on the bed she was on and stretched. "We haven't had to worry about Ashley at all." Sarah tapped her chin and sighed.

"Though I do wonder what they're up to these days," Sarah stated.

"Probably just flipping out on trying to figure out what happened to us," Joshua said with a chuckle.

"I wonder what Lucas's been up to," Aaron said quietly.

"Probably nothing," Angel responded with a sigh. "I saw the news just last week and they said nothing happened over there. Lucas is still considered to be missing…"

"Well, everybody's taking a break then," Lilly said quickly. "But I'm glad for our break. After all, it feels like we really got to catch up on lost time."

"Yeah, in the end, Ashley really wasn't able to separate us," Sarah said with a wide grin. "So tomorrow we leave for another country then."

"Yes, tomorrow we get to visit Alaska, though that is more of a state, not a country."

"Well, that's a cold place," Aaron stated with a small smirk. He then leaned back and grinned."But I wouldn't mind watching the dogsled races!"

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Ashley, I've spotted them!" Lin exclaimed as she walked into the room. Ashley raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"What, where are they?"

"Well, I was watching this show on Hawaiian culture and they went to a live shot of a luau that was going on. The two girls, Angel and Sarah were dancing the hula!"

"So it turns out they really were in Hawaii," Naomi said flatly. True, she had made a fool of herself. "Well, we should go there then!"

"Yes," Ashley said with a sigh. "It might take a while though; we'll leave in the morning."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"So, how early do we leave?" Joshua asked.

"I'm thinking we'll head over to Alaska in the early hours of the day," Sarah said with a smile. "It shouldn't take long to get there"

"Yeah, Alaska should be fun," Lilly stated. "Well; we're heading off to our rooms."

"Goodnight everybody," Amber said. Everybody left to their respective rooms, Angel and Sarah stayed in the room.

The next day everyone boarded onto their plane and flew toward Alaska. "How did you sleep last night Aaron?" Angel asked as she sat in the chair next to Aaron.

"I slept pretty well," Aaron responded with a smile. "How about you?"

"Not bad, I've always enjoyed being in here with you, because the clouds look so great when we fly into them."

"When you're in the cockpit, you see everything that comes toward you."

"Yeah that is pretty great." She looked out the window and saw a bird fly by the window. "To be able to see everything that comes your way. If only we could do that ourselves, but there are no ways to perceive the future."

"Sure you can…" Angel raised her eyebrow and looked at Aaron. "You control your future. You are of course the master of your own destiny, the master of your own fate. You choose how your future is going to be, whether the skies be clear or hazy, you control what to do. Right now, the skies look blue and clear, I perceive our future as clear and that's what I fight for, to make sure that picture perfect image is true. There are always multiple paths one can take to their destiny, someone can choose in a situation whether they must live or whether they must die, of course it's not always so drastic. Even your mom and dad had control over their future."

"They did?"

"Yes, of course," Aaron said with a smile, "They knew that if they put you two in safety, they had a large chance that they would be rescued in the future. Look how that turned out, Ashley even told Oliver not to see his family. Yet the very day he was captured, the last person he saw was own father."

"Yeah, that's true." Angel looked down and smiled. "He and mom struggled to put us somewhere safe, and they did. Now we have rescued them."

"Yes, exactly. They could have done nothing and let Ashley take you as well, but they didn't. Had they allowed you and Sarah to be taken, the situation would be entirely different today."

"I wonder why Ashley only made them slaves though." Aaron shrugged his shoulders and peered outside.

"That we could never know. Either way she had two paths, either kill them, or make them slaves."

"Yeah, and she chose to make them slaves, something I'm thankful for I suppose. Even Lucas chose his fate."

"Yes, he did." Aaron frowned and let out a sigh. "But he didn't while he was with us. He chose his destiny a long time ago, and he knew of his destiny. That was done simply by pulling the trigger that caused him to become vile. He is in Malibu, probably resting, that choice of course prolongs his fate."

"His fate is pretty much sealed. His destiny is to die at the hands of Lilith, of this I am sure."

"What it sounds like to me is that Lilith and Lucas are bitter rivals."

"They are. Lilith led the attack force against the three hundred criminals and still stood strong. She led all of her forces with supreme strength, in the end each of her soldiers brought down part of Lucas's team. Now all that is left is Lucas himself, along with Leon."

"Yes, and you believe that Lilith is destined to defeat Lucas."

"Yeah, that's true. As we speak of destinies and fates, it will be my destiny to face off against my parent's enemy. I must destroy her, which is how it must be."

"Yes." Aaron smiled and looked at Angel. "Well, how do the skies ahead of you look?" Angel looked out the front window and smiled softly.

"They look beautiful and clear, there are no gray skies ahead."

"Good. Well, as you can see out of this window, we've entered the skies of Alaska. I will be bringing the plane to a landing now."

* * *

There's the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. You can bet the next chapter is going to be great!


	45. A Very Electric Battle

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 45 (A Very Electric Fight)

"Alright, they should be in this hotel," Ashley said with a smirk as she, Lin and Naomi stepped in front of the hotel in Hawaii.

"Yes, we should find them here," Naomi responded. "That hula dancer swore on her life they were here." Ashley chuckled darkly and walked into the hotel with the others, they walked to the hotel manager that was working on rooms.

"Hello, I'm looking for a friend of mine," Ashley said with a smile. "I'm wondering if you've seen them here."

"Okay, who are you looking for?" The manager asked.

"Possibly Angel and Sarah Oken."

"They would probably be here with Aaron and Joshua Brown," Naomi said as she placed her hand on the desk and gave off the kindest smile she could work up.

"The group would probably have Lilly and Oliver Oken with them."

"Those two have been missing for years, why would they be with that group of people? Anyway, let me check the records." The manager looked through a book of guests and frowned. "None of them are here…"

"What?"

"I'm saying they left today."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Y-No."

"You don't know where they're at?" Ashley asked with narrow eyes. "Are you seriously joking with me."

"I honestly don't have the slightest clue where they are." Ashley growled and grabbed the manager's shirt and pulled him close, she stared him in the eyes and smirked as he grew fearful.

"You know who I am, right?"

"No."

"Ashley DeWitt, the leader of the crime organization that was planning to rule this damn world and use our slaves to do our bidding once we got their children. We never did and my plan is going down the toilet, I need to find out were these goddamn brats are and you are."

"Well I honestly don't know where they're at, if I did, I'd help you."

"She's getting mad," Lin whispered.

"It's not good that he's in her path now," Naomi said quietly. Ashley started to flare up, she quickly released the man and pulled out a sword, in one foul swipe, she sliced his head right off his shoulders.

"Let's go," Ashley said with a scowl. "This man is of no use to us."

"Where will we go now?" Lin asked as she crossed her arms.

"To our base of course, we will just have to think of something else." Ashley clenched her fist and sheathed her sword. "I can't believe they left today, we just got here."

"Keme Otaktay's also missing," Lin said quietly.

"We'll just assume he's dead. I'd say he got killed randomly, meaning none of our people did it."

"Yeah…you know, I've always wanted to go to Alaska." Ashley and Naomi raised their eyebrows and looked over at Lin.

"What was the point of saying that?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know, I just felt like saying that."

"Why would you want to go there?" Ashley asked as the group left the hotel. "That place is far to cold."

"Well then it should bother you a bit, it fits your personality!" Ashley narrowed her eyes and looked over at Lin.

"How would you like to die for that?"

"Sorry…"

"If you want to go to Alaska then go, you know where our base is."

"Yeah…wait, out base is in Antarctica, why would you say Alaska's too cold?"

"Just shut up…you can go there for about a week."

"Okay then, thanks. I mean hey, evil has to rest sometime as well, right?" Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever…"

**-NEW SCENE-**

Joshua, Angel and Aaron all stood outside of a store of some sort, Joshua sighed and rubbed his hands together. "Damn, it's so cold!"

"You can always go back in the plane if you want," Aaron said with a smirk. "It's not that bad out here, you know."

"Easy for you to say, you're wearing…" Joshua looked at Aaron and frowned. "You're only wearing a long sleeved shirt and long pants as well as a jacket, how can you not feel cold!"

"I have discipline. I can control myself at least, I feel cold but I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, you're not cold just because you're cuddled up with Angel."

"Yep, you got that right." Aaron smirked and Angel let out a chuckle.

"Aaron's my big soft, warm bear," Angel said as she kissed Aaron's cheek.

"Ugh, Angel!" Joshua exclaimed as he stuck his tongue out. "Did you have to say that?"

"Well, I could have said a lot of things." Joshua sighed and looked at the store.

"I wonder what Sarah's buying anyway."

"I don't know."

Sarah scaled the clothing aisle and squealed. "This is too cute! This would look perfect on me!" Sarah exclaimed while looking at a shirt. "The beautiful blue color and it's _so_ warm looking!" Sarah looked over and her jaw dropped when she saw another coat. "This is cute as well! They're all so great! I can't decide which I like better…" Sarah glanced over and saw a section of candy. "Sweet! I can fill my sweet tooth cravings!" She then looked out the window and saw Joshua, Aaron and Angel talking. _"Sorry guys, but I just didn't want to let you know about my mad, insane love of shopping."_

Joshua sighed and crossed his arms. "It's still cold out here," Joshua said. "I wouldn't mind being in there with Sarah, but she told me to stay out here."

"Yeah, that's too bad," Aaron said as he patted Joshua's back. "I pity you, bro."

"No you don't, you don't pity me and you know it." Joshua narrowed his eyes and Aaron chuckled. "So where are your parents anyway, Angel? As well as mom and dad…" Joshua knew that felt good for Angel, to say the word parents, because now her parents were finally with her.

"They're actually doing what we should be doing," Aaron responded as he wrapped his arm around Angel's waist and kissed her forehead. "Going on a quick date! Angel, ice cream?"

"Ice cream."

"Okay." Angel and Aaron left and Joshua held is mouth open.

"How can you get ice cream in a place like this!" Joshua exclaimed as Aaron and Angel faded in the distance. "Impossible…those two must love the cold or something, I can't stand it." Joshua sighed and rubbed his arms. "Well I guess I'll just wait for Sarah." Joshua's eyes shifted to the side and he quickly sidestepped an electric wire that fell next to him, it cracked and was pulled back. Joshua turned around and saw Lin staring him down. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question," Lin said with narrow eyes. "I am on vacation."

"No, I'm the one on vacation. Come on, we've given you guys a break, use it!"

"Well I was…we got tired of searching for you for the past five months."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe, just maybe, we didn't _want_ to be found?"

"Yeah, we thought of it."

"What's with the wire?"

"It's a whip, what do you think of it?"

"I think it's pitiful. How did you find us?"

"Random luck, Ashley and Naomi went back to the base and I came here because I've always desired to come visit Alaska."

"So I guess this was just an unexpected meeting for you as well." Joshua crossed his arms and looked around. "So, do you want to fight here or shall we take the fight elsewhere?"

"It matters not, where are your weapons?"

"Allow me to go and get my arrows, I'll be back."

"Fine…If it is a fair match, I will wait." Lin narrowed her eyes and sat down on a curb as Joshua ran off. _"Maybe it's better to fight someone using arrows instead of a sword with this whip. The sword could cut right through the whip."_ Lin saw Joshua drive up in a car and roll down the window.

"This is Aaron's rental car, my weapons are here, get in. We are going to an open field where we can fight."

"Okay…" Lin got in the passenger side of the car and quickly drove off. "You really should have a better weapon than those pathetic arrows." Joshua shrugged as he came to a stop and waited for Lin to get out and close the door.

"Hey, if you think my arrows are bad, let's see how you fare against a car and my brother's gun!"

"What!" Joshua sped off, turned around and drove toward Lin. "Crap! Bastard!" Lin jumped out of the way and hit the car with the whip. Joshua aimed out of the car with the gun and fired a shot at Lin. She then charged toward the car and hit it with electricity once more, Joshua drove around in a circle and sped toward her once more. "This guy is insane!"

"You'll die here!" Joshua exclaimed as he fired a gunshot into Lin's arm.

"Ouch!" Lin snapped her whip toward the car's front right tire and popped it, then leapt out of the way and popped the left front tire. Joshua growled and kept driving. "What do you do when fighting a car with a whip? You pop the tires. What do you do if the driver keeps going? You go for the gas tank!" Joshua's eyes widened and he swerved to the side so the whip didn't hit the gas tank.

"What is it with you and your assistant and the use of explosions!" Joshua aimed the gun out of the window and smirked, his brother's guns were the best guns he ever saw. _"There isn't much I can do about the gas tank if she goes after it…"_

"You're dead!" Lin flicked the whip and cracked it toward the car, she missed the gas tank and hit the left rear tire. "Damn it!" Joshua growled and sped up, he would rather use his arrows but he couldn't while in the car. Lin hit the car once more, Joshua looked in the mirror and spotted gas leaking from the tank.

"Crap…I have to get out of here." Joshua parked the car and grabbed his weapon out of the back seat as well as the other gun, he rolled out of the car and Lin stared him down.

"Not thinking of using your brother's treasured guns, are you?"

"He doesn't care." Joshua charged toward Lin and shot her in the upper left leg.

"Damn!" Lin flicked the whip and made it wrap around Joshua's arm, he screamed as several volts of electricity ran through his arm and caused him to drop the gun. "One gun down, one to go." Lin lifted the whip and brought it down against Joshua's shoulder. He screamed in pain and leapt back.

"Damn you…" Joshua aimed the gun for Lin and shot her in the arm.

"You really like shooting me in the limbs."

"I find it will eventually tire you out."

"Yeah, sure…" Lin brought down the whip against Joshua's other arm and caused him to drop the gun, it went off upon hitting the ground and fired a shot into his waist.

"Damn…" Daniel held his waist and growled, his body felt like it was on fire. He quickly drew his bow and pointed an arrow toward Lin. "Damn you…"

"So tell me, did Jia manage to take any of you out?"

"No. She didn't do a single thing."

"I should have know, she was pathetic as it was." Joshua aimed the arrow for Lin's right arm.

"You're aiming for that, why is that?" Lin smirked and Joshua chuckled.

"It should be obvious. Your arm holds the whip, if I hit that arm, you drop your whip. This is long range weapon against long range weapon here."

"Well, in any case I am lucky to have found you."

"Why is that?"

"A simple sword could cut right through this whip, Angel and Sarah could take me out easily. With this though, I will kill you." Lin swiftly flicked the whip and hit Joshua in the back, with every strike of the whip, he was shocked and had skin pulled off with it. "Yeah, I'm losing a lot of blood here, so I'll just kill you before I wind up dying. It looks like you're losing blood too, so you'll be dying soon."

"That won't be happening." Joshua narrowed his eyes and fired an arrow toward Lin, she swiftly hit it with her whip and sent it back toward him, it hit him in the chest area and caused him to nearly fall over in pain. "Damn it."

"How does it feel to be hit by your own weapon?"

"That's something I plan to let you figure out yourself," Joshua said in a low whisper.

"What was that?" Lin lifted her whip and brought it against Joshua, he caught it in his hand and groaned. "You fool!" Joshua grunted and closed his hand tightly around the whip. Lin stepped on a gun and looked down with a smile, she quickly picked it up and fired a gunshot into Joshua's arm. Joshua gasped and let out a frustrated groan.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Joshua then pulled on the whip and Lin lost her grasp on it. Her end of the whip flew toward Joshua and he grabbed the handle of it. Joshua looked down and saw the marking on his hand that was made by the whip, he looked at Lin with narrow eyes. "Okay, here you go!" Joshua lifted the whip and brought it down onto Lin's arm, he then flicked it and hit Lin across the chest and ran around and hit her in the back with the whip.

"Damn it!" Lin shouted as she fell to her hands and knees. "Stop this nonsense now. That actually hurts!"

"You don't say, I would never have guessed!" Joshua growled and hit Lin in the back once more, she collapsed to the ground and rolled over onto her back and growled. "The whip not only shocks the person, it also makes some pretty bad looking cuts." Joshua hit Lin's chest once more and glared at her as she slowly stood up.

"Damn you, boy. You're going to pay for this."

"Yeah, I'm sure I will." Joshua dropped the whip and leapt toward a gun, he quickly grabbed it, aimed it toward Lin and fired a bullet into her heart and watched her fall. He panted heavily and glanced over to see a car driving up. It stopped behind him, Sarah, Aaron, Angel, Oliver and Lilly quickly leapt out of the car.

"Joshua!" Sarah exclaimed. He looked at Sarah and smiled weakly.

"Oh, how nice. It's good to see you." Joshua stepped forward and then fell to the ground. Sarah gasped and ran over to him.

"Joshua, please! Don't die! Don't die, Joshua, you can't die!"

"Looks like it was a harsh battle," Aaron said as he looked over to Lin's body. Everyone then surrounded Sarah and Joshua, she was sobbing into his chest. "Hey, Sarah, he'll be fine. He's just unconscious, let's get him some treatment. Sarah looked at Joshua and saw him slowly open his eyes.

"Hey…I think she was on vacation too," Joshua said with a cough.

"Hey, didn't you want anyone fighting with you?" Aaron asked quickly and in a somewhat reprimanding tone of voice.

"I think I fought well…" Joshua looked at Sarah and smiled as tears flowed from her eyes. "I'll be fine Sarah, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to go to sleep, I'll see you when I wake up."

"No, don't do that." Joshua closed his eyes as Lilly was dialing the paramedics. "Joshua, damn it, open your eyes! Open them now, damn you!"

"I would say relax," Aaron said quietly. "He'll be fine, he will live. When we make a promise, we keep it the best we can. We both promised to be with you girls till the end, he won't die this easily. I won't allow the idiot to die this easily, you hear me Joshua? You're my brother, so don't _think_ about dying!" Sarah nodded but still buried her head in Joshua's chest and cried.

* * *

Well Lin Zhu has been killed, a battle of electricity. Soon we will see a battle of flames, and another person may die. Probably not the next chapter, but it probably is. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this one, stick around.


	46. Heading for Malibu

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 46 (Heading For Malibu)

A week later, everybody sat in a hotel room laughing at the memories on the journey. "Man it feels good to be alive!" Joshua said as he leaned back in the couch.

"How many times has he said that in the past week?" Aaron asked with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter," Sarah said while hugging Joshua tight. "My man is still alive!"

"It was a close call," Angel said with a soft smile. "But that brings one down."

"Yeah, all that's left is Ashley and Naomi," Aaron said with a brief nod. "We may have to face them sometime soon."

"I have a feeling they won't be a major problem."

"Excuse me?" Sarah said quickly. "Have you seen what we just faced? I imagine those two are _worse_ than that! Each of us has come within a hair's breadth of death!"

"Yes, they'll be stronger, but we're stronger too. We've trained all this time and we've grown while fighting. We can probably take them on."

"I can't say we've each come close to dying," Joshua said as he scratched his forehead.

"Well you nearly died," Sarah said quickly. "We know Aaron nearly died going against Jia, even Angel and I have come close to it."

"I can't really remember ever coming close to death," Angel said quietly. "Uh…do you think you could enlighten me on when I came close to death."

"Well you came close to it even before we ever began this journey," Sarah said quietly. "Plus in the ten months we've been gone, you've nearly died going against some of the people, mostly assistants."

"Yeah, true…but on a lighter note, these couches are so comfortable." Angel leaned back in the couch and grinned. "Anyway, I think Ashley and Naomi won't be much of a problem because they are now alone. They can't watch us, they can't figure out where we are and we're home free!"

"I guess."

"They can't really get into Malibu on account of Lucas being there watching over his 'domain.'" Angel smiled softly and crossed her arms, Sarah raised her eyebrow and looked at her.

"What are you getting at?"

"I think I want to visit an old friend, it should be safe to tell Lilith now. However, I think I should go alone, you should continue searching for Ashley and Naomi. Don't fight them unless you have to, just find out where their base is."

"I think we can do that for you," Aaron said with a nod.

"Yeah, we'll drop you off in Malibu," Sarah said with a smile. "Then we'll go look for Ashley and Naomi."

**-NEW SCENE-**

The group landed in Malibu the next day and surrounded Angel as they said goodbye for now. "Don't be too long," Sarah said with a smirk. "You can call us any time."

"Yeah, I actually think I'm going to find Lucas first," Angel said with a smirk. "I'm going to see how that guy's holding up." Angel's fingers tapped the handle of her sword and Sarah let out a small chuckle.

"Hey, you're not planning to kill him are you?"

"No. He's done way too much for us, even if he's evil, I could never kill the man. It will be Lilith that does him in."

"Yeah, well whatever happens will happen." Sarah hugged Angel and then Aaron placed his arm around her waist.

"I need to talk to my girlfriend now," Aaron said with a smirk. He pulled Angel into an embrace and smiled softly, Angel blinked and blushed slightly. Yes, he still made her blush. "Hey."

"Aaron…you keep mom and dad safe if you do happen to run into Ashley or Naomi," Angel said quietly.

"I'll do that, I love you Angel, stay safe." Aaron pressed his lips against Angel's lips and tilted her back somewhat, they closed their eyes and Angel's hands moved from Aaron's chest and wrapped around his neck. Oliver raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, he didn't mind letting them kiss, they were allowed to do such a thing since he knew they were so close. He coughed when he thought he heard a slight moan come from Angel. Lilly looked over at Oliver and chuckled.

_"Oh he's trying,"_ Lilly thought with a smirk. Angel and Aaron separated their lips and gazed into each other's eyes.

"I still love that kiss of yours," Angel said quietly. "I'm not going away forever, you know."

"I know, but I still love giving you the best kiss I can give."

"I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, Angel."

"Okay Aaron, let the girl go," Sarah said with a chuckle. Aaron smirked and released Angel slowly.

"I'm just going to visit Lilith," Angel said quietly. "I'm going to ask that she keep Mom and Dad's presence a secret so we can surprise all of the others."

"Okay, that sounds good. So, you're just going to visit Lucas and then Lilith?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then we will be back for you." Angel smiled and then walked away.

"There she goes," Aaron said with a smile.

"You're sure you and Angel never did anything, right?" Oliver asked with a raised eyebrow. Sarah laughed and patted him on the back.

"Dad, Aaron and Angel are both very honest people," Sarah stated. "They're saving themselves for marriage. I should know, Angel told me that she didn't want to make love with Aaron until she was actually married."

"Yeah," Joshua said while looking over at Oliver. "Aaron told me once that before marriage, a relationship can go in any direction."

"It's not safe to do anything before marriage occurs," Sarah stated. "Protection isn't all that great, nothing is one hundred percent safe. Angel doesn't want to wind up a mother without someone there being something that binds the father to her and the baby."

"Yeah, I understand that," Oliver said with a sigh. "Can I help it if I'm a father who finally is with his daughters and doesn't want to be a grandfather so soon?" Sarah, Joshua and Aaron all laughed as they started to leave. "Hey, can I do something first?" Sarah raised her eyebrow and turned to Oliver.

"What is it, Dad?"

"Since my father has died, he's probably been buried with my mother, I want visit their grave…"

"I don't see why not, that'll be fine."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"You're sure this is the right place, dad?" Sarah asked as they walked down the street and into the gates of a cemetery.

"Yes," Oliver responded. "I know it's been ten years, but I'd never forget where this place is."

"When do you think we should let the world now that Ace and Mina are back?" Lilly asked as she tapped her chin.

"When we surprise everyone," Sarah responded. "I think Angel said something about Hannah Montana performing a concert sometime soon…I think if we find your manager, who happens to be her manager, then we can get you on the stage."

"Our manager…yeah that was Jackson and Mr. Stewart." Lilly smiled as she thought back to them, Jackson now lived in Malibu and the Truscotts had returned. Miley knew already that Mr. and Mrs. Truscott as well as Amber and Ryan moved. They all knew that Amber and Ryan had two twin boys but they didn't know that the Truscotts had their daughter back. Of course Miley, Lilith, and everybody knew full well about Angel being Oliver and Lilly's daughter, since she had told them that detail. That's why they knew she was out searching for her parents and they also wanted to see Angel's twin. Now they would be in for a great surprise, they'd learn that Oliver and Lilly were home safe.

"I don't remember where the plot was," Oliver said with a defeated sigh. "That's no good."

"That man over there might now," Lilly said while pointing to a man who obviously worked at the cemetery. "I'll go ask!" Lilly hurried over to the person and talked to him, she then returned and smiled. "Follow me!" Oliver sighed again and the group followed Lilly to the grave, there they spotted someone else.

"Lilly, that's…Mr. Stewart!"

"I wonder what he's doing at your mom and dad's grave." Everybody walked over to him and Oliver smirked as he listened to Mr. Stewart.

"I'm sorry you guys," Robbie Ray said quietly. "The anniversary of your son's disappearance is coming up soon. We haven't given up hope, but it's getting harder every day and every year." Mr. Stewart clenched his fists and frowned. "We hope Angel…I should say Brenda because it's safer for us if we call her by her made up name…we hope she finds your son. You have a good granddaughter, maybe one day we'll find your son but if not…then maybe he's with you in the great above." Mr. Stewart looked up from the grave and sighed. Oliver placed his arm around Lilly and whispered in her ear.

"But Oliver, if I do that, I'll scare him," Lilly said quickly. Mr. Stewart's eyes grew large and he swiftly turned around to see them grinning at him.

"Oliver, Lilly, it's really you?" Mr. Stewart chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, we're back," Oliver said with a grin. Our daughters found us." Oliver pointed at Sarah and smiled. "This is one of my twins, Sarah."

"Hello Mr. Stewart," Sarah said with a smile. "I heard a lot about you in these past few months. Angel's not here right now, she's visiting someone."

"Oh, and this here are the boyfriends of Angel and Sarah," Oliver stated as he pointed to Aaron and Joshua. Mr. Stewart smiled and shook their hands.

"You remember me, right?" Amber asked.

"You, you're Amber Addison," Mr. Stewart said with a smirk. "How could anyone forget you?"

"Hey, you know it's not like that anymore."

"Yes, I know that.

"We've all actually bought homes in Malibu already," Oliver said with a grin. "However, we don't want anyone knowing yet, we want it to be a surprise."

"Do you think you'd feel compelled to perform on stage? Can you still do that?"

"Of course we can," Lilly said with a smirk. "Our voice didn't go away for ten, nearly eleven years. Have you met my son yet?"

"Your son?"

"He's with Rico actually."

"Oh, I have met him, he's a great kid!"

"We should explain everything to you when we explain to everyone," Oliver said with a smile. "Right now we're still hunting Ashley and Naomi Reiko, one of the people who abducted us. That's why we couldn't really settle down and tell you guys we were back yet. We still want to keep it a surprise for everyone though."

"Yes, I can do that." Oliver smiled and walked over to the grave of his parents. He looked at the grave marker and sighed.

"Hey dad, you did a good job taking care of my daughter. Lilly and I have returned now, thank you for raising Angel to be the strong, beautiful girl she is today."

* * *

Well, they're in Malibu, they're in the cemetery as well. You know something big is probably going to go down rather soon. I won't spoil that, but stick around!


	47. Dance of Fire

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 47 (Dance of Fire)

Lucas and Leon sat in their hideout, talking about what their plan of action might be. "When do you intend to strike back?" Leon asked. "You've been out of it for so long!"

"Does it matter? I find that it doesn't matter," Lucas said with narrow eyes. Leon chuckled nervously and let out a small sigh.

"Well, it's just that you haven't attacked anyone lately."

"I'm working on it. When I become the embodiment of all evil, that is when I will attack and kill Lilith and every other person that I can think of."

"Embodiment of evil?"

"Yes. However, since you're still living, I don't really need to do that. I find it much better to do whatever the hell I feel like doing until the time comes that I become evil."

"Why would you want to do this anyway?" Lucas didn't answer, he merely stared at the wall.

_"My heart is too damn soft, I have been doing good things lately and that is not what I needed. At least I mutilated Keme's body, therefore Ashley doesn't know what happened to Keme or who killed the bastard."_ A window shattered and Lucas quickly stood up, Leon's eyes grew wide and they found themselves staring at a person dressed in black, she was wearing a black hood and held a sword to her side.

"Are you Lucas Casimir?" The woman asked with narrow eyes.

"Yes, who might you be?" The woman shifted her sword up and pointed it for Lucas, she then dashed toward him and sliced him across the chest. "Damn you!"

"I thought you would have been prepared for that."

"Hey, who are you?" Leon asked with his body shaking in fear. The woman walked up to Leon and stared at him. "I am your worst nightmare, almost."

"Y-You're not going to kill us are you?"

"No." The woman shifted her blade and landed it against Leon's throat, he gasped and stood still.

"I thought you said you weren't going to kill us." The woman twisted her sword, the blade pointed to the ground and she slashed downward, slicing down Leon's leg. "That hurts!"

"Keep in mind, I will do whatever it is I feel like and I can change my mind if I feel like it." The woman turned to Lucas and stared at him, he narrowed his eyes and growled slightly. He glared at the woman with intense fury.

"Get out of my hideout if you want to keep your life," Lucas said quickly.

"That hurts Lucas, it really does." The woman chuckled and ran toward Lucas, before he could act, the blade's point was already touching his neck. "This has been good practice, you are weak, are you ready to kill Lilith? I highly doubt you'll be able to fight her and win, she will kill you. I will give you this option, do not fight her any longer, leave this country. If you do not, I will kill you myself."

"Damn you woman…"

"Goodbye then Lucas. It was good knowing you, but in the end, I still despise you with ever fiber of my being. That is because of the path that you have chosen for yourself." The woman swiftly left the hideout and Lucas let out a small growl as he rubbed his neck. Leon sighed and walked toward the door.

"Hey boss, if you're not going to fight anyone, then I will," Leon said with a sigh. "I'll go kill Lilith, but I hope that ninja woman doesn't show up again, she scared the crap out of me. Also, I met this one woman who gave me these interesting things."

"What's that?" Leon lifted his hand and grinned, hidden just in the palm of his hand was a round object with a small leather strap tied to his hand.

"This is a special thing, it is like a flamethrower, in fact, I think it is. It can create massive flames."

"Oh…well then…burn down Lilith's house if you wish."

-NEW SCENE-

The ninja woman arrived at Lilith's home and found a dog sitting on the porch, the dog stood up and stared at her. She walked to the dog and held out her hand for him to sniff it. "It is okay," The woman said. "I am not dangerous…in fact I am…" The woman stood up straight and pulled off her ninja mask. "Angel." She crossed her arms and snickered. "Man, the look on Lucas's face and Leon as well…it was perfect!" Angel rang the doorbell and Lilith opened it, Tyler was standing behind her.

"Angel!" Lilith exclaimed. She quickly hugged Angel and Tyler smiled at her.

"Good to see you," Tyler said with a grin.

"Oh, Angel, Tyler's my boyfriend now!"

"That's nice, so I guess he's visiting?

"Yes. Actually, he and I are planning to get married in a few years."

"Oh, good for you!" The dog ran to the street and started barking, Lilith ran over and brought the dog back to the lawn. "Nice dog," Angel said while walking over.

"Yeah, but he's crazy."

"Hey Lilith, don't tell anybody yet, we want this to be a surprise. I have saved my parents and there are only two criminals left to fight."

"That's great! Yeah, I'll keep it secret." Angel smiled and then frowned, she glanced over and grabbed her sword handle.

"Someone's here."

"What?" Lilith narrowed her eyes and looked over to the trees. "If there's anyone there, come out now!" The trio watched as Leon stepped out from the tree area. Lilith clenched her fists and took a step forward, Tyler crossed his arms and frowned. "What are you doing here, Leon?"

"I intend to kill you. I didn't expect her to be here though," Leon pointed at Angel and frowned. "I think she's the ninja that attacked earlier, she was scary."

"Oh don't worry, I'll fight you."

"Oh, okay, because she's stronger."

"Ooh, you just called my girlfriend weak," Tyler said with a frown.

"What? Well it's true, besides a girl can't really fight." Lilith narrowed her eyes and growled. "It's the truth."

"You bastard!" Lilith exclaimed. "You just called me weak, didn't you, and because I'm a _girl?"_

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Keep talking," Tyler said with a chuckle. "You're just making her angrier."

"I've had it with you!" Lilith charged toward Leon and caught him by surprise, she jammed her fist into his abdomen. Then she grabbed him and slammed him into a tree.

"Ouch, that hurts!" Leon exclaimed. Angel chuckled as she started held her sword positioned toward the ground. Lilith grabbed Leon's shirt and pulled him up.

"I'm the number one athlete in school! That's the whole city, I am _not_ weak you bastard!" Lilith slammed her fist into Leon and tossed him onto the ground. She quickly ran toward Angel and smiled. "May I borrow your sword?" She swiftly took the sword from Angel's hands. "Thanks." Leon gulped and started to run, but Lilith was faster, she managed to get neck to neck with Leon and positioned the sword on her shoulder. "You bastard, you run like a girl!" Lilith swiftly brought the sword down and sliced Leon's throat with the tip of the blade, he choked and fell to the ground. "Do you still think I'm weak, bastard? Looks like you can't tell Lucas to show up, I thought it'd be for the best…I'd say to tell him that the next time you saw him, tell him I'd bring him down for good." Lilith clenched her fists and walked over to Angel. "Here's your sword back."

"Heh, thanks," Angel took the blade and chuckled. Lilith looked up and saw a flame and smoke shoot from the nearby cemetery. "I think something is up at the cemetery, you should go check. Tyler and I have something to do here…" Angel looked over and frowned.

"Okay…"

-NEW SCENE-

At the cemetery, everybody had gathered around the grave of Mr. and Mrs. Oken. Flames shot over everyone's heads, they looked over and saw Naomi Reiko standing behind the grave.

"Oh, how touching," Naomi said with a sneer. "Yet it disgusts me!"

"Naomi, what are you doing here?" Sarah asked as she quickly stood up.

"I don't know. I just felt like coming here to learn a little more of Keme and Jerome's mysterious deaths. Then I saw you people."

"Get out of here," Joshua said with a fierce growl. "This is hardly the time for this fight."

"Oh, and I went all out of my way to get these little flamethrowers so I could burn that flesh off of your bones," Naomi said with a smile. She held up her hand and revealed the miniature flamethrower attached to her hand.

"You will do nothing at all," Aaron said with a growl. He clenched his fists and stepped forward. "But we can't fight here Naomi." Joshua and Sarah looked at Aaron with wide eyes, they were shocked that Aaron was considering fighting this insane woman using flames. Aaron didn't seem to care at the moment about his fear of flames or his skin condition that made him have to put special cream on the burn scar that was on his back.

"Oh and why not? Would it be 'disrespectful' to the dead or something?"

"Well for one thing you're standing behind this man's grave. So yes you are being highly disrespectful. It would be even more disrespectful if you fought here in this cemetery."

"Get this straight…" Naomi narrowed her eyes and stepped onto a grave. "I don't care one bit about _respecting_ the dead." Aaron narrowed his eyes and growled. Naomi laughed and pointed her hand toward Aaron. Everyone ducked as flames shot above their heads and hit a tree.

"Well you should care." Aaron pulled his guns from his holsters. "If you want to fight, fine, I'll kill you. However, I still don't think it's right to fight in a cemetery!"

"Oh shut up already. As for these people, they need to get over the fact that these people are dead. They've been dead a while now, right?"

"You need to shut up right now!" Aaron growled and pointed his gun toward Naomi.

"What part of I don't care do you not understand!" Naomi quickly shot flames from the flamethrower, Aaron ducked out of the way and fired a shot into Naomi's leg. Aaron panted slightly, extremely glad he wasn't hit by the fire.

"I'm sorry I have to fight this bitch here, but it has to happen." Aaron opened his eyes and quickly charged toward Naomi and fired a gunshot into her stomach; the bullet was seen flying from her back. Naomi quickly hit Aaron and knocked him to the ground.

"I'll kill you for that!" Naomi pointed her hand toward Aaron, his eyes widened as he stared into the object that flames would shoot from. He growled slightly and glared at her.

"I would like to see you try." Aaron quickly got up and punched Naomi in the stomach.

"Who is this person?" Mr. Stewart asked to the others.

"This person is one of the criminals that captured mom and dad," Sarah said with a stern look on her face. "And right now, if we don't get you out of here, you will not be safe."

"I understand."

"We're going to have to tell this to Angel. But then we'll have to leave as well."

"So, David will not meet his sisters yet?" Mr. Stewart asked.

"No," Oliver said quietly. "Not until Ashley is defeated. Though it really depends on how Angel feels."

Naomi growled and shot out some flames, Aaron leapt but was hit in the back. He grunted in pain, it didn't matter to him though, he already had a burn scar there. Though he was concerned that it might still cause some slight damage, or further infection.

"Just how many scars do you have by now?" Naomi asked with a dark chuckle.

"Luckily none of us have many scars at all," Aaron said with a shrug. "_At least none that are noticeable_." Aaron rolled on the ground and put out the flames. He then fired a shot and hit Naomi in the right portion of her chest and another shot that hit her in the left shoulder. "You however will not be so lucky."

"Something I've noticed, none of you ever go for the head." Aaron chuckled and pointed the gun at Naomi.

"Right…and just where do you think I'm aiming for?" Naomi narrowed her eyes and flipped back as she fired the flamethrower, once more Aaron dodged and countered with a gunshot that hit Naomi in the thigh. Naomi groaned as she turned the flamethrower toward the others. Aaron frowned and let out a sigh. "That toy of yours is really starting to annoy me.."

"What did you say?" Aaron aimed his guns for the flamethrower.

"I'm saying, kiss that flamethrower goodbye," Aaron said as he fired multiple several bullets into Naomi's hand. "Get out of here guys!" The others nodded as they ran out of the cemetery.

"Stop shooting! At this rate…" She quickly took off the flamethrower as Aaron stopped shooting and tossed it into the air where it exploded. Naomi looked at her bloody hand and frowned. "Damn you!"

"Unfortunately your flames have little effect," Aaron said as he aimed his guns toward Naomi's head. "You have little respect for anything on this earth I am sure. If you must know, it was Lucas that killed Keme, which is what I heard from Angel. Now, it is time to finish you." Naomi panted slightly and looked at Aaron with an angry and slightly defeated look. She swiftly jumped to the right, "Too slow." Aaron fired two shots and hit Naomi in the side of her head; she then fell back and landed beside a grave.

"How ironic, dying in a cemetery," Naomi said with the remaining strength she had. She closed her eyes and perished. Aaron put his guns back in the holsters and walked over to Naomi, he looked at the grave that she died next to.

"Akio and Fumiko Reiko," Aaron said quietly. He noticed the resemblance of the names and thought of the irony. "I wonder if they were ever related to you Naomi. I will leave you with them, as for now, your fate has been decided." Aaron walked out of the cemetery and found the others waiting for him.

"Aaron are you alright?" Sarah asked. She and Joshua both had a concerned look on their face, hoping that Aaron hadn't been burnt.

"I'm fine, Naomi Reiko has been killed."

"What happened here?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to see Angel walking toward them.

"Naomi Reiko is dead," Sarah said quickly.

"I think she was trying to find out who killed Keme and Jerome," Aaron responded.

"I see, so is everyone alright?" Angel asked.

"Everybody is just fine."

"Are you alright though, Bro?" Joshua asked. "You hate flames…" Aaron glanced over at Joshua with a stern look, he obviously did not wish to speak of it. The fight against Naomi did seem troubling to him.

"Naomi was controlling the flames?" Angel's eyes grew wide and she remembered Joshua talking about the incident that happened so long ago. "Oh my god…"

"Yeah, but its fine," Aaron stated.

"It's not fine," Amber said quickly. "She didn't hit your back, did she? If she hit your back then we need to put the cream on right away!"

"I said I was fine…" Aaron shrugged and started to walk toward the plane, his mom was right though, he needed to put the cream on. If he didn't then the new flames could infect the old scar, right now it was causing him unbearable pain and he knew he'd probably pass out sometime soon. That moment came sooner than he thought because he soon found himself falling to his knees and forward.

"Aaron!" Angel exclaimed with fear. Everyone quickly surrounded Aaron.

"I'll go get the cream," Joshua said quickly. He ran toward the plane and the others turned Aaron flat on his stomach. Amber took off Aaron's shirt and Angel gasped when she spotted the scar. It wasn't just the scar from the arrow, but a large, almost diamond shaped scar was on his back. The very tip of it reached his neckline and the bottom of it reached just above his waist. She could see some effects of the flame on the scar and her lip quivered.

"He will have to put cream on this scar for probably the rest of his life," Ryan said quietly. "At least once a month, it's just part of his skin condition."

* * *

Ouch, so we learn more of Aaron's skin condition, fire is not so great for him to be around. Well, we'll see what happens in the next chapter.


	48. Tension

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 48 (Tension)

Aaron mumbled and sighed with contentment as he opened his eyes and found himself laying on a small table that was propped up on the ground. "Whoever's massaging the cream on my back has really good hands and talent," Aaron stated.

"Thank you," Angel said with a smile. Aaron's eyes grew wide and he nearly fell off the table. "Don't move, Aaron. We need to get this cream in your skin. I think they said it had to be massaged for about thirty minutes, right?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Your brother brought the table and cream from the plane. We had to move you into a nearby alley so people don't come and watch, so you're in a closed area."

"Oh…" Aaron glanced around and saw that no one else was around. "Where are the others?"

"Mom and dad are actually back at the cemetery with Mr. Stewart, I'm not sure exactly where the others are, they got tired of standing around." Angel rubbed her hands over Aaron's shoulders and neck, she then moved the hands toward his lower back and pressed down gently. "Your mom and dad said I could massage the cream in…good…practice or something."

"Why did they tell you?"

"Well actually you passed out on the ground, I was right there and they got upset and said you needed the cream right away. Of course, I do know about what happened in your past, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Look at it this way…male ego…" Angel chuckled lightly and put some more cream on Aaron's back to rub it in. It was hard for her to look at the scar and know something was always hurting Aaron. "It doesn't hurt…"

"Are you sure? You looked like you were in pain earlier."

"Yeah, but that was because the flame touched me and I have a bad skin condition that requires me to put that on every month. There isn't any other reason for me to have pain. I was burnt very badly at a young age and the burn effects stayed, the cream makes it from growing any more affected."

"Does Joshua have the same basic issue with his skin?"

"Actually, I think he does, our bodies are sensitive to the certain elements. So some things, like a flame can actually burn us pretty badly. A candle flame won't do much to us though."

"You should tell me these things, they are things I need to know. I would worry if I didn't know."

"Would you worry too much now that you do know?"

"I don't know, probably."

"When Joshua fought Lin, that electric whip could have killed him, he would have died had he been hit by it any more. How long have I been out?"

"Well, I'm actually almost done rubbing the cream on, so it's been nearly thirty minutes." Aaron smiled as Angel rubbed his back some more.

"Did I tell you that you have really talented and soft hands?"

"Heh, that's pretty big to say to someone like me, when I've been doing so much fighting and killing lately. I'd think my hands would be hard and rough by now."

"No, not you. I don't think it's possible for that to happen, somehow you've managed to stay completely soft during all this time." Angel smiled and blushed slightly as her hands traced Aaron's back muscles and down the crevice in his back.

"This is the first time I've actually seen your back, it's very chiseled."

"Well I guess I've gained some muscles."

"Yeah, you have some big muscles, that's for sure. I think I should tell you that this scar doesn't change how I view you at all. You're still the same strong, smart, and charming man that I love."

"I'm glad you think so." Angel smiled and gingerly ran her hands over the scar, tears left her eyes and she swiftly shook her head.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really…It actually stings a tiny bit but the cream helps that to go away." Angel leaned forward and softly kissed Aaron's back, he raised his eyebrow as Angel stood up straight.

"How about now, Aaron?"

"It feels perfect now. Thank you, Angel."

"I'm done rubbing the cream on, so you're good to go." Angel smiled as Aaron pushed himself up and turned over to sit on the table. She blushed once more when she saw Aaron's front body. "Again I say, very good looking muscles."

"Thanks." Aaron smirked and Angel shook her head and turned around. She did think his muscles were well built, he had a V shaped body and very firm looking Pecs. His arms bulged slightly and his six packs was evident. Aaron raised his eyebrow when he looked at Angel, she actually was not wearing a shirt on and was wearing some shorts. "Why are you not wearing a shirt."

"I didn't want to get it all messy with the cream…" Aaron nodded, that was understandable. Angel did have some of the cream on her waist, he had to admit that she had a good body as well. Her muscles were firm and no where on her body did skin hang at all. Angel took a wet sponge from the table and Aaron turned his head to look elsewhere as she wiped the sponge over the areas that were dirty. She didn't think it was necessary for him to turn around, she was wearing a bra. When done, she took her shirt and covered herself. "Uh, I'm decent now."

"Alright, I was just making sure not to stare at your body." Angel smiled and looked at Aaron.

"That's nice of you, Aaron. I'd say that's very respectful of you." Aaron smiled and looked over to see an unconscious man lying next to a wall.

"Uh, is there a reason there is an unconscious man over there?" Angel looked over and shrugged.

"You wouldn't believe the things that happen when you're a girl with only a bra on in an alleyway."

"What!" Aaron's eyes went wide and he stared at Angel.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. I beat the guy down…He apparently figured out that my 'strong protector' was actually unconscious." Angel clicked her tongue and chuckled. "People really seem to underestimate a pretty girl on the streets, I mean hey…I may be pretty, but I'm also a fighter." Aaron chuckled and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, there's one thing I love about you, you're tougher than you look."

"Yeah, and appearances can be _very_ misleading." Angel smiled and walked closer to Aaron. "I mean, do I look all that tough to you?"

"I don't know, I'd say you do look a bit tougher than most girls I have seen."

"Thanks." Angel glanced at Aaron's body once more. "Do you think I could feel your muscles? I just want to see how firm they are…"

"Go ahead." Aaron put his arm in front of him and flexed, he smirked and Angel let out a small chuckle. Angel felt of his arm and ran her hand down it, she then felt of Aaron's chest and ran a tender finger down the middle of his chest.

"So firm…"

"All to be sure and protect you if I can." Aaron smirked as he glanced at the unconscious man. "Of course, you seem to be able to handle yourself." Angel chuckled and gave off a small smirk.

"Well I always think I would need a big, strong man to stand by my side to keep me safe anyway. Surely a little old girl like me can't take on the entire world by herself."

"I don't think I could stand half the things in this world without my precious angel by my side."

"Ah, even now you can still make me blush. That's a reason I love you."

"I love you too." Aaron wrapped his arm around Angel as she sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around him. They pressed their lips together and mended their bodies into one. They deepened the kiss as Angel moved her hands down Aaron's back. Soon they separated their lips and gazed at each other. "Angel, we probably shouldn't be doing this right now."

"Y-Yeah, there's a lot of…tension…" Angel quickly sat on the table next to Aaron and both people had a blush on their face. "You should probably put on a shirt…but there isn't one here."

"Need a shirt?" A voice asked from behind. Angel and Aaron turned to see Oliver and Lilly standing in the alley, Oliver had a smirk on his face and was holding a shirt in his hands that was given by Amber.

"Mom, dad! This isn't…uh…"

"Don't worry," Oliver said as he tossed Aaron the shirt. "We saw it all, I knew I made a right decision in trusting you two together. You know when you could be going too far." Oliver smiled and looked at Aaron. "I know I've told you this, but I trust you with my daughter, don't go too far with her until she's married and ready, and you will always have my trust."

"Uh, thanks Mr. Oken," Aaron said quietly.

"Please, you can call me Oliver."

"Okay…" Aaron put the shirt on and stood up. Angel stood up slowly and held her blush, she walked over to Oliver and hugged him.

"I love you dad," Angel said with a smile. Oliver hugged her back and then she let go. "Now…that was slightly embarrassing by the way. You could have waited until the odd situation that we were just in was completely over."

"I know, but I couldn't resist," Oliver said with a wink.

"Yes dear," Lilly said quietly. "You could have resisted."

"Anyway, let's go, everyone is waiting. We're going to talk to Mr. Stewart about something as a group." Angel nodded as Aaron folded the table up, he would have to take that with him.

* * *

Heh, right in the big tension build up, Oliver has to show up. Poor guy is only being a father.


	49. Reuinions and Surprises

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

A/N: You'll also see the song "I'm Here For You" by Ann Nesby.

* * *

Chapter 49 (Reunions and Surprises)

Rico smiled and he looked at David with tears in his eyes. David was lying asleep on the bed, so Rico rubbed David's back and woke him up. David yawned loudly and looked at Rico. "Uncle Rico, why are you crying?" David asked. He was crying tears of joy, he had been contacted and told something very great and very secret.

"Come on David, we have somewhere very special to go," Rico stated. "Mr. Stewart called and says he has a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it!" David's eyes were wide and gleaming with joy. Rico gestured for David to follow, and he did. They got into the car and began driving away. David was holding his favorite picture in the whole world, it was that of his mom, dad and two older sisters as babies. It was probably one of the last pictures he had of them. Angel and Sarah were actually two years old in the picture. "Uncle Rico, my sisters would be sixteen, right?"

"That's right, David." Rico smiled and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Do you think I'll ever see them?" David looked at the picture and tears came to his eyes. "Maybe my mom, even my dad…" Rico smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I believe you will David. You will or my name is not _Rico!"_ Rico had a slight roll on his Rs, just like he always did. Only it was more subtle now.

"Heh, you're funny." David always wanted to meet his dad, he always wanted to see his sisters, he didn't know if he ever would. Even his mom was gone and he thought she was dead for good. He had nightmares for a long time in the years away. He kept dreaming of his mom getting killed by a cruel woman, he dreamt of his sisters dying and his father getting lost forever. "I want my mommy…" Rico glanced over at David who leaned forward and placed his head in his lap, David then started to cry.

"Hey, hey buddy, it'll be okay…" Rico rubbed David's back. He had to tell David several times over the past few years that everything would be just fine. This time, he knew it would be. Rico stopped the car next to the curb in front of Mr. Stewart's home. "David, we're here." David looked up and saw two female twins and two male twins standing in the yard. The female twins waved and smiled and David raised an eyebrow.

"Who are they?" David asked as he and Rico got out of the car. "Do you know?"

"David, I want you to meet your sisters." David looked from Rico and at Angel and Sarah.

"My sisters?" Mr. Stewart walked out of the home and grinned.

"Hello little David, we have another surprise for you," Mr. Stewart said quickly. He looked to the door and chuckled. "Come on out Oliver, come on Lilly!" David's eyes widened as Oliver and Lilly walked out of the house, followed by Amber and Ryan. David's hands and body trembled when he looked at his parents and sisters, he looked at the photo he held and lifted it up next to his family. His eyes quivered and his hand trembled, he gasped and dropped the picture, he could tell these were indeed the same people in the picture. He of course remembered Lilly because he saw her a few years before.

"Hello, David," Angel said with a soft voice. "It's good to meet you after all these years."

"I see Rico has kept you safe for me," Lilly said with a smile.

"I knew I had a brother, but I didn't think he'd be this cute," Sarah said with a smirk.

"It's great to meet my son," Oliver said with a hint of a twinkle in his eye. David looked exactly like him, but with light brown hair. That did it for David, he broke out in tears and ran for them, he grabbed the first person he reached, which was Sarah. Sarah wrapped her arms around David and let him cry into her shirt. Lilly, Angel and Oliver all joined the hug. Rico and Mr. Stewart smiled at the scene, it was great to see the final family member reunited.

"T-This isn't a dream is it?" David asked with tears flowing rapidly. "I don't want a dream, I want it to be real! I don't want the mean lady to take you away, I don't want you to leave again!" Sarah and Angel let out a few 'aw' sounds and Oliver rubbed David's hair.

"We're here to say, son," Oliver said.

"That's what they always say…" David sniffed and soon heard a soothing sound. He looked up and saw Angel and Sarah harmonizing their voices together as they sang I'm here for you. Angel started out the song.

_Cried yourself to sleep __last night  
Hurt from all you've been going through  
I know how you feel  
Sometimes life takes its toll  
But I'm here  
I am here for you_

David looked up at his sisters with tears in his eyes, everyone else stepped back and the girls hugged David close as they knelt to his level. Sarah continued the song while Angel stopped.

_When something's wrong I can tell  
It makes your life a living hell  
It's okay to cry  
I know the reason why  
But I'm here  
I am here for you yeah  
I'm here for you_

Sarah's voice sounded remarkably similar to Angel as she sang her part of the song, she ran her hand slowly through David's hair and smiled softly as she hummed the music part and Angel picked up the song.

_Whatever you're going through  
The pain you've been taking  
I'll take it too  
I'm here for you  
And I will always be  
right by your side  
I'm here, I'm here  
It's okay to cry  
I know the reason why  
But I'm here  
I am here for you  
I'm here for you  
_

David's tears seemed to fade while listening to his older sisters, they're voices were so soft and smooth, he couldn't stop listening. Now both girls started to sing together, their voices blended into one beautiful voice.

_Whatever you're going through  
The pain you've been takin'  
I'll take it too  
Sometimes it's hard  
to take the hand  
That life deals that's for sure  
But together come whatever  
I know we will endure_

_All the hurt and pain  
you feel inside you  
Just be strong  
Take my hand come on  
I'll guide you  
I'm here for you  
Whatever you're going through  
The pain you've been takin'  
I'll take it too_

Everybody listened to the singing with pleasant smiles, they were all calmed by the singing. When the girls finished their song, they hugged David tighter. "We're here, we're real and we'll always be here," Sarah said with a soft voice.

"Yeah, it's just us. All of us finally reunited together," Angel said quietly. "There's no way Sarah and I will let you go, there is no way we'll let that bad lady come and take us away or mom or even dad."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, we promise, nothing will ever separate us from you."

"We're all here to stay," Oliver said with a grin. David smiled, he liked his dad and loved how Angel and Sarah sang. He knew he didn't have anything to worry about now.

"Next it will be time for Ace and Mina Young to make their return," Mr. Stewart said with a smile. "I know Miley will be shocked."

"So will the entire world," Lilly said with a slight chuckle. I just can't wait, it's going to be so great!"

"It'll be perfect hopefully."

**-NEW SCENE-**

"Good evening Malibu!" Hannah exclaimed on the stage. "How are you tonight!" The crowd cheered and Hannah grinned. Soon Mr. Stewart and Jackson walked onto the stage, they came as the managers of Ace and Mina young.

"We have a great treat for you tonight," Mr. Stewart said with a smile. "We are proud to be bringing back, the handsome and lovely, Ace and Mina Young!" The crowd let out a large gasp and Hannah stared in shock and disbelief.

"T-They've been missing for _ten years."_ Ace and Mina looked at Hannah and smiled softly, they held each other's hands and lifted their hands into the air.

"We're back Malibu!" Ace and Mina exclaimed. "We know the world missed us, so we have returned."

"Where have you been for all these years?" Hannah understood where they had been, Angel told Miley long ago. She just couldn't believe that Oliver and Lilly returned, this was the shock of her life.

"We've been away for the longest time," Ace said quietly.

"Too long," Mina responded. "Far too long. We hope you forgive our departure."

"I thought you had retired, Hannah," Ace said while rubbing his chin. Hannah blinked and jerked at the acknowledgement.

"Yeah, I have," Hannah stated. "However I still give the occasional step out of retirement."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah…well it's good to see you back in Malibu, Ace, Mina."

"Thank you," Mina said with a polite smile. Hannah walked off the stage as Ace and Mina turned to the audience.

"Well beautiful, I think they would like to hear a song, don't you?" Ace said with a smile.

"Hmm, well tall, dark and handsome, I think you're right. We've been gone for so long, that songs from us haven't graced their ears in such a long time." Ace nodded his head and kissed Mina on the forehead, they then began to sing for the audience. Ace and Mina had returned to the world.

* * *

I hope you liked that chapter, you'll like the next, I can guarantee that. Stick around!


	50. The Party

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 50 (The Party)

The next day, Oliver and Lilly were heading for the home of Miley and Jake, there was supposed to be a party in their honor. "It really _has_ been a long time," Oliver said. Lilly smiled and nodded her head.

"Yet at the same time, we were always together," Lilly stated. "Mostly in spirit." Oliver nodded as they neared the home.

"You know, I think I may pass out."

"Don't do that, you're the man of the hour!" Lilly smirked and kissed Oliver's cheek. "By the way, it's necessary to inform you, I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"Yes, you and I are having another little baby." Oliver laughed scooped Lilly up in a hug.

"When did you find out?"

"Last night I took the test, it came out positive. Actually, the girls were the first to learn, you were out and when I found out, I screamed so loudly that they ran into the room." Oliver chuckled and planted his lips onto Lilly's lips. "Mm, ten years apart really makes the kisses so greater than ever before. I love you so much, Oliver."

"I love you, Lilly. I'll always love you, we've made it through this ten year bump and we're finally together. So, I will never let anything separate us again, We are going to be with each other for the rest of our lives. We'll raise our four children up to be so great."

"We have at least two more years with Angel and Ciara…"

"Yeah, and about seven with David since he's turning eleven in a week."

"God has blessed us with a fourth child, this is a great moment." Oliver nodded and kissed Lilly's lips again. With that, they continued to the party being thrown for them.

**-NEW SCENE-**

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Miley said with a smile. "Oliver and Lilly are back."

"That's right," Angel said with a smile. "I told you all I'd be back with my parents, and now I am and my sister's with me too!" Angel looked over at Sarah who was playing with David. "Our brother is even here. It's the greatest feeling I've ever had."

"You did very well," Miley said as she hugged Angel. "You brought our friends and your family back."

"Yep, and she's in one piece too," Aaron said as he walked over, wrapped his arm around Angel's waist and kissed her forehead. "That's just the way I love her. That's also the way I'd like to keep her." David and Sarah walked over to the group, David looked up innocently at Aaron and smiled.

"Are you going to be my new brother?" David asked, Sarah chuckled and Angel looked at her, it was evident Sarah put David up to that question.

"Heh, I'll get back to you on that one." Aaron rubbed David's head and walked over to where Joshua was. Angel stared at Sarah with disbelief and a smile, David, apparently satisfied, went over to where Miley and Jake were at.

"Why did you make David ask that?" Angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sarah responded with an innocent smile. Angel laughed and shook her head.

"You know what I mean. You don't even know if Aaron and I will end up together, we never really thought about it." Angel looked over at Aaron and smiled softly. "Though, I really wouldn't mind being his forever."

"I'm almost positive that's going to happen. I mean, you two are more in love than any couple I've seen."

"It's getting harder, Sarah." Sarah raised her eyebrow and looked at Angel for a minute.

"What do you mean?"

"The other day, when I was rubbing that cream onto Aaron's scar…I started kissing him. We pretty much started making out, and I was tempted to let him…have me right then and there." Sarah sighed and crossed her arms.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, we both realized we were probably starting to go a little too far, so we stopped before going any further."

"So you have control, that's the important thing. In every relationship it is very tempting to have sex. It requires control and discipline from both parts, and the knowledge of whether you're ready for it or not. If you want to wait until marriage, then it requires a lot of control. I should know, my relationship with Joshua has gotten to that point as well. It sounds like you two actually have a good amount of control…"

"I'm afraid though that the next time, I may wind up not being able to control myself. I mean, he looked so tempting, but I know I have to wait, I'm not ready just yet and neither is he. Also, Dad would probably be upset." Sarah chuckled and patted Angel's shoulder.

"Speaking of dad, look out the window, he and mom are arriving."

"Oh, yes!" Angel ran to the door and grinned. "Everyone! The guests have arrived!" Miley, Jake, Rico, Jackson, Mr. Stewart, Lilith, Tyler, Mira, Aaron, Joshua, Sarah, and David all looked over at the door and grinned. Amber, Ryan, and the Truscotts walked into the room as Angel opened the door. Oliver and Lilly stood in the doorway, Oliver had been about to knock on the door when it opened.

"Wow, there's a lot of people here for us," Oliver said with wide eyes.

"Of course there are, Dad," Angel said with a chuckle. "Why wouldn't there be?"

"Your return has been the most anticipated thing of all," Sarah said to her parents.

"There was never a doubt," Rico said as he walked over and extended his hand. "Ah, what the hell." Rico instead wrapped his arms around both Oliver and Lilly in a hug. Jake walked over to Oliver and Lilly, he smiled and crossed his arms.

"Man it's great to see you two after all these years," Jake said with a smile. "You appear to have changed considerably, have you been working out all these years?"

"You could say that," Oliver said with a smirk. Oliver and Lilly walked to the center of the room and looked at everybody.

"Hey, it's good to finally meet you!" Lilith said quickly as she ran up to them. "Mom and Dad told me so much about you. Did you know Angel and I used to play games in our childhood where you two were super secret agents and you had to drop Angel somewhere to keep her safe when you two became abducted!"

"Lilith, space," Angel said with a low chuckle.

"Oh, sorry…"

"It's so good to see you guys," Miley said with tears in her eyes. She hugged Lilly and then Oliver. "It's been so long."

"Well, we're happy to be back," Lilly said with a smile. "I don't really know how we managed to survive, but we did. We also have an announcement to make." Angel and Sarah grinned as everybody stepped back and looked at them. "We're pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" David asked. "Does that mean I get a little sibling?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Yay!" David ran over and hugged Lilly. "I get a little sibling!"

"Yes you do," Oliver said as he rubbed David's head. "It's definitely a good end to a ten year long trauma."

"Don't forget it's still going on," Angel said quietly. "Ashley is still out there and she's probably going to be more difficult than anyone we've ever faced before. Actually, it scares me almost…" Sarah looked over and raised her eyebrow.

"Why does it scare you?" Sarah asked. Aaron and Joshua walked over and crossed their arms.

"It scares me that she's probably more difficult than what we've faced before. I'm almost afraid that we may wind up sacrificing someone in order to kill her. I'm fearful that we'll wind up losing everyone."

"Don't be afraid," Aaron said with a soft smile. "It will all be okay." Aaron wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and pulled her into a hug. "I believe we'll win without a doubt."

"I'm not afraid of us losing, I know we'll win…" Aaron placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards.

"I know we'll win as well. May I make a promise to you for when all this is over?"

"What is that?"

"When all this is over, when we're old enough…preferably eighteen. I would like to take you as my wife." Angel gasped softly and looked into his eyes for any sign of joking, though she knew full well he wasn't joking.

"I would allow it," Oliver said with a grin. Angel looked over at her dad and then to Lilly and finally Sarah, all of them were smiling at her.

"So what will you say?" Aaron asked. "Would you be my bride?"

"Yes!" Aaron smiled and brought his lips to hers.

* * *

Hope you liked this, the next chapter should probably be the end. The next chapter will be the battle against none other than Ashley DeWitt!


	51. The War Ends

Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, big whoop.

A/N: This story is a sequel to "A Bond Unbroken" I seriously recommend reading that before you read this, _seriously_. This is also along the plotline of one of my novels that I have written Finding Mom and Dad in which it has not been published yet, but the idea is mine, no copying.

* * *

Chapter 51 (The War Ends)

A full years time passed, Oliver and Lilly now had a little baby girl they named Megan. Nobody went searching for Ashley; they just didn't care about her. Because they were smart enough and had enough money to provide for themselves, Oliver had let Angel and Aaron get married slightly before they hit eighteen, they would be eighteen in a few months. Aaron moved into Angel's home, both had been homeschooled but graduated earlier than most. "We've finally gotten married," Angel said with a smile as she and Aaron sat on the couch.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Aaron said with a smile.

"You know…A little while back, I sort of felt an evil presence in Malibu, along with Lilith feeling it too. It's strange…it's like a powerful, and demonic aura almost, like none I ever felt before." Aaron nodded, a lot of people had been feeling an evil presence, and was it any coincidence that Lucas had been still been missing for a year, they weren't sure about that.

"I don't know what to say, other than whatever happens, we'll all be prepared."

"Yeah…You know, I want to say thank you for everything. During all these years, you've been there for me."

"Of course I have, I would never not help a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Mm, how many women have you used that line on?" Angel smiled and Aaron smirked.

"I think it's only been one, I don't know if it worked though. Did it work?"

"I don't know, maybe." Angel wrapped her arms around Aaron's neck and kissed his lips.

"It appears to have worked."

"I'm your wife, of course it works on me. Lines like those tend to work and continue working." Aaron smiled and kissed Angel.

"Well that's a good thing." Aaron softly kissed Angel's neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, she let out a soft moan and her breath hitched. Aaron lifted his head and looked into Angel's eyes, they had a look of pleading. "Angel…"

"Well, we are married now…I don't see why we couldn't just…"

"Is that what you want?" Angel bit her lip and brought her lip to Aaron's. He lifted her up and continued kissing her as he walked into the bedroom.

Outside the house, an ominous shadow approached the area. Ashley DeWitt had found the homes in Malibu that she had been looking for. "Now is as good a time as any," Ashley said to herself with a dark grin on her face. As she neared the house, she felt an even darker shadow near her, she turned around and saw Lucas standing behind her.

"Hello Ashley," Lucas said in a dark voice that was dripping with malice.

"Lucas, you're…different somehow."

"Yes, isn't it great?" Lucas held his arms out and laughed. "I have sold my soul, I am the embodiment of all that is evil!" Ashley raised her eyebrow and took a slight step back, she crossed her arms and scoffed.

"I see…well I have no interest in you, so go away. I'm here to destroy Angel."

"Do you not know who you're talking to?" Lucas swiftly grabbed Ashley's throat and slammed her against the wall, he glared into her eyes with pure hatred. "You're talking to the greatest evil to walk the face of this earth!"

"Damn it, what do you want!"

"You need to come with me, I plan to spend more time strengthening up before my battle with Lilith, and you need to train as well."

"I need to kill Angel!"

"Shut the hell up and listen." Angel silenced herself and heard a soft moaning sound coming from inside the house.

"What the hell…"

"Don't you think they're a little preoccupied right now?"

"Fine…I'll train with you, just try not to kill me."

"We will see what happens to you." Lucas released his grasp and walked away as Ashley rubbed her throat.

_"Bastard, was he this strong before?"_

-NEW SCENE-

Another year passed and everybody was getting ready to celebrate a birthday in the park. Lilly, Oliver, Amber, Ryan, David, Angel, Sarah, Aaron, and Joshua were all still in the home, getting ready. "Hurry, or we're going to be late!" Lilly said as she placed Megan in the stroller next to Angel and Aaron's baby girl, Ciara. They all exited the house and stopped when they saw none other than Ashley standing in front of them.

"Hello there, did you miss me?" Ashley asked with a dark grin. The group eyed her closely, in one hand she held a long whip and on her other hand was a flamethrower device similar to the one Naomi had. On her hip she wore two sword sheaths and two holsters, on her back was a quiver filled with arrows as well as a bow. "I'm going to go ahead and kill you now."

"Crap, get everyone inside!" Aaron shouted. Aaron and Joshua ran back inside with the adults and the two babies, they soon ran out with their bow and arrows as well as the swords belonging to Angel and Sarah. Lilly, Oliver, Amber, Ryan and David all watched from inside. They knew something big and possibly drastic was about to happen.

"Okay, so you choose now to come and fight us, Ashley?" Angel asked with narrow eyes. A smirk appeared on her face and she drew her sword. "That's fine by me!" This was the moment Angel had waited for, she wanted to kill Ashley so bad, and she knew for a fact that it would end here.

"All the suffering you've caused is going to end," Sarah said while drawing her sword and glaring at Ashley, she wasn't going to turn down a fight like this, not in a million years.

"I'm with the girls on this one," Joshua said while pointing an arrow toward Ashley, he was aiming directly for her head.

"Time to die, bitch woman," Aaron said with a smirk. He and Joshua both released the arrows on their bowstrings and shot toward Ashley. She quickly hit the arrows out of the sky with her whip.

"I guess this is it for you nut jobs then," Ashley stated while shrugging. "I'll take you down easily!" Ashley charged toward the group, she brought her whip up and flicked it toward the group. Angel dodged and slashed the whip with her sword, Sarah charged toward Ashley and slashed her sword toward her. She cut through the wrist that Ashley had the flamethrower on and smirked.

"Here we thought you'd be difficult," Sarah stated. Ashley laughed and sheathed her sword, she gripped a gun and pulled it out. The sound of tires screeching around the corner was heard, everyone looked over and saw a vehicle speeding down the road. "It's a gang car!" Joshua and Aaron grabbed the girls and ducked into an alleyway, they heard bullets firing and a thud hitting the ground. The listened as the car drove off and only the sound of silence was heard.

"What the hell just happened?" Angel asked as she stepped out of the alleyway. The group walked over and saw Ashley lying on the ground, bleeding profusely, a victim of a drive by shooting. "Ashley?"

"D-Damn you," Ashley stated while coughing up some blood. "Damn it all." Angel looked at the others and back to Ashley, she frowned and let out a sigh.

"You're still alive I see. You know, you caused us a lot of hell over the years. You've made me even hate my father, thinking he left or something. Then I learn that it was really different, I should hate you. I do hate you, but I also know that you were merely upset because you didn't like my mother. That doesn't make anything better, my father didn't like you for a reason."

"We should end her pain now," Sarah stated while crossing her arms. "Instead of letting her bleed to death, we should just kill her." Angel moved her blade to Ashley's neck and lifted her sword into the air, she growled and then sheathed her sword.

"I can't do it! I can't kill her…it feels like I'm murdering her if I do!" Sarah frowned and nodded, she pulled out her cell phone and called for the paramedics.

"Why don't you just kill me?" Ashley asked with a groan. She knew she wasn't going to live long enough for the paramedics to make it, she also knew she was just going to experience massive pain until they did get there. "Just kill me, damn you!" Lilly and Oliver ran out of the house and looked at Ashley, they frowned and glanced at each other before glancing at her.

"Those are the same eyes that tried to kill us years ago, the same eyes of the woman that held us hostage for so long, and yet we cannot condone her death," Oliver said in a quiet voice. Perhaps it was because of the irony of the situation, she was a criminal who had just been shot down by a gang.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Lilly asked while looking at the group. Angel, Sarah, Joshua, and Aaron all shook their heads and put away their weapons. A siren was heard rushing down the street, but just as the ambulance arrived, Ashley closed her eyes to the world forever.

The group looked over to see Lilith walking toward them, she and the rest of the party that had been at the park arrived home. Though it was very early for her, and she looked like she had just been through a battle herself.

"What's going on now?" Angel asked while looking at Lilith.

"Lucas is dead," Lilith stated. He had interrupted the party and Lilith had to fight him, and it was evident that she won the fight. Lilith looked at Ashley and grimaced. "You didn't go easy on her."

"I-I didn't kill her…it was a drive by shooting that ended her life."

"Damn, talk about irony…" Angel sighed and everyone stared at Ashley's body as the paramedics placed her on a stretcher and pulled a bag over her face. Oliver wrapped his arm around Lilly's waist and she stared blankly at the dead criminal. As much as she wanted to, she could not possibly shed tears for Ashley's death. Nobody could do such a thing, she was far too criminal to cry for.

"Maybe we should just have the birthday party inside the house," Oliver said in a slow and quiet voice. The others nodded and watched as the ambulance drove away. It was hard to believe, but the war was finally over. Ashley and her group had all been defeated, and would never terrorize them again.

The group turned to walk back inside the house, surely none of them would forget the biggest rescue mission of their lives. Of course, both Lilly and Oliver were thankful that they had been rescued and their singers brought back to the world. From then on, they would all lead pleasant and relaxing lives, never again to be disturbed by one so evil and despicable again.

* * *

It's the end of an era, the end of a story. Thank you for the people who have reviewed this, you truly kept me going! I hope you enjoyed this, and I'm glad if you did.


End file.
